Taking Chances
by sweetliar327
Summary: After spending 9 years in the Army, willingly isolated from home Damon Salvatore returns to Mystic Falls to see Elena Gilbert, his brother's girlfriend and his first love. What he finds is a battered and broken Elena and he'll do everything in his power to make it right. Can he help her and overcome his own demons or are they both too damaged to take a chance on each other? AH/AU
1. Chapter 1: The Return

**I'm baaaack! **** I took a few liberties here! I know little to nothing about the Army…and what I do know I learned from good ol' Google. So….we'll be getting more in depth with Damon's background in future chapters, I just wanted to get a baseline for his story, show you what he's sorta been up to these past few years….This is **_**nothing**_** like Near to You but I hope you guys like it anyway! Without further ado…. **

Damon

_I hope most of you will never know_

_What it's like to let a love go_

_Leaving everything at home_

_Everything you've ever known_

_ "Far From Home" -Hinder_

Nine. Nine long years he'd served his country. Nine years that felt like nine hundred. In those nine years he'd been shot, stabbed, dropped out of helicopters, thrown himself out of moving vehicles, drug himself through the desert, survived days without water and food, disarmed bombs, watched good men die, been on countless rescue missions, been a prisoner of war and tortured, and killed more people than he cared to remember. He'd been pinned with medals he didn't want, medals he didn't think he deserved but the Army handed them over and he took them graciously. He packed them in a box and shipped them home.

_Home._ That place he hadn't been in three years. For good reason too. His parents had been killed three years ago. Car accident. Tragic. Especially since they'd been in the car with _her _parents. Her parents had died too. He'd gone home for the funerals. Done his due diligence as a brother and a son and a friend and then he'd caught the first flight the hell out of there. And he hadn't been back since.

The Army had recruited him right out of high school. College hadn't been calling his name. He'd had no desire to do anything else. He'd had no ambitions; no interest in pursuing sports or a career or playing professional anything or other. And he certainly didn't care to watch his little brother sail off into the sunset with the girl they both loved. So when the Army came calling, he signed right up. His father couldn't have cared one way or another what he did. He never really paid attention to anything Damon did. Stefan had always been the golden child. His mother though had cried and carried on for days as he packed his bags for Basic training.

He'd thrown his luggage into the trunk of his prized Camaro, hugged his little brother, kissed his mother's forehead, purposely ignored his father and given Elena one of the biggest bear hugs that she always pretended to hate and get embarrassed about. She blushed and Damon chucked her chin. "Take care of him, sweetheart." He whispered as he nodded in Stefan's direction. "He needs all the help he can get."

"You'll be back in six weeks." Stefan said with a smirk. "Stop acting like this is goodbye."

Damon had grinned and slid his aviator sunglasses down over his eyes. "Who says it isn't?" Damon glanced over at Jeremy, Elena's older brother and his best friend who stood off to the side. "I'll see you soon, Jer?" Jeremy nodded, sticking out his hand for a quick handshake.

"After Basic." He confirmed. Jeremy had already been through Basic. And was going to be stationed at the same post after Damon completed Basic training. It was another reason Damon had agreed to sign up. He and Jeremy had been thick as thieves ever since the Gilberts had moved to Mystic Falls ten years ago. Elena smiled sadly at him and Damon was glad his sunglasses were already in place.

"Will you write?" She asked softly.

"Only to you, little Gilbert." He said, quirking his mouth in a small semblance of a smile. Before he said anything else, like confessing his undying love in front of God and his brother and her brother he jumped over the door and into his car and revved it up. "Later, losers." He laughed and took off down the road.

He bonded immediately at Basic with a pansy named Alaric. Especially when Alaric revealed his penchant for Bourbon and his connection with a hot little female officer who kept a bottle in her office drawer and just so happened to leave said drawer open on Friday's when they both had cleaning duty. They'd been best friends ever since.

After serving two year long tours in Iraq, one with Jeremy the three self declared Amigos decided to take the Rangers assessment. Grueling, debasing and intense weren't even words that could begin to describe it but Damon, Ric and Jeremy were troopers and were each selected to join. Life became extreme from there, the three were thrown into mission after mission after mission with little to no home life and that was just fine for Damon. His mother would call him from time to time and she would attempt to catch him up but that was the extent of his contact with Mystic Falls.

His letters to Elena had fizzled out shortly after Basic. He never received any return letters, so he just stopped writing her soon thereafter. He figured Stefan had something to do with that. Though the four of them had always been really good friends, Stefan and Elena were closer in age than he and Elena were and therefore not as close as he would have liked them to be. So Damon had hung out with Jeremy and that was just fine. Jer would occasionally fill him in, share little tidbits on how she was doing and Damon would smile and nod and pretend like it didn't hurt to hear that she and his little brother were still madly in love. But life was a bitch and then you died.

About a week after his 21st birthday, it shocked the shit out of him when he was approached by his commanding officer and pulled into an office. He'd immediately figured Ric had pulled some kind of prank on him and tried to think of some things he could do to return the favor. He saluted the two men in the office. "Sergeant Salvatore. Please be seated. We're very impressed with your file." Damon kept his face impassive. "We're in need of soldiers like you, Sergeant." Damon glanced at his Captain, then back at the man speaking. "Delta Force needs soldiers like you, Salvatore." Damon coughed and his Captain laughed and reached over to hit him on the back. "Think about it. Selection and assessment starts in two weeks." He moved to stand and Damon immediately stood, saluted, and then reached down to shake his hand. "And before you ask, yes. Saltzman is being recruited too." Damon coughed again and moved swiftly before the Captain could hit him again.

"Thank you for the opportunity, sir."

"We look forward to hearing from you, Salvatore."

Damon and Ric met in the Barracks and before they both could open their mouths it was decided and they celebrated with a shot of Bourbon. If they had thought Ranger training was intense, Delta Force was absolutely insane. The next six years was filled with secret missions and counter terrorism and globetrotting. It was thrilling, exhausting and horrifying and both Damon and Ric were burnt out.

When Alaric had gotten the phone call that his father had passed, he'd immediately given his resignation to their captain, ending his final stint. He only had a month left on his ten year contract anyway, and with the death in the family and the medals pinned to his chest the Army graciously released him early. He'd gone home to take over the family's private security business in Richmond, Virginia. Within a week, Ric had reached out to Damon, pleading with him to join him. He'd offered him a partnership; a forty-five percent share in the company. Damon hadn't even wavered. He'd gone to see his Captain as soon as he'd gotten off of the phone.

"Not you too, Salvatore." Redden had growled as soon as Damon had knocked.

"Captain," Damon had begun.

"This isn't the life for you boys. And the money is in private security, I know that. But dammit, you two are the best I've fucking got." Redden groaned, running his hand over his face.

"I…" Damon interjected.

"And don't try and tell me this has nothing to do with that woman."

Damon frowned, "Captain," He tried again.

"Quit insulting my intelligence, Lieutenant."

"Captain."

"If you Captain me one more time, Salvatore I'm going to carve my name into that pretty face of yours so everybody knows you're my bitch. Understand me boy?"Redden pointed his finger at Damon's forehead. Damon grinned.

"Yes, sir." Redden nodded, sighed obviously relieved.

"Hand me your papers, Salvatore. Jesus, I can't believe you're doing this shit to me." Damon handed over his resignation. "Now get the hell out of my office before I decide to carve my name into your face anyway." Damon turned to leave. "Make sure you say hi to your woman for me." Damon's mouth turned up in a smile.

"Yes, sir." He opened the door. "Captain, sir." And shut the door behind him. He heard the whack as the stapler hit the door and laughed all the way back to the Barracks. He wasn't sure what he was more excited about: getting out, getting into the private security business or seeing Elena again. He figured he would determine that on the way home. _Home_. For the first time in a long time, Damon thought to himself, damn that sounded good.

* * *

Elena

_I bet ya never thought_

_That it would never turn out like this_

_Mama's little girl_

_Daddy's little princess_

_But somewhere in your fairy tale_

_Everything went wrong_

_Now the sun don't shine_

_The words don't rhyme_

_You're out of time_

"Take It Like a Woman" -

It hadn't been my day. Or week. Or month, really. Hell, come to think of it, it really hadn't been my year. I glanced in the mirror and brushed my bangs lightly, wincing when a stray hair pulled on the gash. I had closed it up with butterfly sutures the best I could, but it still hurt like a mother. I tenderly covered it up; making sure the sutures weren't visible through my fine straight brown hair. I needed a new haircut. But something like that wasn't just a spur of the moment thing. It had to be preapproved. An appointment made. A style picked out. It was too much work.

Thankful for the cold weather I tugged my long sleeves down to hide the bruises along my wrists. Hitching my purse back up on my shoulder I winced again. I hoped the Tylenol would kick in soon, my whole body ached. I hadn't hurt this much in a long time. This time had been bad.

Exiting the women's bathroom, I headed towards our table. We ate out once a week as a group. The girls in the office would go to the Grill every Friday for lunch. It was a ritual. Even he couldn't put a stop to that. It would be more obvious if I didn't go. We sat at a six top but there were only four of us girls. I slid onto my seat gingerly and smiled when the waitress handed me my plate. The girls were chattering on about the new Chris Hemsworth movie and how dreamy he was. I wouldn't know anything about it. The last movie I had seen in theaters had been some chick flick he had taken me to see two years ago. Those dates had long since gone away. I had seen pictures of this 'dreamboat' they were gushing about though and he was definitely drool worthy. I laughed along with them as Caroline snickered about how she'd like to lick his abs. I almost spit out my sandwich.

I heard him before I saw him. He had one of those voices that you could hear clear across the room. One I would know anywhere. One I'd heard in my dreams. Taking a sip of my water just to have something to do with my hands, I looked up and spotted him. Damon Salvatore. My heart immediately skipped a beat to see how well he'd aged. It had just been three years since the last time I had seen him, but dear God his looks had only improved. How did he do that? His shoulders were broader, his biceps bigger, his hips leaner. The Army had treated him well. He was more handsome than I remembered. And considering he'd been the object of a lot of my schoolgirl fantasies that was saying a lot. The years had been more than kind to him. He smiled and shook hands and I was so glad to see that he still had that heartbreaking smile. He turned to walk away and before I could look down, look away we made eye contact. I gasped and closed my eyes, immediately wishing myself invisible.

"Elena?" He laughed. _Shit_. Didn't work. Everyone at my table stopped talking and turned towards the gorgeous male specimen that was Damon Salvatore. He approached us, braced his hands on the table, and leaned towards me. A lock of his black hair fell over his forehead and my fingers itched to reach out and touch it. His blue eyes twinkled, yes _twinkled_ at me and I fought the urge to bite my lip. The smile that spread across his face had me squeezing my glass of water to keep from fanning my face with my hand. The man was sizzling. And he knew it. The girls were tittering and primping, running their hands through their hair, their tongues over their teeth, and adjusting their positions to best present their assets. I just plain froze as the terror sunk in. I couldn't talk to him. He'd find out. Shit. I had to get rid of him. "Elena Gilbert! I'll be damned. It's been forever, sweetheart." He reached for my hand, yanked me up out of my chair for a hug. I gasped as the pain radiated up my arm. The light in his eyes immediately dimmed and he frowned. "What happened? Did I hurt you?" He asked. He loosened his grip immediately, held me at arm's length. I could tell he wanted a hug, but he was unsure of my earlier reaction.

"It's nothing." I whispered hurriedly. I crossed my arms over my chest, protecting my wrists from further unintentional harm. The girls at the table had slowly begun to pick up their jaws up off the table. "How are you?" I asked, cursing myself immediately. I shouldn't have initiated small talk. He'd stay and chat now. I couldn't be seen with him.

He eyed me like he was onto me, but went along with it. "I'm good. I'm home now, been back for about a month. Running a private security firm out of Richmond with a friend from the army. I've been meaning to stop by, come and see you." He paused, and with a softer tone and a grin reserved just for me whispered, "I've missed you." He eyed me up and down, with that analyzing eye that always made me blush. He had that way about him. "You look good, Gilbert. Too thin, but good." I looked back at the girls. They were still watching us with wonder. They had never seen me speak to a guy before, no one but him. Others were starting to pay attention too. Shit. I had to hurry him out of here. People would see, would talk. And tell _him_.

"That's great. It was good to see you." I managed, my tongue too tied to respond appropriately. Damon always managed to tie me up in knots. I knew I was too thin. My portions were always controlled at home. Stress had lessened my appetite anyway though. I hadn't eaten a full meal in years.

He arched an eyebrow at me, the corner of his mouth quirked in a smile. His arms crossed his chest. "Elena Gilbert, if I didn't know you better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me." There was hurt clear in his tone, hidden underneath his handsome exterior. I forced a laugh and shook off his concern.

"Of course not. Just have to get back to the office." He looked at the ladies sitting at the table, noticed the strange looks they were giving me and looked back at me. His arched eyebrow arched even higher. He frowned, his face morphing into concern as he brushed his thumb across an older scar on my forehead. I pulled away immediately.

"When did this happen?" He murmured. I shook my head at him. And instantly his frown disappeared.

He smiled his most charming smile, pointed it in the direction of my coworkers. "Excuse us, ladies." Placing his hand gently at my elbow, he propelled me towards the bar where our conversation wouldn't be easily overheard. "What the hell is going on? You have thirty seconds." He stated. He spread his legs, rooting himself to the floor and crossing his arms. I knew that pose. Had seen it many times when Stefan and I were young and stupid and always in trouble. It wasn't good then. And it sure as hell wasn't good now.

"Nothing, Damon." I forced another laugh. "I just…."

"Elena, I've known you since you were four. You're not shy, you're not mean and you're definitely not rude." He pointed at my forehead. "And you're not clumsy. Unless the past nine years have changed you that much." I gulped. Couldn't make eye contact. I had to get away from him. He was making me nervous. I didn't know how to handle this. No one ever asked questions. If _he_ found out I'd been talking to another guy…..I lifted my hand to run my fingers through my hair, a nervous tick I'd never been able to drop and my sleeve lifted to reveal the bruises around my wrists. His beautiful blue eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Jesus fuck." He whispered in horror.

My heart stopped. "It was an accident." I stuttered, trying to cover the lie before anything or anybody else heard. I tugged down the sleeve to cover it back up again. I held my arm down in front of me.

Damon gaped for a full minute before he exploded. "Bull fucking shit. It's an accident there are finger shaped bruises on your wrist? Is Stefan….? I'll kill him. I'll fucking kill him! Does Jeremy know about this? Because the Jeremy I know would have killed any son of a bitch who put his hands on you. And Stefan? My God, Elena! Why the _fuck_ didn't you call me? Jesus Christ!" He ran his hands through his hair, something I had rarely ever seen him do. Something he only did when he was upset. I had actually only seen him do it twice, once when his grandfather died, the other at his parent's funeral. And now. The implications of that floored me. And scared the shit out of me too.

"It's nothing, Damon." I pleaded, suddenly confused by his tirade. He didn't know? Stefan didn't tell him? "Trust me." I gripped his hands, held them in mine.

"It's not nothing, Elena!" He practically yelled. I was beginning to panic. He had to keep his voice down! "What's going on, baby girl? Hell, Jeremy's still overseas! You have thirty seconds before I escort you out of here to Stefan's place and demand a full explanation. Shit, he's lucky if I don't beat the shit out of him first and ask questions later!"

No! He wasn't listening. I had to get out of here. Stall him! "I can't tell you now." I looked around. "Can I meet you later?" He immediately eyed me suspiciously. But he calmed, sensed my flight instinct.

"Elena. _Elena._" He whispered. Thank God, he was starting to get the simmer down, keep quiet part. He slid his hand over my cheek, cupped my face. For a second I melted into the touch, leaned into his hand. I closed my eyes. It had been so long, and God, I had missed him. I pulled away abruptly. I couldn't! God, what was I thinking! "Elena, I can help you. It doesn't matter what's going on or what you think he's capable of. Let me help you. I can help you. Let me." He pulled me into a gentle hug and I used all the strength I had to push him away. It wasn't much.

"Please!" I hissed. "He'll find out." I pleaded. He finally let me go as he grit his teeth.

"You think I'm scared of _Stefan_?" He spit his brother's name out like it was distasteful. It was easier right now to let him believe the lie. The truth would take too long to explain. And I couldn't be seen speaking to him any longer than I already had. At the look on my face, he finally relented. "Fine. Where? When?"

"Um, tomorrow? The park at Fifth and Third. You know it?" He nodded.

"I'll be there." He responded immediately. "What time?"

"Six thirty."

"Six thirty." He repeated. "You promise you'll be there. Give me your number. And don't try telling me it hasn't changed. I've already tried calling you since I've been back stateside."

"You can't call me Damon." I told him, my eyes wide with terror. "Or Stefan."

"I won't. Not unless you don't show. It's insurance." He said with a stiff nod. "Your number, Elena." He insisted. I sighed heavily and hissed my number at him, then rushed back to my coworkers. I didn't turn around but I could feel his eyes on my back the entire time. I ignored the tittering of the girls. I couldn't focus on anything they said anyways. I couldn't finish my lunch. What was I going to do? Damon Salvatore was back in town. And he knew. Or he knew half of it. Something I'd worked so hard to hide. And within seconds Damon had known. I couldn't even begin to imagine the fallout. As our waitress brought out the check, I handed her a twenty dollar bill, my hand shaking to cover my tab she smiled at me. I forced another smile and noticed a familiar head bob past her on his way out the door. My heart stopped. Tyler Lockwood. Oh, God. Tyler would tell. News of Damon's return and of his chat with me would be common knowledge within the hour. And there'd be hell to pay.

**So? Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? Predictions? You guys interested? I'd love to know! Also, I really want to do Elena's portion in first person….but I don't feel like I would do Damon justice in first person. Is it weird to do him in third and her in first? I do have the next chapter written and the next few after that mapped out….and have a pretty good idea where I'm taking this but….if you guys aren't big fans I won't take it any further…..so it's up to y'all! Shall I go on? You know I heart your feedback. That little review button at the bottom there? It's calling your name! ;) Don't leave it… or me hanging! Pretty please? ~Jules**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fallout

**A few quick things!**

**1: BIG thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys blew up my email with notifications and I LOVED it! **** Feel free to keep it up ;) **

**2. I made a miscalculation with my math. I fixed it in Chapter 1, but approximate ages are Damon: 28, Elena: 25, Stefan: 26, Jeremy: 28. **

**3. I have no beta, so any mistakes are my own, I do proofread a billion times but I know I make mistakes (especially b/c I proofread late at night and I'm so sleepy!). Please overlook them but if I make a big boo-boo please feel free to PM me and I'll make sure to correct it! **

**4. I'm a comma whore….overlook it too!**

**5. This chapter has a little violence…nothing too graphic but I'll try and warn you ahead of time when stuff's gonna go down! **

**Read on ladies…..hope you enjoy! **

Damon

_Saying goodbye never seemed so tough_

_Formulate ways to not be wrong_

_Wearing this burden on my own_

_Sanity might be lost in the fight_

_So now the screams seem louder tonight_

_Don't know if things will be alright_

"Watching Silently" –Signs of Betrayal

The drive back to Richmond was the fastest he'd ever driven in a non-Army vehicle in a non-Army related mission and he was damn sure lucky he hadn't been pulled over. Because the response he would have given the officer would likely have gotten him arrested. And though Alaric would have bailed him out within the hour it was an hour he would have wasted sitting in a jail cell when he could be researching just what the hell Elena Gilbert was hiding and finding out what the hell was going on in Mystic Falls and what he had missed in the past three years. Because this certainly hadn't been going on when he had come home for the funerals. Had it?

The shit that was running through his head right now was not good. His mind was one big jumble of 'what the fucks'. Those bruises on her wrists and the scar on her forehead led him to believe that this was just a scratch on the surface and his heart was in his throat thinking about what else she had endured. He beat his fist on the steering wheel. Why the _hell_ had he let her leave the restaurant? Why had he let her talk him down? But deep down he knew. Because she was Elena _fucking _Gilbert. And that girl had him wrapped around her pinky. All she had to do was breathe his name and he'd come crawling. Why hadn't he dragged her back to Richmond kicking and screaming with him? Fucking idiot. He would slit his own throat if something happened to her because of his idiocy. Jesus Christ, if something happened to her.

_Deep breaths, Damon. _Slow breathing. He hit the button on his steering wheel for the Bluetooth. "Dial Ric." He said when it beeped at him. 'Calling Ric.' The SUV announced and he patted the steering wheel in appreciation. His hands were too shaky right now to even hold his phone in his hand let alone dial the damn thing. The Camaro was still in storage, he'd yet to pull it out since he'd returned to the U.S, and probably wouldn't until summer rolled around. Ric liked him to use the black Range Rovers they used on Security jobs anyway. Damon thought they were kind of pretentious, but they were fun to drive and loaded with all the bells and whistles. They also reeked of wealth and protection. The phone began ringing through the speakers.

"Hey. How'd it go? You seal the deal?" Ric answered immediately.

"I need a background check." Damon's voice shook.

"Name?" Ric heard the tremor and immediately switched gears from intrigued business partner to concerned friend.

"Elena. And fucking Stefan."

"I'll have Rose pull it now." Ric said soothingly. He didn't need Elena's full name. Ric knew everything about Damon. And therefore everything about Elena. Damon made a noncommittal sound in his throat and Ric paused. "Damon. Tell me where you are, brother. I'll come get you."

"I'll be at the office within the hour." Damon said on an exhale, running a hand through his hair.

"I'll have a glass sitting on your desk." Ric told him.

"Ric?" Damon said before he could hang up. They were men of few words, the two of them. Working together side by side for nine years did that. "Deal is sealed." Damon could hear Ric's grin through the phone. He hit the end call button. His hands a bit more steady now, he glanced in his rearview mirror. What the hell was he doing? He should turn around. Follow her home. Stake out Stefan's place, make she survives the night. He pulled over to the side of the road. Trust her, Damon. She said she could handle this. She's been handling this. She'll meet you tomorrow, and she'll never go back. Ever. That'll be the end of it. Once Stefan's out of the hospital, if he survives the trip to the hospital he can rot his happy ass in a jail cell for the rest of his life. End of story. Damon would make sure of it. Feeling marginally better, Damon pulled back onto the highway.

When he got to the office, he parked in his spot and slid out of the luxurious leather seat and hustled into the homey looking building that served as Executive Protection's office. The Range Rover chirped behind him as he locked it, and he opened the door slipping out of the cold into the warm office. The lobby was modern with welcoming furniture that was new but comfortable enough for you to sit for a period of time while waiting for an appointment. Seated directly across from the door was the lovely Rose, their amazing receptionist, secretary and woman extraordinaire. She greeted him with a smile and nodded in the direction of Damon's office. "He's waiting for you." She said. Damon swallowed thickly and marched into his office where Ric was reclining in a chair in front of Damon's desk, perusing a contract while sipping on a glass of Bourbon. Damon couldn't help it, he cracked a small smile.

"Do you ever work?" He asked his best friend.

"That's what I hired you for." Ric laughed. Damon slid into his uber comfortable chair, powered up his computer, knocked back his glass of Bourbon and held it up for another refill. Ric obliged him, then stood up and shut the door. He pressed a button on Damon's phone.

"Hold our calls, Rose."

"Already done, boss." She replied.

He picked up the handset, taking it off of speakerphone. "Thanks, Rose. And give Elijah and Nik a buzz and tell 'em to be here first thing tomorrow morning to go over the Fell account. We break ground Monday." Ric winked at Damon.

"Got it, Ric." She paused. "He okay?" She asked.

Ric glanced over at Damon. "I'll make sure of it." Damon leaned his head back against the headrest of his chair. Ric filled Damon's empty glance again, and sighed a great big sigh as he hung up the phone. He settled back into the chair, leaned back so the front legs left the floor. He folded his arms across his stomach. Damon shook his head, looked out his window. His eyes were bleary. Something must be in his eye. He rubbed his index finger across it a few times. Huh. Must be an eyelash.

"He's beating her." Damon said through grit teeth.

Ric's chair slammed down onto all four feet. "You fucking with me?"

Damon met his eyes, conveyed his horror, the torture he had been going through the last two hours everything in that one look. "He's beating her, Ric." He repeated. "And from the looks of it, for a while." Without Ric saying anything, he didn't have to, Damon continued. "Finger shaped bruises on her wrists. Healed laceration on her forehead, gash underneath her hair, which she didn't think I noticed. She had it hidden pretty well. Pulled her out of her chair for a hug, she gasped. God knows what else I couldn't see. Christ Ric, my own fucking brother." Damon brought his hand to his chin, moved it back and forth rubbing his chin back and forth methodically over his hand. It was oddly soothing and combined with the effects of the Bourbon, the edges were starting to dull.

"Jesus."

"Yeah." Damon leaned forward suddenly in his seat, dialed a number he'd called frequently over the past few weeks. They picked up after the first ring.

"Andie Starr."

"Andie. Damon."

"Mr. Salvatore, what can I do for you today?" She asked perkily.

"Where are we on the Lakeview property?"

"Last I heard it was in underwriting."

"Call someone. I want it done yesterday." He barked.

"Yes,si-." He hung up before she was finished. He turned to look at Ric. "I need to use one of the safe houses."

"You're staying with me, Damon."

"Not after today."

"Wha-"

"She's meeting me at six thirty. And she's not going back. She's doesn't know you, Ric. I won't subject her to living with you. She's fidgety around _me_. _Me._ I need to borrow a safe house until I can get everything in order. I should never have signed the papers to let Stefan sell the damn house. You can dock my pay for the safe house."

Ric scoffed, "You think I care about the money? I'm kind of offended, Salvatore." Ric stood and fished in his pocket for a set of keys. Tossed a set to him. "That's the one nearest to my house." And for the record, I don't think this is a good idea." When Damon frowned, Ric braced his hands on Damon's desk and leaned in. "You're not…."

"I'm fine." Damon cut him off. Again.

"You're _not._"

"I would _never_ hurt her." Damon growled.

"I'm not saying you would. You've been through a lot, brother."

"I know better than anyone what I've been through." Damon stood, raised himself to his full height. Ric might be taller. But Damon was more muscled. Meaner. More intense. Ric instantly softened; he hadn't meant to piss him off. This wasn't a pissing match.

"You should go see Lexi." He insisted.

"I'm not going to see a damn shrink." Damon frowned at him.

"Just to talk." Ric rolled his shoulders.

"I'm not going to see a fucking shrink!" Damon yelled. Ric said nothing and that itself was more powerful than words. Damon sat. He was quiet for a minute, letting his rage and his confusion and horror settle before he took it all out on his best friend. "Fine. I will. After. After I help her. Let me help her first. She's drowning, Ric." Damon pleaded.

"So are you." Ric said softly.

"I'm not being physically abused." Damon retorted.

"No. No, you're not. But you can't help her, if you're just as damaged."

"Well, maybe we can heal each other." Damon looked up at him then, eyes pleading. "Will you help me?"

"Always." Ric reached down, squeezed Damon's shoulder. "I'll see you at the house in a bit?"

"Yeah. You'll help me move my shit to the safe house?" Damon asked as Ric headed for the door.

"Damon…" Ric started, then dropped off, suddenly thinking better of it. Once Damon set his mind to something there was no changing it.

"Ric…" Damon mocked him in the same tone.

"Yeah." Ric shook his head, and left the door open.

"Thanks." Damon said, but Ric was already gone, shutting the door to his own office. Damon hung his head in his hands, formulating his plan, thinking through everything he had to do, everything he had to put together. He had to keep busy, otherwise he would think about what she was doing, what they were doing, what Stefan was saying, what Stefan was doing, and if Stefan was hurting her. If anything happened to her….

* * *

Elena

_It didn't stop, no one was there_  
_ Couldn't be real, had to keep quiet_  
_ Once in awhile, put up a fight_  
_ It's just too much, night after night_  
_ After awhile I would just lie,_  
_ You wasn't wrong, said you was right_  
_ Did what I could, just to survive_  
_ Couldn't believe this was my life_

"Side Effects" –Mariah Carey

I rushed through work, half expecting a phone call; half praying I wouldn't get one. I didn't. I was sure I made half a billion mistakes, but they could all be corrected on Monday. It was nothing that couldn't be fixed. And it wasn't like everyone else in here was perfect. They had all been through stuff like this before, well not exactly like this but just 'off' days and we all fixed each other's mistakes. No biggie. Caroline poked her head around the divider between our cubicles for the millionth time since lunch and grinned at me.

"Tell me." She insisted.

I rolled my eyes at her. Again. "Care." I muttered. "He's an old friend.

"An old friend who was eye fucking you to kingdom come." She giggled. I swallowed my tongue and coughed. She reached over to pat me on the back. I grabbed my water and gulped it down. If anything, this made it funnier. She laughed harder. "He's Stefan's brother." I sighed after the water soothed my cough.

"And?" She raised an eyebrow.

"And he's…" I struggled to come up with something beside, hot, fuckable, sexy and dreamy… "three years older than me?" It came out sounding like a question. _ Awesome,_ Elena. Played it real cool, there. I glanced around to make sure no one was listening to this suddenly very embarrassing conversation. And wished with every fiber in my being that Caroline would stop talking!

"All I'm hearing right now, Elena is a bunch of excuses. That man is a fine piece of ass. One I'd like to tap. One that definitely would like to tap yours. And between you and me honey," She smiled at me sympathetically, "I can tell yours hasn't been tapped the right way in a long time. Damon Salvatore seems like the kind of man who could rectify that in a flat second. Well, not a _second." _ She waved her hand, and then grinned again. "You know what I mean. You should start with him." My face flamed and my jaw dropped. I tried to reply but my mouth just opened and closed like a fish out of water and Caroline just beamed at me, leaned over and pushed my chin up with her pretty littler manicured finger. "And I want all the hot, sweaty, nasty little details." She winked and rolled her chair forward back into her cubicle and I sat there in a daze until my supervisor walked by and gave me that look that said 'your break was over two hours ago, get back to work' look.

Scrubbing my hands over my face, I praised God that my Tylenol had kicked in, checked my phone discreetly for messages. None. Thank God. Damon had stayed true to his word, so far. My Gmail inbox dinged and I glanced around anxiously looking for my supervisor. She was in her office! Sweet. I pulled up my email. It was from Jeremy! Finally. I hadn't heard from him in almost a month. It was definitely going to be the highlight of my day.

_ Elena, _

_ I'm sure you know by now, Damon deserted me! Fucker got out. He should be home by now. Make sure to harass him for me. He and Ric (have you met Ric? You'll like him. Good guy) decided to go Private. I'm happy for him. It'll be good for him. His time in Iraq didn't go so well this last time. Don't you dare tell him I said anything though. He was luckier than most. _

_ I miss you a lot; think about you home by yourself. Don't worry, still haven't said anything to Damon about Stefan, though I'm sure he'll find out soon enough. You need to tell him, baby girl. He needs to know about his brother. I wired some funds to your account and don't you dare try and wire them back. I've already blocked my account from incoming wires. _

_ I should be home soon. I'm taking a job stateside, I think. They're offering me a job in D.C. I'm going to take it. It's not as close to you as I'd like to be, but it sure as hell beats Afghanistan. _

_ I love you, little sister. Miss you like crazy. Take care of you. My month leave is coming up in THREE weeks. Are you stoked? I'm freaking stoked! Get your couch ready baby girl! We are so going to Maine for a week too….my treat! I'm counting down the days. Oh, and tell your friend Bonnie I'm saving a couple of days for her too! ;)_

_I don't know when I'll be able to call but I'll try sometime next week! Later! _

_Love, _

_Jer_

That twit! I immediately pulled up my bank account. Another big no-no at work. I had a pending wire for ten thousand dollars. Dammit Jeremy! I slammed my hand down on my desk and Caroline poked her head around the corner again. I hung my head in my hands. Why did he do that? If _he _checked my bank account and saw all that extra money in there? I shook my head. I know Jeremy meant well, really he did. Especially after Stefan….I sighed. But he had no idea the problems this could cause me! Even if I went to the bank to withdraw it, the funds would still show on my list of transactions. Even if I opened a separate account, one he wouldn't know about and had it transferred there would always be some trace of it! _What do I do?_ I grit my teeth. The knots in my stomach just continued to grow today. Maybe he wouldn't check. He hadn't checked on my bank account in a while. Had he? How would I know? He had my used id and password. He could check it at any given time. I wouldn't ever know unless he changed something. Maybe he wouldn't. I mean, I hadn't done anything lately to anger him, to make him question me. I laughed out loud, immediately covering my mouth with my hand. Besides speaking to gorgeous ex-Army Ranger Delta Force prisoner of war, award winning old friends. I pressed my thumbs against my eyelids, took a deep breath.

Exhaling slowly, I buzzed my supervisor. "Sharon? I feel horrible. I'm going to leave early."

"You look horrible." She replied. _Wow._

"Thanks." I said, biting my tongue. "I hope I feel better too." I slammed my phone down, and clocked out. Throwing my ancient phone into my purse I pushed my chair under my desk and locked all my drawers.

"Say hi to Damon for me." Caroline smirked as I walked past her cubicle. I flipped her off. She grinned.

On my way home, I sent him a message telling him that I wasn't feeling well and that I was headed home. He didn't respond. I wasn't sure how to feel about that. My next move was to call the bank. The customer service there was always hit or miss. They were either a bunch of flaming idiots or extremely helpful and friendly.

"I need to temporarily block online access to my accounts." I told the somewhat friendly sounding representative.

"Oooooookay." She said, dragging out the 'o'. "You can change your password."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think you understand. I need to block access. Temporarily. Changing my password won't do that." I answered immediately. "I need it to seem like it's a bank error."

"I'm not sure there's anything that I can do for you." She told me with a sigh.

"Ma'am." I told her as I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I'm sure there's some sort of fraud block or something or other where I tell you there's some sort of unauthorized use of my account taking place and you make it where no one can access my checking or savings accounts online including me. Right?" I knew she could. I used to work at a bank. Before. And there was some way possible she could make this happen. It may take her less than a minute or a few clicks of her mouse, but she could do it. And he would think there was a bank error. And less hell would rain down on me.

"Well, I….let me speak with my supervisor." She hesitated but then placed me on hold.

"Thank you." Annoying elevator music filled my ear and I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, we were getting somewhere. At least it was a flaming idiot that was somewhat helpful. As I drove, I began biting my thumbnail, a disgusting habit I had picked up in the last two years. I sighed again and stopped when the rep came back on the phone.

"Miss Gilbert?"

"Yes?" I responded.

"I've placed a temporary block on your online access. This will prevent you from accessing your accounts online until you call to remove the block. Do you have any further questions?" I cracked a fake smile, knowing that she couldn't see it. _Yeah, do you know who to get rid of one track minded ex-Army devastatingly handsome friends who are going to cause so much trouble for you if they don't stay out of your business?_

"No, ma'am. You've been the biggest help." After I badgered you into it. "Thank you so much."

"Thank you for calling us today. We appreciate your business. Have a fantastic day, Miss Gilbert." _Oh, you betcha. _

As I pulled into the driveway, I breathed a sigh of relief to note that I was the only one home. Granted, he was still on shift but that had never stopped him from leaving early before. And if Tyler had already opened his big mouth there was no telling what I could have been coming home to.

I parked my car in the garage and hurried inside. The more work I could get done inside the easier I could make my night. His shift ended at eight and if I had dinner ready and waiting on the table maybe things wouldn't be so bad. Hanging my purse in its designated spot on the coat rack just inside the garage door, I kicked off my shoes. With a quick glance, I ensured they were in just the right position too and walked swiftly to the refrigerator.

I took out the chicken breasts, the egg, and the cheese, grabbed a jar of marinara and began whipping up his favorite: chicken parmesan. I took note of the clock and started on a chocolate mousse too. He loved my chocolate mousse. I was in the middle of mixing it all together when my cell phone buzzed on the counter. I nearly dropped the glass bowl I was holding I was so startled.

Pressing the heel of my hand to my heart to calm it, I peered over at the phone, anxious to see who was calling, praying to God it wasn't Damon. It wasn't sure if I was relieved or more anxious to see it was _him_. I picked it up immediately. He hated if it rang too many times. "Hello?"

"Hey, sexy." He greeted me and I barely managed to hold back my sneer. I really needed to work on that. I was used to sweetheart or baby girl. Damon had always used sweetheart, sometimes mockingly, sometimes not, but it was always something he had used. Stefan had occasionally called me babe or baby. But sexy? I shuddered. That was something _he _called me. I hated it. "What's for dinner?" he asked. Cringing, I looked at the clock. It was only six.

"Chicken parmesan." I told him as I set down the mousse and turned the Crockpot from low to high. Was he on his way home already? Did his shift end early? What was going on?

"Man that sounds delicious. What did I do to deserve you?" He asked. I bit my lip to keep from responding. There were a number of answers to that question. Most of them would not earn me bonus points. "Did you pick me up some Stoli?" Was his next question, knowing I was not going to answer his previous one. Oh, God. I closed my eyes. How could I have forgotten? I always picked him up a bottle of Stoli on Fridays. _Shit._

"I'm so sorry." I rubbed my hand over my face. What was I going to do? This was so not good. "I completely forgot. I can go back out, swing by Toast while this cooks…."

He cut me off, "That's alright." He said stiffly. "You're not feeling good. I'll stop."

I quickly tried to recover. "I'm feeling much better now. I can…"

He laughed shortly, "Oh, I bet you are. Don't worry about it, Elena. I'll get it. You just rest. I'm sure you worked a long, hard day." I swallowed hard. "Try not to infect my dinner with your germs."

What do you say to something like that? _Nothing._ I stayed silent and apparently that was the reaction he was looking for. "If you're sure, then. What time do you think you'll be home?" I asked sweetly.

"Why? Need time to clean up after an unexpected guest?" He replied back immediately.

"Of course not!" I protested. "I just wasn't expecting you so early. And I wanted to have dinner on the table when you got here. My man deserves the best." I managed to say through grit teeth. This charade was really getting old. I was so tired of pretending.

"Damn right, he does. I work too damn hard to support you for you to be off gallivanting with other men. I'll be home in about an hour. I have to stop by Tyler's, plus make an unexpected stop at the store now thanks to you. Have dinner ready." _Tyler. _

"Oka…" Click. He'd hung up. Awesome. Well, this night was going to go swell. I walked to the bathroom and went ahead and popped two Tylenol. Couldn't hurt, right? Might as well prepare. I stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. How the hell had I gotten myself into this mess? I shook my head as a stray tear trailed down my cheek. This wasn't the time for tears. They wouldn't get me anywhere. Sure as hell wouldn't get me out of here. Not tonight anyway. Tonight I had to be strong. I could do this.

Striding into the bedroom I slipped on his favorite pair of jeans. They were slim fitting, tight, cupped my ass like they were custom made for me. He loved them. They might just take his mind off of Damon and move him straight onto sex. Sex I could handle. If he drank enough, I could seduce him into a drunken stupor, make him sleep. Those nights were easier. Much easier. He didn't hit as hard. I could sleep in peace if he passed out early enough. A girl could dream. And he worked another 24 hour shift tomorrow. Eight am to eight am. I just had to make it through tonight. I could do this. I had to. I slipped on a tight t-shirt. One with a low cut bodice. It was v-necked and allowed easy access to my breasts. He was a breast man and though I tended to get no thrill from it, he loved to play with them. So low cut, easy access it was.

After straightening the house up a bit, I was standing at the stove boiling the water for the pasta when I heard the garage door open. I tensed immediately. I took a few deep steadying breaths. _You can do this, Elena._ Plastering a smile on my face, but not my fake smile and not my real one, because he knew both intimately I turned to greet him as he walked in the door. He smiled at me and for a second I was reminded of how handsome he was. And he was. His curly brown hair was cropped close to his head and he slid his sunglasses to the top of his head, revealing his bright green eyes as he stepped close to brush a kiss across my forehead. He was mindful of the gash on head. He knew where each and every bruise and injury was. He was, after all the inflictor of all my injuries.

Wrapping his arm around my waist, he pulled me to him and leaned me back to observe me in my tight top and tighter jeans. His eyes scanned me in delight. They lit up with wicked pleasure. He set down his brown bag with the huge bottle of Stoli from Toast and wrapped his other arm around me pulling me into a hug. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "Mmmm," he murmured. "Dinner smells good." He told me, pressing his lips lightly against my neck. I angled my neck, acting coy, but truly uneasy with him being this close, especially being this unsure of his mood. He could turn in seconds. I'd seen it happen too many times. "So do you." He said, backing me against the counter. He ground his hips against mine and I felt the ridge of him grow along the seam of his pants against my leg. Okay, I could handle this. I could. I closed my eyes. Just think of Damon, Elena.

_What?!_ My head flew back and hit the cabinet behind me. Where the hell did that come from? I froze. And he felt it. "Something wrong?" He asked softly in my ear as he nipped it with his teeth. I groaned. I hated that. He mistook my groan as he always did for pleasure.

"No, I just don't want dinner to burn. You're home earlier than I expected. So I wasn't prepared." I told him, placing a soft kiss on his jaw.

He stepped back, ran a hand lovingly over my face and tugged playfully on my hair. It would have been gently, had I not had a two inch gash on that side. I gasped and he smiled. "Oops." He said with a chagrined smile. But we both knew he didn't mean it. "Can't have dinner burning." He stepped back, unscrewed the top on his bottle of Stoli and poured himself a drink. "Hurry up. I'm hungry." He told me. Instead of taking to the living room, like he normally would, he pulled out a chair at the kitchen table and sat down to watch me. I turned back to my noodles. My hands shook as I stirred the pasta in the pot, and then turned down the heat just a tad. I needed something to do with my hands. I could feel his eyes on me. The nerves settled like a lead ball in my stomach. I didn't like this way this was going, where it was headed. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. Just get it over with already. Please. "How was work today?" He asked, his ice tinkling in his glass as he took a sip of his drink.

I swallowed thickly, kept my back to him. "Fine. Boring. Paperwork, you know how it is." I looked coyly over my shoulder, winked. "Not nearly as exciting as your job."

He grinned. "Oh, I bet something exciting had to happen today." Fucking Tyler. Though if it hadn't have been Tyler, it would have been someone else. He had spies everywhere. Two years of conditioning forced my non-reaction. I shook my head. My face remained impassive.

"No, not really." But I knew it was now or never, if he had to drag it out of me, it would only be so much worse. Moment of truth. "Well, I did run into an old friend at the Grill today." I shrugged my shoulders, turned to stir my noodles again. Appear busy, nonchalant. "Nothing special."

His ice tinkled again. His glass was empty. The Stoli bottle chugged as he filled his glass back up. I held my breath, let it out slowly. "Oh, yeah?" He asked. He stepped up behind me, rubbed his free hand up and down my arm. I flinched. _Shit. _Don't react, Elena. "Anybody I know?"

I tilted my head, pursed my lips as if in thought. "I don't think so." I said. My voice shook, and I cursed myself. Pull it together, Elena! He heard it, and a small smile crossed his face. I adjusted the temperature on the burner again. "You never met Damon, did you? He was Jer's best friend? Stefan's older brother." I said, looking over my shoulder at him with a straight face. I reached up to brush my thumb over his cheek.

"Nope. Never met him." He took another gulp of his drink. "Heard he's quite the looker though." He made the sucking sound through his teeth and I scrunched my face up.

"He's got nothing on you." I whispered, stepping up on my toes for a kiss.

He chuckled, leaned in close, but avoided my mouth. He nuzzled my neck with his nose again, turned me around. I fought my revulsion down. Barely. He gently tangled his fingers in my hair, tilted my head back, as his lips traveled up my neck. I exhaled raggedly, hoping he'd mistake my fear for arousal. He paused as he met the corner of my lips. "Is that so?" He asked softly.

_What? _Oh. I was so distracted waiting for the fallout I'd forgotten our conversation. "I suppose some would say he's attractive." I said in a fog, forgetting where we'd left off. He smiled at me, a wicked gleam in his eye.

"But not you." He asked, rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip. He tilted my head back, tugging on my hair this time bordering on pain. I inhaled sharply.

I shook my head, as much as I could with my hair wrapped around his fist in a death grip. "No." I reached up to cup his face. "You're more my type." I whispered standing on my toes to kiss his cheek softly. He pulled me closer.

And yanked my hair abruptly. I staggered back, crying out as he shoved me roughly. I could feel my gash open and the blood trickle down the side of my head as the wound reopened. The oven bar dug into my back. I braced my hands behind me, narrowly missing the hot pot full of boiling water and noodles. "So you always give your number to unattractive old friends of your brother?" He hissed in my ear.

"He asked for it! Said he wanted to catch up. I won't answer I swear I won't. You can block his number! He's an old friend, he'd run to Jeremy in a heartbeat, tell him everything. He'd tell him something was up. I couldn't not give it to him! I had no choice!" I was pleading. He pulled back to look me in the eye. I remained still and shut my mouth.

His mouth thinned that sexy mouth that I used to enjoy kissing. Back when things were good. It seemed like so long ago. "But you're such a good liar, Elena. I'm sure you could have thought of something."

"I…" He backhanded me. I fell sideways, turned to catch myself on the stove, the pot of water and noodles pushed off the burner and the water splashed back angrily onto my hand. I cried out and held back a sob as I shook the droplets off of my hand. I immediately moved my hand to avoid the burner but my palm had already caught part of my fall on the hot coil.

"Don't interrupt me." He growled. I nodded my head down, my side still to him. I didn't dare face him. My cheek still smarted from his knuckles. I longed to press my unburned hand to it to cool it down, but I resisted. I bit my lip to keep from crying. That would only make it worse. "You know I hate it when you interrupt me." He wrapped his hand in my hair again, forcing me to look at him. My head was angled and I saw the loose pieces of hair in his hand from where he had already yanked out strands. "Listen here. And listen good. Are you listening?" I nodded. "Speak when you're spoken to!" He growled at me.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir. I'm listening." I responded. I lifted my eyes to his, not defiant. Never defiant. Compliant.

"You will not see him again. You will not answer his phone calls. Let me deal with Jeremy if it comes to that." I managed to nod, even with my hair in his fist. "Understand?"

"Yes, sir." I said, lifting my chin.

"Good." He brushed his lips across mine and I bit my tongue, tasting my own blood. "God, I hate it when you make me angry." He said as he released my hair. I watched as the loose strands fell to the floor. He gestured at the stove. "Clean that mess up. And finish my damn dinner. I'm fucking hungry." He shoved me away and spun me around towards the stove. I could barely control my shaking again. I braced myself on the counter for a second before looking at my hand. It was already turning red, little blisters popping up from where the boiling water had splashed my hand. The palm was read from the coil. I sniffled and used my good hand to put the pot back on the burner making sure the noodles were back on track. I mopped up the spilled water with paper towels and checked on the chicken before hurrying back to the bathroom where I quickly doctored my hand with burn cream and wrapped it in loose gauze. I also added new butterfly sutures to the gash on my head and wiped up the blood the best I could on the side of my head.

I served dinner a few minutes later methodically, answering questions when asked and offering input when necessary. Otherwise it was a pretty quiet affair. He mentioned some guys were stopping by later and I nodded and fixed some easy appetizers so they could have some snacks while they watched the baseball game and did whatever else they did while he had people over. I preferred not to dwell on his extracurricular activities. He looked me over after dinner and told me to go change. I exhaled with relief, because it meant two things, one that sex was not expected of me, I wouldn't be on display and two I wasn't expected to entertain. Both were tremendous weights off my shoulders.

The doorbell rang a few minutes later and as expected I was ordered to get it. To my surprise I opened the door for a Salvatore. Stefan stepped in and handed me a six pack of Budweiser. He glanced briefly at the bandage on my hand and then up at me. Something flickered across his face for a second but then it was gone. His eyes were glassy though, so I could have been imagining it. He brushed past me and I shook my head. Twenty years. I walked into the kitchen and set the six pack in the fridge. I heard the usual exchange of male pleasantries, the slapping of hands and the bro hug or whatever it is they call it and I felt violently ill. I had to get out of here. But I was trapped.

Forced to open the door a few more times for a few more of his friends I let them all in, though the last I was tempted to bar entry. Tyler Lockwood smiled sweetly at me and I wanted to slap the smirk off of his face. "Can I come in?" He asked.

"Please do." I said sweeping my arm behind me as I allowed him entry.

"Thanks, babe." He said as he handed me more beer. Awesome. They all had to work tomorrow, yet they all brought beer. Whatever. It wasn't my problem.

Tyler strolled into the living room. "Tyler!" The crowd that had gathered announced.

"Hey cuz." _He_ said sitting in his recliner as they exchanged a handshake. I shuddered and asked if I could be excused. Mason glanced in my direction. And so did the rest of the room. I held my chin up high, refusing to bow down.

"Sure, sexy. I'll be in to check on you later. Make sure you take something for the pain. And put some more burn ointment on your hand before you go to sleep. You really should be more careful, babe." He said as he took a swig of his beer, ever the concerned boyfriend. I nodded, smiled dutifully.

A few minutes later, I curled up in our bed, pulled the covers over my head and tried to hold back the tears. I knew the risk of not meeting Damon tomorrow was greater than meeting him. And so I resigned myself to go. I had to go. If there was anyone who could get me out of this situation it was Damon. And even if he couldn't, I longed to spend just a little more time with him and would face whatever consequences necessary to do that. I closed my eyes and thought of him and the gentle way he had held my face and touched me at the restaurant today. It gave my goose bumps. The good kind. I had missed that kind of affection, hadn't been given that kind of affection without evil undertones lurking beneath it in years and I longed for it. I ached for it. And when the tears finally fell and I cried myself to sleep, I dreamt of ocean blue eyes and dark hair, gentle touches and that soothing voice that had always haunted my dreams.

**Phew! That was a doozy! Questions? Concerns? Comments? Thoughts? Was **_**he **_**who you thought he was? I love hearing your feedback. How do you think Elena ended up with Mason? And what the hell is Stefan doing showing up at Mason's? Stay tuned….P.S. Reviews are my crack! **


	3. Chapter 3 : The Getaway

** So if you guys haven't figured it out yet…I'm not a big Tyler fan….I like him as a bad guy. :) And you guys continue to floor me with the reviews and favorites and follows! I'm loving it! So you keep doing what you keep doing and I'll keep doing what I keep doing. ;) And I'm finding Taking Chances much easier to write than Near to You, maybe because it's all human, idk. Also….I got really wordy with this chapter…but you guys don't mind, do ya? I'd planned on some more things happening here…but oh, well guess they'll get pushed back to 4! **** Hope ya like it! Read on! **

Elena

_Say you're sorry_

_That face of an angel comes out just when you need it to_

_As I pace back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days dragged on_

_Stupid girl, I should have known_

_Should have known_

"White Horse" –Taylor Swift

I never felt him come to bed. He might not have. Some nights he didn't. I was perfectly okay with that. At 6:30 am sharp my alarm went off. Snooze was not allowed. Not when he was home. I swung my legs out over the side of the bed and turned my alarm off. I glanced behind me. He wasn't in bed. Huh. I pulled on my robe and used a hair tie to gently pull my hair back into a low ponytail. Breakfast was expected Saturday mornings, especially those he worked. Bacon, eggs, biscuits.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and forced my brain into action. As I was scrambling the eggs, biscuits already in the oven, the garage door opened and he walked into the house, dripping sweat bare-chested and breathing hard post run. He was undeniably attractive. It was his personality that distorted him for me personally. "Hey, sexy." He said as he headed for the shower. "Breakfast smells good." I shook my head, and returned to my task at hand. The clock read 6:45. Just another 45 minutes and he'd be gone. The shower ran quickly, and faster than I liked he had returned clad only in boxer briefs and a white wife-beater. I'd laugh if it wouldn't have earned me a backhand. I quickly served him breakfast and sat down across from him. He smiled at me.

"Did you have a good time last night?" I asked him. He nodded.

"I did. Thanks for the appetizers. The guys loved 'em. I just hate we all had to work today. I think next weekend we're going to throw a big party. Invite the girlfriends and wives too. Maybe even the chief and his wife. You okay with that?" _Does it matter?_ He chugged his orange juice.

"Of course." I smiled. "Sounds like fun. Just let me know what to pick up at the store." He grinned at me, leaned over and wiped a bit of biscuit flake off of my chin.

"I'm sorry about last night." He told me with a straight face. "I just get so jealous, Elena. I don't want to lose you." I fought to keep from laughing at him. He always did this. And I was done falling for it. I was over his 'I'm sorry, I love you, I'll never do it again' routine. I nodded.

"I'm sorry too." Not.

He stood and took his plate to the kitchen sink. My jaw dropped. He _never_ did that. _Ever_. He rinsed it and turned to face me. "So what are your plans for today?" I froze. Oh, God. Did he know? Did Tyler hear that part too? I took a deep breath. He couldn't have. I had whispered that part. And I always went jogging in the park at Fifth and Third on the Saturdays he worked. It was nothing outside of my routine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to be suspicious of. I shrugged.

"I don't have anything planned, really." I told him. "Grocery shopping. I was going to bring you guys lunch, hang out for a while if you didn't have any calls. Go for a run. Clean up around here, maybe read a book. Why?" I asked. "Is there something you need me to do?"

"No, just getting a feel for your schedule. Carol's got some dinner party she's throwing and I thought maybe you might want to go."

God, no. His sister-in-law and I did not see eye to eye. At all. I tried to control my facial expression. "Not really, Mason. You know Carol and I don't really get along that well. I'd rather just stay home. I'll be fine. There's some shows on the DVR I can catch up on, maybe watch some girly movies." I held my stomach. "And I've been cramping, I think I might be starting, so I'd rather just veg." He made a face. _Bingo._ Nothing got him more off track than the mention of menstruation. Instant topic changer.

"Alright," he glanced at his watch. "I'm going to change into my uniform." I nodded and walked over to the sink to begin cleaning up after breakfast. As I washed the frying pan I scrambled the eggs in he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I tensed as he kissed the back of my neck. He turned me quickly. "I gotta go babe." He was dressed in his navy blue MFFD t-shirt that fit his sculpted physique well and the dark blue cargo pants that went with them. "Have a good day. I'll see you around lunch, then?" I pressed my lips against his and nodded. He slipped his hand under my robe and cupped my ass. I shuddered and tried not to recoil from him. He smiled against my lips. "I'll miss you tonight." He whispered.

"Me too." I responded. He snagged his iPhone 5 off of the counter and his keys. He turned to blow me a kiss at the garage door and I faked a smiled and blew him one back. When I heard the garage door close, I slid down the cabinets to sit on my butt and covered my face with my hands. I just had to keep busy for the next ten hours. Why the hell had I told Damon six thirty in the evening? I would go crazy until then! Pushing myself up off of the floor, I resigned myself. I had to keep busy until then. Had to.

Lunch was served at one at the Firehouse, unless they got called out. So I decided I would run to Sam's Club for stuff for baked Meatball subs. They were super easy and quick. First I would shower. I decided to take a long shower using my dollar store shampoo and body wash. I had to use my extra funds sparingly. Though this house was paid for, he required me to pay half of everything. Half of what his previous mortgage payment was, half of the power bill, half of the water bill, half of the cell phone bill even though his was a smart phone and mine was just a rinky dink 'seldom took pictures occasionally sent texts randomly dropped calls older than dirt' phone, homeowner's insurance, half of the grocery bill and whatever else that popped up sporadically through the month. His salary as a firefighter wasn't much, so his income from me and from…his extracurricular activities more than made up from it. Once all of that was accumulated plus other living expenses like my car payment, gas and random other things I might need I barely had enough to get by. He made sure I relied on him. It was truly another way I was trapped. But I couldn't dwell on that not now.

Once I left him, I wasn't sure how I would support myself. If Jeremy took the job in D.C. I knew he'd help me get back on my feet, maybe I could stay with him for a while, find myself a job. I knew Damon would help me get away, but beyond that I wasn't sure how far he was willing to go to help. I sighed and rinsed the shampoo out of my hair. I just hoped that once I was gone, that Mason would let me go.

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around myself and one around my hair gently. I applied my moisturizing cream to my face and checked on my gash. It looked worse. It didn't look like it was healing properly. Crap. I put some more antibiotic cream on it and hoped for the best. If it didn't look better in a few days I would have to get it looked at. I prayed it didn't come to that. The blisters on my hand hurt worse than anything else and I applied the burn ointment liberally. Mason kept plenty of it around the house. I rewrapped the gauze and let the towel around my hair down. It could air dry. I ran a comb through it lightly mindful of the gash.

I dressed quickly, grabbed my phone, purse and keys and hustled out the door. I looked at the clock on the dash of my 2004 Honda Civic. It was already nine. Good. Time was moving swiftly this morning; all I had to do was keep busy. I showed my membership card to the lady at the entrance of Sam's and began picking up things here and there including things for lunch. If people were watching and even if they weren't I had to pick up groceries. I always did on Saturdays. If I picked up stuff for just today people would notice. And they'd tell him. People were always telling him what I was doing. Mystic Falls was a small town. And people were nosy as hell. Always up in each other's business. And Mason was the town's newest golden boy now that Stefan….I sighed. I passed by the Sherriff, Caroline's mom and she smiled at me. "Morning, Elena."

"Morning, Sheriff Forbes." I replied.

"What happened to your hand?" She asked pointing at my gauze wrapped appendage. I smiled self deprecatingly.

"Oh. Last night I was cooking dinner and splashed boiling water on my hand. Silly me." She frowned like she almost didn't believe me.

"Yikes. You should be more careful, Elena. You're lucky you have Mason around."

I refrained from snorting. "The luckiest." I said and continued down the aisle towards checkout. After dropping off the perishables at the house I headed towards the Firehouse. The guys greeted me with smiles and waves and the more friendly ones helped me in with the groceries. Mason must have been in with the chief, he was nowhere around and I breathed a sigh of relief. They were excited to hear about the baked meatball subs and gathered around while I unloaded the supplies on the ginormous kitchen counter.

An overzealous rookie was looking over my shoulder standing a little too close when Mason came stomping down the stairs twenty minutes later. "Freeman!" He yelled. "Don't you have an engine to clean?"

The rookie must have jumped six inches off of the floor and I struggled myself to stay grounded at the sound of his voice. Freeman stuttered and ran off to find something to do while the others scattered also mysteriously finding something to do. "Why did you let him crowd you like that?" Mason growled as he came up behind me.

"He wanted to know how I make the subs, Mason." I told him with a disarming smile. "He wasn't hitting on me. It was entirely innocent. He was just curious." I turned back to the oven, preset it at 350 and began to sprinkle the mozzarella cheese on the subs.

"He practically had his hands on your ass."

"He did not." I countered.

"Do _not _talk back to me in my place of business." He hissed. I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head.

"Damn right you are." I inhaled deeply, glanced at the clock. Just a few more hours. "How long do these things take?" He asked.

"About twenty minutes." I told him.

"I'll let the crew know." He brushed a kiss over the back of my neck and left me alone. I was sliding the trays in the oven when I heard a voice behind me.

"He has anger management issues, you know." I spun around to see Jules, the only female on the crew. And Mason's freaking shadow. When we had first started dating that had bothered me, but I soon realized that he saw her as nothing more than a mosquito buzzing around his ear.

"I'm aware." I said softly, though I should have completely ignored her. I shouldn't respond.

"Then why do you anger him?" She asked. Ha! _Really?_

"You think I-"

"I think you do."

"Then you know nothing." I told her. I went to leave, to move past her. She breathed in my ear.

"You'd be surprised what I know." She whispered. I swallowed thickly. My eyes flickered to hers. What the hell was that supposed to mean? She knew that Mason was abusive? Or that I was meeting Damon? She smirked.

Tyler strode into the kitchen then and I took a deep breath. Saved by Tyler. Who knew? "Hey, good looking." He said by way of greeting. He only got away with that because he was Mason's nephew. And really they considered themselves more like cousins because there was only a ten year difference in their ages. "How's the hand?" He waved his at me. I just scrunched my face up at him. He smiled. "So…good?" He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a can of Coke. He popped the top. "So how's Damon? He call yet? He always had a thing for you in high school. Totally obvious. Can't believe Stefan and you never saw it. The two of you ever hook up?" He took a sip of Coke.

_What? _"What?" My heart stopped.

"Yeah. I didn't tell Mason that part. Figured you'd already had a run-in the night before over something. Saw the bruises just like Damon. Didn't think Mase needed a full breakdown of the history between the two of you. Figured if I told him everything he'd put you in the hospital again. So I gave him just the basics." I turned. I saw the back of Jules' blonde head as she exited the kitchen. I put my palm on my forehead and exhaled slowly. If she'd heard….if she told Mason. _Oh, God._ Tyler and his big fucking mouth! Tyler winked at me and left the kitchen via the back entrance.

What was I going to do? There was nothing I could do. But hurry up and wait. I sat down at the kitchen table, the worry clear on my face. The fear prominent in my heart. If this didn't work, if I couldn't make it tonight, how was I going to survive? I couldn't keep going like this. I closed my eyes, buried my face in my hands, and took deep steadying breaths.

The oven beeped and it took me a minute to realize what it was. I stood and robotically retrieved the subs from the oven. I didn't know if my voice was strong enough to call them in for lunch but it turns out it wasn't necessary anyway. They all came pouring in a few minutes later. They served themselves and Mason pulled me onto his lap as he ate. He frowned when he realized I hadn't made myself a plate.

"Why aren't you eating?" He whispered in my ear. I shook my head.

"I'm not hungry." I told him. "I'm still not feeling all that great. I don't know, maybe I'm coming down with something." He frowned at me, like he wanted to say something, but thought better of it with so many people around. Truth was the thought of eating turned my stomach. I couldn't even begin to fathom it. Jules sat a few seats down the table from us and kept her eyes on us the entire time we ate. Between watching Jules and waiting for my abusive boyfriend to blow up at me I didn't know what to expect anymore. Mason was on his second sub when the Firehouse alarm went off. They all immediately stood. I practically fell off of Mason's lap. He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks for lunch, sexy. I'll call you later?" I nodded, and he rushed off to pull on his suit and seconds later the two trucks were pulling out from the Firehouse. I began to clean up quickly, wanting to be out of there before they got back, especially if it was a false alarm.

Six thirty took forever to come around. I cleaned the house, I vacuumed, I read a book, I played around on Pinterest, folded some laundry, I tried to watch the last few episodes of The Walking Dead but I couldn't focus on anything. At six I couldn't take it anymore and I went into the bedroom to change into a sports bra and an old long-sleeved MFFD t-shirt and some yoga pants, he liked it when I ran in his shirt, and I wasn't changing anything. I wouldn't jinx anything. My phone buzzed and my heart stopped. He said he wouldn't. Damon said he wouldn't contact me! I snatched it up. A text message. From a restricted number. I frowned. And flipped my phone open to read it.

_Enjoy your run._

* * *

Damon

_All night staring at the ceiling_

_Counting for minutes I've been feeling this way_

_So far away and so alone_

_But you know it's alright _

_I came to my senses_

_Letting go of my defenses_

_There's no way I'm giving up this time_

_Yeah, you know I'm right here_

_I'm not losing you this time_

"All In" – Lifehouse

He paced back and forth underneath the largest pine tree in the corner of the park. His finger danced over the screen on his phone. They itched to dial numbers. Fucking itched. Elena's. Jeremy's. Stefan's. How Elena had not sought help from Jeremy was beyond his comprehension. Or himself. One phone call. That's all it would have taken. He would have gone AWOL to help her. Fuck getting clearance from the higher ups.

He couldn't believe he had actually survived the night without calling her. He had obsessed over this all night. Those bruises were haunting him. He rubbed his hand over his face, noting the five o'clock shadow. He looked rough and he knew it, but his thoughts were centered on a broken Elena. His baby girl was broken. How the hell had it gotten this far? He was getting answers today. He was getting her the hell out of this relationship if he had to ship her across the country, the world, assign her a protection detail, even if it didn't include himself, hell he'd get her a new identity.

He'd spent the night moving his things into the safe house, preparing for her arrival. Ric had helped for a while, but after a few hours he had gone back home leaving Damon to his OCD tendencies, stating he had to meet Elijah and Nik at the office early in the morning to go over the new deal for the Fells Damon had set up yesterday at lunch. Moving shit around had kept Damon's mind off of today's meeting. But just barely.

His hands shook as he slipped his phone into the pocket of his leather jacket. He was early. He wouldn't call her. Not yet. She'd said she would show. And she would. Elena Gilbert was a woman of her word. He just hoped she was okay, that it hadn't gotten any worse in the last twenty four hours. He prayed she was okay. He prayed for Stefan's sake she was okay. Because if she wasn't…..

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he reluctantly took it out, not taking his eyes off of the view of the parking lot to answer it. "Salvatore." His tone was no nonsense.

"Her background's in." Ric heard his tone and immediately responded to it.

_It's about fucking time. _"And?"

"She's clean."

"Good. Stefan's?"

"Drug charges."

"Fuck."

"Yeah. Sorry, brother. Something didn't make sense, though so I did more digging. According to this, Damon? His last known address and her last known address are not the same. They haven't lived together for over two years."

"What?"

"Elena's primary residence is that of Mason Lockwood. Pulled _his_ record. Firefighter. His stuff took longer. Got a sealed juvie record. Adult's clean. Brother of the mayor." Fucking figures. Anything he does, his brother makes disappear. He cursed under his breath. This changed _everything. _ And nothing. Same situation. Different players. He was relieved he no longer had to kill his brother. He just had to kill some other fucker for putting his hands on Elena. "I got my hands on her hospital records for the last three years."

Damon's stomach turned. He braced his hand against the tree. Did he really want to hear this? _Yes._ "How many?"

"Three."

"Jesus fuck." Damon said, hanging his head in despair. "Details."

"Head laceration. Ten stitches. Random bruising. Cause: car accident." _Yeah, right. _Ric paused and Damon steeled himself. "Miscarriage. Some internal bruising. That could've been random."

Damon inhaled sharply. _Elena. _"I doubt it." His stomach rolled and he turned and revisited his lunch behind the bushes. He braced his arm on the tree trunk and coughed a few times before returning his attention to the phone.

"You alright?" Ric asked, concerned.

"What do you think? What's the last one?" Damon asked glancing at his watch. It was 6:25. She'd be here soon. Damon strode over to a water fountain, rinsed and spat a few times before popping a piece of gum into his mouth. It was all he had to work with at the moment.

"First and second degree burns to her hand and arm. Cooking accident." Ric spit out this last one. They were all bogus cover ups. They had both seen these things before. Damon stepped back over to his previous spot, deftly avoiding his lunch. Another quick glance at his watch confirmed it was 6:29 and he thanked Ric profusely.

"I gotta go; I'll call you in a few." He said and quickly disconnected. His profound relief at knowing Elena's abuser wasn't Stefan had been quickly replaced by the information that Stefan was on drugs and knowing that she was still being abused just by someone else. And Jesus, the hospital visits. Why had he left for the Army? This shit never would have happened if he hadn't have left. Or if maybe he would have checked in more often, called and shown up on leave this shit wouldn't have gone down. He shook his head. What ifs wouldn't change anything. He wished to God they could. For Elena's sake. But they wouldn't. So there was no point dwelling. He kept his eyes on the entrance to the park. He glanced at his watch again. 6:32. Fuck.

The Elena Gilbert he knew was never late. But things happened. He'd give her the benefit of the doubt. And he'd give her another five minutes before he called Ric and got her last known address. And showed up at their house and abducted her. Because if this Mason douche had found out that she was meeting him?

Fuck it. He dialed Ric back.

"What's wrong?"

"What's her last known?" Damon asked, already striding towards the Range Rover in the parking lot. It beeped as he unlocked it, and he almost ripped the door off of its hinges when he opened it.

"Just sent it to the Nav System." Ric told him.

"Damon?" That voice stopped him in his tracks. Stopped his heart too. A good stop, though. She was here. Thank fuck. He spun on his heel. She looked scared. She was looking behind her like something was following her. And chances were that something, some_one_ probably was.

"Call you back."

"Got it." Ric hung up for him as Damon threw the phone in the driver's seat and raced towards her pulling her into a hug that he feared he'd never let her go from. She tensed immediately and he cursed himself but Jesus she'd scared the fuck out of him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I thought…"

"No, I'm sorry." She said, "I almost didn't. I got this text from a restricted number and I was scared to leave the house. I thought someone knew. But I knew if I didn't meet you, you'd call and I knew he'd…" Controlling his rage had never been an issue. Ever. But hearing about him and what he might do and the things he had already done set him on edge. Damon took a deep, deep breath. Let it out slowly. He slid his aviator sunglasses on to hide his eyes. He wasn't angry at her. Had never been. And we wouldn't scare her off by acting like _him. _

She looked gorgeous. She had always been gorgeous. Even malnourished and thin her brown hair tucked underneath a Mystic Falls Fire Department baseball cap that made him want to vomit again she looked beautiful. She was dressed in a loose pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeve MFFD t-shirt. She looked like she was here for a run at the park. Her head was down and she didn't make eye contact with anyone and Damon cringed. A beautiful woman like Elena should walk everywhere with her head held high. Her keys jingled in her hand, like she was nervous, edgy. She probably was, but it drew Damon's attention down to her hand which drew his eye to the bandage on her hand and he saw red. He stared at her bandaged hand and grimaced tightly. She crossed her arms, tucking her bandaged hand neatly under her arm, effectively hiding it from him. Damn, she was good at this. Too good. And that broke his fucking heart.

"I'm scared, Damon." She whispered. Of all the things, he'd been expecting her to say, that was the last. He'd been expecting her to fight him, to tell him to leave her alone, that she could handle this, that she didn't want to be alone with him. He was ready for her to be scared of all things man. She stood on her toes, looked around for _him_. He reached forward to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She immediately recoiled. He froze. Her big green eyes grew big and slightly teary; though he was sure she'd never admit to it. "Don't, Damon."

"I just want to talk, Elena." He said. "And we can't do that, here." He reached out slowly, reaching for her elbow to guide her into the car. "Not with you darting glances around like someone's going to jump out of the bushes at you." No. Fuck. This. "What has he done to you?" Damon whispered. But he already knew. Some of it anyway. The stuff that could be recorded on paper. That had to be recorded on paper. But there was so much more that wasn't. She looked away. All of these things were classic defense mechanisms. How had no one seen this? Anger filled him again but he pushed it back down. "Come with me." She yanked her arm away and he held up his hands in a non-threatening, non-hostile pose. "I won't touch you." He promised. "I won't hurt you." She winced. He cursed under his breath. "That's something he says isn't it?" He looked away as she nodded. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Then it hit him. He held out his hand pinky extended. She looked at him for a second before the corner of her mouth quirked.

"Seriously?" She asked.

There was no trace of smile on his face, though inside he was doing a victory dance. "Seriously." He traced an 'x' over his heart. "Cross my heart and pinky swear."

Her smile was contagious and he couldn't help it as it broke out over his face too. "Cross my heart and pinky swear," she repeated as they hooked pinkies. It was like the world disappeared and they regressed back to second grade when Damon and Jeremy had to speak to a bully who kept stealing poor little Elena's lunch money. No one ever bothered little Gilbert again.

A car alarm brought them back to the present and Elena's eyes if it was possible grew wider. "Damon." She whispered. He nodded.

"C'mon." He didn't touch her, but he held out his arm behind her, protecting her, herding her to the car. She placed her unbandaged hand on the door handle but allowed Damon to open the door. His exhale of relief was much louder than he intended but he saw the corner of her mouth lift ever so slightly again. He held her car door open for her, offered his hand to help her into the lifted SUV. He grimaced as she winced; hating that it hurt her to climb up into the car. He shut the door swiftly behind her as she tenderly buckled herself in.

Damon ran around the front, climbed into the driver's seat, locked the doors and started up the car. He immediately shut the Nav system down, knowing it would raise too many questions too soon if her address popped up. He looked over at her and noticed again how her head was down, her hand was clenched around the door handle, and how she was hugging the door, she had slowly slid all the way over so she was as far away as possible. Out of reach. He grimaced again and clenched his fist, holding it down by his side to keep it from being seen by her. She was already away from Lockwood. She was damn well going to that that way. Elena Gilbert had seen the last of that bastard if he had anything to say about it. And he had everything to say about it.

"Where are we going?" She asked softly, keeping her eyes on the window watching as Mystic Falls passed by.

"Somewhere safe." He whispered gently, so as not to spook her. She scoffed. "Hey." She turned her head. He traced his finger in an 'x' over his heart. She looked out. The dead look in her eyes lessened and he sighed audibly. This wasn't going to be easy. He knew that going in. But, Jesus. It was him. They'd been friends going on twenty years. She could trust him.

It took everything he had not to reach across the console and twine his fingers through hers. Two things complicated that option. One being her bandage. Two being her cowering in the corner of his SUV and he had to tamper down his anger again to keep from driving to the only Firehouse in Mystic Falls to beat the ever loving shit out of Mason Lockwood. But there'd be time for that later. His phone vibrated in his pocket and the speakers announced 'You have an incoming call.' Damon glanced at the dash to wait for the number to flash on the screen to determine whether or not he would answer. _Stefan._ Bastard would wait until just now to call him back. He'd only been trying to contact him since he'd been back in the states. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Elena glance at the screen too, saw her eyes widen in recognition of the number. Damon immediately pressed down on the steering wheel to hang up on him, sending him straight to voicemail. Fucker could wait.

"Was that Stefan?" She asked. Damon nodded and looked out the side window briefly, unable to meet her eyes.

"Yes." He said stiffly.

"Why didn't you answer?" She whispered.

He turned his attention back to the road and gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white. "Because I can't speak to him right now."

"Why not?" She persisted.

"Because right now you need all of my attention. I won't deal with him until you're safe and secure. My nerves can't handle it." She was staring at him. "What?"

"I'll never be safe." She said softly.

"The hell you won't, Gilbert. You're safe with me. You'll always be safe with me. You don't ever have to go back." Damon insisted. He glanced at her. She didn't look convinced.

"He'll find me, Damon."

Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, sighed deeply. "Elena. We're almost to my house. We can discuss everything there, sweetheart. I promise." He looked over at her, saw the fear on her face and smiled reassuringly at her. Not sure he could take it anymore, he needed to touch her, needed the reassurance that she was okay he held out his hand, palm up tentatively. Carefully, as her palm was bandaged she touched her fingertips to his hand and he closed his eyes. Just that minute touch was the reprieve he needed to feel the connection he'd been missing for so many years. Swallowing an ache that rose up in his throat threatening to choke him, he pulled into his driveway abruptly stopping before the gate.

He hit the disarm button on his key ring and entered the code on the keypad at the gate. The gate rolled back and he drove the SUV through, pausing after to ensure it slid shut behind him before he pulled further into the driveway. "This is your house?" She asked, perking up in her seat to look around.

"Temporarily." He told her. "It belongs to Executive Protection. It's a Safe House." Damon rounded the curved driveway and parked in front of the front door. Normally he'd park in the garage, but he didn't want her to feel caged in. He put the car in park and glanced over at her. "Will you wait and let me come around to get you?" He asked softly.

"I….it's not necessary. You don't have to." She replied in a whisper.

"I want to." He said gently. "Let me help you out. Please." And before she could protest again, he exited the car. He opened the door slowly, taking everything down a notch in speed. Though he was never in too much of a hurry these days, he didn't ever want her to feel rushed, like he was pushing her. He held out his hand and she took it tentatively to step down out of the car. He led her into the waiting house.

He tried his damnedest not to notice how her hand trembled in his. And he repeated to himself over and over how it wasn't because of him. She wasn't shaking because she was scared of him. She was conditioned this way, conditioned to react this way around men. He raised his other hand to rake it through his hair and he sucked in a breath through his teeth when he saw her wince. It took every ounce of strength he had not to fall to his knees and cry. He had to be strong for her; he had to be what she needed. He could help her through this. He would have to. She didn't know it, but she had helped him through so much herself. So he could do this. For her. He released her hand and motioned for her to walk ahead of him. She dropped her gaze and shook her head timidly.

"Okay." He said, recognizing that it was not something she was used to. He led the way, reaching back for her hand, hoping she'd trail behind him. She did. Slowly. "Kitchen? Living room? Back deck? Anywhere in particular you'd feel more comfortable?" He asked.

"Kitchen is fine." She whispered softly. So he led her to the kitchen, switching on the lights. He guided her to a chair, resisting the urge to place his hand on her lower back, help her in. But that was too much, too soon. She sat herself, and he slowly moved around the eight seater table to take the seat across from her.

She sat with her head down, her hands folded in front of her. She looked like she was praying. Damon's heart wrenched. He reached across the table, covered her hands with his. "Can I say a few things before you start?" She looked up and met his eyes. Her nod was imperceptible. "You are the victim here, Elena. None of this is your fault. There is nothing you could have said, nothing you could have done. You have no reason to feel guilty about anything. You are not at fault. With that being said, before this all is over, you're going to see me get angry. I'm angry now, Elena. But not at you, _never_ at you. I'm angry that this, whatever this is has happened to you. But sweetheart, I won't ever hurt you. Ever. _Ever._" She laughed softly; a self deprecating laugh and it broke his already broken heart. "I'm all in, Elena. I am going to help you help you out of this. Whatever it takes. I'm all in."

"Where do I start?" She asked in a timid voice. Damon rested his hands on the table top, gripped them together his fingers white again. She noticed and sank back in her seat.

"You can start wherever, sweetheart." He said. "The beginning is preferable, though. And I promise I'll try not to interrupt."

"Promise?" She asked. He held out his pinky and made an x over his heart.

"Promise to _try_."

* * *

Elena

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me_

_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?_

_Why'd you have to wait to find me? To find me?_

"You Found Me" –The Fray

I cracked a small smile and began to play with the small tassels on the end of the placemat in front of me. "Stefan started acting strange about a week before the…..accident." I bit my lip, tugged on the tassel strings. "He was withdrawn, distant. I thought it was just stress from work, his promotion and all." I sniffled, but Damon didn't say anything so I kept going. "Then after the car accident," my voice cracked and I braced my head in my hand, sniffled again. Damon pushed his chair back, moved to stand up and come around. I held up my other hand. "Please don't." I whispered. He sat back down. "He was all over the place, erratic, manic. Then withdrawn again, distant." I sniffled and a tissue appeared in front of my face. "Thank you." I looked up briefly, met his ocean blue eyes and saw the concern there. I closed my eyes and looked down again. "I figured it had something to do with our parents. And he was grieving, so I didn't," I wiped at my nose. "You were grieving too. I didn't want to bother you….at the funeral, so I didn't say anything." He mumbled something under his breath, then cursed, then apologized.

"Continue. I can say my piece later. This is your show." I looked up and met his eyes again and the heartbreak in his eyes said it all. He was heartbroken that he thought he could have prevented all of this.

"A week or so after Jeremy left I found a bottle of pills hidden in the bathroom, they weren't prescription and they weren't to anyone we knew." I whispered softly. Damon's sharp inhale took me by surprise. "I looked it up and they were some kind of tranquilizer. I didn't say anything. Not right away, but a few weeks later Stefan snapped at me about being late to dinner and I brought it up. He yelled at me. It was the first time he'd ever done that. We'd fought sure, but he'd never yelled at me like that. He let it slip that he was up to his eyeballs in debt. I didn't even know. I'd never had to look at our bank account. He'd blown through our savings and was working on credit knowing he'd be getting money from your parent's insurances policies." I paused and took a deep breath, glanced at him. He forced a smile at me, telling me to go on though his eyes were pained. I sighed. "His mood swings got worse. He would yell at me in public, it didn't matter about what. We started bouncing checks. The insurance money took longer than he expected." I swiped at my nose with the tissue again, took a deep breath.

"His dealer showed up at the house one day." I laughed at myself then. "Mason Lockwood." Damon growled. I looked up at him and the murder in his eyes was shocking. I froze and he instantly cooled his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"He, uh…he told me Stefan owed him money. Charmed me out of my mind. He told me that if I helped him on the weekends with some of his books, a few hours here and there that he would forgive Stefan some of his debts." I risked another glance at Damon. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched. I went on. "Stefan pleaded with me to do it. He didn't know when the checks were coming in and we couldn't keep up with our bills. He said Mason's goons were threatening to break his legs. So he called Mason and I agreed to help him." Damon coughed. I looked directly at him this time and he frowned back at me.

"Continue." He said softly as he took a swig of a water bottle I hadn't seen him retrieve. There was one in front of me too. I reached for it, suddenly dying of thirst. I gulped some down and sighed before continuing on. "Please finish."

"So on the weekends I would go to his place, work on his books, he'd buy dinner, and we'd talk. He was nice to me. He'd talk about losing his parents, we bonded. I'd come home later and later on the weekends, Stefan didn't like it. Eventually the checks came in the mail, Stefan told me he had paid off Mason. Mason agreed not to sell anything more to Stefan and Stefan promised me that he'd get help. A few weeks later, I realized Stefan hadn't paid off Mason. He'd never sought help and he was in deep with another dealer after I'd made the deal with Mason. I confronted Stefan about it and he kicked me out. Told me he didn't need me anymore. Put my stuff in trash bags and left it on the front porch when I got home from work. Caroline was going to let me stay with her but Mason caught wind of what was going on and he…."

"Offered you a place to stay." Damon said through clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes, lowered my head. "Yes."

"And you took it?"

"Yes. He said he'd forgive the rest of Stefan's debt, too." I whispered.

"Why didn't you…."

"I had no place else to go…it was only supposed to be temporary…" I bit out.

"What about the insurance money from your parents?" Damon asked.

I covered my mouth with my hand. "He forged my signature, Damon." I shook my head. "He deposited them into our joint account, waited for them to clear and then withdrew every penny."

Damon pushed back from his chair, and stood up to walk away. He kept his back to me. He raked his hands through his hair and his fists finally settled on his hips. "You're telling me that my little brother stole over two hundred thousand dollars from you. Did you press charges?" My silence was his answer. "And you didn't press charges? Or think to pick up the phone and call me? Or your brother? Jesus, Elena! You used to have spunk! You used to fight back!"

"I got lost Damon." I whispered softly, tears rolling down my face. This was it. He would kick me out too. "I'm still lost." His back was still to me.

"You're not lost anymore, sweetheart." He said after a few tense minutes. "I found you. And I'm not letting you go. I just…I need a minute to take all of this in." I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me. With a deep, trembling breath he turned slowly around, and walked back to the table. "Okay." He told me. "I promised to try not to interrupt. Try being the operative word there. Please continue."

I nodded again. "I, uh…I had nowhere to go. Stefan had ruined my credit, not paying the bills, I had my car but the checks had bounced a few times and I was behind. Mason caught it up. I started paying half of everything. He helped me out of a bind. We became good friends. After maybe three or four months of living together he kissed me. And it was….nice. He was always nice, courteous. Kept his other business out of the house. I never saw it. He was the perfect gentleman. He opened doors, he called me at work, sent me flowers, and he was always sweet. And for the first few months of dating it was good." I smiled bitterly. "And then one night I burned the garlic bread, and then I smiled wrong at the grocery store clerk or I spent too much money on shampoo or I didn't react the way he wanted…." My cheeks burned. "In bed. Afterwards, he'd tell me he was sorry. That he loved me, it would never happen again. And he'd leave me alone. Sometimes for days, weeks and if I was really lucky months. I had nowhere to go. Jeremy was unreachable most of the time. And when he was, times were okay. Mason manipulated my finances so I had little to nothing extra. Nothing to run away with. I had nothing. I _have_ nothing." I couldn't look at Damon and he didn't interrupt. So I kept going. "I tried to leave once." I whispered. "He told me he had friends in the police department. That it was pointless. It was my word against his. He never hit me in the face, nothing other than slaps. Nothing that wouldn't leave marks. Too hard to cover up. He has friends and spies everywhere that report my every move back to him. Like yesterday in the deli." I said. "He knew I'd given you my phone number." I raised my bandaged hand. Damon cursed. "He probably knows I'm here now." I laughed.

"He won't get within five hundred yards of you." Damon said. "This house is gated."

"Doesn't matter." Was my instant reply.

"Let me finish." He insisted. "There are motion and heat sensors set up randomly throughout the property. They'll detect large animals, so not squirrels or cats or anything less than 100 pounds. If the alarm goes off the windows are reinforced with steel as well as the doors. No one gets in, Elena. There's a panic room. I'll show you in a minute. No one gets in there, either. If the alarm is triggered, the police are notified immediately. Its wireless. It can't be cut. It's not like a phone line. This is a state of the art safe house. You're the safest here you've ever been. With me. I will not let _anything _happen to you."

"He's connected, Damon. His brother's the mayor."

"Elena." Damon laughed. "His brother could be the President of the United States. I don't care who his brother is. Mason Lockwood is not your husband, and even if he was he has no claim to you. You are not his property."

"He'll try to hurt you. To get me back. He'll try." I insisted.

He reached over to run his hand lightly over my hair. I fought not to flinch. "The _only_ way he could hurt me, sweetheart would be if he hurts you. And he'll never do that again."

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

He seemed taken aback by the question. He stared at me for a minute before he replied. "You don't know?" He stammered, not recovering as quickly as I expected him to. He clearly was not expecting me to ask. "You're like family to me, baby girl. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you." But there was something else. Something he wasn't saying. Something Damon didn't want me to know. And I had learned to fear the unknown.

**Man! I'm going to spoil you guys with these long chapters! :D Don't get too attached to them! So…what did you guys think? The whole Stefan to Mason transition? A little naïve of Elena? Maybe. But she was young (~ 19-20ish and her parents had just died and her brother was in Iraq and she had nobody else….) and stupid and blinded by charm and good looks….and who hasn't been there? And…..who texted Elena? Any guesses?**

**Chances are I probably will not be updating again this week…..BUT I go on a staycation next week and I plan on catching up on my shows on my DVR and if Taking Chances picks up enough reviews this week I might just spit out two chapters next week! **** So hit that lovely little review button and tell me what you think! And don't worry ladies….there's plenty of Delena goodies on the way. The road to HEA is a long, bumpy angsty one but we'll get there! We've just gotta get through a few roadblocks named Stefan, Mason and maybe a few others first! ;) Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4 : The Close Call

**Here we go again with a long(ish) chapter…. How about I had Damon's portion of this chapter written out…and then I erased it completely and started over. He got a bit too wordy and **_**way**_** off track….and it completely did not mesh with where I needed him to go. And my apologies to those of you that I told I would have this up Sunday or Monday….spring cleaning took over my life. **** SN: I had the hardest time coming up with a title for this chapter….**

Damon

_And I never thought I'd see  
you living on your knees  
A slave to some disease  
that holds you captive_

_And you can look inside of me  
but the answers that you seek  
and everything you need  
is all inside you_

"Soldier" –GooGoo Dolls

She didn't need to know that he was hopelessly in love with her. Or really that he was just plain hopeless. She would probably be able to figure that out quickly enough. If she stuck around long enough anyway. And he hoped to hell she did. That look of apprehension on her face made him nervous though.

Her stomach growled obnoxiously and she blushed beautifully. Damon glanced behind him at

the clock on the wall. It was already close to nine. "You must be starved." He said softly. "Let me make you something to eat." He released her hands and immediately felt the loss. "Tortellini's okay? I need to go shopping. But I think I have some in here." She nodded absently and he stood to begin bustling around the kitchen. He had made himself familiar with the kitchen last night, opening cabinet after cabinet memorizing each and every pot and pan and its location. It had kept his mind occupied. Old Army trick. And his OCD tendencies. He looked up to find her staring off into space. She looked lost. "What's wrong?" _Besides the obvious._

She shook her head at him. "I'm just not uh….used to this." She said. She spread her hands to indicate the stove. "Not cooking, I mean."

He grinned at her, while he turned the water to boil and reached for the marinara. He watched her watch him and saw her cheeks flush. "I've always loved to cook." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. "It's the Salvatore in me." He laughed. She smiled gently.

"You always were helping your mom in the kitchen."

"Yet another thing that earned me the scorn of dear old Giuseppe." Damon said, turning his back to grab a loaf of garlic bread from the freezer.

"What? No fresh garlic bread? And jarred marinara? I thought you were Italian." He spun to grin at her, a smile lighting up his face.

"Elena Gilbert." He said, bracing his hands on the counter and leaning forward. "Was that a joke?"

She scratched her head, tilted it as a slight smirk crossed her face. She looked down, not meeting his eyes. "Maybe."

"Well then, there's hope for you yet, girl." He turned back to their dinner, the both of them quiet and retrospective for the moment. Her phone sat on the kitchen table. She pushed it around in a circle with her finger, round and around and around.

Her head popped up and she slapped her hand down on her phone to stop it from spinning. "What do I do if he calls, Damon?" She asked suddenly.

He stopped for a minute, paused from his stirring. "He works twenty four hour shifts, right?" He asked. At her nod, he continued. "Okay. After we eat, I'll call Ric. He started at eight this morning?" She nodded again. "We'll both take you to his house; we'll get your car…" she shook her head at him. "What?"

"It's his car."

"What?" Damon asked, arching an eyebrow.

"He owns my car."  
"He owns your car." Damon repeated.

She nodded. "He bought the title from the bank. Made me sign a promissory note. I pay him the payment, just like I would the bank." She told him, Damon hung his head.

"I'll get you a car." He said.

"Damon, no. That's not…."

"I use the Range Rover all the time, anyway Elena. The Camaro's been in storage since the funerals. Mom would drive it every now and then. Keep it up for me. I'll take it out tomorrow, have it serviced. You can drive it." He watched Elena's jaw drop and he suppressed his smile.

"You're going to let me drive the Camaro." She stated matter of factly.

He arched his eyebrow again. "Isn't that what I just said?"

"You're going to let me drive your prized baby blue 1969 convertible Chevrolet Camaro. That you rebuilt. With your grandfather."

Ha laughed. "Well….since you put it that way," he rolled his eyes. "Elena. If I bought you a car, you'd hem and haw and never let me live it down. So I'll let you use mine." He turned back to his pasta. "But back to your original question, does he normally call you if he's working? Or text?" She frowned deeper as she pondered his question.

"Not typically, no. But you being in town kind of throws typical out of whack. Plus, if you add into the mix that text message I received….I just don't know Damon." She whispered. Damon turned back to his cooking and began fixing them both plates. He sighed audibly and Elena winced.

"Is there anything at the house beside clothes that you want? Anything too big to fit in the SUV?"

"I don't have anything but clothes there." She said timidly. He looked up from what he was doing. Her eyes were on the placemat again, her fingers playing idly with the tassels. His heart wrenched. He was going to strangle Mason Lockwood the first fucking chance he got, not to kill him. That would be too kind. No, he would deprive him of oxygen long enough for him to pass out, and then when he regained consciousness he would do it again. Ric might not like that too much though. Damon would just have to make sure he was otherwise occupied when this went down.

"Less work then. We'll be in and out quicker." Damon said lightly, trying to draw her attention away from the stupid placemats. He brought her plate to the table, set it in front of her. As he walked back to grab them both utensils, he paused. "What would you like to drink?"

She looked up and met his eyes. She looked lost again and he cursed himself. "I don't…what do you have?" She asked. He laughed lightly as he opened the refrigerator door and scrunched up his nose. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Water?"

A slow smile spread over her face and he found himself echoing her smile. Good. Smiling was good. "Water's fine." She replied. He grabbed two glasses and filled them with ice cubes, handed her one as he sat down. "Thank you," she murmured as she took it.

"You're welcome. Promise we'll go shopping tomorrow. I don't have much here. Sorry." He said, hating that she wouldn't make eye contact with him. But she would. Eventually. She'd gain confidence. He'd already seen her slowly making progress. Slowly moving from this funk that Mason had forced her into. Progress was good. Progress he could handle. "Please eat. Once you're finished I'll call Ric and we'll go and get your things."

She looked up at him then. "What if he's there?"

"Then we won't stop. We'll bring you back. Ric and I will get your things another time. When we know he won't be there. We have access though to the scanners. We'll see if we can find out if he's out on a call." Damon said, reaching out for her hand. It trembled under his. "I'm not going to put you in danger, Elena." She nodded and her stomach rumbled again. He smiled softly. "Please eat. You probably haven't eaten all day. And you look like death warmed over." She glared at him. "Beautiful death warmed over." He amended. "But death warmed over nonetheless."

Her mouth quirked and she took a bite. She moaned softly and he had to bite his tongue to keep a straight face. Unfortunately biting his tongue did nothing to help the reaction to his lower body. He squirmed in his seat to adjust himself without making it completely obvious that he was adjusting himself because Jesus after all she'd gone through she didn't need to know that just a moan from her could elicit such a reaction from him. He closed his eyes to think of horrible images to rid himself of his sudden problem and it didn't take long because in his nine year stint in the Army he'd seen some pretty fucking horrible things. He sighed softly and began to eat his own dinner quickly, eager to leave the room to place the phone call to Ric just to distance himself for a few minutes. He needed a breather.

His fork clattered on his plate as he finished and he cursed as she jumped. "Jesus." He hissed. "I'm sorry." She shook her head at him, as she brought her napkin up to blot her mouth.

"No. Don't be." She whispered. "I'm just jumpy."

He held up his hands. "I know you are, Elena." He whispered. "And it's why I should be more careful. It was stupid. I'm antsy. And it's not your fault. I'm sorry." She shook her head again. "Stop." He said. "Stop shaking your head at me. Accept my apology for what it is. I know that you're supposed to be agreeable but Elena I'm not him."

"I know you're not." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her.

"I know I can't ask you to stop acting like you are. That will take time. A lot of time."

"I can promise to try." She replied.

"That's more than I can ask for." He said. He moved around the table and slowly leaned over. His hand came around to cup the back of her head gently and he pressed a soft kiss to the top of her forehead. "I'm going to go call Ric. I'll be right back. You alright here?"

She nodded. "I'll be fine." She told him as she resumed eating. He stepped out onto the front porch to place a call to his best friend.

He answered immediately. "She okay?"

"She'll be alright. I want Meredith to check her out tomorrow."

"Done. Already spoke to her. You wanting to do a drive by?"

"You bug this place?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Nah. Just telepathic." Ric retorted.

"Or a freak."

"I prefer the term special."

"Be here in ten?" Damon asked, irritated already with Ric's witty comebacks.

"I'll be there in five." Damon snorted and disconnected. Disarming the perimeter alarm, since Ric was just a few miles up the road he turned to go back inside when he noticed the voicemail indicator on his phone. He quickly selected it seeing courtesy of his visual voicemail that it was indeed from dear old Stefan. This should be interesting. He held the phone up to his ear.

"Hey. Heard you're back in town. And that you're sniffing around Elena. Not wise, brother. She's not worth it. And Mason's not one you want to cross. Trust me. Don't do anything stupid, Damon. Call me back." Huh, Damon laughed. He and Stefan were long overdue for a chat. He would get Elena settled, get her into a routine, have Ric make sure she was occupied for a while at the office one day and drop in on Stefan. Kick his ass all the way to rehab.

She _was _worth it. He didn't care how unwise it was. And Mason Lockwood could kiss his ass. Damon Salvatore was the one you didn't want to cross. Too much had gone unnoticed in Mystic Falls in the past three years. It was about to be brought to someone's attention. And like it or not, little brother was going to help him do it.

* * *

Elena

_I've been beaten up and bruised_

_I've been kicked right off my shoes_

_Been down on my knees more times than you'd believe_

_When the darkness tries to get me_

_There's a light that just won't let me_

_It might take my pride and my tears may fill my eyes_

_But I'll stand back up_

"Stand Back Up" -Sugarland

After I finished eating, I stared at his plate sitting across from me and the need to clean up after him consumed me. I stood, taking his plate and mine to the sink. Thankfully there was a brush and soap sitting right on the countertop and I got right to work. Before I knew it our plates were clean and so were the pots and pans used to cook dinner. I turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, watching me. It would have been creepy, if it hadn't been Damon. I shrugged at him. "Couldn't help myself." I said softly.

"It's alright. I understand. Well, not really, but don't think you have to."

"I don't, I just…"

"I know." In a small but giant act of defiance I turned off the water and left the pan used to bake the garlic bread sitting on the kitchen counter and walked past Damon ignoring the huge grin on his face. The living room behind him was spacious. A very comfortable looking sectional took up the majority of the living room with recliners at each end and a square ottoman that doubled as a coffee table in the center. I strolled over to the entertainment center where a big screen TV was mounted to the wall surrounded by electronics and shelves that held pictures of Damon and Jeremy and of a man I assumed was Ric. I stopped immediately when I came to one of the four of us as kids.

I smiled as I picked it up. Jeremy had Stefan in a headlock, giving him a knuckle sandwich the both of them laughing like fools while Damon had his arm around my shoulders, pointing out something to me out of camera range. His head was almost laying down on mine, his lips pressed almost to my forehead. The smile on my face was so big that it took up my whole face, and I turned to look at him.

"Where did you get this?"

"I've always had it." He replied. "Mom took it that first summer we went to Maine. I had her send me extra copies over the years if the one I had got lost or worn. But I always kept a copy with me."

"I'd like one." I whispered softly.

"Then it's yours."

"Damon," I told him, frowning. "I can't take yours."

"I have the original, Elena. I can make more." I shook my head at him and he moved closer slowly. "Elena, anything I have. Anything you want. It's yours. All you have to do is ask." A shiver ran down my spine. A good shiver. His eyes were on mine and I couldn't have looked away if a bomb would have gone off in the next room, the tension was so thick.

A high pitched alarm beeped from the front of the house and Damon cursed from under his breath. I froze. "It's alright." He told me softly. "It's Ric." He broke his hold on our gaze and turned to march back to the front of the house. I heard the alarm sound three times as well as announce what entrance was breached as the front door opened and I spun to see what was going on.

Damon stepped into the entryway to the living room and the man standing behind him was truly a sight to behold. The two of them together? A force to be reckoned with. I had seen pictures of Alaric before. Here with Damon. And from Jeremy. The three of them in uniform was just…wow. Normally in the presence of an unknown male, I would cower. But Damon trusted Alaric. Jeremy trusted Alaric. So I trusted Alaric. I would be safe with Alaric. I stepped forward and Damon's eyes lit with surprise and amusement. Ric stepped down into the living room and stood beside Damon, nodding at me in greeting. Ric was taller, slightly leaner than Damon too but he had a nice physique. Alaric's silence was unnerving, though it was Damon's duty as a host to introduce us. I cleared my throat at him.

My eyes flicked back to Damon, to assess and compare the two. Damon chuckled, his stare causing my cheeks to flame. "Elena Gilbert, this is Alaric Saltzman, Ric this is Elena." Ric stepped forward slowly so as not to spook me and I cracked a grin. I wasn't afraid of him. I wasn't sure why, but I wasn't. I held out my hand and instead of shaking it like I expected he brought it to his lips. My mouth quirked into a smile. He brushed a kiss across my knuckles and I blushed. Again. Only this time it was Ric making me blush.

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am." Ric murmured with a slight southern drawl.

"Stop it." Damon growled. Ric cut his eyes at Damon and a slow grin spread across his face.

"I've heard so much about you. You're much more beautiful than this old dog described." Ric said with a tilt of his head towards Damon. I blushed again, turning bright red no doubt. Damon stalked off, muttering something under his breath about stupid friends, exaggerated southern drawls and rules and women and if I'm not mistaken there was a faint tinge of pink on his cheeks too.

"What was that, Salvatore?" Ric asked, turning towards Damon.

"Mind your own damn business Saltzman." Damon replied. He disappeared into the back room and normally I would have felt a sliver of panic but I felt nothing. I felt oddly content, safe.

"Has he offered you the job yet?" Alaric asked me, his hands behind his back as he looked around the house, oddly interested with the photos on the entertainment center.

My brows pulled together. "Job? What job?"

Alaric turned to face me. "That would be a no then." He sighed.

"What job, Mr. Saltzman?"

"Alaric, or Ric, please, Miss Gilbert."

"Elena then, Alaric." I said.

"We're in dire need of a second secretary….or executive assistant as Rose would prefer we refer to her. She's very p.c. these days." He waved his hand. "Anywho, Damon has drummed us up a lot of new business. Rose is overloaded. Phone calls, appointments, paperwork, payroll. She needs help. We pay well. Damon can sell it better." He said with a wink. "Plus he can keep an eye on you. Make sure you're alright." I had opened my mouth to answer when I heard stomping down the hall.

Damon reappeared, tugging on his leather jacket making sure to tug it down back behind his jeans. He handed me a large Rangers sweatshirt. "It's cooled down outside." He said softly. "Need help putting it on?" I looked down at it. Because it was his and so large, the opening was large enough that it shouldn't be difficult for me to put on over my head so I shook my head without hurting my gash. He almost looked disappointed. He glared at Ric momentarily and then turned back at me. "Ready to go?"

I slid my arms into the sleeves of the sweatshirt and slowly eased my head into the opening of the sweatshirt. Both men were watching me with concerned and wary looks on their faces. I swallowed thickly, took a deep, slow breath. I inhaled the wonderful amazing smell that was infused in this sweatshirt of Damon's and met the gaze of one of my oldest friends. "Ready? No. But something tells me I'll never be as safe as I will be with the two of you."

The grin on both men's faces was contagious. "Damn straight, girl." Ric laughed. Damon's grin quickly turned into a frown. Ric turned and tucked my hand under his arm as he walked me towards the foyer and out of the house to the car. Damon followed slowly behind, locking up the house as he went.

Damon was grumbling under his breath as we stepped out onto the porch. I looked back to watch him. As he locked the door, his trademark leather jacket lifted to reveal a gun tucked into the back of his jeans. I gasped and Ric turned to see what had caught my attention. "It's alright, Elena." Alaric assured me, placing his hand on my elbow. "We both have concealed weapons permits and are more than capable of handling them and ourselves, as I'm sure you well know. You're in good hands." He said as he patted my arm. Any other time I would have felt like he was being condescending but strangely I didn't. I felt comforted. Something about these two men felt right. "You've got a good one in Damon. He'll take real good care of you, Elena." He whispered close to my ear, ducking so as not be overheard. I blushed again and glanced back at Damon.

"He's a good friend." I nodded.

"A good _friend_. Yup, that's our Damon." Ric placed emphasis on the word 'friend' and let out a hearty laugh causing Damon to glance up at us as he double checked the alarm system before heading towards the car.

"What are you saying?" I frowned as I realized that he knew something I didn't.

He just smiled. "It'll come to you, darlin'."Ric helped me into the Range Rover just like Damon did. Only his touch didn't linger quite as long. I watched Damon approach the car, his hands in his pockets of his coat and I smiled bravely. He returned the smile as he slid into his seat beside me.

Ric clapped his hands together in the back seat and rubbed them back and forth for warmth. I jumped and Damon turned in his seat to glare at him. "Let's get this show on the road." He said almost chipper. For some reason it was then that it hit me. Being around these two charming personalities had completely distracted me from what we were about to do.

And I regressed. Completely. As Damon watched me, I could see the heartbreak written all over his face again and it killed me. Truly it did. But I was going back _there._ I knew it was to only get clothes and to return my phone so he couldn't go all Magnum P.I. and track me with it but dear God I didn't want to go back. Old habits die hard and all so I slid to the edge of the seat, grasped the door handle and squeezed it tight. I focused on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

They were both quiet after Ric's initial comment and about twenty minutes into the drive I noticed that Damon's hand rested palm up on center console. It was just there. Just in case. My heart clenched. I wasn't sure if I wanted to laugh or cry. Why had I fallen in love with the wrong Salvatore?

I sniffled then wiped my nose with the sleeve of the delightfully smelling sweatshirt. I clutched the door handle like my life depended on it. And the closer we got to Mystic Falls, the more my nerves took over. As Damon followed the directions given to him by the navigation system I was grateful that he had my address already. I hadn't even asked how he had gotten it. Didn't even want to know, really. I wasn't sure my voice would have cooperated the closer we got. There was no way it would have been strong enough to have given him directions. As we turned down the last street my hands visibly shook. Damon's hand was still there, patiently waiting.

I sniffled again, and reached out tentatively and took his hand. I twined my fingers through his. He was careful of my bandage. I closed my eyes as he parked across the street from the house. "I will not let anything happen to you." He whispered. I looked over at him then, tears in my eyes.

"I know you won't." I said.

"He won't either." Damon told me jerking his head back at Alaric. I maintained eye contact with Damon and nodded. I handed him my keys. Damon quickly tossed them to Ric. I closed my eyes again and leaned my head back against the seat while I worked on slowing my breathing. He wasn't in there. I knew he wasn't in there. But _God_, I did _not_ want to go back into that house. Ric and Damon were communicating softly when I heard the door behind me open almost silently. He slipped out of the Range Rover quietly, the door clicking shut as he pushed it slowly closed behind him. I watched as he crept towards the house, hiding in the shadows. His right arm was lined perfectly along his body and I realized as the light reflected off of his hand that he had his gun out. My un-bandaged hand was balled in a fist and I pressed it against my mouth to hold back my sobs. "Elena," Damon crooned softly. "We're not going to let anything happen to you. That is precautionary. He's not even here, sweetheart." Tears ran down my cheeks and I shook my head.

"I know. I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm sorry." He began to rub soothing circles with his thumb over my hand.

"It's okay to be scared, Elena. Don't be sorry." Damon reached over slowly, used his other hand to wipe away my tears. "I just wish I could take it all away."

I sucked in a sharp breath, blew it out on a long shaky exhale. "You're helping." I told him. "Believe me, Damon. You're helping." I made eye contact reluctantly with him and he held my gaze. His blue eyes were so mesmerizing, so concerned. They conveyed everything he felt. I internally sighed and swallowed heavily. A low whistle from our left caught Damon's attention. Ric stood in the crack of the front door to his house. Damon slowly unbuckled my seat belt.

"That's our cue. You ready?" He asked. "Because you don't have to do this. If all that's in there is clothes, then you can buy new ones." He told me, cupping my cheek with his free hand. His other hand was still firmly clasped in mine. And by firmly I meant I currently had a death grip on it. I wasn't sure how I was going to let him go and get out of the car. I swallowed thickly again and managed to both nod my head and shake it at the same time. Damon bit back a chuckle and I glared at him. "Anger is good. Anger is better than scared." Damon said.

"I want this over with." I told him firmly, ignoring his comment. "I want to move on. I want him out of my life." I whispered.

The grin that spread over Damon's face was beautiful and had the nerves in my stomach not been balled up so tight I might have realized just how handsome he really was. "That's my girl." He said, he tenderly pried my tightly gripped fingers from his and I tried not to notice how he winced when he flexed them as he got out of the car and came around to my side.

After helping me out of the SUV I noticed Ric stood at the front of the vehicle. He had left the front porch to come escort me to the house. I panicked momentarily, looking back at the house. Damon framed my face with his hands. "He's out on a call, Elena. He's not here. Ric's been listening to the scanner." I closed my eyes, immediate relief washing over me.

"We should still be quick, though." Ric said softly. Damon nodded. I nodded back. Damon took my hand and Ric led the way walking in front of me, escorting me to the house while Damon walked behind me. As I reached the steps, my heart began to climb into my throat. I knew he wasn't in the house. They had both just confirmed that he wasn't. Alaric wouldn't have let me in the house if he had been here. Damon wouldn't have let me within a fifty foot radius of the house if Mason had been here. But I still didn't want to be here. Not when I knew I was done.

I looked around like it was a foreign place. And it was. It was no longer my home.

"Do you have a suitcase?" Damon asked me softly, prodding me in a direction. Any direction. I was frozen. I shook my head. "Trash bags, then." I pointed to a drawer in the kitchen. Ric immediately headed there, grabbed three and shut the drawer back. I took one and with another gentle prod from Damon started back towards my former bedroom.

The irony struck me as I stood in the closet and began pulling my work clothes off of hangers that this was the way I had come in, the way Stefan had packed me up. Trash bags. And it was the way I was going out. Only this time it was of my own volition. Damon stood behind me as I stuffed the bags, far enough away so I wouldn't feel crowded but close enough so that I felt safe. I don't know how he did that.

Once the first bag was full, I set it behind me and Damon handed me another one. I quickly filled that one with stuff from my dresser. After my clothes, we moved to the bathroom where I filled a smaller grocery bag with my toiletries. I didn't have any knick knacks. Mason thought they cluttered up the place and truly it would have been more for me to dust. Mason was allergic to dust. Or so he said. I didn't have any pictures, not here anyways. Those were in storage with Jeremy's stuff and the stuff we had packed up from our parent's house.

Damon's eyes were filled with sympathy as he eyed my two trash bags and the one small grocery bag filled with my stuff. "This is everything?" He asked. I nodded, not able to make eye contact with either of them. Damon stepped in front of me, placed his finger under my chin and tilted my face upwards gently. "Hey. You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. You don't ever have to come back here. I just want to make sure we got it all, Elena." My eye glistened with more tears that threatened to fall and I nodded again and he nodded back at me. Ric silently took the stuff out to the SUV. "Do you want to leave him a note?" Damon asked as I looked back at the kitchen, did one last sweep with my eyes.

"A 'fuck you' might make him madder, Damon." I said with a wry grin as I turned back to look at him. His answering smirk caused my heart to flutter just a tad and I turned away quickly.

"And?" He said so nonchalantly that I snorted. I covered my mouth immediately, so beyond embarrassed. My cheeks flamed and I turned to see Damon's shoulders shaking in silent laughter though he dared not laugh out loud.

Ric suddenly appeared in the hallway and his normally cheerful demeanor at least from what I had become accustomed to in the past two hours was gone. His face was frighteningly chilling. He tossed my phone to Damon. When had Damon given him my phone? I turned to glare at Damon.

"We need to go. Now." Ric said. His voice was low. His undertone was urgent. Damon tensed. He glanced down at my phone in his hand. My heart began to beat erratically. _No._ Damon held out his hand for me. I fought to calm my breathing, my heartbeat and told my brain to reach for his hand. But my brain wouldn't cooperate.

My phone began to buzz ominously in Damon's hand. _No. _I was frozen. Damon kept his eyes on mine, and he began to walk slowly towards me. Red flags were popping up in my brain. "It's alright." He spoke to me like you would a frightened child. And in that moment I felt like one. It was him. He was going to be so mad. I had really done it this time. Damon took the phone and set it on the kitchen table where it continued to buzz obnoxiously against the wood. "It's over, Elena. C'mon sweetheart." I began to shake.

"You should go." I whispered. It came out hoarse, like I was parched. "If he finds you here…" My hands felt like ice, but Damon gripped my hands in his big warm ones and laced his fingers through mine. I felt numb. Numb was good. Numb I could do. "You need to go, Damon." I told him.

"Elena." He said almost harshly. I frowned at him. Damon shouldn't talk to me that way. Not my Damon. He let go of my bandaged hand to put his arm around my shoulders and I bucked, not wanting that weight, even knowing it was him, knowing that he was safe that it was _Damon_. But I panicked. He was coming. And Damon had to get out of here.

"You need to _go._" I hissed.

"Damon." Ric said urgently. My phone had stopped. I realized dimly, but that didn't mean the threat had vanished.

"She's my main concern right now, Alaric." Damon said, not taking his eyes off of me. He released my hand, held up both of his where I could see them and brought them in slowly, to cup both sides of my face. "Elena? I need to get you out of here; I plan on dealing with Lockwood, but not today. Not with you here." He spoke softly, gently. Not rushing me at all. Though I knew he wanted to get me out of here. And if I didn't love Damon Salvatore before I could love him just for that. My phone started buzzing again and it seemed to knock me out of my frozen funk. My eyes were watering again and I felt the tears trek down my face. "Will you come with us?" He asked.

"Please get me out of here." I sobbed softly and he pulled me to him as Ric led the way. Damon practically ran to the car half carrying me with him; Ric helped me in, and then climbed in himself. My hands were shaking so bad I couldn't buckle my seat belt. Damon patiently turned towards me and slowly reached around me to buckle me in. I thanked him and he swiftly started up the SUV, pulled a u-turn in the driveway two houses down and headed back the way we came.

We were turning the corner when I saw in the passenger's side view mirror the red and white flashing lights on an old Ford Bronco come careening around the opposite end of the street and Damon gripped my hand tighter. I pressed my fist up against my mouth and sobbed into my hand. As the street lights of Mystic Falls gave way to the rural darkness of the back roads in between my old home and Richmond, the rollercoaster of today came crashing down on me. Adrenaline gave way to exhaustion and I cried myself to sleep.

**You guys have certainly blown me away with your reviews and favorites and follows. I don't know if my writing's improving or if this is just a better story than NtY or what but I'm soaking up the attention like crazy! Y'all are awesome, amazing and inspiring…keep it up! And you can ask anyone who reviews…it might take me a day or two but I do reply to all my reviews! **** I appreciate any and all feedback…good or bad. **

**Have an awesome day! Think I'll get to work on Chapter 5…. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5: The Precarious Progress

**I know you guys have been waiting and I'm sorry! But it's only been a few days over a week and I said I TRY to update once a week! **** I've been neglecting my child, my husband and my best friend (whom I'm planning a baby shower for!) lately so I had to give them all some loving, plus now I'm back at work and then we traveled this weekend to see my little brother graduate from the Georgia Institute of Technology (Georgia Tech!) with a Bachelor's Degree in Nuclear Engineering…with HIGH HONORS and a medallion from the Dean! (and he's going back for his Masters and thinking about his PHD!)…can't you tell I'm not at all proud of him?! I also feel the need to mention that my husband and I are diehard Georgia Bulldog fans and on Saturday I was a proud Yellow Jackets fan!...and to those of you who don't know anything about the South or football…that rivalry is not something you swallow easily! :) So anywho, I know most of you couldn't care less but I'm a proud big sister….and had to share! Thanks for hanging in there guys!...I'll try and be better about updating….and this time it was Elena who gave me fits…so you can blame her! P.S. I'm oh so sleepy...so if there's any big grammar/editing errors please forgive me...I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys! I'll go back over it tomorrow! :) Read on fellow Delena fans! **

Damon

_Oh, there's so much I wanna say_

_But I'm so scared to give away_

_Every little secret that I hide behind_

_Would you see me differently _

_And would that be such a bad thing_

_I wonder what it would be like_

_If I told you_

-'What if I Told You?' Jason Walker

It broke his heart to listen to her sob in the passenger seat and know there wasn't a single fucking thing he could do about it. He would occasionally glance back in the rearview mirror at his best friend who was looking out the window pensively, his elbow resting on the window ledge. Ric's hands were balled into fists. He hated it too. He didn't even know Elena. And he hated it too.

Damon returned his gaze to the road. She had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, her sobs finally ceasing. They were almost to the safe house and Damon knew it was going to take an act of Congress to get rid of Ric. After tonight's tumultuous evening, Ric wouldn't want to leave Damon alone with Elena. For multiple reasons. And to an extent, Damon could almost understand. Almost.

After disarming the perimeter alarm, and entering the code at the gate, Damon pulled into the driveway and watched as the gate slid shut behind him. Both men got out of the car quietly; Ric took the keys to unlock the house while Damon moved around to the passenger seat to retrieve Elena.

"It's just me." He murmured softly, as he reached over to unbuckle her seatbelt and lift her gently into his arms. She curled into him, snuggling up against him and he marveled at how weightless she was. She really was too thin. Ric held the door open for him as Damon turned so that he could enter the house. Ric followed behind him as Damon made his way towards the master bedroom. The door was already open and Damon turned again so that he could fit through while carrying Elena's small form.

Ric pulled back the covers on the bed and Damon laid her gently down on the king size bed. She immediately turned on her side, cuddling into the pillows. Damon smiled as he moved to the foot of the bed and gently tugged off her running shoes. Tucking the covers around her feet, he pulled them up to her shoulders and breathed a soft 'good night'. Ric was standing in the doorway and moved out of the way as Damon made his way out of the room. He shut the door softly behind him, a soft click the only indication of the door being closed.

They made their way into the living room where Damon dropped onto the sectional dramatically and covered his face with his hands. "Jesus Christ, Alaric." He groaned.

"A restraining order is not going to stop that fucker." Alaric said as he stood in the corner of the room. He was probably too hyped to sit. He got that way after adrenaline rushes.

"I know." Damon said, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Between her hospital records, the injuries she has now and the voicemails and text messages. It's enough for a restraining order, but not much else, Damon."

"I know. I plan on talking to her in the morning. I want Meredith to take pictures of her current injuries. We can submit the rest to a judge first thing Monday morning. The drug thing though, he never conducted business in front of her, Alaric." Damon shook his head, looked down at the carpet. "Not at his house. She can't be a witness to that."

"No. But he conducted business with your brother." Alaric said with a tilt of his head.

Damon sighed. "Fuck."

"I'll get the Bourbon." Ric disappeared into the kitchen and from the sounds of it, grabbed a full bottle and two glasses.

"This can all be discussed in the morning, you know." Damon called out, pressing his fingers into his eyes.

Ric appeared, handed Damon a full glass and set the bottle down on the ottoman that served as a coffee table. "It could, yes. But one," Ric knocked his glass back, "you won't be getting a wink of sleep. Two, after today's events…" He looked meaningfully at Damon.

"I'm fine." Damon said as he took a drink from his own glass.

"I know you are, buddy." Ric topped off both of their glasses again. "I just worry about you."

"Always knew you were a big pansy." Damon said with a smirk.

"I know you are but what am I?" Ric replied. Damon snorted, then covered his mouth with his hand to keep from spitting out Bourbon.

"What are you, four?" Damon laughed.

Ric shrugged. "Ended your pity party, didn't it?"

Damon sneered at him, then grinned. "So we use Stefan to go after Mason?"

"Sounds viable. He should know where Mason deals. He rats out Mason, we check Stefan into an extended stay at rehab, turn Mason over to the cops. Mayor can't get him out of this one; tack on his domestic violence charges. Boom. Done deal. He does twenty. Hopefully someone pops pretty boy when he's in there. Elena never has to worry about him again."

Damon blinked up at Ric incredulously. "Pretty boy?"

"Checked out his picture with his background check, _ass_. Pretty boy suits him." He shrugged again.

Damon's brows pulled together, he pursed his lips. "Damn. You've thought this shit out."

"Had a lot of time to think on the ride home. Hate listening to a woman cry." Ric said softly.

Damon looked up and met Alaric's eyes. "Tell me about it." He took another drink, leaned back on the couch, and looked up at the ceiling. "Sounds great in theory. Easier said than done."

Alaric laughed. "Pfft. Seriously? This is us. We've done shit like this blindfolded, hog tied, bomb ticking in the corner and…"

"Your powers of exaggeration are extraordinary." Damon rolled his eyes.

Alaric grinned. "Well, we have done some crazy shit. And you have to admit I tell a great story."

Damon laughed. "We have. And you do." Damon's eyelids were so heavy. He yawned.

"When's the last time you slept?" Alaric asked all traces of humor suddenly gone.

Damon closed his eyes, determined to just rest them for a minute. They needed to talk strategy. "Thursday. Four hours. I'm fine." He yawned again.

"Idiot." Ric cursed him softly. "Sleep." He commanded then. "I'll stay."

"You don't have to babysit me, Ric."

Ric sighed. "Not babysitting, buddy. Jeremy's my friend too. I'll help Elena any way I can. And _you _can't help Elena if you can't keep your eyes open. Sleep, Damon. She's safe now." Alaric reached out his hand for Damon's glass. "Just a nap, dude. That's all you need. I'll wake you in a few." Damon grumbled, but curled up on the couch. If he went to sleep in the guest room, he'd sleep for days. So the couch it was. He pulled a blanket off the back of the couch and Ric turned off the lights in the living room.

"I already armed the perimeter, but don't forget to check the…"

"Salvatore." Ric commanded. "I've done this a time or thousand before too, brother. Now go to sleep, damnit." Damon growled under his breath but he was asleep before he even heard the alarm system beep as Alaric went outside to conduct the nightly system check.

_It was dusty where they kept him. Dusty and dirty and dingy. But what else could a prisoner really expect? He sat with his back in the corner. He could see them coming from here. Sleep wasn't an issue. He didn't sleep here. They prided themselves on that. Sleep deprivation was their thing. The recording of screams. Babies, children, women, men. It changed constantly, never stopped. Kept him awake. _

_It was dark in here. No windows. One door. No lights. Nothing. No bed, no pillows, no toilet. It was just him and his thoughts. By his estimation, and it was a rough one at that he had been here for three days. _

_ Three days since his failed mission. Three days since he and the Alpha team had stormed the last known location of the terrorists known to be supplying al-Qaeda with their latest batch of supposed weapons of mass destruction. The compound had been empty upon their arrival. Bad intel wasn't uncommon. Especially in Iraq. Damon and Alaric had been clearing the second floor when they heard the shots. The Alpha team was a six man team. Alex and James had taken the first floor and Michael was on the front entrance with Ken covering the back. There was no chatter on the comms. None. That wasn't good. Ric's eyes cut immediately to Damon's. With hand signals Ric indicated his intentions. Damon shook his head. Ric grit his teeth. _

_ Damon heard the shuffle on the stairs, his eyes scanned the room quickly looking for an out. Anything. They had precious few seconds left. Damon spotted it as soon as Ric moved to scan the window for anything they could use. He threw open the trap door in the floor, and pushed Ric in. Before Ric could yell at him or say anything Damon slammed the door shut and kicked a shredded rug partially over the handle to hide a good portion of the door. Heart slamming against his ribcage, Damon whirled just as the door was thrown open. Four heavily armed men stormed the room and began yelling at Damon in their native tongue. He was by no means fluent but he knew the basics. He dropped his weapon, kicked it towards them and dropped to his knees, hands in the air. With four guns trained on him, he had no choice, not if he wanted to make it out alive. And contrary to popular belief among his peers, he didn't have a death wish. _

_ They began to argue amongst themselves that there were six of the American scum. Damon kept his mouth shut and hoped Ric would too. If he kept his wits about him, one of them might give away something useful that could be used against them later, like where they might happen to take prisoners. Men like these loved to take prisoners, and since Damon had yet to put up a fight he had a chance of being one of those instead of a casualty of war. After tying his hands behind his back, and binding his feet together, they taped his mouth shut and dragged him down the stairs. Alex and James had both been executed and Damon closed his eyes. They were both good men. They hadn't even had time to draw their weapons. For the first time in a long time, Damon prayed. He prayed for Alex and James and for Michael and Ken. And that they didn't find Ric. Because they never took two prisoners. Ever. _

_ He knew once he hit four days he would probably begin to hallucinate. Only God knew what they would do to him then. His first night here, they'd brought him in, thrown him in the corner and held a gun to his head. 'Beg,' they'd said. Damon had laughed. That had pissed them off. The man holding the gun had told him to say his goodbyes to God. He'd already done that. They'd counted down. Building the suspense, Damon supposed. And when they got to one, they pulled the trigger. _

_An empty click was the only sound in the room. Their own form of Russian roulette. It became a daily thing. Well, it was honestly a multiple times a day thing. _

_The door creaked open pulling him from his thoughts and his eyes blurred, adjusting to the bright wash of lights from the hallway. Two of them stepped in their white robes brushing the dirty floor and Damon brought his hand up to cover his eyes. _

_ They mumbled something and Damon ignored them. He tended to ignore them often. One of them held a camera today. Interesting. 'Smile' the one with the camera said. Damon looked away, but raised his middle finger. They laughed. The flash blinded him further. Assholes. From within the folds of his robe, the other asshole produced his gun. Guess it was time for the next game. _

_ Damon made sure to make eye contact with the one holding the gun this time. It seemed to intimidate them. Sometimes. Today was different. Instead of pointing the gun at his head, he pointed it at Damon's leg. 'Bullets or blanks?' He was pretty sure the douche bag said. Damon glanced at the one with the camera. There was a red light on. They were taping this. _Shit. _That was new. And so not good. They counted down. '3,2,1.' The muzzle flashed. _Fuck.

He shot straight up on the couch gasping for air. Ric was sitting on the opposite end of the sectional, drinking from a water bottle. He tossed one to Damon who caught it mid-air. Damon gulped it down and turned so he was sitting. He threw back the blanket and began idly rubbing the scar on his calf. "Bad one?" Ric asked softly.

Damon grimaced and finished off the water. "I've had worse." He glanced at his phone on the ottoman and saw the time. _Shit._ He'd only been sleeping for two hours. He could go on two hours, though. He'd gone on much less. His calf was aching and he lifted it onto the ottoman and began rubbing it deep tissue massage style.

"Need some meds?"

"I'm fine." Damon said softly. "Did I…?"

"No. You thrashed." Ric answered him. Damon sighed audibly and groaned when he finally worked out the kinks in his calf. "Nothing vocal."

"Good. She alright?" Damon asked, nodding in the direction of the master bedroom.

"All's quiet on the western front." He said.

"Good." Damon stretched, stood and folded the blanket. "I'm going to hop in the shower. You can head out, I'll call you later. We'll swing by and get you before we go see Meredith."

"Damon…" Ric began. "Two hours is not sufficient."

"Ric, I'd rather not argue with you right now. It's late. _You _haven't slept, I have. I'll be fine. Elena's safe and I caught a nap. There's a lot on my mind. I'm too amped to sleep. And you know I don't sleep well after…"

"After a nightmare?"

"If you want to call it that." Damon said with his back to him.

"I do."

_ "_You're going to burn yourself out, Salvatore." Ric warned him.

"It's my problem then isn't it, Saltzman?"

"It's not just you anymore though, man. Don't lose her before you even have her, brother." Ric said and before Damon could come up with a reply, the alarm beeped three times and Ric slipped out the front door.

* * *

Elena

_I'm not a stranger_

_No I am yours_

_With crippled anger_

_And tears that still drip sore_

_A fragile frame aged _

_With misery_

_And when our eyes meet_

_I know you see_

_I do not want to be afraid_

-'Cut' –Plumb

I woke with a gasp. The light that filtered through the curtains was too bright. I sat straight up in a panic. I had slept in! But as my eyes adjusted, memories of the past forty eight hours came flooding back in and with a horrified mixture of a sob and a laugh I fell back on to the fluffy pillow behind me and covered my face with my hands.

For the first time in a long time, I felt rested. I felt relieved. I looked at my surroundings and sat up a second time. How the hell had I gotten in here? I glanced down at my clothes. I was still in the Rangers sweatshirt and my yoga pants so nothing had been disturbed. Not that I thought there would have been. I pushed back the covers and peeked around the corner of the room. There were three closed doors. One was most likely a closet, one a bathroom and one leading to the hallway. A sudden urge to use the restroom had me leaping out of bed.

I got the bathroom right on the first try. Throwing open the door I paused and took in the beautiful bathroom before me. The whirlpool tub looked divine and I eyed it like a man dying of thirst in the desert. I would kill to soak in that tub. And the shower? It was huge too. Glass walls and three shower heads. What kind of 'safe house' was this? I would be sure to ask Damon later. A plush robe hung from the back of the bathroom door and I ran my fingers over it longingly. It was one of those posh hotel types that was uber fluffy and oh so comfortable that you never wanted to leave the room. And if you did leave the room, you wanted to take it with you. I decided that I was going to wear this robe later after my three hour long soak in the whirlpool tub.

After making use of the facilities I exited the bathroom and saw that my bags were sitting next to the dresser on the floor. A sad smile crossed my face as I dug through the bag quickly for a change of clothes. I chose a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and softly crept down the hall hoping that if Damon was still sleeping I wouldn't wake him. Halfway down the hall, I realized my creeping was unnecessary if the noises coming from the kitchen were any indication of Damon being awake.

"First thing Monday morning means first thing Monday morning, Nik." Damon said tersely as I rounded the corner into the kitchen. Damon was sitting at the breakfast bar, his back to me. He was typing furiously on his laptop which sat on the counter and his cell phone was propped in between his shoulder and his ear. "I'll be in the office at eight." He paused. "It's personal." Paused again. "If I wanted you to know then I would have told you, wouldn't I, Niklaus? I'll see you Monday." He disconnected and tossed his cell phone on the counter.

He reached down absently and massaged his calf. He had changed into gym shorts and I noticed the scar on the back of his leg. That hadn't been there nine years ago. Though I was sure that nine years of Army had added plenty of scars. His t-shirt was stretched tight across his back and it stirred feelings that I should be having. Not for Damon. Not now. He hung his head and I cleared my throat. "Morning." I whispered.

He turned, a smile crossing his face. "Good morning, Elena. Sleep okay?" He asked. Suddenly shy, though I had no idea why I stayed where I was. He stood, shutting the lid of his laptop and moved around the counter.

"Pretty good, actually." I told him. "You?"

He shrugged. "I uh, don't really have any food here. Do you mind if we go grab a bite to eat? There's a great place around the corner that serves an amazing omelet."

"Oh." I said, looking around. "I mean, I can run to the store and get some stuff to cook. It's not a big deal; I can whip up some waffles or some bacon and eggs."

"Well, we can go grocery shopping after we eat. That way we're not impulse buying at the store." He winked. "Can't keep a lot of junk food around here. I don't work out like I used to." He rubbed his flat stomach.

I stifled a laugh. It was hard to believe that Damon Salvatore would ever have a hard time keeping trim. "Guess we'll just have to make time to run." He put his hands on his hips and mock groaned.

"Who's this 'we' you're talking about?" He asked, stepping past me to grab his car keys. "Got a mouse in your pocket?" I glanced down at his running shorts. He laughed. "I hate running. My drill sergeant at Basic was always barking at me, 'Faster, Salvatore, faster!'" I bit my lip to keep from smiling at him. "Ric used to whisper it in my ear when I was sleeping to torture me. I still hear him sometimes."

"Probably because he still does it." I laughed.

Damon chuckled and held the door open for me. "I wouldn't doubt it."

After helping me in the car, Damon moved around the back of the vehicle. I saw him pause, take another phone call. Deciding to take a minute, I pulled down the visor and parted my hair delicately and ran my finger over the gash on my head. It wasn't any better. Crap. I'd mention it to Damon; see if maybe we could swing by an urgent care clinic or something. Surely they could give me some sort of antibiotic cream to put on it or a pill. I carefully brushed my hair back over it and closed the visor back up.

Damon was still on the phone. This time he looked slightly less irritated, but it didn't look like a conversation he wanted to be having. I strained my ears to hear. "I've told him before, he needs to stop meddling Lexi." _Lexi? _Who was Lexi? Another coworker? I turned in my seat. It seemed today I was an 'eavesdropping Elena'. "I'm fine, really. I don't need you. I appreciate the call, really I do. If it gets worse, I'll be sure to let you know. I promise. Oh, really? What else did he tell you? Did he tell you he's been harassing me?" Who has been harassing him? Alaric? But Elena could hear the smile in his voice. "Oh sure he's _concerned_ about me. It has nothing to do with the fact that you have a sexy phone voice and he's a lonely creep." He laughed. "If I need you, I'll call Lexi. You can call my Captain all you want. I don't work for the Army anymore." He laughed again. "Will do. Thanks, Lexi." He came around and opened his car door, climbed in. He smiled. "You ready? I'm starved."

Intrigued by his conversation, but unwilling to bring it up, I smiled back at him and nodded fiddling will the sleeves of my sweatshirt. As I buckled in and he turned to buckle himself in I slid all the way over. Again. I saw his frown and I sighed. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Please stop apologizing." He told me. He didn't sound frustrated, just resigned. I bit my lip to keep from saying I was sorry again. We were both silent for a few minutes on the ride.

I cleared my throat. "If there's time today if it's not too much trouble, and I can take myself if it's a problem, but I really don't want to be a bother…."

"Spit it out, Gilbert." Damon said, glancing in my direction. "Whatever it is, consider it done."

"The gash in my head, I think it's infected. I was hoping I could go to a clinic of something and get a pill or a cream, some kind of antibiotic." I was babbling I was so nervous. Damon reached out to cover my hand with his.

"Elena." He said soothingly. "Breathe." I took a deep breath and was about to apologize when he held up his hand. "Don't apologize." He swore under his breath and I watched his hand tighten on the steering wheel. "Ric has a 'friend'," Damon used one hand to make the parentheses. "A doctor friend who we had both planned on you seeing today."

I huffed. "Oh really?"

"Yes. And we're in the works of getting a restraining order. So I know you're probably going to be uncomfortable with this, but I need to take pictures or Meredith can if you'd rather someone else do it. The more evidence we have the better, Elena." The panic swelled in my chest, swirling around my heart and bringing it up to my throat. The hand that still held mine squeezed it reassuringly.

"But his brother…"

"Can't do jack diddly once we present the file we're compiling to a judge. He's not going to get away with this Elena and I don't plan on letting him victimize anyone else. When we're done with him he won't have…"

My heart slowed, resuming its typical tempo and I swallowed heavily. "Okay." I said softly.

"Okay?" He said, and the joy in his voice was strangely addictive. I struggled to find a smile. But for Damon, it wasn't nearly as difficult as it might have been for someone else.

"Okay." I repeated. He pulled into the parking lot of a small diner, parked the car.

He squeezed my hand again, brought it to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly, mindful of my bandage. "You're amazing, Elena Gilbert, you know that right?"

I scoffed. "The wool is definitely over your eyes." He merely shook his head and got out of the car. I watched him come around the car to get me. As we walked into the diner, I noticed that Damon's phone was buzzing in the holster on his hip. Again. "You're mighty popular this morning." I said as he steered me towards a booth. He had his hand near my back, hovering but not touching. He always seemed to know exactly when I needed his reassurance, his touch. And when I didn't. There were times I craved it, and he always knew. It was a weird give and take thing and I couldn't figure it out.

He frowned down at me and I immediately regretted opening my mouth. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he slid into the booth. I picked up the folded menu and buried my face in it, not wanting to witness his reaction. "Yeah." He said. "I've been kind of absent at work, these past few days. Things are starting to pile up. I really need to swing by there today and take care of some stuff." I nodded but still didn't lift my head.

"Please don't let me keep you from taking care of anything that needs taking care of."

A hand appeared at the top of my menu and pushed it down so that he could see my face. "Elena." He said when I wouldn't meet his eyes. "Ric understands. Anybody else can jump off a cliff for all I care. You're my top priority right now. If you don't mind, after we get everything else taken care of today I'd like to take you by there, show you around and I can pick up some paperwork and work on it at the house later." His eyes were sincere and oh, so blue. I could get lost in them. Had always gotten lost in them. Especially that one time, but I shook my head clearing myself out of that stupor. I couldn't think about times like that. It wouldn't change anything.

I blew out a sigh. He took his phone off of his holster and typed quickly on it, I assumed sending a text. "Is there anyone you need to call? Talk to? We can head to Verizon after we leave here. I'll get you a new phone." His eyes returned to mine.

"I have money." I said softly. "But I do need to get in touch with Jeremy somehow; he said he'd be contacting me soon."

"Didn't ask if you had money, Elena. I told you I'd get you a new phone. And I can get in touch with Jer. I know his commanding officer. I'll get word to him; let him know you're with me."

Our waitress finally made her way over; she looked harried and didn't look up from her notepad. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she sighed. "What can I get you folks to drink this morning?"

"Chocolate milk, please." I said.

Damon grinned at me. "Make that two." Upon hearing his delightful voice, our waitress looked up and an enchanted smile crossed her tired face. She beamed at him, her back straightened and I barely managed to refrain from rolling my eyes. Damon seemed to have this effect on women.

"Coming right up, darling." Bethany announced with a sugary southern twang that she had suddenly developed. Damon's eyes met mine and he couldn't hide his amusement. He shrugged at me, the look on his face a 'what are you gonna do?' look. I suppressed my smile and buried my head in my menu again.

"The omelets are amazing." He told me. "So are the waffles. In fact, I recommend them both."

I laughed, and looked at the pictures accompanying the omelets. "I don't know if I can eat both."

"Get both, Gilbert. You're skin and bones." He said. I glared over my menu at him, but he was grinning into his. "Whatever you don't finish I'll eat."

I quirked my mouth at him. "And do what for the next week to work off all those calories? Run?

"Faster, most likely." His grin widened and he finally looked up to wink at me. "You let me worry about that." _Wow._ I ducked back into my menu to hide what I knew was a flaming blush spreading over my cheeks. He was too much. Damon Salvatore was just a flirt. He had always been a flirt. He had always been a flirt with me. This was just Damon being Damon. And I couldn't take it personally. And I couldn't think anything of it. Because it didn't mean anything. So I wouldn't make anything of it.

"Two chocolate milks." Our waitress said, sliding mine in front of me some sloshing out over the top while she placed Damon's delicately in front of him and my jaw clenched. Seriously? Damon's eyes met mine. He reached out to mop up my mess with his napkin.

"I'll get that, sweetheart." He said with a sweet smile purely for our enamored waitress' benefit.

"Oh!" She apologized all over herself now that Damon had pointed out her error. "I'm so sorry, ma'am." Damon rolled his eyes as she took over cleaning up. "What can I get you two to eat?"

"I'll have the Western Omelet." I told her, setting my menu behind the napkin holder. She nodded and turned to Damon.

"She'll have the waffles, too." Damon added. I glared at him. Bethany turned back towards me.

"That's a lot of food, hun." She said. And the hun was the unfriendly, Southern kind. Damon frowned and I felt myself frowning too. What the hell did she care? Now I definitely wanted them. But before I could open my mouth to respond Damon jumped in.

"Well, she is eating for two, after all." My jaw dropped. Damon reached for my unbandaged hand, laced his fingers through mine. "Right sweetheart?" I blinked rapidly at him, beyond surprised at his antics. Apparently Damon was feeling flirty. And playful. Not something I wasn't used to. Bethany's eyes dropped to my stomach which was covered in Damon's huge Ranger's sweatshirt. He reached out with his other hand to cup my face and run his thumb lovingly over my cheek. "And you've lost so much weight recently." Okay, now I just wanted to kick him under the table. My traitorous heart didn't seem to get the message that this was just a game and began to thump faster beneath my ribs as he stared lovingly into my eyes.

Bethany began to cast death glares in my direction as she scribbled my order furiously in her notepad. I squinted my eyes at Damon, silently telling him to knock it off, all the while trying not to lean into his hand which was still cupping my cheek. "And for you?" She asked Damon. Her voice was strangely colder now since Damon's random reveal.

"The same." He smiled at our waitress. "So if she wants more, she can have whatever's left of mine. Ow!" He laughed, immediately letting go of my hand and face to rub his now injured leg. Our waitress stalked off. I crossed my arms over my chest. I was pretty sure the expression on my face said it all but I glared at him just to be sure. He just grinned. "What?" He said seemingly oblivious.

"Eating for two?" I asked. And though he had meant it to be amusing, he couldn't have known the twinge it caused in my heart.

He laughed heartily and shrugged, one hand still beneath the table as he rubbed his shin from where I had kicked him. Three years of varsity soccer hadn't been for nothing. He threw his other arm along the back of the booth. "Did it hurt anybody?" I glared harder, if that was possible. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of an answer. _No,_ it hadn't hurt anybody. And he knew it. He just liked to mess with me. He had always liked to mess with me. He had since we were kids. Apparently that impulse hadn't gone away. I pursed my lips, fighting a smile and looked away.

Underneath everything, he was still the same Damon that had left nine years ago. And that was good. Maybe he could help me find the Elena from nine years ago. I missed the hell out of her. Something like hope blossomed in my chest. "That's what I was going for." He said softly.

I looked up, my brow pulling together in a frown. "What?" I asked.

"That smile." He answered with a smile of his own.

I rolled my eyes at him and took a sip of chocolate milk, frowning deeper. "I've smiled at you plenty in the past twenty four hours though I both think we can agree that the circumstances haven't exactly been favorable for smiles."

He nodded. "Agreed." He pointed at me. "But your real smile? I haven't seen it in nine years. Glad you've still got it." His smile turned smug as he gulped his chocolate milk and he set his glass back down on the table. "And that I can still drag it out of you."

I shook my head, irritated with myself that I had risen to his bait. He always seemed to be able to get a rise out of me. "Cocky bastard." I mumbled under my breath. But if his smile was any indication, as he answered another text on his phone, he'd heard me.

To my surprise when breakfast was brought to us, I quickly devoured it. I truly was hungry and Damon was right, it was really good. The majority of my omelet was gone as well as three quarters of my waffle and I watched fascinated as Damon shoveled not only his own food but also the remainder of mine into his mouth. I shook my head in amazement. "What?" He laughed good naturedly.

"Nothing." I said, holding up my hands. "It never ceases to amaze me, how men like you and Jeremy can put away the food you do and not gain an ounce."

"It's a gift." He smirked. He glanced at his watch. "Okay, I think Verizon opens at noon. That gives us an hour. The Camaro should be ready shortly after that. I think Mer said she could see us around three. So, grocery shopping?" He looked up at me.

I shrugged. "I'm kind of just along for the ride. This is your show." I didn't have any say, didn't want any say. I didn't want to disrupt his routine any more than I already had.

"If there's something we need to do, just speak up Elena. Nothing is set in stone. I'm just trying to keep you busy to keep your mind off of…" He dropped off, not wanting to finish his sentence. I don't think he had meant to say it out loud. And he probably hadn't. He'd been trying to keep my mind off of Mason. And to be honest, he was doing a damn good job. Biting my lip, I honestly didn't remember thinking of him since earlier this morning. And that made me smile. "What?" He asked, digging in his pocket for his wallet. He tossed two twenties on the table and slid out of the booth.

"You're doing a good job." I told him softly as I slid out and walked out of the diner ahead of him, and I could feel his eyes on my back and the warmth of his smile all the way to the car.

Two hours, a slightly heated discussion about who would be footing the bill, three hundred dollars and two buggies full of groceries later we were both carrying stuff into the house by the armfuls. "I thought eating before grocery shopping was supposed to limit impulse buying at the store!" I huffed as I slid onto a barstool. Damon leaned against the counter as he slid the last jar of spices onto the rack we had purchased for all the cooking he had promised to do.

"Well, there was truly nothing here. _Nothing._" He said. He rested his head against the cabinets for a minute. "What do you feel like for dinner?" He asked. I shrugged and rubbed my stomach.

"I'm still full from breakfast. I can't even think about lunch let alone dinner." I sighed. Damon laughed and took out two steaks and began pulling spices from the rack to prep a quick marinade.

"I'll just grill these, then. We'll leave for Verizon in a minute." I nodded and jumped when Damon's phone buzzed on the counter. Not meaning to be nosy, I looked down at it. A text from Stefan popped up.

_Mason's in a RAGE. What the hell did you do? I told you to leave her alone. He swears if you bring her back he won't hurt her. CALL ME! –S._

My eyes flew to his. Damon came up behind me, curious to see what had caused the look of panic in my eyes. He placed his hand softly on my shoulder as he peered over me to read the message on his screen. I ducked out from underneath his hand and moved around the breakfast bar so it was between us. He quickly read the text, and then swore under his breath.

"Elena." He spoke softly. "I'm dealing with Stefan. And we expected Mason to react poorly to you leaving. This is not news."

I couldn't speak. I wasn't sure why I was more upset. Yes, I knew Mason was going to react poorly. Stefan and Damon had discussed me? Stefan had told Damon to leave me alone? What the hell was going on? Did Stefan know about the abusive relationship I had with Mason? And he did nothing about it? I almost laughed out loud. Of course he didn't! Mason supplied him with drugs to keep him quiet! I took a deep breath and forced the words out. "You can't, Damon."

"Can't what, Elena? Deal with Stefan? Little brother needs a harsh reality check. And he'll be getting one real soon. Trust me."

I suddenly got a case of verbal diarrhea. "Can't take me back. Jeremy's going on leave in three weeks and he's taking a job in D.C. so if you can just help me stay away from Mason until then I won't cause you any trouble. I swear."

"Elena."

I raked my fingers through my hair, wincing as I pulled on the gash, my thoughts were irrational. All over the place. Where could I go? The money Jeremy had given me could last me a while. I would just have to make it last. I'd have to get it out, make a withdrawal. I brought my hand to my mouth, began to gnaw on my thumbnail. I'd have to sneak into the bank on Monday. Maybe Damon could help me with that. And if he wouldn't, maybe Alaric would. "Jeremy wired some money to me on Friday. I can get it out tomorrow. Disappear. Cash can do that right? I won't use my card. He can track that." I turned my back to him.

"Elena." But I wasn't listening.

"If you can get word to Jeremy, I can get a disposable cell phone and he can contact me when he's in the States and I can come to him then. I can stay on the run for three weeks until then. I can make that money last that long." I was pacing.

"Elena!" Damon said a little more forcefully this time. To his credit, he didn't reach out, didn't grab me. God knows how I would have reacted if he did. My eyes flew to his. "Look at me. Focus on me." I did. I focused on his calm blue eyes. Though they weren't really calm. There was a trace of panic in them. Why was Damon panicking? Damon wasn't supposed to panic; Damon was the calm, rational one. "Deep breaths. No one is taking you back. You're not going back there. My brother's an idiot. And will be dealt with accordingly. I've got things in the works for him." My panic was ebbing, but not gone. I knew this line of thinking was irrational but Mason was a hair trigger for me and at the mere mention of his name all rational thought seemed to flee the building. "You're not disappearing anywhere. Not without me, anyway. And that will only happen if it's absolutely necessary. You're stuck with me, Gilbert. Like it or not." He reached for my hands, pulled me close slowly. 'Can I?' his eyes seemed to ask. I nodded helplessly. He pulled me into a hug and I fell into him. Tears soaked his shirt as I grasped his shirt and shoulder and arm and whatever I could get my hands on and held on tight. "Shh." He murmured into my hair, as he rocked me slowly from side to side. "I've told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you. And believe me, I meant it."

"I know. I know." I kept repeating. "I'm sorry." I told him. "I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster. Fine one minute and a hot mess the next." He chuckled lightly and pulled back to wipe away some of my tears.

"You could never be a hot mess." He told me. Beyond embarrassed, I couldn't look him in the eyes right now, not the way he was looking at me and definitely not the mess I felt like right now.

I let out a ragged breath as his hand came up to caress my hair. "What would I do without you?" I asked a few minutes later after my tears had stopped, my heart had calmed and my erratic thoughts had returned to normal.

"You'll never find out." He whispered. I slowly disentangled myself from his arms and walked away without looking up at him. I had to. I was scared of what I might see in his eyes. And even more scared of what he might see in mine.

**Two steps forward. Eight steps back. So I had planned on this chapter being their entire Sunday….but Elena got super wordy and if I didn't cut it off here you guys might've hurt me for taking even longer to post this update! **** So….I cut it off, and here it is! As always I thank you for your amazing reviews! I love hearing from you guys and seeing your follows and favorites. Keep it up! ;) **


	6. Chapter 6: The Road of Discovery

**So I think this is my longest chapter ever! A lot of stuff goes down in this chapter! It's a doozy….and the END….whoo! So here it is….enjoy! And don't hate me! Also….fair warning….late night editing…errors bound to happen!**

Damon

_I wanna return but all you will do is turn to leave_

_If I can find my way home, will you take hold of me?_

_I've been gone so long_

_I can barely say_

_All I know is now I want to stay_

_Has it been too long since I went away?_

_Cause I'm trying to find the words but I can barely say_

-"I Can Barely Say"-The Fray

Damon watched her walk away and clenched his fists in frustration. He needed a run. A _fast_ one. Or a fight. He grit his teeth. He hated this. _Hated _this. Hated Mason Lockwood. And his brother. He felt like every step he took, every step he helped Elena take, every painful push of progress the two of them made someone some_thing_ came along and pulled her three steps back. It was frustrating as _fuck. _ He rubbed his hand along the back of his neck and massaged it tenderly.

His phone buzzed again and he cursed. He really was popular today. He was tempted to throw the damn thing through the wall. The number was one he didn't recognize. He sighed. "Salvatore."

"Mr. Salvatore, this is Kara from X-treme Detail. Your Camaro is ready for pick up."

"Fantastic." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to relieve the sudden tension building there. One less thing for him to worry about. "Thank you Kara."

"It was our pleasure, Mr. Salvatore. It's a beautiful machine." Damon smiled. It was. And Elena would look beautiful driving it too.

"I'll be picking it up later this afternoon."

"I look forward to seeing you, Mr. Salvatore." Kara replied and hung up. Damon looked at his phone for a second before setting it on the counter. Interesting. _I _and not _we. _Whatever. Deciding he'd give Elena a few minutes to settle, he finished the marinade for the steaks and set them in the fridge.

After rounding the breakfast bar, he snatched his laptop and sat down on the couch snapping out a quick email to Jeremy's commanding officer. He gave him a brief rundown of the situation, letting him know that Jeremy's sister was with him and that Elena could currently be reached through Damon, and gave him his current contact information along with Elena's personal email address. After submitting the email, Damon looked up to see Elena sitting across from him.

He met her eyes. They said it all. He opened his mouth and said it before she could say anything. "I know." He said softly. She nodded the side of her mouth quirking. "We good?" He asked. She nodded again and he sighed a sigh of profound relief. Good. "The Camaro's ready." She full out smiled then. Man, if all it took was his car to make her smile he would have gone to get it last night. "Verizon, then Meredith's then the Camaro?"

"Sounds like a plan." She said, smoothing her hands over the legs of her jeans. He recognized it as a nervous gesture but dismissed it immediately. She would eventually grow out of those gestures. Until then he'd just have to ignore them. "Meredith's nice. You'll like her. And Ric wants to tag along. Wants to see his lady love." Damon smirked.

"Is she seeing someone?" Elena asked.

Damon tilted his head. "Mer? No. I don't think so. No, she's holding out for Alaric."

"And Alaric? Is he seeing anyone?"

"No. He's holding out for Meredith." Damon laughed. Elena joined in and Damon reveled in the sound of it. God, he loved her laugh. And God, he was so lame. He smiled at her nonetheless.

"So what's the problem? They're both single….?" Damon shut his laptop and stood, shrugged.

"Hell if I know. Mind if I change before we leave?" She shook her head, and then frowned down at herself.

"Should I change?" She ran her hands over his sweatshirt and her jeans. She looked damn good swallowed in his sweatshirt. It was the whole reason he had given it to her in the first place. He was staking his territory in front of Ric. Hadn't done him a lick of good, though. Ric had tortured Damon endlessly by tucking Elena's hand in his and kissing her knuckles and strolling with her to the car. Fucker had done it to mess with him. And it had worked. And then laying on that Southern drawl. Damon had only ever heard Alaric use the term 'darlin' with one woman and that was Meredith, so Ric_ knew_ it would mess with Damon's head. He shook his head.

"You look fine. Perfect. Don't have to change unless you want to. I'll be right back." He strode past her and made his way into the guest room to change into a pair of jeans and a black button up. He dressed quickly and reappeared to see Elena standing at the entertainment center looking at more photos.

The one she was holding was of him and Ric taken a few days before the failed mission incident. They had been playing tic-tac-toe in the sand waiting on a convoy to come pick them up after a recon attempt. Ken had been messing with the camera and no one had been within miles of them so Ric had challenged Damon to a rousing game of tic-tac-toe. They were both squatting in the sand in their fatigues and thousand pound gear, using sticks to make the universal x's and o's, helmets on, aviators down, grins plastered over their faces as both tried to outwit the other. Elena was smiling down at the picture and Damon found himself smiling at her too.

"You two are like big kids."

Damon laughed. "Basically."

"It's endearing."

Damon frowned, flexed his bicep. "And by endearing you mean manly."

Elena laughed, pursed her lips and nodded. "Oh, of course." He swept his hand towards the door.

"You ready?" He asked. Elena took a deep breath, nodded again. "Let's hit the road then." He was careful not to touch. He armed the alarms, locked the door and distinctly noted the 'hands off' vibe Elena had going on. Poor thing was so up and down with that switch she didn't know if it was on or off anymore.

Right as they hit the highway on the way to Verizon the Bluetooth announced that he had an incoming call. Glancing down at the dash he noted it was Andie. He rolled his eyes but answered. If she was working on Sunday it had better be about his house. "Salvatore."

"Mr. Salvatore. Andie Starr."

"Andie, I hope you're calling with good news." He announced.

"Would I call you with anything else?" She asked in a sultry tone. Damon refrained from answering but looked over at Elena with a smirk.

"What's up?" He said.

"Guess who's got a date to close?" She said in a sing song voice.

"Excellent. Call Rose with the details and I'll be there." Damon said as he changed lanes.

"Well I was hoping we might have lunch after the closing. Celebrate." She said. Damon sighed and glanced over at Elena.

"Can't." He replied immediately. "I have plans."

She laughed like ha had told her a funny joke. "I didn't even tell you when the closing was."

"Doesn't matter. I have a standing lunch date with a friend for the next couple of weeks." He retorted.

She scoffed. "Every day?"

"Every day." He repeated.

"Well invite him too. I'm always eager to make new friends." She said.

"Elena." Damon said, "Would you like to have lunch with my banker the date of my closing?"

Elena stared at him in horror, shaking her head at him. "I wouldn't want to impose."

"You're not imposing." Damon frowned. "I'm inviting you. You'll be living there anyway." He heard Andie's sharp intake of breath.

"You're buying a house?"Elena asked.

"Building one. The closing is for the property. Though there is a decent house already there on the property. We'll live there while I have the house built. I'll show you the blueprints later. Which reminds me, I'll need to beef up the security plans. Andie? When's the closing?"

"Friday at eleven." She said through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"We'll be there. Please email Rose though and ask her to add it to my calendar so I won't forget." Damon said.

"Of course. I'll make reservations as well. See you then." Damon disconnected and exited the highway.

"So you're building a house." Elena said timidly.

"Yeah. About halfway between here and Mystic Falls. It's on the lake, it's about five acres. It's beautiful, you'll love it." He pulled into the first shopping center where the huge Verizon store was. He parked the Range Rover and turned to face her. "I plan on installing the same security system the safe house has at the lake. The safe house was only temporary."

"Damon," She began. Her eyes closed off and she looked out the window. "Once Jeremy moves to D.C…." She stopped and swallowed thickly.

Oh. _Oh._ He hadn't really though she was serious when she'd babbled earlier. She half laughed and it wrenched his heart. "I can't bum off of you forever."

_Yes, you can. _"You can stay with me for as long as you need. You're not bumming off of me. You're family." _Think,_ Damon! "And Jer's probably going to be really busy for the first couple of months. They'll send him on assignment and you'll be alone…."

"That might be good for me though." She said softly.

"Being with people you love helps you through the toughest times." He said crossing his arms in frustration. He couldn't reach out, couldn't touch her, even though he desperately wanted to. Her 'hands off' vibe was on full blast. "Believe me. I know."

She turned to face him again, playing idly with the sleeves of his sweatshirt. "Can we just take one day at a time, right now?"

"Sure." He said, disappointment crossing his face, though he tried and probably failed horribly to hide it. "Absolutely." He put his hand on the door handle, took a deep steadying breath. "One day at a time." But he would convince her to stay with him. He would. He had to. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

He came around and helped her out of the car. The hands off approach of course. As they walked in the store all heads turned their way, male and female alike, though he hardly noticed the females. Damon barely held back a sneer as the males straightened their shoulders, brightened their smiles and he ever so subtly directed her to a female. He didn't want a male leering at her. He wasn't sure he could handle that right now.

The blonde was friendly enough if not a bit toothy with her smile and Damon returned her smile. "Welcome to Verizon." She greeted them. "How can I assist you today?"

"Thank you, Candice." Damon replied, glancing at her name badge. "I need to add a line to my account. A new number and new phone." Elena huffed at him and he frowned down at her. "What?" He asked.

"I'd like for it to be in my name." She protested.

"Elena…" Damon sighed. "What does it matter?"

"I want to pay for it, Damon." Elena insisted.

"Elena…" He sighed again. He held up a finger to Candice. "Excuse us for just a second." Without touching her, he herded Elena over towards the wall of demo phones where no one was standing. "Two things. One: did my brother steal from you?" He held out his finger. She glared at him. He glared right back. "Answer the question Gilbert."

"Yes." She said softly through grit teeth.

"Two: was it a lot of money?" He asked, holding out a second finger.

"Yes." She hissed.

"Then you'll be on my account and I'll be paying for it. End of discussion." They walked back over to the sales associate. "The phone will be in her name, so no 'family plan.' But the bill will be sent to my address, linked to my account." He smiled and Elena sighed. Damon turned to her. Candice smiled at Damon.

"Alright. And your phone number Mr….?" Candice asked.

"Salvatore." Damon recited his phone number and verified he was who he said he was as Elena walked over to the phones to look at them. She steered away from the smart phones, he noticed. Bump that. After Candice typed a few things in the computer, she grabbed a clipboard and they went to go join Elena. Candice tried to initiate small talk but Damon was too busy staring down an overeager male that was trying to gain Elena's attention. She was looking at some base phone and Candice immediately launched into its stellar list of features. Damon shook his head at both of them. "Ladies. No. This phone sucks."

"This phone is fine, Damon." Elena fussed. She held it up as far as the stretch cord would allow it to go. "It makes calls, sends texts and that's all I need it for."

"Negative, Gilbert. If you take the job with ExPro, I'll need you to send and receive company emails, have access to my calendar, yadda yadda yadda. Plus there's a security app that's available on the iPhone that we use for the safe house that you'll need access to. I'm more of a Droid man myself but Ric insists I use the iPhone for work and it's just easier to have one than two phones." Damon rattled off reasons she needed an iPhone, ticking off the reasons on his fingers as he went. Candice's eyes lit up as she realized she had an iPhone sale.

"I don't need an iPhone, Damon." Elena huffed.

"We've already established I'm paying for it, Elena. So that better not be your excuse. So why else the hell not?" He asked, hands on his hips.

"What else am I going to use it for?"

"Facebook. Twitter. Instagram, whatever. I don't care." He shrugged.

She scrunched up her face at him. "You forget I'm not exactly trying to broadcast my whereabouts right now."

"I'm not forgetting anything." He said. "In a few days you won't have anything to worry about." He stepped up and brushed a hand over her hair, cupped her face with one hand. "I guarantee it?"

She eyed him skeptically. "How?" She asked.

A cocky smirk spread over his face. "I'm Damon Salvatore." He said it like she shouldn't even have had to ask. That laugh that bubbled up out of her throat had him grinning from ear to ear. For those precious few minutes there was no one else in the world and certainly no one else in the store. "Jesus you're a cocky bastard." She said repeating her earlier words.

"Since the day I was born." He said with a wicked grin. "Would you love me any other way?" She shook her head.

"Probably not." She smiled.

"So the iPhone 5?" Candice interjected awkwardly. Elena turned her head and blushed beautifully. Damon cleared his throat.

"Yes." He said.

"No." Elena countered at the same time.

Candice raised her eyebrows and Damon lowered his, frowning at Elena. "Elena. White or black? And don't argue with me. It's pointless."

She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms. "White."

"Go pick out a case." Damon said with a smirk.

"I don't need a…" But after seeing the look on his face she marched off towards the cases after rolling her eyes again and mumbling something under her breath at him. He laughed softly and turned back towards Candice. The look on her face could only be described as disappointed. Damon brushed it off as his phone buzzed for the bazillionth time today.

"Salvatore." He answered.

"He's looking for her." Ric announced.

"What?" Damon growled.

"There's an APB out. Missing person. Last seen with someone matching your description."

"Crafty son of a bitch, isn't he?" Damon replied.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he tries to pin her current injuries on you."

"Wouldn't doubt it. Listen don't mention it to her alright? She's spooked enough already. Stefan texted me this morning." Damon sighed as he followed Candice back over to her station. She disappeared into the stock room to get the new phone.

"And what did little brother have to say?"

"Nothing good. Promises Mason won't hurt her if I return her to him."

"Right." Ric said sarcastically.

"Yeah. Little shit best pray I don't get my hands on him any time soon." Damon swore under his breath. "Both of them." Elena was done selecting a case and began walking back towards him. "We'll swing by in a bit to get you. At Verizon now. Call you in a bit." And he hung up.

Elena clutched the phone case to her chest as she strolled up to him. "I'm paying for this." She said defiantly.

Damon sighed but put his arm around her shoulders. "Fine." He conceded.

She opened her mouth to argue but then she stopped. "Fine?" Her eyes narrowed, she crossed her arms again and glared at him. "What's going on?

"Nothing. It's called a compromise, sweetheart. I'm buying the phone, you can buy the case." Candice returned with the iPhone from the back and began powering it up.

"So this is your new number." She stated as she wrote it down on a card and slid it to Damon. Damon quickly added it to his phone and then slid the number to Elena. She shrugged at him. "Who am I going to give it to?" She asked.

Damon pursed his lips at her. "Ric. That creep will talk your head off. And he's already infatuated with you. A little too much if you ask me. And Caroline, right? Isn't that her name? And what about your best friend from high school? Do you still talk to her? Didn't Jer have a crush on her? What was her name?" He frowned, snapped his fingers. "Starts with a B. Used to give me scathing looks every time I passed by her. Like she was casting some kind of hex on me or voodoo…"

Elena laughed. "Bonnie?"

"Bonnie!" Damon pointed at her. "Bonnie Bennett! That's it! That witch always hated me."

Elena laughed harder. "Bonnie thought you were trying to corrupt me." Elena said in between bouts of laughter.

"I was." Damon said. "Still am." He winked and Elena blushed.

"Alrighty." Candice said as she blinked rapidly at the two of them. She held up the phone. "Let's do a test call." She quickly keyed in Damon's number and dialed it on Elena's new phone and handed it to Elena. Damon's phone rang immediately. "You're all set up!" Candice announced. While slipping the phone into the case Elena had picked out, she gave Damon his total. He pulled out his credit card and quickly slid it through the card reader.

"Hey!" Elena fussed as she realized that he was paying for everything. "You promised."

Damon held out his finger. "Ah! I didn't promise." Damon signed the contract and thanked Candice. "You can thank me later or buy me a beer or something. It's not the end of the world, Elena." He threw his arm around her shoulders and they walked out to the car. "Call Ric. Use your newfound multipurpose all around awesome phone. I'm sure he'll be delighted to hear from you." As he helped her into the car, he sent Ric a text telling him they were on their way.

"He's not going to want to hear from me." Elena protested as Damon got in on his side.

"He will." Damon argued. "He'll love it." Damon reversed the car, putting his hand behind her headrest to look over his shoulder as he backed up. He didn't need to. There was a back up camera he could use. But the thing was for lazy people. And he wasn't lazy. Truly it was a test. A test to see if Elena would cower, to see if she would slide all the way over to the other side of her seat to hug the door.

She played with her phone, plugging in the numbers he called out to her to dial Ric, firmly seated in the center of seat. He smiled. Now _that_ he thought with a grin, is progress.

* * *

Elena

_I've never written a love song_

_That didn't end in tears_

_Maybe you'll rewrite my love song_

_If you can replace my fears_

_I need your patience and guidance_

_And all your lovin' and more_

_Will you be able to weather the storm?_

-'Love Song' -Pink

I fussed and carried on but in the end I dialed the number Damon called off to me. "Hello, darlin'." Ric answered. I blushed. I had to quit doing that.

"Did he tell you I was going to call?" I asked, immediately suspicious and glaring over at Damon.

"I'm telepathic. I don't know how many times I have to explain this to the two of you." Ric huffed, sounding absolutely exasperated. I laughed out loud. Damon glanced in my direction and frowned.

"Right." I said with a smile on my face. "Well, we're on our way to your place."

"I look forward to seeing you soon then, darlin'."

"Stop flirting with her Saltzman!" Damon hollered. Ric laughed loudly and hung up. Damon just shook his head and stared out the window. Being tech savvy, I quickly set up my Gmail on my new phone and I decided to send a quick email to Caroline.

_Care,_

_ Long, LONG story. Will explain to you in a few days once things settle down. Won't be coming back to work. You can reach me through my email and I'll send you my new phone number when I can, but I'm okay. Promise. Don't believe anything you hear. It's probably not true. _

_ Elena_

I hit send and breathed a sigh of relief that at least one person out there would know that whatever lies Mason was spreading were not true. Shaking my head, I stared out the window as we headed back towards the way we had come. "Are we going back to the safe house?" I asked. Damon shook his head.

"No. Ric lives close to the safe house. He made sure when I requested it that it was the one nearest him."

Huh? I paused, and turned to face him. "Wait. What? When you requested it? When did you request the safe house?" I asked.

"Friday. When I got back from Mystic Falls." He merged seamlessly onto the highway.

"Friday. The same Friday you ran into me."

"Yes." He replied.

"You requested the safe house the same day you ran into me in Mystic Falls."

"Yes." He repeated.

"So you weren't living there until…."

"I moved in Friday night." He said casually.

"You moved in Friday night."

Damon smirked. "Are you going to repeat everything I say?"

"Where were you living before Friday night?" I asked, my voice gaining just a little pitch.

"With Ric."

"With Ric."

"There you go again."

"Stop it, Damon." I said. I closed my eyes, pressing my fingers to my eyelids and covered my face with my hands.

"Stop what, Elena? I'm answering your questions."

"Why would you move out of Ric's?" I asked, cursing myself as my voice suddenly wobbled. Damon pulled the car over onto the shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Look at me, Elena." He said softly. I let my hands slide off of my face and fall into my lap. After reluctantly meeting his eyes, I sighed. I had to stop freaking out on his like this. I really did. But I couldn't help it. "I knew. I knew within minutes of talking to you what was going on. There was no way I'd let you walk back into an abusive relationship on Saturday; I shouldn't have let you go on Friday. I didn't know specifics but…I knew. You were fidgety around me. And you've known me twenty years. You know I'd _never_ hurt you. I knew that you couldn't be around an unknown male, and living with Ric could pose a problem. I couldn't subject you to living with a total stranger. Not after everything you've been through. So I asked Ric if I could move into one of the safe houses. It's no big deal. Living with him was temporary anyway. I'm in the process of building my own house…."

I sighed and looked away, afraid the tears in my eyes would fall and embarrass the crap out of me. Again. For the eighteenth time today. But this was Damon. He'd seen me at my worst more times than I could count. It was starting to become a horrible habit. One I needed to break and soon. I took a deep breath.

Why was he doing all of these things for me? He kept saying I was like family but for some reason I just couldn't wrap my brain around it. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples.

"Elena…" He breathed.

"I'm okay." I told him. "Just…"I paused, "just give me a minute. I'm not used to this, Damon. You keep doing all of these things for me and it's overwhelming."

"I know it is, Elena. But I'm going to keep doing it. So you might as well get used to it." He said rather cockily. I rolled my eyes and scoffed but turned to look back at him. He reached over with a thumb to swipe at my tears.

"Don't." I said.

"Why? It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I hate it. I hate this. I hate him." I whispered.

"Me too, sweetheart. I hate him, too." He responded. "Every time you flinch or wince or move away or cry it breaks my heart." I bit my lip and blinked back more tears that threatened to fall. "I just want to do everything in my power to take that hurt away. I don't know how else I can explain it to you, Elena."

"You've done so much for me, already." I told him with a sad smile. "You got me out of there."

"And I plan on doing so much more."

"It's too much."

"It's not." He objected.

"Would you do all of this for a woman who wasn't me?" I asked suddenly.

"All of it? No. Would I help a woman in your situation? Absolutely. Yes. No question. Would I move her in with me? No. Would I add her to my cell phone account? Probably not. Would I give her my precious Camaro to drive?" He placed his hand over his heart and smiled dramatically. "_Hell_ no." I couldn't help but smile. "But Elena Gilbert, I would do _anything_for you. The sooner you realize that, the easier this will all be." He winked at me, brushed away the rest of my tears and flashed me that famous Damon smile. I smiled back at him through my tears and all. My heart swelled in my chest and I feared it would burst from the emotion swirling inside of me. Why did he have to be so perfect?

I couldn't do this. Couldn't fall for him. It wasn't right. It wasn't real. He had saved me. I was projecting these feelings onto him. I had always loved him. Had loved him since I was four years old, but this love, this love was a savior kind of love. It wasn't real. And I wouldn't embarrass myself anymore than I already had by deluding myself into thinking that it was real. I loved him like I loved Jeremy, like a big brother. He had always taken care of me. Always. And that's exactly what he was doing right now.

I took a deep breath. "Thank you."

His mouth quirked. "Anytime, Gilbert." He tilted his head back towards the highway. "You ready to get back on the road or do we need another minute? Faster we get done with Meredith, faster we get rid of Ric. Then we can go get the Camaro, run by the office, maybe pick up a movie and veg on the couch for a while tonight? Sound like a plan?" It did. It sounded really, really good.

"Isn't there a baseball game on tonight?" I asked.

"Baseball's for pansies." He replied.

I laughed. Apparently it was. "Then a movie sounds perfect." Damon smiled again and my heart stopped. Damnit. It had to stop doing that.

"Awesome. Now let's go before your telepathic friend calls and berates us for delaying his uber important schedule." Damon reached out for my hand. And I took it. He looked over his left shoulder and pulled back out onto the highway. "What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"Honestly?" I frowned, laughing a little at myself. "I can't tell you the last time I actually sat down and watched a movie. So I don't know what's good or not good. What have you seen? Or what's rumored to be good?"

"Believe it or not, I haven't had much down time in the past nine years. And what down time I did have I spent sleeping or…" He dropped off and glanced over at me. Wow. Yeah, I did _not_ want him to finish that sentence. "So, basically we can watch whatever you like. We just have to be up at a decent hour. I need to be in the office at eight sharp tomorrow, preferably before then actually. And whether or not you decide to take the job with us, I'd prefer you go where I go until Mason is in jail or under it. Though I'd rather the latter."

I nodded. "I'd rather the latter, too." I said softly.

"Glad to see we're on the same page then." He said and my phone chimed a happy little chime. I looked down to see I had received an email. From Caroline. Well, that was fast.

_So relieved to hear you're okay. Tyler's been asking questions. Did you know I've been seeing Tyler? It's an on again/off again thing. Anyway, he knows we're close and asked if I'd heard from you. I told him no, b/c I haven't. *wink* And I've already deleted both of these emails, so you're welcome. Stay okay, sweetie. And stay away. Let me know more when you can, when it's safe. I won't even fuss at you for not telling me anything sooner. I can do that later. __ If anything new comes up, I'll let you know. And if the APB is any indication you're with Damon and that's a good thing. Stick with him, I have a feeling he'll take good care of you…..if you know what I mean. *wink, wink* _

_Love, Care_

"There's an APB out for me?" I asked in a small voice. Of course of all the information packed into that small email, that's the one thing I would focus on.

"Fuck." Damon cursed.

"That's a yes. You didn't tell me?" Why wouldn't he tell me something like that?"

"He's desperate to get you back, Elena. You've got the upper hand. You can get him in a lot of trouble. He wants you back. But he won't get near you. You know I won't let him anywhere near you. You know that, right? Ric, too." I forced a nod, but looked out my window, covered my face with my hand. I counted to ten, desperate to control my breathing. I would not freak out. Not again. "Hey, Elena? Talk to me. Ric may not look like much but he's one mean son of a bitch when someone he loves is in danger. Welcome to that club, sweetheart." He quirked a smile. I could hear it in his voice. He was trying to make light of the situation.

Trying to avoid another panic attack and I really couldn't blame the guy. I was one big bundle of panic attacks. I don't know how he put up with me, honestly. It was all I seemed to do. I mean I was good for one, maybe two and if he was lucky three hours then bam! Panic attack. And he handled them like a pro. A laugh bubbled up in my throat. He'd get sick of them, sick of me soon. Then what would happen? Hopefully Jeremy would be home by then. Or Mason would be in jail and I would be okay on my own until Jeremy did get back home. God, please let Jer come home before Damon got sick of me. I don't know if I could handle being on my own just yet. "Elena." Damon said softly.

I sighed. "I'm okay." I whispered. "I'm sorry." Then. "I'm sorry for being sorry." Then I laughed and held up a hand. "I'll stop. He reached out his hand for mine, palm up. I stared at it for a minute lost in my own head before I reached out and laced my fingers through his. I heard his soft exhale of relief and smiled sadly.

"You'll get through this." He said firmly. "You're stronger than you know." I bit my lip and nodded because I wasn't sure I believed him, but I sure as hell wasn't telling him that. He believed it. And for now, that would have to be enough for me.

We pulled up to a gated driveway and stopped. A loud buzzing noise sounded and the gate began to roll back. Damon drove through and the gate immediately began to roll shut behind us. My face must have said it all because Damon began to speak. "ExPro made his parents a lot of money. And between combat pay and a bunch of investing on his part and now owning 55 percent of ExPro, Ric's not hurting for money." He explained to me, squeezing my hand.

"Oh." I said softly. The house came into view and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my head. My jaw definitely dropped. It was three stories, all brick and absolutely gorgeous. "It's beautiful." I breathed.

Damon smiled. "Yeah. Pansy gets lonely in there all by himself. It's why he'll be over at the house with us more than you'd probably care to see him there." Damon parked the car in front of the front door.

"I don't mind him hanging out. He's funny. And sweet." I added with a half smile glancing at Damon.

Damon frowned and rubbed his hand over his heart. "Jesus. Don't tell him that. We'll _never_ get rid of him."

The back door opened unexpectedly. "Please don't tell too many people I'm sweet, darlin'. I have a reputation to uphold." Ric said as he climbed into the backseat and buckled himself in.

I turned around in my seat to smile at him. "Hi, Ric."

"Hello, darlin'." He grinned.

"I swear you have everything bugged. And don't sneak up on people like that!" Damon scolded him with a look in my direction.

Ric tapped his temple. "Nah, I'm just telep-"

"Telepathic. We know." Damon turned and started the car back up. "Did you call and tell Mer we're on our way or is your girlfriend telepathic too?"

Ric laughed. "It's just me that's gifted, brother. I called her. She's there and expecting us shortly." I seemed to need the distraction that Alaric provided so I half turned in my seat so I could see him and chatted with him on the drive to Meredith's. It kept my mind off of things like APB's, restraining orders, panic attacks and the strange looks Damon kept sending in my direction. Ric regaled us with some pretty hilarious tales about pranks the two of them used to play on each other during basic and the extra duties they would get assigned as punishments for them. He had me holding my stomach I was laughing so hard. Damon wanted to laugh too, but he'd just shake his head and roll his eyes. Party pooper.

As we pulled up in front of the clinic though I took another deep steadying breath. This was going to be easy, right? The car got quiet then. Alaric reached forward and placed his hand on my shoulder. "She'll love you. And you'll love her. She'll get you all fixed up and you'll have yourself a new best friend in about two minutes, flat." He said. He squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and hopped out of the Range Rover and helped me out before Damon could come around to get me. Damon glared at Alaric who winked back at Damon and I sighed. _Men._ Ric escorted me into the clinic with Damon dogging our heels.

Meredith was there to greet us at the door. She was beautiful with dark brown hair that skimmed her shoulders and wide green eyes. Her white doctor's coat flattered her petite form perfectly and I was instantly jealous of her figure. My skin and bones as Damon had taken to calling me was completely unflattering compared to her. I slumped instantly and Alaric frowned down at me, noticing the change. Damon must have been watching me closely too. He appeared beside me instantly, gently pulling me from Alaric. "What's wrong?" He asked before introductions could be made.

I shook my head, embarrassed. No way in hell was I going to tell him what I was thinking. It was stupid. And I couldn't believe I was thinking that way and had allowed my body to react that way to that line of thinking. Jesus, Elena. Get a grip. "Nothing."

"Elena…." Damon said in that tone, you know the one you use with an errant child. I laughed it off.

"Seriously, Damon. It's stupid. It's nothing. Really. Let's just get this over with." I pulled away, ignoring the frown on his face and turned back to Meredith and Alaric who were staring at each other goofily, though she immediately turned to me when Damon cleared his throat. "Hi." I said shyly. "I'm Elena Gilbert."

"Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you. These two have been gushing about you. I'm Meredith Fell. Let's go in here, shall we? Boys. Have a seat. She indicated the waiting room for Damon and Ric to both cop a squat and Damon gave my hand a gentle squeeze before letting me go. Ric smiled and plopped down into one of the oversized chairs and snatched the remote up off of the table in front of him. Before we even made it down the hall the two of them began to squabble over what they were going to watch.

Meredith led me down a brightly lit hall painted a cheerful blue and decorated with the most delightful abstract paintings. The clinic was closed for the day but was still well lit and welcoming. Meredith stopped in front of an open exam room and ushered me in. "This is a lovely clinic." I smiled.

"Thanks!" Meredith told me, leaving the door open for the time being. "I run it with a friend of mine. We got tired of all the red tape that comes with a hospital and wanted to help people that couldn't afford insurance and so here we are. We make it by on donations from people like the Saltzman's and companies like Executive Protection. We throw big fundraisers." She was animated and talking with her hands. She stopped suddenly. "Anyway you don't want to hear about all that!" She pointed at a couch at the other end of the room. "Have a seat there. I don't want to do anything just yet. We should just chat for a few minutes before we just jump into the deep end." I took a deep breath. Alright. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. "So. I understand you have a few injuries you want me to take a look at."

"Yes." I said softly.

"Okay." Meredith nodded. "And they," she tilted her head in the direction of the waiting room "think it best if these injuries have photo documentation."

I swallowed thickly, and nodded. I looked away, unable to meet her eyes for a moment. "Yes."

"Please don't be embarrassed, Elena." Meredith slowly rolled up her sleeve on her white doctor's coat to reveal several circular burn marks along her inner forearm. I bit my lip to hold back my tears, recognizing instantly what they were though I was fortunate enough to never have experienced them. Cigarette burns. I looked up and met her eyes. They were full of sympathy. And understanding. And pain. "So woman to woman, if you need someone to talk to? I'm here." I nodded again, grateful beyond belief and absolutely overwhelmed. I closed my eyes. She handed me a tissue and I took it graciously. I thanked her. "Do you need a minute? Want me to go grab Damon?"

"God, no!" I whispered with a small laugh. "He's seen me cry enough in the last two days to last him a lifetime. Or five."

She smiled reassuringly. "Something tells me he doesn't mind."

"He's been a rock." I admitted. "I don't know what I would have done without him. I'd still be in that hellhole, that's for sure." I confessed. "But I'm like a little sister to him."

"That I disagree with." Meredith said with a smile. "Wholeheartedly. The daggers his eyes were shooting at Ric when the two of you strolled in together say everything but little sister."

I frowned and pointed back in the direction of the waiting room. "Please. That's just some weird egotistical brother squabble thing they're doing. And Ric just wanted to try and make _you_ jealous."

"Me?" Meredith said, pointing at herself. She laughed. "Ric knows all he has to do is say the word and he'd have his hands full of the doctor lady." She winked at me and I smiled. "But he's so worried about Damon he can't see…" She inhaled sharply through her teeth like she'd said something she wasn't supposed to and turned quickly on her heel to shut the door of the exam room.

Wait. _What?_ Why was Ric worried about Damon? Damon was fine. He was the poster boy for a healthy male. Believe me. I'd looked. And _now_ I was blushing. Sure he'd had a rough go of it in Iraq this time but he'd made it out in one piece. So what was going on with Damon?

"Meredith?" I asked, my heart picking up a notch in tempo.

"Shit." She cursed and stomped her foot. "Shit. Shit. Shit. It's nothing."

"Four shits is not nothing." I responded. I stood, walked over to her. We'd known each other all of fifteen minutes. But we had bonded over our survival of these abusive relationships, and our love of the two men in the waiting room. "Meredith?" I repeated. "What's going on with Damon?"

"I wasn't supposed to say anything to you." She said plopping down onto the rolling seat. She palmed her forehead. "I wasn't supposed to worry you and then me and my big mouth just let it slip!" Spinning around to face me, she met my eyes. The look on her face was pained. "You can't tell either of them I said anything. They both would…" She dropped off. I knew for a fact that neither of them would _do _anything to her, but they might just not speak to her ever again. I nodded. "I won't tell you everything. It's Damon's story to tell. And if I'm right about you, he'll tell you eventually." She drew in a deep breath, let it out dramatically. "Their last mission in Iraq, when he was a prisoner of war…" I nodded to encourage her. I knew about this. "It was bad, Elena. He suffers from PTSD, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. According to Ric, he endured a lot of horrible, horrible things. Ric blames himself because Damon saved him from the same or worse fate. Damon survived though when a lot of other soldiers didn't. Damon watched other prisoners of war die. He has flashbacks and nightmares. That's why he was staying with Ric. Ric was helping him deal." Exhausted from her explanation, Meredith leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes. And I sat down on the couch.

Jeremy had told me. He had told me it hadn't gone well. I mean, I knew he had been a prison of war. And that never meant anything good. Ever. What prisoner of war comes back undamaged? None. But oh God, Damon. And here I was, feeling sorry for myself.

I took deep, steadying breaths. A lot of what he had been saying over the last day or two started to make sense. Some of the things he was saying to me, he was speaking from past experience. Oh, Damon. My hand came up to cover my mouth to hold back a sob. It took everything in me not to storm out of the exam room into the waiting room to curl up into his lap and hold onto him for dear life. Tears formed in my eyes this time and I let them fall. It killed me that he was suffering but helping me at the same time. It just went to show you what kind of man Damon was. And I knew then that I had to be strong for him. And for myself. I could do this. For the both of us.

I slowly began to unwrap the bandage on my hand, revealing the blisters from the boiling water on Friday night. "Let's do this." I told Meredith. She nodded with a smile.

"Let's."

It was a good hour later before we finally made our way back into the waiting area. Meredith finished scribbling something onto her script pad and handed it to me. "Take one of these, twice a day. Should clear up that infection in a few days, but make sure to finish the whole prescription. Apply the cream three times daily to the gash and to your hand. My cell phone number is on the back of the card I gave you, call me sometime this week and we'll do lunch." Meredith gushed with a friendly smile. I grinned back at her.

"See?" Alaric smirked at me and wrapped his arm around Meredith's shoulders. "Told ya! Best friend in two minutes!" Meredith elbowed him lightly in the ribs. He pretended it hurt and reached around her to snatch the digital camera away from her.

I turned to Damon. He reached down and cupped my face. "Everything okay?" He asked me softly. He must have seen the torment in my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about what Meredith had told me and I could feel her eyes boring holes into my back. I wouldn't say anything. Not until he told me, but I just wanted to hold onto him and never let him go. So I nodded, but I stepped into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed. His initial reaction was to freeze. He didn't do anything, didn't say anything. No one said anything. But eventually he softened and he arms wrapped around me too, holding me to him. "You're sure everything's okay?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded against his chest. "Alright." He responded. And he just held me there while Alaric and Meredith walked off and did whatever, giving the two of us privacy. And I reminded myself to thank both of them for it later. "Want to talk about it?" I shook my head. He chuckled lightly. "Alright."

Standing there in his arms, I thanked God that he had been there in the Grill Friday for that business meeting. I thanked God that he was the Damon that I remembered and had known I wasn't myself and pulled me off to the side. I thanked God that he was the Damon he was and had made it through his trials and tribulations in Iraq and Afghanistan and wherever the hell else he had been and had made it home alive. What doesn't kill us make us stronger, right? He had saved me. Saved me from Mason. Maybe I could help save him from his demons. I would do whatever was in my power to help him too. He deserved that much from me.

Damon began idly rubbing his hand up and down my back and it was so soothing that if I stayed where I was much longer I would have fallen asleep standing up. I peeked up at him and his eyes were closed, but after a moment he sensed me looking at him and he smiled. "What?"

"Nothing. This is nice." I said. Damon arched an eyebrow at me, but the smile that spread across his face had my heart skipping a beat. _It's not real, _I reminded myself. I smiled back at him.

"It is." Was his response. I pulled away, because the expression in his eyes became unreadable and a knot formed in my throat. I swallowed past it and turned away from him to avoid the look of disappointment that flickered across his face.

"I wonder where Mer and Alaric wandered off to?" I asked, suddenly desperate for a distraction.

Damon cleared his throat. "Probably a broom closet. Making out." I smiled over my shoulder at him and was relieved to see that his smile was back in place.

"Want to go spoil their fun?" I grinned. Damon smirked.

"Sure." But his smile didn't reach his eyes. Damon seemed to know his way around the clinic so I let him lead. We found them surprisingly not making out, but uploading the pictures Meredith had taken. Alaric had the good graces not to look away at some of them as Meredith printed them. Damon happened to look at the wrong moment. I felt him tense. I looked up at him, his jaw clenched, and the look of pain that crossed his face as he turned on his heel and fled the room tore at my heart. I turned to go after him but Alaric was faster.

"Wait a minute, Elena. Let me." He placed his hand on my shoulder as he walked by and I bit my lip as my eyes met Meredith's. She patted the seat that Alaric had just vacated.

"Come sit." She said. "We're printing these for your file." I moved to sit beside her and I heard the photo printer whirring as it spit out image after image.

"Is Damon….?" I started.

"Ric's good at disarming Damon." Meredith reassured me. "I've seen it in action." She looked back at the door they had both disappeared through. "Their connection is unreal."

"They've been through hell together." I whispered softy.

"That they have." Meredith nodded. We talked about mundane things for the next few minutes until Ric popped back into the room. He glanced at me quickly and gave me a bright smile before beaming at Meredith. She smiled just as beautifully back at him. The two of them were just adorable.

"Is Damon…?" I asked, standing immediately, looking around him searching for Damon worriedly.

"He's fine." Ric told me, catching my eye. "He's doing a perimeter sweep."

My heart stopped. I swallowed. I glanced quickly at Meredith; my hand flew to my throat. "Why?" I rasped.

Alaric held up both hands. "Nothing's wrong. Damon's a little OCD. This is a coping mechanism for him. He'll be fine in a few minutes. Everything's copacetic. We're good. Everything's fine, Elena." My breathing slowed and my heart swiftly followed. Meredith stepped up behind me, rubbed my back soothingly. She met Alaric's gaze and something passed between them. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply.

I heard an external door. "Elena?"

My eyes flew open. Met his concerned ones. They were apologetic. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head. "Don't be." I smiled. "We're good. You've got about sixty seven more 'sorry's' to catch up with me though so I suggest you get to moving." He choked a laugh and smiled at me.

"I don't know about you, but I've got a craving to drive a Camaro." He said, and he held out his hand. I beamed at him and held out my hand. He took it. Meredith printed the last photo, slid it into the manila folder and handed it to Ric.

"You're all set." She said. Ric nodded and brushed a kiss over the top of her head.

"I'll call you later this evening. Gotta babysit the kids." Ric laughed, nodding his head towards us.

"Thanks for everything, Meredith." I said, giving Meredith a quick hug while keeping ahold of Damon's hand. He thanked her too with a hug.

"Lunch this week." She smiled. "Not kidding."

"I'll have to bring my bodyguard." I said, tossing my head in Damon's direction. She nodded.

"I figured. Never hurts to have some eye candy along for the ride." She winked at Damon. Damon bowed.

"We aim to please."

Meredith walked us to the door. "Bye Elena. Bye boys." She called out as she locked up behind us. Damon helped me into the car and we headed towards our next destination. We were that much closer to home. Thank goodness. Damon's earlier suggestion of curling up on the couch and vegging sounded like absolute heaven. I could probably live there on the couch forever.

The detail place wasn't far from the clinic. We pulled into the parking lot and there she sat in all her glory. Damon sighed and practically fell out of the car as he reached out to caress his precious baby. "Hello there." He crooned. I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car without either Ric's or Damon's help. Ric and I went in to sign for the car and to pay for the detail while Damon got reacquainted with his baby.

"Mr. Salvatore?" The redhead at the front desk asked.

"He's outside." Alaric responded, as he held the door open for me. "I'm Alaric, this is Elena. And you are?"

"Kara." She said brightly, though she did look a tad disappointed not to be meeting the owner. I smiled. I understood completely. It was a nice car. I was really looking forward to driving it. She gave us a quick rundown of the treatment the Camaro had received, the resident mechanic had given it a tune up and made sure everything was in working order as well as a full wash and wax and the rest of the 'works.' When she gave Alaric the total, my eyes bulged out of my head, but Alaric handed over his corporate credit card that sported the Executive Protection logo on it. He signed for the car and was handed the keys. Kara peered around them trying to see out the door. "Will Mr. Salvatore be coming inside?"

Alaric smirked. "It's highly unlikely. He's making up for lost time." Kara frowned. I laughed and turned to walk out the door. I pushed the door open to see Damon squatting by the hood assessing the front bumper, running his hands over the smooth chrome. "Everything as you left it, dude?"  
"She's perfect." Damon murmured. Ric tossed him the keys.

"Here. Take her for a spin. I'll follow you to the office. Then I'll take one of the other Rover's home. I know you want to test her before you let Elena drive it." Damon nodded in affirmation and I sighed, but understood. I would want to drive it too. It had probably been entirely too long since he had driven it. I was still surprised he was even going to let me drive it at all.

Ric smirked at me, and hopped back into the Rover and headed off towards the office I assumed. Damon finished his inspection while I watched then opened the passenger door for me. "Thanks." I told him.

"Welcome." He replied. Before he shut the door, he stood in the open door frame. "Top up or down?" He asked. I scrunched up my face. It was a chilly kind of day.

"Up okay?"

"Up is fine." He replied. He shut my door and jogged around to his side. He cranked it up and sat there for a minute just listening to it idle. "God, that's a beautiful sound." He said. I laughed.

"Making fun is not allowed, Gilbert. Not if you want to drive her." He said, total deadpan.

I shook my head at him. "I'm not making fun of you, Damon. Promise. Just glad to see you so lighthearted." I replied with a smile.

"Whatever." He said. "You forget I've known you forever. I know when you're lying, sweetheart. But it's okay." He rubbed his hand over the dash. "I've got my baby back." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window, struggling to hold in my laugh.

He took the highway which as he told me later we didn't need to but he wanted to 'open her up' get a feel for her again. It all sounded a bit perverted to me and I told him so. He just laughed and told me it was supposed to. A five minute drive turned into half an hour. I peeked at my iPhone. Ric had sent us both a text saying he had already headed home and would see us in the morning. It was almost six. "You getting hungry?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yup. All those waffles and eggs are starting to wear off." I rubbed my stomach again. He parked in front of an office building, next to the Range Rover.

"Alright I promise to make this quick, come on in." He said. He tossed me the keys to the Camaro. I smiled at him. "Treat her nice, okay?" He said with a smirk.

"Like she was my own." I laughed. Damon pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and took out a key card. He swiped it against a black box next to the door and I heard a 'beep'. A green light lit next to the box and Damon pulled on the door.

"Come on in." He told me, herding me in and closing the door behind me. "When we're open the doors stay open but during non-business hours a key card is required to enter the building." I nodded at him. "I'll get you one first thing tomorrow morning." I took note of the surroundings. It was a nice, comfortable looking office but I was super tired and just ready to go back home, so I plopped down onto one of the couches and waved him on. He smiled tenderly at me. "I'll just be a minute."

"You can give me the grand tour tomorrow, okay?" I asked.

"Yup." He replied as he disappeared into an office, I guessed it was his. I leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes. Today had been the longest day. Damon was rummaging around in his office when I heard a car door shut. I stood to look out the window, ready to greet Ric at the door when I saw an all too familiar car parked behind the Range Rover and the Camaro blocking the two cars in.

I opened my mouth to speak, to call for Damon but nothing came out. I hurried to the door. Was it locked? He said it locked automatically right? Oh, God. Please let it be locked. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heartbeat, my blood racing through my veins. As I got to the glass door he appeared on the other side of the door in front of me. The look on his face was pure undiluted evil. He smiled. My stomach rolled. He put his hands on the handle and pulled.

**So….couple of things! ONE: Don't hate me! **** TWO: I busted my butt to get this up here tonight and didn't get to watch tonight's finale….so if you do decide to leave a review (and I REALLY hope you do ;) -) PLEASE don't leave any spoilers! THREE: I heart you guys. You're freaking amazing with your reviews and your thoughts and comments and I LOVE it. FOUR: I hope this chapter didn't feel rushed. A lot of stuff happened. And I hope you liked it! I promise Elena won't be as whiny in the upcoming chapters…but it's only been 24 hours since she got away…she's still highly emotional! **** Alright I'll let you go. Leave me some love! And you can go ahead and fuss at me now...but these chapters are twice as long as the chapters for NtY were so this whole once a week thing may get pushed back to once every two weeks...or less...but the pressure is killing me! :( *ducks* ~Jules **


	7. Chapter 7 : The Retribution

**My deepest apologies. Real life has kicked my ass these past three weeks. Between my husband being in and out of town, my father-in-law having major surgery, packing up and moving my mother two hours away, prepping my house for a baby shower, planning the baby shower, hosting the baby shower…it has been a truly INSANE three weeks and I have crawled into bed every night instead of settling down to write. **** I really am so sorry. BUT you guys are fricking ahh-mazing! I poured over each and every one of your reviews! Loved them! I'm pretty sure I responded to everybody but to all the guest reviewers my utmost thanks to you guys too! **** AND here's a little refresher since I left you guys hanging for so long! =/ The next update shouldn't take me nearly as long….promise! **

_Damon was rummaging around in his office when I heard a car door shut. I stood to look out the window, ready to greet Ric at the door when I saw an all too familiar car parked behind the Range Rover and the Camaro blocking the two cars in. _

_ I opened my mouth to speak, to call for Damon but nothing came out. I hurried to the door. Was it locked? He said it locked automatically right? Oh, God. Please let it be locked. I couldn't hear anything but the sound of my heartbeat, my blood racing through my veins. As I got to the glass door he appeared on the other side of the door in front of me. The look on his face was pure undiluted evil. He smiled. My stomach rolled. He put his hands on the handle and pulled. _

Damon

_I don't know you but I know what you did to her_

_She told me and I happen to believe her too_

…

_I will be three steps behind_

_You will not know what's got you_

_Oh, so you're sorry now_

_All is not well, it's not ended_

-"We Build Then We Break", The Fray

Damon heard the car door shut. What was Ric coming back for? He could have just called. They could have swung whatever he needed by his house on the way home. He turned to glance out of his window facing the parking lot and saw the fire red BMW parked behind the Camaro and the Rover. He didn't even need to guess to know who that was. He blindly hit speed dial on his phone to call Ric.

"Office now!" He barked as soon as Ric answered. He tossed his phone to the floor as he ran out the back door, not even bothering to hang up. He pushed the red button on the alarm panel as he exited the building. It beeped once. Message received. He heard the locks drive home as the building locked down. Good. Fucker wouldn't get in.

Damon took a deep breath, the adrenaline already beginning to pump through his veins as he rounded the corner of the building. He'd been _itching _for a fight for three days. And Mason Lockwood had brought the fight to him. It was like his birthday, Christmas and the Fourth of July all rolled into one. Let the fireworks begin.

He put his hands in his pockets and slowed to a stroll as he walked casually up the sidewalk to the front door. Damon saw Mason standing at the front door, his hand on the handle. He kept tugging, but only Damon knew he wouldn't get in. The smirk that graced Damon's face quickly faded when he saw the stark terror on Elena's face. "Let me in, goddamnit! The longer you keep me out here, the worse I'm going to make it for you later." He hissed at Elena. Elena's eyes were wide and Damon grit his teeth. His hands clenched in his pockets.

"Can I help you, sir?" Damon asked politely, drawing Mason's attention. His hands remained in his pockets. If they came out of his pockets he was pretty sure he couldn't be held responsible for their actions.

"Yeah. You can stay out of my fucking business." Mason said without turning around.

"Therein lies the problem, I'm afraid." Damon replied. "Elena _is_ my business."

"Not anymore she's not. Thanks for taking care of her this weekend, but she's no longer your concern." Mason looked over his shoulder and sneered. "I'll take it from here." Damon cocked his head in her direction.

"She'll always be my concern. Step away from the door and let's have a chat you and I. I've got a few pointers for you on how to treat a lady."

"We have nothing to discuss. And how I treat my woman is my business." Mason said, finally letting go of the door, turning to face Damon.

"We have plenty to discuss." Damon replied with a less than friendly smile. "Elena doesn't need to hear this though.

"I have no secrets from Elena." Mason growled.

"That may be. But you've done enough damage already and I've had a hell of a time trying to repair that damage. I'd appreciate you not undoing all of my hard work."

"I could give two flying fucks about you."

"Ditto, pal." Damon lifted his chin. "Step away from the door." His hands still in his pockets, his fingers twitched. He would _not _be the first to throw a punch. There were cameras surrounding this place. And he would use those to his advantage. The sooner Mason got himself into trouble, the sooner he ended up in jail the better. But Damon could not subject himself to the same fate. He couldn't leave Elena alone. So he would wait for Mason to make his move, then strike. "This way, coward." Damon coaxed him.

"Excuse me?" Mason spun on his heel, his face turning red in anger.

"You heard me. Any _man_ who feels the need to lay a hand on a woman needs to find a more appropriate outlet. Consider me that outlet. Or am I too big of a target?" Damon held up his hands in a 'come and get it' gesture. "What's the matter, Lockwood? Afraid I'll hit back?" Mason stepped away from the door finally.

Damon glanced quickly at Elena, who had her hand over her mouth, tears pouring down her face. His heart clenched, but she was okay. And right now that was what mattered. He could fix her later. Right now he needed to take care of the threat. Damon returned his gaze to Mason whose eyes had gone black and Damon smiled. _Finally._

When Damon heard the roar of the engine, he was torn between a grin and utter frustration. He and Mason had finally been about to get somewhere. Mason's eyes turned towards the Range Rover as the tires screeched to a halt. "You needed reinforcements?" Mason laughed as Ric jumped out of the SUV.

Damon laughed too. "Not at all. He's here to make sure Elena stays out of the fray."

"The _fray_?" Mason asked. Ric stepped up beside Damon and nodded once. Damon never took his eyes off of Mason.

"I'll just be inside then." Ric said softly.

"Thanks, brother." Damon answered. He watched from the corner of his eye as Ric skirted around Mason, who glared at the newcomer the whole time. Once Ric reached the building, he swiped his master key card to let himself in and ushered Elena away from the door. Damon could hear her protests all the way from out here but he knew Ric would be able to calm her down. Maybe he could call Mer and put her on speaker. It was probably not as effective as having Damon himself in the room but for now it would have to do.

"Must think you're something, huh? War hero?" Mason taunted, snapping Damon from his Elena induced haze. It flustered him for a moment. Damon crossed his arms. He needed to get back on track. He needed to get Mason off his game, needed to piss him off. Not the other way around.

"I don't think anything." Damon replied. He sighed internally.

"You think you'll get the girl, though."

"Oh, I'm going to marry that girl."

Mason laughed heartily at that one. Damon forced a non-reaction. Punks like Mason thrived on reactions. "Elena's not exactly the marrying type."

"I beg to differ."

"See, now there you're compatible. Elena's good at begging. I taught her well." Mason smirked. "Maybe you _are_ meant for each other." Damon bit his tongue so hard he tasted blood. But he held his temper. He would not attack Mason first. He would not. He chanted it like a mantra. Mason would be the first to run to the police crying 'assault' like a little bitch, and Damon couldn't have that.

"She'll never have to beg with me." Damon said softly, belying the rage he felt coursing through his veins.

"Oh, you'll get sick of her eventually. She's a whiny bitch isn't she? I'm willing to take her off of your hands, man. Just hand her over and I'll leave. We'll never bother you again."

Damon chuckled, scratched his chin. "Persistent fucker, aren't you? Always get your way." Mason raised his lip in a sneer, an indication that Damon was right. Damon strolled up to Mason boldly, got right up in his face. He was close enough to touch him. "Not today."

Mason shrugged. "It's cool. I'll wait." He looked up, at something over Damon's shoulder and Damon heard a car approaching. Well, this was about to get interesting. Without taking his eyes off of Mason, Damon backed up and half turned to see the approaching car. It was one he didn't recognize. Probably some of Mason's cronies. Damon fought to keep from rubbing his hands together with glee. Sweet. He'd get to let out some of this pent up rage.

The smile that appeared on Mason's face could only be described as wicked. But Damon just smirked. He held up his hand behind his back, signaling for Ric to wait. It was an indication not to call the police, not to come out and help and to let Damon have a little fun first. He needed a good stress reliever.

Tyler Lockwood was the first to climb out of the car, and Damon laughed out loud. He had always wanted to give that punk his due. Today would be that day. Another male climbed out of the passenger seat, he was one Damon didn't recognize. Didn't matter. His own mother probably wouldn't recognize him when Damon was through with him. The third male was a boy that Stefan had hung around with a couple times back in high school, Adam was it? Damon had never really liked him. Guess it really didn't matter now.

Mason took a few steps back. Seemed pretty boy didn't want to get involved in the mess. Dammit. He really wanted to get his hands on him. Damon would really have to come up with something good to get him involved.

The three flunkies approached Damon cautiously. Damon grinned and beckoned them forth. "Don't be afraid, boys. I don't bite. Hard."

"Three on one? Doesn't seem much like a fair fight, does it now?" Mason taunted from behind him. Damon didn't bother turning around. He didn't worry much about an attack from the back. Ric was watching. And Damon always had an uncanny ability to sense an impending attack.

"You don't strike me as one to fight fair, Lockwood." Damon taunted. "Not gonna join in?"

"I'll just watch for now." Mason smirked. "You know, we don't even have to do this. Seriously, Damon. Just give me the girl and we'll leave."

"You kidding?" Damon grinned, rolled his shoulders then his neck and flexed his fingers. He beckoned the three forward. Again. "I thrive on this shit." Damon laughed. "And you're leaving here empty handed, Lockwood. Sorry to say. Well, not really."

Without warning, the Adam kid charged Damon. But Damon was prepared. Damon sidestepped him, throwing out his arm to wrap it around the kid's neck holding his back to Damon's front. He held him in a choke hold, his every sense on high alert as he heard Tyler Lockwood trying to be sneaky when in reality he was subtle as a bull in a fucking china shop creeping up behind him. Damon shoved Adam away from him, not caring that the kid barely caught himself on the pavement before he spun on his heel, blocked a punch from Tyler and kicked him in the stomach knocking him back a few feet.

Mason stood a few feet away, hands on his hips just observing as Adam and the unknown kid charged Damon at the same time. Damon dropped into a squat and swung out a leg, sweeping No Name's feet out from under him. "Sure you don't want to join us, Lockwood?" Damon called out. "This is so much fun!" Adam flew at Damon, taking him by surprise for a split second. But Damon liked the rush. Damon let him get a punch in. It bounced off of his jaw and Damon grinned.

"You're fucking crazy." Adam told him. Damon pulled back his arm and hit him with a right cross. Blood began gushing from Adam's nose spraying Damon's shirt and Adam's in the process. He wedged his knee in between the two of them and pushed him off. Adam sprawled back into the pavement and Damon jumped back on his feet.

Tyler backed away, held his hands in the air. "Aw, come on Ty." Damon pouted. "That's it? That's all you've got?" Damon was slammed from behind but was stunned only momentarily. No Name jumped onto Damon's back and wrapped his arm around Damon's neck attempting a choke hold like Damon had done to Adam. People tended to panic in this situation, their hands would come up to grab at the arm, try and pry it away. But that was no good. Easier said than done. Basic self defense moves could counter this hold. Damon turned his chin into the crook of No Name's arm, and raised his shoulders. With a slight twist of his torso, he elbowed No Name in the solar plexus and brought down his forearm into his groin. No Name groaned and his grip loosened immediately. Damon slipped out from under the hold. He spun around while No Name struggled to recover, grasping for Damon but getting only a fistful of his shirt.

Damon's intent was to disable so just for the hell of it, he slammed his forehead into No Name's nose with as much force as he could muster. No Name cried out and blood began to stream from his nose. He immediately let go of Damon's shirt to reach for his nose as he scrambled backwards dropping to the ground. Damon dusted off his hands, like he'd just been doing housework, or taking out the trash. It was remarkably similar actually. Tyler was apparently willing to give it one more shot. Stupid, but brave. He approached Damon cautiously, circled him. Damon mirrored him, moving when he moved. He could do this all day. Tyler swung a few times and Damon indulged him by giving him just enough courage to think he might have a shot. After a few minutes, Damon quickly got bored. Mason apparently did too.

"Any fucking day now, Tyler!" Mason yelled.

"You're welcome to join us, Mase!" Tyler hollered back, never taking his eyes off of Damon. Smart man. First smart thing he probably did all day. "Just put me out of my misery, Salvatore." Tyler said under his breath. Well, he took it back. _That _was the smartest thing he'd said all day.

"Gladly." Damon said. He saw the relief on Tyler's face and found it oddly amusing and sad at the same time. With a swift uppercut, Tyler was laid out on the ground.

Three down, one to go.

Damon turned to Mason and spread his arms out. "Well?"

Mason half smiled reached up and scratched his head. "I give credit where credit is due, Salvatore." Mason said. Damon's smile was cocky. He took a half bow. His eyes never left Mason's face. Mason's eyes were too shifty. Bastard had something else up his sleeve. Damon saw the glint in Mason's eye and knew his next move before it even happened. Mason reached around his back and Damon's grin grew. He gave a slight shake of his head to signal Ric. Things were just getting interesting. He'd been waiting for this. He'd been anticipating this. Mason Lockwood had just given him the green light.

When Mason's hand flew back around, he was holding a gun. Damon forced the grin off of his face. He was pretty sure the cocky grin might just piss off Mason and get him shot. And that probably would just upset Elena more. So, solemn face it was. His hands came up in a defensive posture, a "please don't shoot me, mister" pose.

"Give me Elena." Mason demanded, waving the gun at Damon. "And we'll leave."

Damon edged forward minutely. "Why don't you put the gun away, Lockwood? Let's talk about this like civilized men."

"I think the time for talk is over, don't you?" Mason cocked his head, narrowing his eyes. Damon angled his head slightly, got a look at the gun. Yup, dimwit still had the safety on. Like taking candy from a baby. Oh, well. A gun was a gun. And it was pointed in Damon's face. The threat was present. He feared for his life, blah blah blah. At least that's what he'd write in his official statement to the police.

"I completely concur." Damon replied. In the blink of an eye, Damon moved forward. His left hand reached for the gun and gripped the slide immobilizing it. His hand still wrapped around the gun, he pushed it down so it was pointed at the ground, holding it there. Simultaneously, with his right arm he came up and punched Mason twice, catching him once in the jaw, and once on his nose fully enjoying his cry of pain. Did that make him sadistic? Probably. And for all the pain and suffering Elena had gone through, Damon held onto Mason's wrist. With his other hand, he twisted the gun, locking Mason's finger in the trigger guard and heard the crunch as he broke his index finger.

In this hold, Damon was close enough to growl in Mason's ear. "Come near her again and I'll end you." With a satisfied sigh, Damon released him and watched as Mason crumpled to the floor like a sad sack of potatoes. He waved his index finger in a circle in the air as his indication that he had wrapped it up. Ric could call the cops now. He quickly disabled the gun, removing the magazine and kicking it clear across the parking lot. He then pulled on the slide to remove the one bullet from the chamber. He set the gun far away from Mason who was crying silently on the ground and the others who were also miserable and holding assorted bleeding and broken appendages.

Damon desperately wanted to go inside to comfort Elena but he knew that once the police arrived there would be a long barrage of statements and questioning which he knew from experience could take hours and he wouldn't want to be pulled from her right after he got her calmed down. And he didn't want her to have to face the police right now either. So outside he would stay until he was finished. He sat down on the curb next to his Range Rover, stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankles.

"You'll regret this." Mason whimpered from a few feet away, still curled up in a ball holding his hand.

Damon tsked, and licked his lips. "It's debatable." He said with a smirk. "My money's on no, though." Hearing the distinct sound of police sirens, Damon went ahead and laced his hands together and placed them on the back of his head.

The first cop to arrive stepped out of his vehicle, hand already on his gun. He saw the four men lying on the pavement and Damon sitting as casual as he could be on the curb, hands already where he could see them, and on top of his head. He grinned at Damon. "Salvatore?"

Damon grinned right back. "Mutt?" Matt Donovan rolled his eyes at the much hated nickname and shut the door to his patrol car.

"This your handiwork?" Matt asked, pointing to the mass of writhing bodies. Damon nodded. Matt shook his head then sighed. "Geez, Damon. This is going to be a lot of paperwork." Damon smirked, and then shrugged.

Damon pointed at the gun, then at Mason. "That's his. And there's a folder in my Range Rover there, we've been compiling on him also for a restraining order for Elena Gilbert." At the mention of restraining order, Mason's head lifted off the ground his eyes shooting fire. Almost in unison, Matt's eyes met Damon's at the mention of Elena's name. Matt had always had a thing for Elena too. There was definitely something about that girl. Stefan had just somehow magically beat them all to the punch.

"_What_?" Matt growled. Another police car came screaming up the road and pulled in behind the mass of cars parked in the now overcrowded parking lot. Damon heard an ambulance siren too.

"Yup. Lockwood here has been beating up on his girlfriend." Damon said, hands still behind his head. Matt flicked his fingers at him, understanding the situation now.

"You can put your hands down, Damon." He said. Turning back to the newly arrived officer who was getting out of his squad car, Matt quickly briefed him and returned to Damon. "Do you need medical attention?"

Damon smirked. "Nope."

"You sure?" Matt waved his flashlight at him. "You've uh, got some blood on your…. everywhere."

Damon chuckled. "It's not mine."

Matt laughed heartily. "Alright then." He handed Damon a clipboard. "Write down your statement." Damon took it and the pen Matt offered him too. Damon nodded. "We'll need the security footage." Matt indicated the cameras. "I assume those work." Damon looked up from the clipboard, gave Matt a 'do bears shit in the woods' look. Matt rolled his eyes. "Just asking." Matt snapped on a pair of gloves and picked up the gun, sealing it in a plastic bag and initialing it. "You want to press charges?"

"Longer you keep him, longer I can take to compile a bigger file to keep him in there." Damon replied, still writing his statement. Damon could feel Matt frowning down at him. "That would be a yes, Donovan." Damon sighed.

Another officer helped Mason over to the ambulance that was parked in the road so that the paramedics could look over his injuries before carting him off to jail. It was a pity Damon hadn't done more. For now he'd have to settle for a bloodied face and a broken finger. And the fact that Mason had cried like a little girl when it had happened. He'd taken particular delight in that.

Nine years of Army mission debriefs had him writing a novel of a statement. It was detailed but concise. After handing it to Matt, Matt whistled. "Jesus. Can I have you be a witness for all crimes?" Damon smiled, but didn't reply. He walked over to the Range Rover and Matt followed. Damon handed him part of the manila folder assembled for the restraining order. He didn't want Matt to see the pictures. Hell, _he _didn't want to see the pictures. "Oh, my God." Matt whispered.

"Yeah." Damon replied solemnly. He took the file back and slid it into the manila folder. "She's a trooper, though. She's doing much better than I anticipated. She's staying with me. If he comes after her again, Donovan…." Damon trailed off and he didn't need to finish the sentence. Both men knew that Mason had gotten off lightly.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure that he doesn't." Matt told him.

"See that you do." Damon placed the folder back in the SUV and locked it back up. "We're sending this into a judge in the morning." He said after a few tense moments, both men thinking about things that might have been. "I'll make sure to send a copy to your department, to your attention." Matt nodded then turned to walk away. "Hey, Donovan?"

He stopped, faced Damon. "Yeah."

"Thanks." And it was truly heartfelt.

"You're welcome." Matt answered with a smile.

"Good to see you."

"You too."

"Bye, Mutt." Damon heard him sigh, hang his head but caught Matt's grin as he slid into his patrol car. He sat there for a few minutes, playing with his computer or filling out paperwork or eating a doughnut or whatever it is that cops do when they just sit in their patrol cars for-freaking-ever. And Damon began to get antsy. He wouldn't go inside until they were all gone. If he went inside and someone had another question he wouldn't leave Elena. And he wouldn't subject Elena to dealing with the cops right now. Not now. There would be plenty of that once the restraining order was in place. She would have to go before the judge at some point, plead her case, face Mason. But right now, she was too fragile. So he would wait. And he did. For another hour. Eventually Matt left. He was the last one to leave. _Finally. _The need to get to Elena was overwhelming. He'd been holding it back but it rushed through him like a tidal wave. He swiped his badge at the door, heard the satisfying 'beep' and the light turned green.

He practically ran inside, knowing that he'd wasted too much time away from her. Ric was sitting on the loveseat next to her, holding her hand. She was curled up in the fetal position, facing the wall. Her soft cries tore at his heart. Ric glanced up as Damon strode towards them. His eyes were pained too as he took in the sight of Damon with one glance over. But Damon could care less what Ric thought. Elena was hurting.

"I've just been talking to her, it's kept her calm but she hasn't said anything since you started fighting." Ric murmured softly. Damon closed his eyes and moved closer to her. "Damon." Ric said, reaching for his arm to stop him. Ric looked pointedly down at his shirt, then back up at his eyes. Damon looked down. There was blood splattered all over his shirt and pants.

"Oh. Fuck." With a soft curse, Damon peeled off his shirt and moved to squat in front of Elena. He'd scrubbed the blood off of his hands outside; the paramedics had given him wipes. Plus they'd had to take blood samples. What for, he didn't know. It had been quite obvious he'd beaten the crap out of the four men. The only question was whether or not it had been self defense. And the security cameras had been the answer to that question. But of course, there would have to be an investigation. "Elena." He whispered softly. "Sweetheart, it's me." She didn't respond. "Baby girl." He said a little more firmly. Nothing. "Elena?" His voice held a little tremor this time. Shit. Maybe she was in shock.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Ric asked softly. "Or Mer's? I can call Mer." Damon shook his head.

"No." He reached up slowly and placed his hands on either side of her head, rubbed his thumbs slowly back and forth under her eyes. "Come back to me sweetheart. Elena, he's gone. I got rid of him; he's on his way to jail. You're safe now, baby girl."

She opened her eyes and the look in them took him back ten years.

_ Damon drove up the driveway and parked behind Stefan's classic Porsche at the Gilbert lake house. He saw Stefan come running out of the woods, his hands pulling at his usually artfully mussed hair. Bonnie, Matt and a few others he didn't recognize poured out of the woods behind him, their assorted faces reeking of fear. Jeremy sat in Damon's passenger seat and glanced nervously at Damon. Damon knew instantly they were both thinking the same thing. Where was Elena? _

_ Jumping out of the car, his concerned eyes met his brother's. "What happened?" He asked Stefan immediately. _

_ "We were playing hide and seek." Stefan choked out. "We can't find her." Stefan looked at Damon, but couldn't make eye contact with Jeremy. _

_ "You called her cell?" Jeremy hollered. _

_ "Of course we called her cell!" Stefan growled, and then covered his face with his hands. "I'm sorry, Jer. Yes, we've called. It goes straight to voicemail." Which meant it was either dead. Or off. Both not good. Fuck. _

_ "How long?" Jeremy asked. Damon's throat wouldn't work. It felt like it had collapsed in on itself. And his heart was doing this weird stop-start thing. "How long has she been missing, Stef?" Jeremy yelled when Stefan didn't respond. _

_ Matt stepped forward. "Almost two hours." _

_ Damon slammed his car door. He looked up at the sky. They had one, maybe two hours before dark. "Girls, go in the house get all the flashlights and batteries you can find. And water." _

_ "Should we call Grayson and Miranda?" Stefan asked. _

_ "No!" Damon was firm. "I'll find her. Where did you last see her?" Stefan gave him a quick rundown. Bonnie had been the last to see her head east. By the lake. Bonnie was the first to run back out of the house. She handed Damon a flashlight, two spare batteries and a bottle of water. He stuck the flashlight and batteries in the deep pocket of his leather jacket and the bottle of water in his other pocket. He took off into the woods. He'd find her. He had to. He glanced at his watch. He had about an hour and a half. Tops._

_ He headed off in the direction Stefan had said she'd last been seen. Hearing the others split up behind him, he sighed in relief. They didn't need to follow him. If he wasn't right, they'd waste time. But he _was _right. He'd find her. He'd always had a sixth sense when it came to Elena. He heard the others calling for her. But if she could hear them, or she was able to call or yell back she would have responded by now. That was what scared him. _

_ He glanced at his watch again and fear quickened his heart. He'd been searching without success for almost an hour. He didn't have much daylight left. The sun would be setting soon. Shit. That was not good. If they didn't find her soon, they'd have to call her parents. But Damon couldn't think that way. Because he was _going _to find her. He was ready to turn back and loop around the lake when he spotted a tree branch bent at an unnatural angle. A few rocks had broken loose from their formation and he looked down. The fading light had hidden the marks made from her scuffle but he saw them clearly now. She must have slipped on the rocks and grabbed at the branch to break her fall unsuccessfully. _

_ "Elena?" He called. She had to have fallen over the edge. It wasn't too far to fall but it had probably been one hell of a fall and if she wasn't responding to anyone calling her name… _

_ He dropped to a squat and pulled the flashlight out of his pocket, pointed it down. The beam floated over the ground, but he didn't see her. "Elena!" He yelled. _

_ "Damon?" It was soft. It was faint, but he heard her. _

Oh, thank God. _"Hold on, sweetheart. I'm coming." He looked around frantically for the easiest way down. Since he couldn't see her and he wasn't sure if she was injured he really didn't want to land on her. But he needed to get to her quickly. _

_ "It hurts." He heard her whisper. _

_ "I'm coming, baby girl. What hurts, huh?" He kept his voice light, because if he gave into the panic that iced the blood in his veins, she might start to panic too. And not knowing what her injury or injuries were, that wasn't good. She might injure herself further. She didn't respond immediately. "Elena? Talk to me. What hurts, sweetheart?" _

_ "My leg." _

_ "Your leg?" He scrambled a few feet down to the left. He could jump. He didn't think he'd risk jumping on her if he jumped way down here. But it was a good fall. It was a risk jumping himself. He squatted low and pushed off. He landed with a loud 'oomph' and multiple curse words. _

_ "Damon?" She called out softly. He laughed tersely. _

_ "I'm fine, sweetheart. You're the one I'm worried about." He limped his way over to her, pointed the flashlight in her direction. He saw her, huddled under the awning. She was freezing. He could see her shivering and she could barely keep her eyes open. Her left leg was splayed out in front of her. He could see the cuts and blood as he got closer he saw the pain etched in her face. She was close to passing out. And she was scared. "You found me." She whispered. He pulled the water bottle out of his other pocket, unscrewed it and held it up to her mouth. He slipped out of his jacket, wrapped it around her shoulders. _

_ He smiled faintly. "I'll always find you, sweetheart." He ran his hands over her quickly, assessing her for any other non-visible injuries. "Does anything else hurt, Elena?" _

_ "My head." She cried softly. "I hit my head when I fell." He nodded. _

_ "Okay." He dug his cell phone out of his jean pocket, reached for her hand and squeezed it while he dialed Jeremy and looked for the easiest way out of there. "Jer. I found her. By the rock formation near the lake. Yeah, where we had the old tire swing." They hung up and Damon looked back at her. "I need to get you back to the house, okay? I'm gonna pick you up now." He slipped an arm around her back and one underneath her knees making sure to keep her left leg as straight as possible. She cried out, grabbing his shirt and sobbing into it. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm sorry, baby." He murmured against her temple. "Keep your leg as straight as possible, okay?" She nodded and he squeezed her tight. He tried to keep her talking. "So I guess you won hide and seek, huh?" She laughed softly into his neck. "Whose dumb idea was that anyway?" _

_ "Stefan's." She mumbled, her teeth beginning to chatter. _

_ Damon scoffed. "Figures. I plan on kicking his ass for you when we get back to the house, okay?" She didn't respond. They passed underneath a clearing in the endless path of trees and he caught a look at her face. Her eyes were closed. "Elena? Elena! Don't you go to sleep on me! Dammit, Gilbert! Wake up!"_

_ "Damon?" Jeremy yelled. He pushed through the brush. Stefan, Matt and Bonnie were fast on his heels. "Elena! Oh, God! Elena!" Jeremy rushed forward framed Elena's face with his hands. _

_ "She passed out." Damon murmured hoarsely. "From the pain, I guess. I think her leg is broken." His voice wobbled a bit and had anyone called him on it, he would have called them a liar and beat them down. After Elena was alright, of course. _

_ Jeremy asked him to hand her over. Damon glared and continued to trek back to the house. He refused to let go of her. They didn't waste any time hopping into someone's Suburban. More room. Jeremy drove. Damon had Elena in his lap in the backseat. _

_ Stefan sat in the front passenger seat so he could turn around to glare at Damon. Damon didn't care about his brother. Didn't spare him any glances. Stefan wasn't his concern. Damon just kept running his hand methodically over Elena's hair. She was shivering against him and he held her closer, squeezed her tight. She was still wrapped up in his jacket, a blanket thrown over her lap. It was freaking him out that she was still shivering. He was pretty sure that was a sign of shock. And with the amount of blood she had lost he was fairly sure that wasn't good. _

_ Stefan snarled. "Do you need to be shirtless?"_

_ "I'm sorry, Stef. I took my shirt off to try and slow the blood loss. You know, since she was playing the stupid game that _you _suggested when she fell and broke her leg, got all cut up and lost in the woods." Damon replied. Stefan shut up after that, but didn't turn around. _

_ It was almost a thirty minute drive to the nearest emergency room, but to have called an ambulance they would have waited twice as long. Jeremy broke several laws, the majority of them speeding infractions on the way to the hospital. He had called his parents as soon as they got in the car, told them what happened and what hospital they were en route to. Damon had made Stefan call their parents. It was his stupid fault, so therefore his responsibility to make the phone call. Jeremy should have made him call Miranda and Grayson too, but Jer was too standup a guy for that. _

_ When Jeremy pulled up to the drop-off for the ER, Jeremy jumped out and opened the door for Damon to slide out with Elena. Stefan immediately crawled into the driver's seat to go park the car. The rest of the gang would wait in the waiting room. As Damon and Jeremy moved swiftly to registration, several people gave them long stares. Damon saw none of them; his focus was on getting Elena the urgent medical attention she needed. _

_ Jeremy pounded on the counter when no one looked their way after they stood there for a solid minute. A nurse who looked way too young to be of any assistance frowned at the two boys, "Can I help you?" _

_ Damon gave her a disgusted look narrowed his eyes and growled. "She needs help. She fell in the woods about fifteen feet over three and a half hours ago, I'm pretty sure her left leg is broken. She's lost a lot of blood, too. I tied my shirt around her knee which seemed to stop some of the bleeding but she passed out about forty five minutes ago. And she's been shivering at least that long." _

_ With a somewhat bored look and a glance that was more of an ogle at Damon's bare chest, she pushed a clipboard full of papers at them. "Fill these out." _

_ Damon grit his teeth. "She's unconscious. We can fill them out in the back while someone examines her." _

_ "Sir…." The nurse said as she rolled her eyes. _

_ "Damon," Jeremy began. He held up his hand, hostility lacing his tone. "Look, ma'am."_

_ "I will make a scene." Damon hissed. "So help me, God. If someone is not out here to take us back to an exam room in two minutes I will make a _scene_." _

_ A round, kindly looking older nurse stepped up to the counter. "Elizabeth, let me dear." She said as she efficiently pushed the rude bitch out of the way. She motioned for Damon to bring Elena closer. She took a penlight out of a pocket in her scrub top. She opened Elena's eyes, flashing the light in them. "You're both family?" She asked. _

_ Glad to be receiving the attention he felt due, Damon nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Her brothers." He straightened his back, daring Jeremy to contradict him. But he knew without even looking over his shoulder that Jer wouldn't say a word. Because the Salvatores and Gilberts _were _family. _

_ She tilted her head. "Come around this way. I'll buzz you in." The young nurse humphed and Damon would have flipped her off had one of his hands been free. _

_ A few hours later, two pints of blood, several stitches, one cast and a concussion diagnosis later Miranda and Grayson were filling out the necessary paperwork for the required overnight stay, Jeremy had gone to give the latest updates to the group still in the waiting room and Damon remained in the room with Elena, not having left her side unless asked to by medical personnel. Stefan hadn't even been back to see her yet. And apparently he was causing quite the stink about it. Jeremy was running interference like the best friend and good brother that he was. He had an inkling of how Damon felt about Elena. And Jeremy knew that letting Stefan within fifty feet of Damon right now wasn't really the best idea. Damon wasn't ready to leave Elena's side. So letting Stefan see Elena wasn't currently an option. _

_ She still hadn't woken up, though the doctors weren't worried. They had reassured Damon and her parents that it was expected. Miranda had raised her eyebrows when the doctor had mentioned that her 'sons' had never left Elena's side but just like Jeremy, Miranda didn't say a word. After the doctor had left, Miranda had walked up to him and gripped him in a hug for a long time. He had thankfully found a replacement shirt by then. The kindly nurse, Beverly had given him a men's scrub top to wear. Apparently he had been causing 'quite the stir' in the ER. Damon didn't care about the extra attention as long as Elena received the best care. If it meant that every female doctor and nurse in the whole hospital stopped by to check on her then so be it. _

_ Damon sighed when he realized it was already three in the morning. He pinched the bridge of his nose and braced his legs further apart. Resting his elbows on his thighs and his head in his hands he sighed deeply again. "Geez, Salvatore. You're making _me_ anxious, all that sighing you're doing over there." Elena rasped hoarsely from the bed. Damon's head shot up. His eyes met hers and it was like his whole world was righted again. He closed them briefly, savoring the feeling for a few precious moments then locking it away. _

_ Swallowing the anxiety that had been consuming him for the past few hours, the corner of his mouth tipped in a smirk. "Well, if someone was a little less dramatic, maybe I wouldn't be so anxious." He retorted. _

_ Elena tried to laugh, but it started a coughing fit. Damon shot off his perch on the window seat and made his way over to the bed where there was a cup of water with a straw waiting. He held it up so she could have some. "Thank you." She murmured after slowly drinking a few sips. _

_ "You're welcome." He set it back down on the tray next to her bed. He stood there awkwardly for a moment before she patted the bed next to her unbroken leg. "Sit." She said softly. He hesitated, glanced over his shoulder at the closed door. She looked briefly too, but then looked up at him with those big, doe eyes and he was done for. He sat. Like the obedient dog he was. "Thank you." She whispered. She reached for his hand, slowly toyed with his fingers until she was holding his hand their fingers tightly twined. He swallowed thickly, hating that just that touch was enough to give him goose bumps. He watched their hands intently, scared to look at her and her eyes. That would definitely be the end of him._

_ "For what?" He grumbled. _

_ "For saving me." She replied. _

_ He looked up at her slowly. The tears brewing in her eyes did him in. His heart stuttered. He _hated _seeing her cry. Always had. He closed his eyes, unable to watch the tears fall. Leaning forward, he rested his forehead against hers. "You're welcome." He told her honestly. "Just promise me one thing?" He heard her soft laugh. "No more fucking hide and seek." She nodded and he opened his eyes to find her staring fixedly at him. He could read everything she felt in those eyes at that moment. She was looking at him like he was some kind of hero. And he was no hero. Especially not thinking the things he was thinking. Not about his best friend's little sister. Or his brother's girlfriend. _

_ "Promise." She breathed. _

_He blinked. It happened that fast. He wasn't sure who moved first. But the next thing he knew their mouths were moving together. And he stopped breathing. He shuddered and she made some sort of sound from the back of her throat that sounded like a moan. He tenderly reached up to cup her face, and both of her hands came up to hold his wrists lightly, locking him in place. He brushed his lips against hers slowly, lightly, comforting. The kiss was sweet, tender and when Elena sighed and parted her lips beneath his it was effortless to sweep his tongue over her bottom lip and into her mouth. _

_He threaded his hands through her hair and he had never felt anything like it. The strands were so soft, so silky. He held her reverently, worshipped her mouth. When she pulled away to take a deep breath, he froze. His brain caught up with his heart and he slid off the bed. "Damon." She protested, reaching for him. He turned his back to her. He couldn't believe he had let that happen. _Jesus._ She had just turned fifteen for God's sake. He reached up to rub his temples when the door to her room opened. Miranda Gilbert walked in. _

"_Oh, Elena! You're awake!" She halted in the doorway, taking in the situation with one glance the way only a mother could. Damon with his back turned and Elena wringing her hands on the bed. "Oh. Well, I'll just give you two a minute." She said, backing out. _

"_There's no need." Damon said immediately, guilt lacing his tone. "I'm sorry, Elena." He said, "I'll be back to check on you in the morning." And without even a backwards glance, he slipped past her mother and left the room. _

She was looking at him that way now. That same look of apprehension, that 'you're my hero' look that was so undeserved, only now there was an added look of fear. The hero look was unnecessary. He was just protecting the woman he loved. He hated the fear, though. And he wasn't sure if the fear was there because of Mason or him. If she had seen him fight, maybe she was scared of him, of what he could do, what he was capable of. But she had to know he would never hurt her. Right?

Ric was standing behind him, his phone in hand ready to dial Meredith and haul her over here at the first indication she was needed. But Damon didn't Mer to come over and drug Elena. She was zombified enough as it was right now.

"Are you ready to go home?" Damon asked her softly. She sniffled, nodded her head slowly. The tears that trailed down her cheeks twisted his stomach in knots. He brushed them off of her cheeks with his thumbs. "Alright." He reached for Elena's hand, squeezed it tight.

Still squatting in front of her, Damon turned to Alaric. "Do you want me to follow you?" Ric asked.

Damon shook his head. "I think we'll be okay. I'll call you if we need you."

Ric crossed his arms, gave Damon a considering look. "After everything, it's probably going to be a rough night, Damon." Alaric lowered his voice considerably.

"After everything, I'm probably going to crash in a few hours. If I take something I won't make it in at eight." Damon sighed.

"Then come in whenever." Ric replied.

Damon rolled his eyes. "I told Nik I'd be here at eight. I'll be here at eight." Damon began to rub his thumb over the back of Elena's hand, soothing both himself and her. "If I'm still hyped in a few hours I'll take one. Promise."

"You promise?"

"Yes, _dad._ Scout's honor." Damon held up his other hand in the Boy Scout salute.

Ric chuckled. "Call me if…"

Damon ignored him and tugged gently on Elena's hand. She didn't budge. It broke his heart. Jesus, he didn't realize this was going to set her back like this. "Okay, baby girl." He leaned down and picked her up. "I've got you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his throat as he made his way outside. "He's gone, Elena. He's not out here anymore. He's locked up in the county jail, okay? Oh! Did you know that Mutt is a cop? How about that, huh? Who knew?" He buckled her into the Range Rover quickly, knowing she didn't want to be in the parking lot any longer than she had to be. He kept talking, filling the silence with mindless chatter. He talked to her about the business and Rose and what she would be doing tomorrow if she decided she wanted to take the job with Executive Protection.

The drive to the safe house was a short one, but the darkness in her eyes was lighter by the time they got there. And her face was dry. Two very good signs. Damon released a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. Taking the key out of the ignition, he turned to look at her. She looked exhausted.

"Want to rest while I get dinner ready?" He asked her gently, reaching out to brush her hair back from her face. She leaned away and he inhaled sharply. It hurt, that she would move away from his touch. Especially after everything they'd been through in the last few days. But she was traumatized and he couldn't take it personally. At least that's what he'd keep telling himself.

"Yeah." She whispered. Okay, words were good. She opened her own door and slid out of the car without assistance and he was both relieved that she was doing it unassisted and pissed that she didn't wait on his help at the same time. He followed her into the house and heard the soft click of her bedroom door as she shut it behind her. He sighed dramatically and took the steaks out of the refrigerator and grabbed everything else he needed to prep dinner.

He was just pulling the steaks off of the grill a while later when his phone rang. He answered it without looking at the screen. "Salvatore."

"What the _fuck_ is going on?" He almost dropped his phone. He knew that voice immediately, could hear the anger and frustration radiating through the line even with all the static and pops and crackles. He'd known this call was coming. And that he'd have to be the one to deal with it eventually. He'd rather it be him dealing with it than Elena. Especially right now.

Damon blew out a heavy breath. "Hey, Jer."

**I so didn't want to end it here…..but I started Elena's POV and I really didn't like where she was going, didn't think her reaction was appropriate. So I deleted it and need to rework it and if I took another couple of days to post this I'm pretty sure some of y'all might hunt me down and hurt me. Also…fight scenes? So not my thing…I hope it read okay…feel free to let me know what you thought. Of it. Of the whole chapter really. Of my extended absence. Of how glad you are I'm back. Ya know…of anything. Ya'll know how much I heart feedback good or bad! ;) So….next chapter will be definitely both of their POV's….and I PROMISE it won't take me three weeks to update again. In fact….I should be able to get a good portion done tomorrow at work (shhhhh! Yes, shame on me) provided Elena cooperates and goes in the direction I'd like for her to go. Thanks again for your patience and I promise to try and not leave you hanging like that again. **


	8. Chapter 8 : The Aftershock

**So I'm sure I probably sound like a broken record at this point….but you guys are pretty flipping awesome. I heart your reviews. (Mad love to my guest reviewers too! :) Lol, and I may or may not fangirl squeal when I get a FanFiction New Review email…just saying. ; ) Told ya I wouldn't make you wait as long this time! **** Feel free to reward me for making good on my promise! **

**This takes you back just a little to some of Elena's thoughts during the last chapter…not too much rehash….and I don't typically do it this way but I wanted you to get a feel for what Elena was going through during the fight and after. Enjoy! **

Elena

_Find me here_

_And speak to me._

_I want to feel you,_

_I need to hear you. _

_You are the light _

_That's leading me_

_To the place_

_Where I find peace again._

_ -'_Everything', Lifehouse

Ric had done his damnedest. He really had. Bless him, he'd kept me from dissolving into a bigger mess than I could've been but he just didn't possess the skills Damon had to keep me calm. Alaric had just jabbered on about random things and most of the time it was nice to hear his voice. But I hadn't been listening to him. I'd hardly even known what he was talking about.

When I'd heard the sirens I'd started shaking, but Ric had a view of the parking lot and he kept assuring me that Damon was fine. That part I did hear. But I couldn't look. I didn't trust myself.

I didn't want to see Mason. Not again. Not even a glimpse. Not really even him in handcuffs. Seeing him had shaken me to my core. Seeing him pull on the handle of the door had every fiber of my being frozen in place. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Couldn't call out for Damon. I saw Mason's mouth move but I didn't hear him speak. Couldn't hear him yelling at me. The blood was roaring too loudly in my ears. And then he was there. Behind him. _Behind _Mason. And my fear shifted. My fear for myself shifted to a fear for Damon. I could only watch in horror as Mason looked over his shoulder and slowly turned to face Damon. His attention transferring to Damon.

And I knew. I _knew_ in the back of my mind that Damon could take care of himself. That he was stronger, faster, and smarter than Mason. But fear has a way of making you forget these things, forget reason. I stood at the door, hands pressed against the glass, pushing at the door angrily pressing on the door handle. It wouldn't budge. The alarm panel next to the door was lit up like a Christmas tree and somehow I knew too that Damon would have done something, _anything_ to keep me in and Mason out. I found my voice, my fear for Damon overriding my vocal cords and I started yelling. Yelling for Damon to let me out, for him not to do this. For Mason to leave him alone. But they either couldn't hear me or ignored me. Probably a little bit of both.

When Alaric showed up, it was like my lungs suddenly inflated with air. I took a deep breath, my hand going to my chest. Relief warmed my bones. I took a step back away from the door as Alaric walked up beside Damon. Damon was clearly speaking to Mason and not Alaric. And when Alaric began moving towards the building panic began welling up in my throat again. "No!" I yelled. "No! Stay with him!" Alaric's eyes were sympathetic as he took out his key card and swiped it at the door. The alarm beeped shrilly and he swiftly entered his code on the panel as he maneuvered me back, not allowing me an iota of space to move past him. "What are you doing?" I shrieked at him. "Ric, you can't leave him out there!"

"Elena." Ric spoke in a calm, soft voice. "Damon needs to do this."

"But what if something happens to him? Ric, he could get hurt! Mason's dirty!" I tugged at the sleeves of my sweatshirt, not even aware I was doing it. Ric reached out slowly for my hand. I backed away, flinching. He held up his hands.

"Damon's had extensive training, Elena. He's been in fights with men who've fought dirtier than Mason could ever imagine. He needs this for his piece of mind. Mason _hurt _you, Elena. For years. Damon needs to fix this. Come sit down."

"I can't sit down, Alaric." I raked my hands in my hair and turned back towards the window where Damon had stepped up to Mason. My heart beat rapidly. Damon said something in his ear and smirked. _Jesus._ Damon was going to take years off of my life. Ric gently put his hand under my elbow.

"He knows what he's doing. He needs Mason to strike first. Otherwise, Mason can assume the role of the victim. We've played this game before." He steered me slowly over to the loveseat. I sat down blindly, my back to the windows. Ric sat caddy corner, so that he could see Damon clearly. And that's when he began to speak. I zoned out. It was much easier. To not feel, to not think.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed. At some point, Ric had taken his cell phone out and dialed 911. I felt the tears begin to stream down my face then. "He's fine." Ric squeezed my hand. I couldn't look at him. And I wasn't sure when I had reached for his hand, or if it was him that had reached for mine. I simply knew that I was holding it. And it was reassuring. "He's fine, I promise." A sob escaped my throat and Ric squeezed my hand again. "He'll come back in once everything is settled. It may take a while." I made a noncommittal sound and closed my eyes. "Did he ever tell you about the time that Jeremy….?" He began rambling again. And I tuned him out. Again.

"Elena." Damon brought me back to the present. I love his voice. His calming, soothing voice. "Sweetheart, it's me." Of _course_ it was him. Who else would it be? No one else could pick me up and tear me down like Damon Salvatore could. And right now I was so mad at him. So mad at him and so relieved that he was right here in front of me.

Why he didn't call the cops when Mason had first shown up was beyond me. He had just snuck out the back of the building and shown up behind Mason giving me damn near a heart attack. Stupid, stupid man. But he had gotten rid of my darkest demon. He had always taken care of me. Had always slayed my dragons. Always been there to rescue me, even if he was a little late to the party.

But who would be there to rescue me if I had lost him? If Mason had hurt him? That fear crept in, took over. Consumed me. If I had lost him just when I had gotten him back….I closed my eyes again and swallowed hard. But I couldn't push past it. That fear bubbled up inside of me, threatening to spew forward and out. I turned my head to look at him.

Damon was still talking. What he was saying wasn't sinking in. Not really. I saw the blood smears on his face, the purpling that had already begun to darken his cheek just beneath the surface. My face crumpled, the tears that trailed flowed freely now. Ric had said he was fine. And he looked fine. He didn't look injured at all. But his _face_. His perfect face would have a horrid bruise in a few hours. All because he had to do things _his _way. That Damon Salvatore honor code overrode everything else. And the need to defend and avenge his family.

"Are you ready to go home?" He asked me. I nodded. I didn't think myself capable of speech. If I opened my mouth right now I'd start yelling, I'd say things I'd regret, things I didn't mean. So I didn't say anything. I bit my tongue. Because Damon had told me he'd take care of Mason. And he had. I may not have liked the way he did it. But he'd done it.

He cupped my face and brushed away my tears with his thumbs. I closed my eyes. I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Like I was breakable and he didn't know what to do with me. I _was _breakable. I _felt_ breakable. And I _hated _it. I was so over it. Was so _sick _of feeling that way, but I couldn't seem to shake it. He reached for my hand and squeezed.

His conversation with Alaric took only a few seconds and I still wasn't paying a lot of attention. I noted Alaric's concern, but that wasn't altogether unusual. Alaric always seemed to be concerned about Damon. I did pickup on the mention of medication though and Damon's reluctance to take it. It didn't surprise me that Damon didn't want to take medication; it did however surprise me to learn that he even had medication. This was just all too much to process and I just completely zoned out. I shut down. I hadn't even realized their conversation was done. When Damon tugged on my hand to get me to stand I didn't respond. My body wouldn't cooperate. Exhaustion won out. It was pitiful but I was beyond caring.

He picked me up easily and without a grunt or any effort it seemed at all I was in his arms. My arms automatically wound around his neck, and I immediately buried my face in his throat. I inhaled his refreshing scent, the one that lingered in the sweatshirt I still wore, the one that was so maddeningly Damon. Irritated with myself and for my inability to speak, I closed my eyes and clung tighter to Damon.

He began speaking to me, rambling like Ric had done but I absorbed none of it, just like I had done with Ric. When we exited the building I held my breath, half expecting Mason to be out there, waiting. Waiting for Damon to transfer me to him, to hand me over and be done with me. But Damon would never do that. Ever. He promised.

Damon had to buckle me in; there was no way my fingers would have cooperated. My fingers were shaking too violently. The thoughts of Mason were still violating my brain. I stared out the window. And made no contribution to the conversation on the ride home, Damon talked the whole way and while it wasn't too long of a drive it was a long enough drive for rational thought to begin to take over, to sink in.

When the car stopped, I realized we had made it home, to the safe house. I could sense him watching me, could sense his uneasiness, his wariness. He didn't know how to deal with me, how to handle me and that worried me. How much longer would he put up with me?

"Want to rest while I get dinner ready?" He asked softly. He reached over and I jerked away. It was instinctive, a knee-jerk reaction. I cursed myself for it immediately, but I wouldn't apologize. It would only piss him off. He knew I was sorry. I'd only been telling him I was sorry for the last twenty four hours anyway over and over and over.

I forced myself to answer, to act like I was piecing myself back together, because God knows I was trying. "Yeah." I heard his exhale of relief. I was going to have to try harder. A lot harder. Prove myself. With a whole lot of effort, I swiftly unbuckled my seatbelt and slid out of the car. I bee lined for the bedroom I had come to think of as mine. The alarm beeped steadily behind me, and as I heard Damon key in the codes I knew it was being taken care of.

The whirlpool tub was calling my name. Loudly. I shut the door to my room and leaned against it. Bringing my hands up to my face, I let out a shaky breath. I needed some 'me' time. Putting one foot forward, I kicked off my tennis shoes, peeled off my socks and began making my way to the bathroom stripping as I went. I didn't care that my clothes weren't placed in the hamper or that I was making a mess. Here everything didn't have to be in its designated place or fear the retaliation. Not that I was a messy person in general, but Jesus sometimes a pair of jeans can just stay where they fall for an hour.

As I turned on the water, I deliberately avoided looking in the mirror behind me. I didn't care to see the scars or the fading bruises. I'd seen enough of those to last me a few thousand lifetimes. The assortment of aroma therapy scented bath ointments and oils next to the tub caught my eye and I picked up a bottle of bubble bath. I popped the cap on it and squeezed the bottle just enough to catch the scent. Mmmm, vanilla verbena. So plain and yet so alluring. Mason _hated_ vanilla. I poured it into the bathtub liberally. The aroma filled the bathroom immediately and I inhaled, loving the smell. When the water was high enough, I slipped into the tub settled in neck deep and exhaled slowly.

Oh. My. God.

I needed this. The warm water soothed my aching body, my tired spirit and if I wasn't careful I could very well fall asleep in this tub. I leaned my head back against the head rest and closed my eyes. Jesus. This was pure bliss. I had half a mind to take up residence in this tub. Damon did tell me I didn't have to work, could do anything I wanted to do. _This. _This is what I want to do. Turn into a giant prune. I'd only get out to eat. Or hell, I'd just throw a towel over myself and have Damon bring me food. Now _there _was an idea. I grinned devilishly and closed my eyes.

Ecstasy and bliss like this could easily make a girl forget the last few hours of pure hell. The entire day hadn't been bad. No, it had been another one of those roller coaster days. Fun breakfast with a flirty Damon countered by a bitchy waitress, grocery shopping then a crazy text message from a crazy ex-boyfriend, new phone, new friends, new to me car, other psycho boyfriend shows up, the blood smears on Damon's face, the bruise forming on his jaw. I closed my eyes and bit my tongue, trying my damnedest to hold back the tears. I was so sick and tired of crying. But it ripped me in two that he had gotten hurt for me. And the worst part of it was I knew he wouldn't have had it any other way.

I rubbed at my forehead, willing the so called 'aromatherapy' to work its magic. My head was pounding. Probably from all the crying I'd been doing and definitely all of the stress. I took a long, deep breath, exhaled slowly. And my eyes flew open. For some reason it took forever to hit me. I'd been thinking it. It had even been verbalized, but it really hadn't sunk in. My brain hadn't made the connection.

Damon had done it. He was in jail. Mason was _in_ jail. I mean, I wasn't naïve enough to believe that it was permanent by any means but for God, at least the next twenty four hours and hopefully much, much longer Mason was behind bars! And I knew Damon and Ric were going to do everything in their power to make sure he stayed there.

It was like the stress just melted away. It flowed from my pores, easing out of my body and I felt rejuvenated. I felt relieved. I felt _free._ There was nothing in the world like it. Nothing. Being out of the relationship was freeing, but knowing that Mason was in jail, locked up where he absolutely could _not_ get to me was absolutely liberating. There were no words.

I spent what was probably another twenty minutes in the bathtub. Relaxing. Thinking. Reflecting. When I finally stepped out of the tub, I wrapped myself in a big, super absorbent fluffy towel and finger combed my hair as I walked into the bedroom to grab my grocery bag of toiletries. I set my stuff out on the counter and decided to full out pamper myself. Why the hell not, right? I had all the time in the world. No time constraints, no one limiting my time in the bathroom, or demanding dinner be on the table at a certain time. No, I could do whatever I wanted. Damon would come and let me know when dinner was ready. And I knew that he wouldn't rush me even if he was ready before I was.

I was pulling on my comfiest pair of yoga pants that doubled as my pajamas and a long sleeved tee when Damon knocked on my door. I hurried over and opened it. Damon stood on the other side. The look on his face was tired, haunted, and haggard. Everything I had let go of, all the worry, the grief, the fear came rushing back in. "What's wrong? What is it? What happened?" I breathed. He merely shook his head, held out his phone.

"It's for you." He said softly. I stared at the phone for about thirty seconds like it was diseased before I reached for it. I swallowed hard. Who could possibly be calling for me? And through Damon? Have him look so distressed? I met his eyes briefly, but he turned and walked away without saying another word. I opened my mouth to call him back, to say _something _to him, but instead brought the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I rasped.

"Elena." Jeremy whispered. And I could hear it in his voice. He'd been crying. The tears that had dried only a short time before immediately began falling again. "Oh, Elena. Why didn't you tell me?" His voice trembled and I sunk to the floor, leaned back against the wall. "I would've done _everything _to stop him. To help. To get you out of there. Away from him."

"I couldn't…I thought….I didn't…." My voice was once again uncooperative with my brain and I couldn't vocalize my thoughts.

"I can't come home right now, Elena." I had never heard my brother sound so broken before, not even when I called to tell him our parents had died. I was silent for a moment. He wanted to come home? For what? What could he do?

"That's okay, Jer. Damon's here." I said soothingly, finally finding my voice though a slight hiccup slipped out.

"It's not fucking okay, Elena!" He growled, and then sniffled. "God, I can't believe I'm not there!"

"I…."

"I'm so mad at you right now." He said, but there wasn't a trace of anger in his voice. Not one ounce. "It's probably best I can't just hop a flight home. Jesus, Elena. I met that son of a bitch. And you didn't say _anything_!"

Flustered, I didn't know what to say. I panicked. "Things weren't bad then." I replied with a sniffle, wiping the tears from my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling, my thoughts racing.

"Jesus. Will you _listen_ to yourself? 'It wasn't bad _then.' Then!_ It shouldn't have ever been bad! The first time he fucking hit you you should have called me!" I wiped at my tears again. A sob escaped my throat and he cursed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry, Elena." He was quiet for a moment and I heard the quiet gasping sounds that meant he was trying to control his crying. "Nobody should ever have to go through something like that. But God, Elena. You were all alone. I was here…." He paused again. God, he was breaking my heart. "And mom and dad…." His voice cracked. "All that shit with Stef….and Damon was here, too. I'm so sorry, little sister." He said so softly I almost didn't hear him. There was a long silence. Neither of us said anything. I almost thought the connection had been dropped but looking at the phone, the call was still connected. He finally cleared his throat and he sounded steadier, stronger. "I'm taking the job in D.C. It's been decided. I start after my leave and I want you to come stay with me. I'll help you get back on your feet. You can finish school or do whatever, but I want you with me." He took a deep breath and I could almost hear him swallow. "I haven't done right by you. Haven't been the big brother you needed…"

"Jer, no…" I disagreed.

"….mom would be so disappointed in me…" he continued. "And dad, _God, _dad would probably…"

"I'm to blame too, Jer."

"I owe Damon and Alaric big time," Jeremy admitted. "Of course Damon's always gone above and beyond for you, Ric doesn't even know you and look at all he's done…but I swear, he and Damon are closer than Damon and Stefan ever were…." I had rarely ever heard Jeremy ramble. It only happened when he was beyond upset.

"Jer bear." I whispered softly. He stopped then and broke down. His sobs could be heard through the phone as clear as day, the connection the best we'd ever had on a phone call this distance while he was overseas. My heart broke in two to hear my older brother, my rock, collapse and cry over _me._ I had no idea that the news of my relationship with Mason would affect him like this. The tears continued to course down my face. It didn't escape my notice that I was counseling my brother on my relationship with Mason and handling him better than I was managing this whole mess myself. "I'm alright now, Jeremy." I soothed. "I got away. Damon got me out."

"It should have been me." He countered his voice suddenly gruff.

"It doesn't matter, Jer." I told him. "The end result is the same. That's all that matters. Now listen to me, okay? I need you to focus. If anything happens to you over there because you're worried about me, I'll never forgive myself. You hear me?"

Because he was my brother and I knew him better than anybody I could picture him sitting up straighter, his eyebrows pulling together, his forehead scrunching up. "That's a load of crap, Elena Gilbert." He fussed. "I always worry about you." His face would be contorting into a snarl. "Apparently I have good reason."

"You think Damon Salvatore is going to let anything happen to me?" I asked him. "You said yourself he's always gone above and beyond for me. He's the one who taught me to swim and to drive a stick shift,,,"

"Well that's because you kept _completely_ ignoring my instructions…" Jeremy began to argue, his voice losing that tell tale wobble and I applauded myself on my distraction technique. A small triumphant smile broke out over my face. Worked every time.

"Besides the point Jer, he's also the one who…."

Jeremy cut me off. "Look, I don't need a rundown of the asshat's accomplishments. I was there for most of them. He's been my best friend going on twenty years, Elena. I know what he's done for you and for our family. And I know the why of it, too." Huh? "You just….make sure he treats you right."

I frowned immediately. "It's _Damon_." I rolled my eyes_._ "He's been nothing but kind since Friday." Not liking where this was going, I changed the subject. "You come home in three weeks, right?"

"A little less, but yes." He replied, the edge still in his voice. He knew all of my tricks. And he'd played along, because he was feeling guilty, but there was something he still wanted to say.

"Stay safe, Jeremy. Damon's doing everything imaginable to keep me that way." I told him.

"I know he is. But it should be me." He protested.

"It will be. In three weeks. So do what you have to do over there. Keep your head on straight. Take care of you. And come home. Safe."

Jeremy sighed deeply. I could hear his smirk over the phone, and it made me smile. "I love you, little sister."

"I love _you, _big brother."

Another sigh and I knew it was coming and this time I couldn't stop it. That thing he wanted to tell me. "One more thing before I go." He said and there was no mistaking the gravity in his voice. "Damon has changed, Elena." _Whoa_, cryptic much? "Be careful with him."

"Jer." I scoffed. "Damon would _never_ hurt me." I could almost see Jeremy shaking his head.

"He wouldn't. Not intentionally. But this place changes people, Elena. He's seen things, done things, experienced things. He's not the same person he was. He's damaged. Just be careful." I blinked rapidly, let that sink in. As much as I could. And I couldn't really. "I've gotta go, sweetheart. Captain's gonna kill me for being gone as long as I have been. I love you. Tell Damon I love him and thanks. Ric too. Bye, sweetheart!" And he disconnected. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. As the call ended, the timer on the phone read that the call had lasted well over an hour. I glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand. I had only been talking to Jeremy for maybe twenty minutes.

So that meant Damon had been talking to Jeremy for a good forty five minutes before I even got the phone. What on Earth had they been talking about? And what had Damon looking so tortured? I wiped away what was left of my tears. Time to face the music. Dinner had to be ready by now; Damon was probably just giving me plenty of space to talk to Jeremy in private. I walked towards the kitchen, his phone in my hand, eager to return it and to discuss his conversation with Jeremy when I saw him standing in the kitchen staring out the back window.

"Damon?" I called softly. He flinched almost like I'd scared him or snuck up on him and I immediately apologized. "I'm sorry." I whispered. He kept his back to me.

"Don't be. I was, uh….daydreaming, I guess." He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the steaks out of the oven. "Kept these warm in the oven, I didn't know how long you'd be on the phone."

"Yeah…I thanks. I wasn't expecting to hear from him so soon. He said he loves you and thanks." I said. Damon gave a short self-deprecating laugh and I frowned. Not quite the reaction I expected, but okay. I stood at the breakfast bar, unsure of what to do. Damon wasn't any help. His back was still to me. "Can I help? Do anything?"

"No, I've got this. Go ahead and sit." Oh. Well, alright. I turned and moved to the kitchen table. This was beyond awkward. Now not only was he acting strange, I was in that weird don't know what I should do situation. Again.

"Is everything okay?" I asked, playing with the placemat in front of me. I couldn't look up, didn't want to meet his eyes. I didn't like this situation, these feelings.

"Yeah." He was moving around the kitchen. "Everything's fine." I could tell by his answers that he wasn't paying me any attention, so there wasn't any risk to watching him. I looked up. This wasn't my Damon. Something had happened. Something in between the time we had come home and his forty five minute conversation with Jeremy. Something had changed. I was running the tassels through my fingers when he sat my plate down in front of me.

Everything looked amazing. The steak, the grilled asparagus, the homemade mashed potatoes, it looked delicious. I loved his cooking. I looked up, finally met his eyes. They were cold, distant. My heart plummeted into my stomach. I looked away, down to where he had sat just the night before. He hadn't set a plate out for himself. "I've got a lot of work to do." He told me. "A lot to catch up on. I'm going to go work in the office." He picked up his phone off of the counter where I had set it. "Just call out if you need me, okay?"

Without even a trademark smile he disappeared into the living room, leaving the kitchen quickly like he couldn't stand to be there another minute longer. I stared at my plate. My appetite all but gone. He wasn't even going to eat? I knew he had a lot of work to catch up on, but he said Ric didn't care. What had changed? Why had he looked at me like that? Where was my Damon? The one that was constantly joking, flirting, smiling? I pushed my plate away. I couldn't eat. Worry settled into the pit of my stomach like a ton of bricks.

What the hell had just happened?

* * *

Damon

_I can't sleep now, no, not like I used to_

_I can't breathe in and out like I need to_

_It's breaking ice now to make any movement_

_What's your vice? You know that mine's the illusion_

_And all at once, as I'm trying_

_I can help you out, just to keep things right_

_I'll be what you need; I kill myself to make everything perfect for you_

-'Goodbye Apathy', One Republic

He shut himself into his makeshift office and after sitting down in the desk chair for thirty seconds, stood and opened the door, making sure to leave it so that Elena wouldn't feel as though she couldn't come in if should she feel the urge. Though he hoped she didn't. He really didn't want to talk. Not right now. He and Jeremy had done enough talking.

With a snarl, he strode back over to the chair and threw himself into it and opened his laptop. His prescription bottle caught his eye and he leaned back in his chair to stare at it. He steepled his fingers in front of his mouth, his elbows propped on the desktop and he just sat there. He glared at the bottle for a good thirty minutes.

He was pretty sure he had it memorized.

Damon Salvatore.

June 28, 1985.

Minipress. 2mg.

Take 1 Tablet by mouth at bedtime.

Prescriber : Alexia Branson.

Quantity 30. Though his OCD self knew there were only 28 left.

May Cause Drowsiness.

Caution: Alcohol Intensifies Effect.

Use Care Using Machines.

Do not use while pregnant. No problem _there._

May Cause Dizziness.

May Cause Blurred Vision.

So in other words, don't do _shit_ while taking this fucking medication. He continued to stare at the bottle. His phone buzzed on his desk. He glowered at it.

**You really should take one. –R **

_Jesus Christ! _ Damon shot up in his chair. That fucker had to have this house bugged. He was one sick freak. What good was a safe house if it was rigged with bugs and cameras and shit? Damon stood and immediately began looking for the camera that had to be hidden somewhere in the room. After a fruitless effort in which he found _nothing_ Damon gave up. He stalked back over to his chair and shut his phone in his top desk drawer. He didn't want to deal with Ric's shit right now.

Closing his eyes, he counted to ten let out a slow, deep breath. There was nothing he could do about the events that were about to be set in motion. Not really. Jeremy was coming home. He opened his laptop, pulled up his calendar. Eyeing it for a minute, he was grateful to see that the last week of Jeremy's leave was free. He quickly blocked it out. Maine. The whole week. Him, Elena, Jer, Bonnie apparently, Ric and probably Meredith. It could be fun. But then, it could be a fucking disaster. And the way his luck was running these days, he'd place a bet on the latter. Damon rubbed his fingers over the corners of his eyes.

The rest of his calendar was jam packed. It was a nightmare. Two Saturdays after they got back from Maine was the semi annual fundraiser for Meredith's clinic. With Executive Protection being the huge donor that they were, Damon and Ric's attendance was mandatory. He would have to be there. He closed his eyes. He should go ahead and ask Elena to go with him. She and Meredith could go dress shopping together. But Elena would be in D.C. by then. _Fuck._ That wasn't really something he wanted to think about. Not now. So he wouldn't. He put it in the back of his mind and refused to go there. For now.

He looked back at his calendar. After this week's install, which would take the better part of the week with the Fells in Mystic Falls he'd have some routine maintenance checks which he really could send Nik out on. Nik would only bitch and complain though, so it was best to do it himself and find other work for Nik to do. Next week he and Elijah had a three day assignment for security detail. They would be flying to New York City for an old friend of Ric's father for the weekend for some jewelry convention or something. Damon didn't know, didn't really care. Their assignment was to guard the old man. He was a tad bit eccentric and for some reason always wanted additional security when in the Big Apple.

Damon pulled up his flight information. He and Elijah would be joining them in New York, since the old man and his son would be arriving from London and Damon had already secured himself and Elijah two first class tickets. Seeing that the seat next to him was still available, Damon immediately purchased it. That settled it. Elena would be going with him. She could stay in the hotel room while he worked and after he was off duty they could do whatever. The old man was notorious for just making appearances then holing up in his apartment he kept there, arming his top notch alarm system, installed by ExPro of course and dismissing security. Why he needed Damon and Elijah in addition to his regular bodyguard, Damon didn't know but the paycheck was damn good. And ExPro wasn't going to turn it down. Plus, now he could show Elena New York. The confirmation email popped up in his email inbox and he sighed.

After returning from New York, he had another two security installs to oversee and then another security detail. Thankfully the security detail was just for one night and Elena could most likely hang out with Ric, have dinner with him and Meredith. Sighing again, Damon grabbed the nearest pen and began tapping it on the edge of his laptop. There was a stack of paperwork to his left that needed attention. Paperwork that was necessary for these installs, necessary for the security details. It was all one giant headache. He needed to start working on it. It wasn't going to sort and sign itself unfortunately. And this was why Ric had brought him onboard. Fucker _hated _paperwork. Hated work really, Damon thought with a wry smile. So he pushed his laptop to the outer corner of his desk and got to work.

A few hours later he was almost at the bottom of the once ginormous stack. Strangely satisfied and suddenly immensely tired, he stared at the bottle of pills again, picked it up and rolled it around in his hand. He didn't like how they made him feel. But maybe that had something to do with the antidepressants he had been taking at the time they had first been prescribed to him. Right after his rescue and when he had first started seeing Lexi. When those visits were mandatory, ordered by the Army. But he wasn't taking those antidepressants anymore. He set the bottle in front of him. They _had_ helped with the nightmares. He took a deep breath. Held it.

Fuck it.

He popped the top, poured one into his hand and slid the rest that had spilled out back into the bottle. He placed the one in his mouth and swallowed it without water. He grimaced. _Gross. _ Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his arms over his stomach and closed his eyes.

_They'd given him one bandage, a bowl of water and a rag. No alcohol, no antiseptic, that was it. And he was luck he'd gotten that. He was risking infection cleaning it with this rag, and God only knew if this water and the bowl were clean. He did the best he could and bandaged his leg up. But there was no doubt about it. It __**would **__scar, he just prayed to God it didn't get infected. He was damned lucky he was alive. _

_They'd known there was a bullet in the gun. It was the first time they'd come in with the camera, the first time they'd aimed at his leg. They could've killed him, could've just ended it all. He was starting to wonder why they hadn't. They hadn't asked him anything. Didn't want to know any secrets, who he was, didn't want money. He didn't know why the hell he'd been taken. Maybe they were waiting for something. He really wasn't sure. All he knew is that he was slowly starting to go insane. _

_The door to his cell creaked open. He raised his head and his heart stopped beating. He died a thousand deaths right then. They dragged a woman in. Three of them entered, two to hold the woman, one to hold the gun to her head. Her dark brown hair was loose around her shoulders, unusual for women in this country. But that wasn't what struck him wasn't what hit him like a ton of bricks. When her eyes met his, Elena was staring back at him. _

_That's when he knew he was losing it. Elena wasn't in Iraq. Was nowhere near here. This woman in front of him? She might be real. But she wasn't Elena, Elena was an illusion, a hallucination. He closed his eyes. They began to yell. He didn't understand what they were saying. Four days…at least he thought it had been four days and even four days fully immersed in their language he still could only understand certain words. It was frustrating as hell. He really should've paid more attention when Ric was studying the language. Jesus, hindsight was a bitch. _

_The gun went off. _

_His eyes shot open, flew to the woman. The gun was pointed at the floor. Her bright eyes were on his. She was beyond scared. But still alive and unharmed. They had fired the gun to gain his attention. So it __**was**__ loaded. Well, they had his attention now. "What?" He growled. "What do you __**want**__ from me?" The one he assumed to be in charge stepped forward. He spoke in his native tongue, jabbering at Damon which only further frustrated him. "What, damnit?" Damon growled. _

_The gun waved around a little as the bastard tried to emphasize his point though the language barrier was still proving to be a major issue. Damon's eyes never left his. The intent was to intimidate as it always was, but Damon didn't back down. He was sick of this shit, let them do their worst. He pointed the gun at the girl again. Fuck. Damon didn't know her, but he was still a man who hated to see a woman hurt. "Leave her alone." Damon hissed through grit teeth. The douchebag smiled. _

_**Ah**__, so that was their end game, this was what they wanted. "You….wish her…..punishment?" He asked. Fuck.__** No**__. _

_But he found himself nodding. Fucking honor code. "If you let her go. Yes." And what the fuck? Bastard spoke some English? _

_After grinning like an idiot, douche bag numero uno muttered something about stupid Americans and waved at the other two. Damon knew that much of their language to understand that phrase. They picked up the girl and helped her out of Damon's cell. He swore that as she left she looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. Then again, ten minutes ago he had sworn she was Elena for a minute. He wouldn't have been surprised if it was a ploy. They like to play mind games, appeal to his sympathies as a man and his honor code as a US soldier, see how far he was willing to go, test his boundaries. _

_Leader douche stepped up behind him and blindfolded him with a smelly rag. Damon coughed and fought his gag reflex. The whole blindfold thing didn't bode well. He barked something at him and Damon recognized 'hands' and 'back'. He complied, crossing his hands behind his back at the wrists. He heard his cell door creak as it was opened wider. Heard the other two grunt as they carried in something heavy. His mind ran wild; imagining what in the world they were bringing in, what could possibly be so heavy. _

_The options weren't good. His heart rate accelerated. He couldn't help it. Natural instinct. Fear of the unknown. This was all knew. Crazy sick fucking bastards. When he heard the zap of the electricity his heart stopped. He braced himself. Cattle prod. Had to be. Those weren't heavy though. What else did they have? Did they have more? Why did he have to be such a damned hero? Fuck, this was going to hurt. Someone laughed. _

_And then his thinking stopped. And his screams started. _

"Damon. Damon! Wake up! It's okay. You're okay. You're alright. Wake up." She was framing his face, and her eyes were so concerned, so set on his. He couldn't focus.

Deep breaths. Inhale. Exhale.

He pushed back and rolled away from her. Covering his face with his hands he completely missed the look of devastation on her face. He took deeper, gasping breaths trying to pull the air back in his lungs. He felt like he'd run a marathon. He was sweating like he'd run one, too.

He could see her feet in the space left open under his hands. He could still see her squatting in front of him, right where he'd left her. "I'm fine." He said hoarsely, clearing his throat. Uncovering his face, he glanced up careful to avoid her eyes and looked at the clock. It was ten after two. Huh. Well, at least he'd gotten three hours in. "Go on to bed, I'm fine." His breathing was slowly returning to normal, his heartbeat less than racing, and God, his leg ached. His fingers longed to massage it, but he wouldn't do it with her here.

"You're not fine." He knew her well enough to know she was frowning. He turned in his chair so his back was to her. He didn't want her to see him like this. "Should I call Ric?" She asked softly.

"No!" He barked, and then cursed himself for being so harsh. He ran his hands through his hair, rested his elbows on his desk. "Just….go back to bed, Elena. I'll be fine."

"Damon…." She said gently, reaching out for him. He could see her from the corner of his eye.

"Damnit, Elena! Just go to bed!"

_Fuck. _He didn't mean to yell. He spun around in the chair. "I'm sorry." But she was already gone. A fraction of a second later her door slammed. Jesus. He scrubbed his hands over his face, like that would wipe away the remnants of the nightmare and the last few minutes of the conversation with Elena. But it wouldn't. It never did. No, he was stuck with this shit. Haunted by it. And this medication? He was tempted to throw it in the trash. He even held it over the waste basket for a minute before he growled and chucked it into the corner.

Blocks neurorecepters and prevents nightmares his _ass. _

He let out a deep sigh, reached for his bottle of bourbon that he had stashed in here for just such an occasion. Snagging a glass off the shelf behind him, he decided to completely ignore how the bottle shook when he poured himself a glass. He held the glass with his left hand and massaged his leg with his right. It was going to be a long fucking night. His phone bounced around in his desk drawer and Damon reluctantly pulled the drawer open already knowing who was texting him. And could probably even predict what he was going to say.

**Everything copacetic? Checking in before I turn in. –R**

Ha! So the fucker really wasn't telepathic! If he was, his ass would have been on his way to the house by now to kick Damon's ass from here to Timbuktu for his actions two minutes ago and then some! Take _that, _Saltzman! It also meant that maybe the creepy freak really didn't have the house bugged either. Damon laughed softly, feeling somewhat lighter after this revelation, especially after the last fifteen horrific minutes he had endured and sent Ric a quick reply.

**Everything's fine. See you 8. –D**

Finishing off his glass of bourbon, he sighed deeply and stood, stretched. He needed a stress reliever. A solid workout would take the edge off. As he slowly made his way out of the office, he passed by Elena's door. The light was off and he stood there for a minute. He reached out, placed his palm against the closed door and whispered softly, "I'm sorry." Not waiting for a response and not expecting one either he quickly moved past her door to slip inside of his.

He rapidly changed into workout clothes realizing as he did that he hadn't done the security checks at all tonight. _Fuck. _ Just because Lockwood was behind bars didn't mean that he could be lax on security. This was a safe house because certain measures were taken to keep it that way. Become slack in the upkeep and it just became a regular house with a state of the art security system that was misused. Shit. Pissed at himself, he went about the nightly perimeter check as well as the system checks meticulously. He was slightly OCD about it. He was pleased to see that the house was locked down; everything was secure and running smoothly. Not that it wouldn't be, but it was reassuring nonetheless.

His last stop before the gym downstairs was the kitchen. He checked the locks on the back door leading out onto the deck twice and turned to head back through the kitchen when he noticed the kitchen was clean. And not just clean but _clean _clean. Jesus. Elena had cleaned up after him. After the dinner he'd made. After he'd stormed off. He'd meant to clean up after dinner, but after Jer's phone call he just hadn't been thinking straight and….fuck. He'd been rude to her then, too. Dammit, she wasn't supposed to be cleaning up after him. He'd have to thank her in the morning. And apologize. A lot. Grovel some. Beg her forgiveness. And cook her a really nice breakfast. Maybe take her shopping after work. Tomorrow was going to be rough on her too. They had a lot to do.

Opening the fridge to grab a bottle of water, he noticed that she'd even set his plate on one of the shelves and wrapped it in Saran wrap. He rubbed the heel of his hand over that place where his heart should be. _Jesus, _if he hadn't felt like an ass before…

He shut the door, pushing his ear buds into his ears and cranking up the volume on his workout list on his iPod. It was angry, it was pulsing, and it was perfect. He headed down to the lower level and hopped right onto the treadmill. He hadn't lied to Elena. He hated to run. _Hated_ to run. But nothing cleared his head better than running. And after this weekend, and today and the fight and two nightmares, and Elena and Jeremy he needed to clear his head. He hoped that releasing endorphins would get his mind straight, relieve some stress, help sort out this whole Jeremy returning stateside and taking Elena with him thing. He didn't like it. No, _fuck _that. He fucking _hated _the idea. Loathed it. Jeremy had fucking ripped his heart out when he'd told him he was taking her to D.C. with him. Elena mentioning it was one thing. Jeremy stating it was another. The only way out of it was convincing Elena to stay. And she already had half convinced herself to go. And his behavior very well may have pushed her over the edge. _Fuck._

There went the whole point of this workout too. Destressing. Not thinking about this stuff. And here it was all he could think about. It was the very essence of counterproductive.

Dripping sweat, he hit the stop button on the treadmill and grabbed the towel using it to wipe his forehead and neck. His heart was beating rapidly and he took a minute, downed some water and hit the weights. A while later, he grabbed his phone and saw two missed texts from Ric. Unlocking his screen the messages popped right up.

**Liar. FYI: You could've handled that better. Stop fucking this up and fix it. –R**

And the second:

**You have to give the meds time to work. Taking it once every blue moon won't do shit. Call me if you want to talk this out. -R**

Damon shook his head. For all his fucking around and his pretending to be telepathic when Damon just _knew _he had everything bugged, Ric was his best friend. And would sit up with him all night and talk about anything and everything Damon needed to clear his conscience or brain or whatever else needed to be done. All it would take was just a phone call or hell; Damon probably could just speak the words out loud. Ric was probably listening even now. Damon just shook his head. They both had full days ahead of them tomorrow. He'd let Ric sleep. But he appreciated the sentiment.

After some physical therapy and strength training for his leg he headed upstairs for a quick shower. He then holed himself up in his office again finished up the rest of the paperwork. His phone beeped at him at 6:45 and he yawned briefly, shut his laptop and packed it up in his bag. He compiled all of his paper work in his bag too, zipped everything up and stood, stretched.

Wait. He sniffed the air. Shit. Was that breakfast he smelled? She fucking beat him to it. Dammit. He sighed. Well there went that idea. He was going to have to find some other way to make things up to her, some other way to grovel. Awesome. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and opened his office door. Today was going to be a long ass day.

**I didn't want to leave you guys with another cliffhanger. **** Though I guess how they stand is a cliffhanger all on its own… was anybody expecting Jeremy's reaction? To be honest….when I first started writing that part of the chapter I was like whoa, but okay….gonna go with it! Wasn't expecting it, but it felt right! And Damon….poor guy. He's trying his damnedest…. =/ I have a lot planned for next chapter….I had hoped to squeeze in Elena meeting Elijah and Nik in this one, but y'all know how wordy Elena tends to be and I wanted to get this chapter out there! Next chapter will definitely have that and her meeting Rose and some developments with Mason and Matt and the restraining order! In other words….I'd best get to writing! **** Feel free to leave me your thoughts! ;) **


	9. Chapter 9: Take the Good with the Bad

**Update: So I got a PM this morning that I was nominated for an Energize W.I.P. Award for Most Promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction. And I'm absolutely blown away. So cool. I'm honored to just be nominated. I'm told voting starts July 13th-20th...so if you feel so inclined. ;) (No pressure!) www*energizewipawards*blogspot*com/2011/09/nominee s*html (replace the *'s with .'s) And THANKS for all you guys do! I LOVE that you guys love this story! :) **

* * *

**I totally lost my mojo. Major writer's block. My laptop and I had a mad love/hate thing going on for a solid week and a half. I'm sorry. We made up though. I think. I'll try and do better. Thanks for hanging in there. I wanted to write. Really I did. I just could not for the life of me get into the swing of things…so I had to sit down and read a really good book to restore my faith in writing again (cause I've read some really crappy shit lately!) and while I love to write I LOVE to read! I'm a BIG bookworm…..but Out of Breath came out by Rebecca Donovan…the 3****rd**** book in the Breathing Series (It was SOOOO good)….my heart is positively broken that the series is over. And I'm totally in love with Evan. Is that weird? Probably. If you haven't read the series I HIGHLY recommend it. HIGHLY. Anyways….I think this super long chapter might make up for the wait…at least I hope so! =) Oh, well. Enjoy. **

_I'm finding my way back to sanity again_

_Though I don't really know what_

_I'm going to do when I get there_

_Take a breath and hold on tight_

_Spin around one more time_

_And gracefully fall back to the arms of Grace_

-'Breathing', Lifehouse

Elena

I woke early. I hadn't slept well. At all. The sound of Damon's screams combined with the aftermath of Jeremy's phone call and the horrors of seeing Mason again didn't make for great sleeping material. I didn't even need my alarm to wake me. I took a fast shower, not wanting to waste hot water. Old habits die hard and all.

After my shower, I wrapped up in the super fluffy bath robe and sat on the edge of the bed. I sat there for God knows how long. The house was silent. As well it should be at five thirty in the morning. I took a deep breath and stood to dig through the sparse pickings of the walk in closet. I had organized it last night. After the phone call. Before the nightmare.

Grabbing a light pink button up blouse and a pair of black slacks I dressed quickly. I grabbed my simple black heels, though I didn't put those on yet. I set them by the bed. I stood at my door for a minute before I actually opened it. Psyching myself up for what lay beyond it. I wasn't sure how Damon was going to be this morning. If he would be the Damon from early yesterday, the 'fun, flirty' Damon or the Damon from last night the 'moody, broody something's wrong and he won't discuss it' Damon. Whichever one made his appearance, I wasn't sure how he would react this morning. To anything. And therefore I wasn't sure how _I_ was going to react to him this morning. We had left things very unsettled last night, between him walking out on dinner and then him yelling at me after his nightmare slash flashback slash whatever you wanted to call it. But I wasn't angry at him. Not at all, not really.

I was more hurt than anything else. And so was he. He had to be. This was what Damon did. It was a typical Salvatore move. Things got too intense, too emotional, too involved, and he would lash out. _They_ would lash out. I'd seen it more times than I could count. From both Salvatore boys. Well, now men. Damon had always been the one to help me. I just wanted to return the favor. I just hope I could. However I could.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. The lights were out in the hallway, but the light under the office door was on. That didn't necessarily mean anything though. He'd fallen asleep last night with it on pre-nightmare. I shut my door silently behind me and tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to disturb him if he really was sleeping.

I stayed quiet as I reached the kitchen. I was a master at preparing breakfast silently. Mason used to run in the mornings but on those mornings he didn't, when he wanted breakfast ready he wanted to wake up to the smell of food, not the noise of it being made. I'd learned that lesson the hard way. I got the eggs out of the fridge and snagged the bread off the shelf. I spun the spice rack around before I spotted the cinnamon. It wasn't hard to find. Damon the OCD freak had them organized alphabetically. I smiled to myself and shook my head. I'd make him scrambled eggs and French toast. He loved French toast. His mom used to make it every Saturday morning.

After the French toast was in the oven and the eggs were beaten, I set aside the bowl with the eggs while the frying pan heated up and started the coffee maker. I had taken the time last night to memorize the kitchen as I cleaned. It had taken my mind off of everything. Jeremy, Damon and his off kilter mood swing, Mason, the fight. Well, it had kind of taken my mind off of everything. It had been refreshing though. Cleaning usually had that effect on me.

I was reaching for a coffee mug on the top shelf, why the damned things were on the top shelf I didn't know when a shadow fell across the counter and I jumped. "I can get it." Damon said from across the room.

My fingers tipped the mug and it fell, bouncing off the counter and shattering on the floor. I gasped. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!" I said, my hand flew to my heart. I pressed the heel of my palm against it, like that could slow the rhythm. It was beating so rapidly. He had scared the bejeezus out of me! I took a steadying breath and immediately bent over to begin picking up the pieces. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "You startled me. I didn't mean to break it." I kept my eyes down, refusing to make eye contact.

"It's just a coffee mug, Elena. Don't worry about it." He started walking towards me. "Let me get it." Damon said brusquely. I stopped what I was doing, some of the larger pieces in my hand. He held out his hand to help me up.

"It was my fault. I'll clean it up." I stated, my head still down. Damon blew out a tense breath and I winced. "I'm…"

"Elena." He dropped into a squat in front of me. Placing his index finger under my chin, he tilted my head up so that I'd meet his eyes. "It's a mug. There's seven more in the cupboard. I'll clean it up." He looked down at my feet. "You're barefoot."

"But I…" I began to protest. He didn't say anything else. But he gave me that look. That one that said 'don't argue with me' and years of experience with that look had me complying. So I wouldn't argue with him. Not today. His eyes were dark and cloudy, not that spectacular bright blue that I loved so much. He must not have slept so well after everything that had transpired yesterday. My heart wrenched for him. I bit my lip to keep from opening my mouth and saying something else, so I just nodded my assent. His eyes softened just a smidgen as he saw that I was giving in and he held out his hand again.

I took it and stood. As I let go, I flipped it over to notice the cuts and bruises on his knuckles. My eyes flew to his face. I fought to hold back my gasp, and to keep my mouth shut. It was then I really looked at his face too. His five o'clock shadow and the scruff on his face effectively hid some of the bruise that had formed overnight but it was still clearly there. I clenched my hand in a fist to keep from reaching out to brush my fingers over the purple contusion. It shouldn't be there. Damn Mason for showing up last night. And damn Damon for egging him into a stupid fight when he should have just called the police first. I was pissed all over again. But pissed was good. Angry was good. Angry I could live with, work with.

Damon resumed picking up the bigger pieces as I had been doing while I stood there staring at him. After a moment I snapped myself out of it and stalked over to the sink to snatch up the trash can. I pulled it out from under the sink and unceremoniously slammed it down next to him. After dropping the pieces that had been in my hand into the garbage, I marched to the closet and grabbed the broom and dust pan. Leaving them propped up against the counter, I returned to the stove and finished cooking breakfast. As he cleaned he was silent, which was good, because I wasn't in the speaking mood right now. I was irrationally pissed off.

The buzzer on the oven went off and I removed the French toast, placing it on the stove to cool briefly. The scrambled eggs were almost finished and I turned to grab the cheese off the counter behind me when I noticed that Damon was leaning against the breakfast bar watching me. Apparently he was done cleaning up. He had put everything away. I was so wrapped up in breakfast I hadn't even noticed. But that really wasn't unusual. His face was unreadable, but I didn't look at him long. I couldn't. I was too mad at him. And he was entirely too mesmerizing. I used to get so mad at him back in high school, I'd glare at him and he'd glare right back, and all he'd had to do was grin out of nowhere. And I was done for. I'd start grinning too. I hated that about him. He could always weasel his way out of trouble with me. He could probably still do it, too. I wasn't giving that opportunity. Not today. I snatched the bag of shredded cheese and spun back around to the stove.

I had already gotten two plates out, so I quickly put three slices of French toast on his plate and some scrambled eggs. I could feel his eyes on my back, but he still said nothing. I turned and set his plate on the breakfast bar where he had been sitting the other morning. I quickly poured him a glass of orange juice and set it next to his plate. I put the rest of the food on my plate, which wasn't much. I wasn't hungry. Call it first day jitters, call it irrationally pissed off, call it whatever, but I wasn't ready to sit down and eat. I was humming with tension, and there was no way I could sit next to him and eat right now. So I decided I would clean up first, bump waiting until the pans and everything had completely cooled.

I took the cookie sheet used for the French toast first over to the sink and turned on the water. A deep sigh rumbled behind me. "Elena." I began scrubbing and completely ignored him. Wouldn't be the first time. Probably stupid on my part, because you should never ignore Damon Salvatore. Not for long anyway, it always had a way of coming back to bite you in the ass. And it had a _really _bad habit of biting me hard. "Come sit down and eat." His tone didn't leave room for an argument. He _knew _I was ignoring him. He was giving me an opportunity to rectify this mistake before he took matters into his own hands. He wasn't going to put up with it. "The dishes can wait." After another minute of silence, he growled, a bit more impatient this time. "Elena Marie Gilbert." I paused but I didn't turn, just kept scrubbing. I was pretty sure this cookie sheet was the cleanest it would ever be, but I refused to turn around to face him.

I heard him slap his hand down on the counter, the clink of his fork as he dropped it onto his plate and the scrape of his bar stool against the tile as he pushed away from the breakfast bar. He stepped up behind me. I sensed him instantly and I tensed. He didn't touch me. He knew better. And I knew that he wouldn't do anything but the very knowledge of him being so close was unnerving. His proximity was an issue. He stepped even closer. "You cooked. I'll clean. Go sit down and eat." He whispered in my ear as he reached around me to shut off the water.

"I'm not hungry." I said softly, but my stomach called me a liar and growled.

He chuckled softly and it sent a shiver down my spine. With his other hand, he took the cookie sheet and set it aside to dry. He stepped away, and though seconds before I was uneasy with his nearness as soon as he was gone I missed his presence. I decided then that I was sick in the head and I needed serious help.

He moved through the kitchen efficiently and I watched him cautiously, still wary of how I was supposed to act around him, still very much pissed off at him. He poured me a glass of milk and added chocolate syrup. After placing it next to my plate, he stood on this side of the breakfast bar, leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. He stood there and stared at me, not moving. Apparently he wasn't sitting down or going back around the bar until I did. I stared at him for a moment and when he raised his eyebrow in a silent challenge I grumbled under my breath and moved around the bar and sat down. I kept my eyes downcast. Without a word, he came around and joined me. We ate in uncomfortable silence. If he wasn't going to speak of last night's events, then neither was I.

After I cleaned my plate, I turned to the bar stool beside me where I had stashed my purse earlier and reached for my prescriptions. I had twisted the childproof top on the bottle when I felt Damon stiffen beside me. "When the _hell _did you get those?" He asked beside me, oozing hostility. "Did you leave last night?"

I turned to him. "_We_ left my scripts in the Camaro last night." I said, frowning at him, his hostility turning my anger at him into something more. "Ric saw them, called me. Asked me which pharmacy I used. He dropped off the scripts, waited for them to fill it and brought them to me." I said, as I narrowed my eyes at him.

He stared at me like I'd suddenly sprouted a third head. "Ric was _here_ last night?"

"Yes." I told him, as I popped the pill in my mouth and chased it with the last of my chocolate milk.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, frowning at me as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead.

I pursed my lips. "You were all Mr. 'Do Not Disturb' last night."

He huffed at me. "Now, wait a second I told you to yell if you needed me. Your prescriptions were a priority. You should have let me know that we forgot them. We could have gone out to get them. You didn't need to bother Ric."

_Seriously_? I grit my teeth. "I didn't remember. And I didn't bother Ric. He called me. He offered. And I refused. _Several_ times. Besides, I think he wanted to check up on you." I stood, picking up my plate, and was about to corner the counter to resume the dishes when Damon stood up fast.

"Leave them there." He commanded. I rolled my eyes. This was ridiculous. He was being ridiculous. I turned to confront him and his phone rang obnoxiously. He snatched it up quickly. "I have to take this." He swiped his finger across the phone. "Salvatore." He paused and glared at me, placed his finger over the mouthpiece of the phone. "Be ready in thirty minutes." He pointed at the dishes with his other hand. "And leave those." With that and a pointed look, he disappeared through the door that I'd discovered led down to the lower level and the gym.

I glared at the door for a minute, before realizing that the narrowing of the eyes was lost on a shut door. Yup. Less than 48 hours around Damon Salvatore and I definitely was in need of serious help. He was already driving me nuts. I gripped the counter behind me and had to relax my jaw. I was clenching it so hard it was painful. I had truly forgotten how infuriating he was. And bossy. Jesus, he was bossy. We were definitely going to be having a discussion about that later.

I spun to face the sink. It really wasn't that much dishes. The frying pan was left and our plates and a few glasses. I was conditioned to clean. Those damned old habits. I couldn't just leave them. And I _really _wanted to spite Damon. So I cleaned them. All of them. By hand. I took my time, too. I was kind of hoping to get caught in the act, that he'd finish up his phone call, come back inside and see me deliberately defying his 'orders'. Would serve him right. Ass.

After my cleaning spiel, and fifteen minutes later I had applied a light layer of makeup, liberally applied the antibiotic cream Meredith had prescribed me to both the gash on my head which was finally starting to look better and to the burns on my hand I was waiting not so patiently by the front door when Damon came in the back door. He looked highly irritated. One glance at the clean kitchen only seemed to irritate him more. "I don't have the time right now." He said as he pinched the bridge of his nose and strode through the living room, but he grumbled over his shoulder as he passed. "But we will discuss this later." He slammed his bedroom door shut and was back out in an impressive five minutes dressed to kill in a designer suit. Jesus, he was gorgeous. And why the hell was he dressed in a suit? I frowned and quickly reminded myself that I was mad at him. Or upset with him, something like that. Basically, the jerk needs to quit bossing and start talking. If he would open up to me, like he'd been forcing me to do with him, maybe we could get to the root of some of these issues. But freaking men! And Salvatore's to boot! Like talking to a brick wall!

The grin that was on his face quickly made me realize that I was staring. _Shit._ That's all the ego boost the asshat needed! "Aren't we going to be late?" I asked.

He shrugged, walking over to the keypad with a slight swagger. "Doesn't really matter. I'm the boss." I rolled my eyes.

"Thought Alaric was the boss." I muttered.

As he disarmed the alarm, I brushed past him and opened the door. I stood at the Range Rover, waiting on the doors to click, for him to unlock them. Apparently we were both being childish and petty this morning, neither of us willing to give, neither of us willing to discuss our issues.

The arming of the house took a few extra minutes and as I waited by the car I knew his endgame. I could sense him getting closer, and I knew the reason for him not unlocking the doors yet. "I don't need you to open it, just unlock the damn thing." I told him, before he could get too close.

I dug in my purse, fished around for my sunglasses and slid them on quickly. Seeing him approach in the reflective, tinted windows, I watched him falter, miss a step in his stride. My heart skipped a small beat. "A gentleman always opens a lady's door." He said, though I could tell by his tone he was hurt by my statement.

"It's not necessary." I told him.

"Yeah well, life's a bitch." He grumbled. He unlocked the doors, just as he was a step behind me, not giving me any time to get in myself. He held open the door as I climbed in. Shutting the door, I watched him shake his head and I felt a pang of sadness. Why were we doing this to each other?

When he climbed in, I opened my mouth to speak, to apologize. "Damon…"

"Elena, not now, okay? You're pissed off, and I'm pissed off and now is not the time to be going over the whys and the hows and the lets make it betters. Let's get through today and we'll talk it out tonight." I didn't know how to respond to that. So I didn't. I'm pretty sure my mouth hung open for a few minutes. He didn't even turn to look at me. His phone rang and after looking at the navigation screen he quickly pressed some buttons on his phone, which apparently disconnected the Bluetooth. When he answered the call, it didn't sound over the speakers.

Taking a deep breath I shook my head and blinked back tears. I was alright. I was fine. This was nothing. We _would_ talk it out tonight. This wasn't typical Damon behavior. Something was wrong. Jeremy had said something. Or I had done something. Or said something. But _something_ was not right. And we would get to the bottom of it, because the person sitting next to me was not the Damon I grew up with. Jeremy was right. He had changed. But the Damon I loved was still in there somewhere. I'd seen him, seen glimpses of him over the last couple of days. I'd drag him out kicking and screaming if I had to, even if it killed us both.

"I'm on my way in. I told you eight, Nik. I'll be there at eight." Damon's fingers tightened on the steering wheel and I winced. I could hear the tension in his voice. He was overloaded with it. I glanced at the clock on the dash. It was only 7:54. We were still early. And only minutes away from the office. But Damon was habitually early. "Niklaus. Be in my office when I get there." His knuckles were white as he disconnected the call and tossed it into the center console. He dug his index finger in between the collar of his shirt and his tie. I kept my mouth shut. I'd dealt with too many volatile men in the past few years and I knew better. I shrunk into the corner of the SUV, made myself as small as possible. And he noticed. He noticed everything. "Goddammit." He whispered softly. He pinched the bridge of his nose, released his death grip on the steering wheel. "I'm sorry." He said. "You know…"

"I know." I said as I looked out the window. I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to. I recognized the building up ahead and thanked God that we would both be getting the space that we needed in a few short minutes. "It's instinctive." I murmured.

"That's doesn't excuse…."

"It's alright." I told him, gripping the door handle. As soon as he pulled into his parking spot, I bolted, desperate to be out of the car. I took big, gasping breaths.

"It's not alright." I heard him say right before I shut the door behind me. And it wasn't, but right now I just needed to be elsewhere. I moved swiftly towards the Executive Protection office, grateful that the building was already open and I didn't have to wait on Damon to come and swipe his badge. I heard him opening and shutting the Range Rover doors behind me and I hurried forward, clutching my bag to my chest like a shield as I yanked on the door.

A pretty woman who looked to be in her early thirties, with the prettiest auburn hair sat behind the secretary's desk smiled when she saw me walk in. "Good morning!" She chirped welcomingly. She looked past me and her smiled widened immediately. She stood and smoothed her skirt. "Ric! They're here!" She hollered. The woman I assumed to be Rose stepped around her desk rushed up and hugged me tight. When she pulled back, she was glaring at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder and blew out a big breath. I just knew she was glaring at Damon. "Whatever he did, honey he didn't mean it. And I'll make sure he makes amends for it." She held me by the shoulders and smiled brightly at me.

The bubble of apprehension that had been sitting in my stomach all morning in both anticipation and dread of this moment dissolved completely. I think Rose and I were going to get on famously. "I'm Rose." She said as she let go of my shoulders and extended her hand. I laughed lightly as I stuck out my own hand.

"Elena." I smiled. "A little backwards, don't you think?" I asked. "The hug, the handshake, and then the introduction?"

The smile on Rose's face grew wider. "Do you think 'traditional' would be able to handle these two all day without going batshit crazy?" She threw her hands out to indicate the two offices where both of her bosses worked.

I laughed out loud, my hand going to my stomach. Ric poked his head out of his office. His eyes lit up when they landed on me. "Good morning, darlin'." He said softly. "Sleep okay?" I shrugged. The door beeped behind us and the mood dampened instantly. Damon walked in and Ric curled his lip into a half smirk. I looked over my shoulder to see Damon dip his head in a half greeting to Rose and then snarl at Alaric.

"Good morning, other boss man." Rose half smiled.

"Morning, Rose." Damon said and paused briefly to look at me. Something unidentifiable

passed quickly over his face. I bit my lip and forced a smile. He didn't return it.

"Is Nik?" He asked Rose, inclining his head towards his office. She nodded. He sighed and moved past us into his office. He shut the door, not forcefully but firmly. Ric looked over at me.

"I've got a conference call in a minute. We'll catch up later, okay little Gilbert?" I nodded. "Show her the ropes, Rose." He disappeared into his office. Rose nodded and turned to me with a grin. She opened her mouth and we both jumped when Ric slapped his hand on the door frame. "Oh! Make sure to get her set up with a key card and security codes. Thanks Rose! Lifesaver!" He called out as he shut his door.

"So you're definitely taking the job?" Rose asked, clapping her hands together.

I sighed. "Probably. But both Ric and Damon agreed that even if I don't they want me to have access to the building since I'll probably spend most of my days here anyway."

"Oh." Rose smiled, waved at her desk. "Already made besties with Alaric I see." She remarked. I frowned, turning to look at her, not sure how to take that remark. She held up her hands. "Oh! I don't mean anything by it! Swear! I just know that to love one you have to love the other so you're golden already sweetheart!" I shrugged, still unsure but willing to bet it was a harmless remark. Rose looped her arm through mine. "Want to set your stuff down, see the rest of the place?" I nodded, sighed. We locked my purse up with hers in her bottom desk drawer and she took my arm again. "Alrighty then. Shall we?" She waved her arm like Vanna White. "This is the lobby. Most clients wait in here." Made sense. And I'd already seen the lobby. Plenty of it last night. I nodded and we continued the walk through. She paused at Damon's door where we heard muffled yelling. She immediately steered me away. "Other boss man's office. Chances are you'll be working closely with him. Though, if it's not comfortable for the two of you," she gave me a sympathetic glance, "I can assist Damon and you can work with Ric." I sighed. She shrugged. "We can sort that out later." We breezed into a conference room. "This is the meeting room. Damon and Ric usually meet bigger business clients here."

A large conference table dominated the room, spaced out on the table were three tripod speaker phones. Chairs flanked the table about twenty in total and there were four flat screen TV's, one on each wall, so that each end of the table could see the television if need be. A wet bar sat in the corner and it was so like Ric and Damon that my shoulders shook a little in silent laughter.

Rose looked over at me and smiled. "It's a new addition."

"Oh, I bet." I replied.

"A big hit, too."

I snickered. "I'm sure." I shook my head and we moved on. The next room she showed me was a smaller room that probably was meant to be an office. Instead it was set up with large plush leather sofas. It was painted a soft, buttery yellow. It was warm and inviting. A safe haven room. "This is where some of the more sensitive clients wait. The flighty ones." Rose said softly, almost whispering. This room had that effect, though. You didn't speak loudly in this room. "Like…." Rose searched for the right example.

"Me?" I asked. She looked away uncomfortably.

"I'm not all that familiar with your situation." She said softly. "I just know that you're here, and you're very special to Damon. Therefore special to Ric. That's all I need to know unless you're willing to share more." I looked around for a moment. The coffee table in the center held a box of Kleenex and a few magazines. There was also a leather bound book labeled Executive Protection Services. It was about an inch thick. I picked it up and began to flip through it. "It details the services we provide, the systems we can install, equipment we use, stuff like that. We update the books whenever we upgrade. You should look through it when you get a minute." Rose offered.

I set the book back down where it had been and Rose turned the lights off as we made our way out of the 'sensitive area' as I would be calling it. We swung around towards the back of the office. "This…" Rose announced as we walked up to a big metal door "is the safe room, panic room, vault room, whatever you want to call it." The key pad next to it looked remarkably like the alarm system at home. "This panel is a dummy panel just to show clients what it looks like, how it works. We actually use the safe home to fully demonstrate the ins and outs of the security system." She said, but she swiped her badge on the key pad below it, "but the safe room, however is fully operational." The door slid open and she stepped in. I stayed on the outside. "You've seen the Jodie Foster movie, Panic Room?" She asked.

I nodded. "A long time ago."

"A lot similar. But cooler. Fully charged cells, alarm systems not connected to the house system, buried phone lines, hidden cameras to monitor activity in the house, only activated once the panic room is in use to protect the homeowner's privacy. Powered by generators, fully ventilated, the doors are completely reinforced. These things are bad ass." Rose said with a wicked grin. "Come in and check it out."

I scrunched up my nose. "I'd rather not. Thanks though. I'd prefer to stay out here unless I absolutely need it." Rose shrugged and stepped out. She swiped her badge and the door slid shut with a solid 'thunk.' I cringed. She turned to me.

"Damon didn't show you the one at the safe house?"

I shook my head. "Hasn't yet. Said he was going to, but we've had a lot going on these past few days." I told her. "I'm sure he'll get around to it." Rose nodded and we moved on to the next room. She swiped her badge again, this time to a room across the hall and we walked into a computer geek's Mecca. There was a wall of TV monitors, closed circuit monitoring and several hubs with multiple computer stations angled so you could work on several at once. There were phones everywhere, a giant monstrosity in the back that looked like a copier, fax, and scanner and could probably schedule your next doctor's appointment if you needed it to. The thing was high tech. The televisions were positioned in each corner of the room though they were all off.

"What is this?" I asked as I did a slow 360 in the center.

"This is a work room, our base of operations of sorts." Rose said. "If we're working a big job and need ground or tech support or whatever we'll have operation support set up in here. There's a big conference for the governor coming up next weekend and this is where we'll set up home base. If we set up off site, there's less room for interruption." Huh. I nodded. Pretty cool. Rose grinned. "It is pretty neat. You should be in here when all the geeks are pecking away at the computers. It's unreal. You'll probably meet one or two today." She flicked the lights off and we shut the door.

"This office is bigger than I thought." I remarked as we made our way to the next door. "There's a second floor?" I remarked as the door opened to reveal a flight of stairs. We began our climb into a loft. To our left was a kitchen complete with a massive refrigerator, a stove, microwave and several tables. And to the right was a lounge area with sofas and a big screen television, a massive entertainment center equipped with everything under the sun. I recognized all the major gaming consoles, the PS3, the Wii, and the Xbox 360 with just a quick glance. There was a very comfortable looking reading nook and a set of computers that flanked the far wall. "The break room I assume?" I asked with a soft smile.

Rose pointed around the corner to a closed set of doors. "There are locker rooms in the back. It's got changing rooms, showers even a small room to bunk down in if you need a quiet place to catch a nap or some shut eye." I turned to her. "A lot of these guys work long hours sometimes, they come back here, do quick turn arounds and go right back out. There's not a lot of down time. This is their one stop." She spread her arms out.

"That's so sad." I remarked with a frown.

"It's their job. They love it. And they make good money. Damon does it too, sometimes." She said softly. My heart skipped a beat. He did? What they hell would I do if he left? He couldn't rearrange his whole schedule for me, could he? She must have seen the panic cross my face, because she looped her arm through mine again. "He doesn't go back out in the field like that for at least another week. And he'll probably send Elijah by himself." She tried to reassure me. "Come on. That pretty much sums up our tour. Let's go back downstairs. We can start going over the computer systems and all that jazz." She tugged me lightly, and I slowly began to follow beside her.

A right out of the lounge door took us directly by Ric's office. He had propped his door open again, his conference call over. Rose poked her head in. "Just finished up our tour. We're about to sit down and go over the computer systems, you need anything before we do?" Rose announced after a quick knock on the door.

"Actually Rose, you mind if I speak with Elena for a moment real quick?" Rose turned and smiled at me.

"Not at all." She waved me in and I returned her smile timidly.

Ric pushed his chair back from his desk and scratched the back of his neck before indicating that I should take a seat at the comfortable looking sofa across the room. Rose shut the door and I glanced at it alarmingly a bit like a doe in headlights before Ric walked over to it, his hand on the handle a question in his eyes.

I took a deep breath. No, I was fine. Ric was like family. I was fine, I repeated to myself. I shook my head. "You sure?" He asked. "I don't mind."

"Yes." I responded and I was proud of how confident my voice was. "I'm sure. What's up?"

"Well," he hiked up his pants legs and sat down across from me. It struck me funny for a moment that he was wearing a suit and I smiled, before it dawned on me that he too would be going with us to the courthouse today. I was touched. He threw his arm along the back of the couch and leaned back, seemingly casual. And that was quintessential Ric, seemingly casual but so much going on underneath the surface. "How'd things go last night? After I left, I mean?" I swallowed hard. I didn't know how much Damon had told him. And I didn't want to betray anything Damon hadn't told him. But then I knew that Alaric was truly looking out for Damon's best interests. I kept silent. And Alaric continued. "Look, he has nightmares. Almost every night. Well those nights he sleeps anyway. I know you got to experience one last night. He won't go back and see anyone about them." I didn't know how to respond to this. Granted I already knew this information. "I'm hoping that maybe with you there, with him constantly having someone around other than me, someone else to take care of, maybe he'll start to take care of himself." I couldn't help it. Sometimes I had inappropriate reactions to things. This was one of those times. I snorted. I immediately covered my mouth and my eyes flew to meet Ric's. He was biting his lip, holding in his laugh like the gentleman I was learning him to be. He smiled.

"We are still talking about the same person, right?" I asked, once I could control myself.

Alaric laughed this time, and nodded. "Can I tell you something about our mutual friend? It's not really a secret though. Not a well kept one at least." Ric said with a wry smile. I nodded. Ric leaned forward. "He's an idiot." He whispered in a loud voice.

This time I definitely couldn't help it. I snorted again and the laughter immediately followed. It felt so good to laugh. Ric joined in this time not holding back either. At one point, Damon even walked by, looking in the shaded windows trying to make it seem not so obvious when it was completely obvious that he was trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Nosey ass.

After a few minutes of this, I dried my eyes with a tissue that Ric handed me and I leaned back on the couch. Crossing my arms over my stomach I sighed. "Thanks Ric. I needed that." I looked up at the ceiling for a moment, contemplative. It had been entirely too long since I had laughed like that, and just let go.

"Anytime, darlin'." He replied. I grinned and lifted my head to look at him.

"That drives Damn nuts, you know." I told him.

He winked. "Why do you think I keep doing it?" I shook my head at him.

"Shame on you." I laughed softly. "Guess I should get back to work. I hear my new boss is a real slave driver." I smirked.

"Really? Geez. I've heard nothing but amazing things." Ric frowned. "That Italian one though…I've heard he's a real sourpuss." Ric said with a crooked grin. I moved to slide off the edge of the couch and Ric held up a finger. "One more thing, Elena." He said. I paused, turned towards him. "When we met nine years ago in Basic, we became friends immediately. I told him everything about me, my family, my mom, dad, cousins, best friend back home, everyone. In that order. I didn't let him get a word in edgewise for days." Ric smiled fondly at the memory. "When I finally let him speak, do you know the first person he told me about?" I shook my head. And he gave me that look. That one that says you already know the answer, you just don't want to say it out loud yourself. But I was going to make him say it. For some reason, Ric saying it out loud would make it more real. "You." I took a deep breath, I felt like my lungs couldn't get enough air. "That's really all I'll say on the matter. The rest of the story is his to tell. Just remember that when he's being an idiot."

Steady breaths, Elena. "So all the time, then." I said with a soft chuckle.

Ric guffawed and reached out his hand to help me off the couch. "Yeah, basically." After helping me around the coffee table, he pulled me into a hug. "I've always liked your brother, little Gilbert but I think I like you better. Don't let Damon run you off, okay? He may be an idiot, but he's one of the good idiots." He squeezed me tight and let me go. "And don't forget to call Meredith later. I think she wanted to do lunch today if you're free. Maybe after we get done at the courthouse?" I nodded and we walked to his door together. I realized as he opened the door that Ric still held my hand in his. Damon stood in his office door, talking to Rose and was watching us discreetly as Ric brought my hand to his lips and brushed a kiss across my knuckles. I blushed from the roots of my hair to the base of my neck and gasped. "Just stirring the pot, darlin'." He murmured. "Pleasure having our chat." He let go of my hand dramatically, making it seem as though it was difficult to part with me. I walked back over to Rose's desk which sat almost perfectly centered in between the two men's offices. Sitting at the chair Rose had pulled up for me while I had been in Alaric's office I immediately began straightening some things while I waited on her to return. I could feel Damon's eyes shooting daggers at the both of us from across the room.

I tapped my foot restlessly on the floor and smiled cautiously but friendly enough as I caught the eye of a handsome-ish man standing in the lobby. He was tall, and trim with short blond hair and eyes that glowed an almost yellow gleam. It gave him a wolfish aura. Uber creepy. He was wearing an Executive Protection polo and khakis and he smiled what he must have thought was charmingly as he strolled over to where I was sitting. My heart sped up, immediately accelerating. Though he wore the uniform of an employee I had yet to be around an unknown, male without Damon. Damon stood not thirty feet away, yet I was still a bundle of nerves. My hands shook slightly and I focused on my breathing. Deep, calming breaths. "Good day, love. I don't believe we've met." He offered his hand and I tentatively reached out. It would be extremely rude not to. And if I was going to be working here I couldn't afford to make enemies. Not really.

He took my cold, clammy hand in his and I was sure he could feel my hand shaking but he didn't comment on it. The corners of his mouth turned up though and his eyes turned predatory. I shivered, goose bumps trailed down my spine. "Niklaus Mikaelson, though my friends call me Klaus." He murmured as he flipped my hand over, not shaking it as I had expected but placing a kiss right above my knuckles almost exactly where Alaric had kissed my hand. I fought to keep from snatching my hand back. I didn't like this, didn't like him touching me like this. And he was entirely too close for comfort. I heard a growl rumble across the room.

"Mikaelson. A word please." Ric said from across the lobby. It wasn't loud, but firm. And it definitely wasn't a question, but a command. Klaus turned his head to look in Ric's direction and glowered. I tugged on my hand. Niklaus released it reluctantly.

"Looks like I'm wanted, love. Guess we'll have to finish this later. I can see why Damon stayed shacked up with you all weekend." He winked lewdly at me and a few seconds ago I wasn't sure it was possible for him to get creepier but he accomplished it. I shuddered and he smirked.

I saw Damon swiftly moving towards us out of the corner of my eye and Ric barked, "Now Nik!"

With a grin thrown in Damon's direction, while keeping his eyes on me Nik strolled casually to Ric's office and slipped in the door just as Damon reached me. Ric stood in his doorway for a minute, made eye contact with me, and his facial features softened. "You alright?" He asked. I took a deep breath, blew it out slowly. Closing my eyes, I nodded. Ric's eyes lifted to a spot behind me. He shook his head. The same low pitched growl I had heard a few short moments ago sounded again. Ric held up his hand, firm. "I'll handle it, Salvatore." With that he disappeared into his office, slamming the door behind him. I jumped.

"You sure you're alright?" Damon snarled from behind me, causing me to jump. Again. My hand flew to my heart.

"Jesus." I turned to look at him. He was standing directly behind me. His face was flushed with anger, his eyes were narrowed and the vein in his forehead was pulsing.

"Sorry." He apologized brusquely. And he may have been sorry, but he didn't sound sorry. He sounded pissed. "I don't like him. He's a douchebag, but he's good at what he does. Just," he sighed, "steer clear of him." He lifted his hand like he wanted to pull me into a hug but he stopped halfway, balled his hand into a fist and popped his knuckles. With a dramatic sigh that was so quintessential Damon, he muttered "I've got a lot of work to do." He spun on his heel, marched into his office and slammed his door too.

Rose who'd been standing by Damon's door this whole time observing, walked slowly over towards me with a small smile on her face. She plopped down into her chair. "You, my dear are really going to liven up this place."

I turned to look at Damon's door and then leaned forward to look past her at Ric's closed door. "I'm not sure that's a good thing."

"Oh, it's definitely a good thing. You've got other boss man all hot and bothered and boss man in good spirits from messing with other boss man. This is the most fun I've had at work since…." Rose sighed, "God I'm not sure when." She smacked her lips. "And just ignore Nik. He's a pain in the ass. But you'll love his brother. Elijah is the biggest sweetheart. When he's around Nik behaves. Today is just one of those days Elijah is elsewhere." She waved her hand. "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again. And I think Ric will too." She leaned forward to peek at Damon's door and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Although I'm pretty sure if he comes within ten feet of you again he'll lose a testicle." She smiled and slapped her hand down lightly on her desk. "Alright. Let's get down to business before McGrouchy comes out and grouches at us or something." McGrouchy? I smiled. Huh. It kind of suited him. Smiling to myself, I straightened my notepad and paid strict attention as she began to walk me through the basics of the computer system. Yup, I liked Rose.

* * *

Damon

_Too late to hide _

_And too tired to care_

_Take what you've learned and forget the rest_

_Take what you see _

_Of what's left of me_

_You know where I've been _

_And I don't want to go there again…_

_I've been down this road before_

_All that I've found points right back to you_

-"Empty Space", Lifehouse

Fucking Nik. He planted his feet under his desk. He was not moving out from behind his desk or leaving this office until it was time to leave for the courthouse. He'd get in a fight. And get arrested. For murder. Where the hell did that fucker get off scaring her like that? He knew exactly what the hell he was doing! Damon could read the fear radiating from her a mile away! Son of a! And then he'd gone over there to calm her down and scared her too! Fuck! He couldn't do anything fucking right today!

He clenched his hands into fists. And unclenched them. His cell buzzed on his desk. He gave it a quick glance. The number just pissed him off. Jesus. He couldn't deal with him right now. Not _now. _Not after everything and all that was going on. He'd call him back. Maybe later this afternoon. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe never. But not right fucking now.

He slammed his hand down on his desk. Dammit. His internal phone beeped. Ric's extension. "Calm down." Ric announced as Damon hit the answer button.

"Don't tell me to fucking calm down." Damon seethed. The call disconnected. Shit. Damon rubbed his hand over his face. And braced himself.

The door to his office opened. And shut. "Pull your head out of your ass. And calm the fuck down." Ric planted himself in front of the door, spread his feet and crossed his arms. He wasn't going anywhere without getting the response he wanted. "I took care of Nik. He's been warned."

"That won't stop him from scaring her." Damon growled through grit teeth.

"Unless we put her in a back office she's going to be facing clients." Ric said in an almost soothing tone. Damon clenched his jaw. "She'll need to get used to being around males she's not accustomed to."

"I don't like it."

"Well," Ric shrugged one shoulder, "you don't have to like it, brother." Ric told him. He stare him down. "And you need to have this discussion with Elena. It's her choice, Salvatore. It's a decision she needs to make. If we need to make her an office, we can make her an office."

"She won't want that." Damon replied immediately with a sigh, the fight all but dissipating from him.

"Probably not. She can work from the safe house if she wants." Ric offered.

"Absolutely not. She stays with me." Damon affirmed, picking up his stress reliever ball and squeezing his hand around it repeatedly.

"Well, when Jeremy comes home…."

The look that Damon sent in Ric's direction would have killed a lesser man. "When Jeremy comes home what?"

Ric shrugged again. "She probably won't be working."

"She can do whatever she likes when he's here." Damon said cautiously, moving the ball to his other hand, repeating the exercises.

Ric took that piece of information, digested it. Ran with it. "And when he moves to D.C.?"

"Then she can come back to work." Damon said, turning to his computer and opening up a file that he didn't need to open to pretend to print something that he didn't need to print.

"And if she decides to go with him to D.C?"

"She won't." Damon said, his eyes still on the computer glaring at the screen.

"There's a famous saying…" Ric began.

"If you say anything about a river in Egypt I swear to God I will shove this pen so far up your ass you won't know…"

"Oh, so you've heard it?" Ric asked with a chuckle. Damon hurled the ball at Ric as hard as he could. Ric laughed and dodged it, laughing harder as it thudded loudly against the door. "Hey! That's company property!" He laughed. Ric glanced at Damon for a second, gauging his mood before offering an opinion. "She's different this morning."

"Yeah." Damon scoffed. "She's fucking pissed at me."

Ric laughed heartily. "But it's different. She's not scared."

"She was ten fucking minutes ago when Mikaelson fucking…."

"That was uncontrollable. Those moments are going to happen. She's going to encounter men like Nik. And she just left Lockwood Saturday. It's Monday, Damon. Her progress is astounding. I have a feeling it has a lot to do with you."

"She fucking cowered from me in the Rover this morning."

Ric's eyes lit up and his face changed instantly. His eyebrows pulled together in a frown and he stood, straightening to his full height his body tensing. "What did you do?"

Damon went on the defense, his hands up in the air. "I didn't do anything! Nik called and I was frustrated. My actions scared her. I was white knuckled and aggravated. She moved to the edge of the seat, as far away as she could get. We were already on eggshells this morning." He hung his head. "She knew I wasn't going to hurt her. Her actions were instinctive."

"Damnit, Damon." Ric started, the tension ebbing out as he relaxed against the door. "You're bound and determined to fuck this thing up."

"I am not!" Damon huffed.

"You are too!" Ric countered.

"I don't know why you keep preaching to me about my love life…"

"…Lack of love life." Ric interjected with a sideways grin.

"...when you can't get your own head screwed on straight and go after this thing you have with Meredith. So please leave me the hell alone and let me deal with my own demons. I'll deal with my life and you deal with yours. How about that, huh?" Damon growled.

"Meredith and I…"

Damon's cell buzzed again and Damon rolled his eyes. He was so not in the mood for this shit today! Glancing down at the distraction on his desk, he saw the phone number and the name that accompanied it. His eyes flickered over to Ric. Ric sobered instantly. He straightened against the wall.

Damon answered, hitting the speaker phone button. "Salvatore."

"Damon, its Matt." Damon kept his eyes on Ric.

"Donovan. What's up?" Damon asked. 'Cop.' Damon mouthed. Ric nodded.

"Lockwood's been assigned a bond hearing this morning. I just found out the judge is Hodges."

"Fuck." Damon hissed. Ric hung his head.

"Yeah." Matt said. Hodges was notorious for being lenient. Extremely lenient. Setting low bails and ignoring histories especially violent histories. "He'll be out by noon. You'll be granted the preliminary protection order though. I've already spoken to Judge Flanagan this morning." Donovan assured him.

"A PPO isn't going to stop a psycho like Lockwood." Damon said, dropping his head into his hands.

"I plan on being there when he's released. He'll get a warning from me."

"A warning doesn't mean shit to a stalker like this fuck." Damon said, waving his hand at his phone like Matt could see him. "I warned him last night too. I can almost say with surety that I haven't seen the last of that asswipe. I'm telling you, Mutt. He comes near her again…"

"Don't say it, Damon. I'm a cop. That fact alone that you're implying it…" Donovan said.

"I'm more than implying it, Donovan. Cop or no cop I'm telling you. And you can tell him. Damon Salvatore says if he violates this protection order that we'll be getting today he's a dead man. No questions asked. Tell him to try me. Better yet. He can ask my brother if I'm a man of my word." Damon growled. Ric was shaking his head. "What?" Damon frowned. "I gotta go, Donovan. Thanks for the heads up. I appreciate it. Keep me updated."

"No problem, Damon." Damon disconnected.

"You're an idiot." Ric announced.

"Tell me you're not thinking the same thing or that you won't do the same thing for Elena, Ric."

"I wouldn't tell a cop!"

"Yeah, well I don't give a fuck. I warned Lockwood last night. He didn't get half of what he deserves last night. He comes near her again, he's a dead man. He got his warning. I only give out one." Damon told him, banging his hand down on his desk.

"Have you talked to Stefan?" Ric asked, knowing he needed to change the subject and soon.

"No. Dipshit keeps calling me." Damon looked down at his phone. "I'll deal with him later. Not right now. Not after Nik and before Mason and this PPO hearing and all this shit with Elena this morning and last night and Jer yesterday…" He leaned back in his chair, looked up at the ceiling.

"We're going to need him if they're going to let Lockwood go today."

"I know. Fuck." A loud thud scared the shit out of him and he practically jumped out of his chair. He looked down to see his heavy stress ball sitting front and center on his desk. "Jesus, Saltzman!"

"Big baby. Use it. You need it. Get your head out of your ass, call your brother arrange a meeting. I'll take care of Elena during." Damon raised his lip in a snarl. "Nik's off premises now, he's on his way to Mystic Falls to meet the overseers so that's handled. Rose and Elena are besties. And we have," Alaric checked his watch, "a little less than an hour before we need to leave. I'd tell you to take a shot to calm down but Flanagan can smell Bourbon a mile away. Man loves his Bourbon. Call your brother, Damon. I'm serious." Ric turned and walked out shutting his door softly behind him.

Damon rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, picked up his cell. Time to face the music.

* * *

Mason

It smelled like piss in here. And vomit. And shit. And blood. Basically every bodily excrement possible. It was disgusting. He didn't belong in here. He didn't touch anything. He just sat there and grit his teeth. His stomach rumbled but there was no way in hell he was eating this piss poor excuse for food they had served him for breakfast.

She thought she could leave him? She thought she could run from him? Could hide from him? And get a fucking restraining order? For what? He just wanted his house clean and in order. And dinner on the table when he got home from work. How fucking hard was that to understand? If she couldn't understand the rules she was punished. He _always_ apologized afterwards. Didn't that count for something? It was no big fucking deal. She got over it, she always did. What was the problem this time? Whatever. This would be handled as soon as Richard would get his ass out of bed and down here to get him out of this fucking hell hole. This was absolutely fucking ridiculous. He shouldn't have to wait this long.

Tyler was in the cell across from him, lying down on the disgusting bench, his arm bent at an angle across his face. "You're going to catching something laying like that." Mason taunted.

"Shut up, Mase." Tyler growled.

"Both of you, shut it." The officer that had arrested them followed close behind another uniformed officer who held precious looking keys in his hand. Mason stayed where he was though Tyler immediately jumped up.

"Is my father here? I want another phone call! This is inhumane! I'm injured." Tyler whined.

"No, daddy's not here. You've already had your phone call. And your nose is broken, you're not dying. So I don't want to hear it." Mason peeked around the officer with the keys to read his arresting officer's name tag. _Donovan._ He stored that for safekeeping. That one needed a good reckoning. "You two have made bail." They let Tyler out, and Tyler stood there waiting on his uncle, ever the obedient dog. Mason stood slowly, reluctantly. He sensed Donovan had something else to tell him. He cocked his head to the side, waiting for it. "You." Donovan said with a slow grin, and then slapped a piece of paper to Mason's chest, held it there. "Elena Gilbert has been granted a Preliminary Protective Order. You'll be receiving a summons in the next couple of days to appear in court regarding a Final Protective Order, where you'll be granted the opportunity to state your side of the story. Until then, stay in Mystic Falls. Do not call her. Do not attempt to contact her or see her. Stay away from Elena Gilbert. At least 500 feet away. But considering she's attached at the hip to Damon Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman I'd recommend much farther away. Consider that your final warning." Donovan smiled then and it was more of a smirk than an actual smile. And Mason loathed smirks. He reined in his anger. Barely.

"Why Officer Donovan, is that a threat?"

Donovan scrunched up his nose, shrugged one shoulder. "Elena's an old friend." He looked back at Tyler and narrowed his eyes, making his intention known to Tyler too. Tyler looked away immediately. "Take from it what you like." He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. "Let's just say you're lucky you're on camera."

Mason flashed his perfectly white teeth in what he knew was a snarl. "I'll be sure to remember that." He tipped his head. "Are we free to go?"

"For now." Donovan said reluctantly, then he smirked again and Mason's jaw clenched. "We'll be watching. I'll be seeing you real soon, I'm sure." Donovan stayed as the other officer escorted the two men out, leaving behind Adam and Jack. They both called out. Mason turned around and made eye contact briefly with both boys before looking one last time at Donovan.

"I'll take care of you later." He said looking meaningfully at Donovan as he said 'you'. "For now, I have more pressing business." They both hollered and called out, yelling after him, but he kept walking his head held high. He had things to take care of.

**Couple of things: **

**1: Can I just say that even when I was in my slump I really, really wanted to write for you guys? I just didn't know how/where to get started? I knew where I wanted to go I just didn't know how I was going to get there! You guys and your reviews are so inspiring! PLEASE, please keep it up! And know that while I LOVE getting guest reviews I HATE that I can't reply to you because I reply to all my reviews…unless you have PM's blocked (in which case I can't reply either!) Anywho….love you guys and your opinions and your thoughts and your guesses! They make me smile even on the worst of days! So keep doing what you're doing! **

**2: And I'm sorry that I'm not writing as fast as I used to but real life is just….real. And updates are probably going to be like this from now on. I'm so sorry! Stick with me though! I promise to keep updating!**

**3: I know Elena has kind of done an about face but I really struggled with her this chapter…a lot. And she's kind of settled in with Damon. She's getting comfortable with him. She's known him for twenty years. If she seems a little wishy-washy about it…it's because I want it to seem that she's still struggling with it a bit. I hope it comes across that way. **

**4: And poor Damon. I struggled with him this chapter too. He doesn't know which way is up or down right now. And the Jeremy phone call is still bothering him, eventually we'll get around to what was said. Eventually. ;) **

**5. Sorry Damon's chapter's not so long. I had to cut his short….Elena had a lot to say in this one! Damon will be a bit more wordy next go round! : )**

**6. I won't be doing Mason POV's often...in fact I may not do another one. I just wanted to get the Matt/Mason interaction and show the disregard for the two cronies and the serving of the restraining order. **

**Hope y'all enjoyed the extra long chapter! **


	10. Chapter 10: The Beginning of Change

**So long story short? I suck. You guys rock. Big thanks to those of you who voted for me in the Energize WIP awards, I placed 2****nd**** for the Most Promising Vampire Diaries FanFiction. Blew my mind! So awesome! Beyond that…I didn't have internet for over a week so even once I was finished with this chapter I had no way to upload it…and my friend had her baby and a million other excuses….. and honestly? I just suck. But here's Chapter 10. And I super duper promise that Chapter 11 will not take a month! A fricking month…for me to post! Also…how about that Comic-con 'preview' for Season 5? LOVE the Damon portion! **** I've been over and over and over this chapter…but I'm sure there are errors! Forgive me…or yell at me in a review! :) **

Elena

_I'm so scared that the way I feel is written all over my face_

_When you walk into the room I want to find a hiding place_

_We used to laugh, we used to hug_

_The way that old friends do_

_But now a smile and the touch of your hand just makes me come unglued_

_It's such a contradiction_

_Do I lie or tell the truth_

_Is if fact or fiction_

_Oh the way I feel for you_

_It so complicated_

-"Complicated", Carolyn Dawn Johnson

The city of Richmond passed by in a haze. The past few hours had been a monotonous blur. My hand cramped and I balled it into a fist. I had signed my name to too many pieces of paper to count. Damon had handed them to me and I had signed them. The first few I had read. After a while I stopped reading and just signed. I trusted Damon. I might still be confused and frustrated with him but he wouldn't hand me anything damning to sign my name to.

It had all been a relatively simple affair after that. I had been sworn in. You know, the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth. The judge asked me a few questions. He perused the file that Damon handed the bailiff, nodded at Alaric with a sad smile and handed the bailiff back the file. The voicemails that Ric had recorded were played for the court to hear. I kept my head down, my eyes on the floor. That voice gave me chills. Knowing he was in a locked cell was only slightly heartening, but his threats still held a power over me even though they no longer should.

"Based on your statement, Miss Gilbert and the accompanying file I am inclined to grant you a preliminary protective order. The accused may not contact you at home, work or via phone. He may not come within 500 yards of your person. This preliminary order is good for the next 15 days once the accused is served. You will be notified once the order has taken effect. In the next two weeks a hearing will be held in which the accused is entitled to state his version of events and you will be given the chance to state yours again. At this time a final protective order may be issued. Should a final protective order be issued it will be valid up to two years. Do you have any questions, Miss Gilbert?" I stared at him blankly for a moment. His eyes were sympathetic when he repeated. "Miss Gilbert?" Damon squeezed my hand and I looked down briefly at our entwined fingers. I hadn't even realized that I was holding it. He ran his thumb over my knuckles.

"Elena." He whispered. "It's okay." I nodded.

"Yes, sir." I said into the microphone in front of me. My voice shook. I cleared my throat. "Yes, sir." I repeated, this time more solidly. Judge Flanagan smiled.

"Good." Alaric, Damon and I stood along with the rest of the courtroom behind us. Damon and Alaric raised their hands in salutes. Damon had whispered to me before the Judge had come in that Judge Flanagan had served in Vietnam with Alaric's father. Judge Flanagan returned the salute. "Always a pleasure, gentlemen." He looked pointedly at Damon. "Take care of her, Mr. Salvatore."

"Yes, sir."

"This court will reconvene in thirty minutes after a brief recess." He banged his gavel and stood. With a whirl of his robes he exited the court room. The rest after that was still a fog. I remembered signing more papers, being handed a very official looking document and being told to keep it on or near my person at all times. I remember being shoved into the Range Rover. And I pored over that document. Over and over and over and over.

I knew it verbatim.

I was reading it again when I noticed that the car had stopped. Damon and Ric were speaking in low tones to each other. I ignored them. If they weren't speaking to me then they didn't want to be overheard. Probably business.

Damon cleared his throat. After a few moments, I realized they weren't speaking to each other anymore and I looked up at him. The look on his face was unreadable. I worried my bottom lip and he sighed. "I've got some business to attend to in Mystic Falls. Ric's going to take you to lunch with Meredith. You call me if you need me. I'll be back after a while, okay?" He was leaving me? My heart clenched, but I forced a smile and a nod. He couldn't always be the one to look after me. And Ric was a good substitute. I turned in the seat to look over my shoulder at Ric. He smiled at me, and winked. The smile that I returned was honest to God genuine. Ric had that kind of effect on me and on people in general I was learning.

I turned back to look at Damon and saw that his eyes had dimmed slightly. The blue they had been a second ago had turned slightly darker. What? What now? I opened my mouth to ask, but he shook his head and slipped out of the car. I turned to look back at Ric but he had gotten out of the car too. They met at the back. Damon tossed him the keys. From what I could see they exchanged a few words. It appeared to get a little heated. Ric pointed his finger at Damon's chest and Damon looked back towards the car at me.

He shook his head and held out his hand. Ric glared at him and threw his keys at Damon's chest. Damon barely caught them. He climbed into the Range Rover parked beside us. He glanced over at me one more time but his expression was definitely unreadable this time through the darkly tinted windows. I held my hand up in a half wave. He dipped his head in acknowledgement a brief semi-friendly smile flickered across his face that I didn't know how to interpret. And then he was gone.

Ric slid into the driver seat beside me. It felt wrong. Awkward. I didn't like it. I still felt safe, but it wasn't the same.

"Would you still like to go to lunch?" He asked softly. "If you don't want to go out, we can have something ordered in. Meredith can come over, I can take you home."

I shook my head, disappointment filtering through me, but I braved a smile for Ric, because this wasn't Ric's fault. "You don't have to take me home. Meredith wants to do lunch? We do lunch." I waved my hand in a nonchalant manner. "Onward, James."

Ric laughed. "Oh! Is that how it's going to be, little Gilbert?" He asked, as he placed his hand behind my headrest and looked behind me to back up. I shrugged a shoulder and buried my head back in the restraining order again. "If you have any questions you can ask me. Or Damon. Either of us will gladly answer any questions you have." I shook my head, but didn't turn to look at him. "We'll keep you safe, Elena." He said softly. I didn't respond. I couldn't. I knew they would both do everything in their power to keep me safe. I just wasn't sure how long it could possibly last.

The ride to the clinic was a silent one and when Alaric pulled the car into the busy parking lot I looked up startled to realize we were already there. He sat there for a minute while I adjusted and I glanced over at him. "I can't leave you in the car." He said finally after I made no move whatsoever to exit the vehicle.

"Oh." I whispered. "Yeah. I wasn't thinking." I stuffed the papers into my purse and slung it up onto my shoulder. I reached for my door handle.

"Wait for me, please." He said gently, placing his hand over mine. I nodded.

He came around to my side of the car and opened my door. I stepped out with his assistance and we walked into the bustling clinic. Phones were ringing continuously, babies were crying, machines were humming, the tv was running, people were talking. It was your typical busy office, definitely a switch of pace from Executive Protection this morning. Ric guided me quickly over to Meredith's personal office. He smiled sweetly at the receptionist.

"Mr Saltzman! I'll let her know you're here! She just took her last patient back so she shouldn't be too much longer!"

"Thanks, Renee! We're just going to wait in her office." She nodded and picked up the phone, balancing it delicately between her shoulder and ear as she scribbled on a Post-it pulled up the schedule planner.

I didn't even take the opportunity to admire Meredith's office like I probably should have. As soon as Ric shut the door and my cheeks hit the seat I pulled my papers back out of my purse and began looking over them again. I could tell by the change in his breathing that Ric wanted to say something but he wisely held it in. "I know it hasn't changed." I told him.

He must have contemplated his choice of words before he spoke, because it was a few minutes before he responded. "No. It hasn't. But that doesn't mean it's not important to you. And I don't know that anything I or Damon can say can change your feelings on it. If it makes you feel safe or secure to read it, then read it."

Before I could reply Meredith breezed into her office, her lab coat floating behind her. "Alaric! Elena!" She announced excitedly. She hung her coat on the back of her door. She smiled at Ric and assessed me briefly before reaching down to give me a hug. "God, I'm so ready to get out of here and eat! Are you guys hungry? I'm starved! What are you hungry for? I'm craving grilled chicken and a good balsamic vinaigrette and I can get that just about anywhere. So we can go wherever you guys are thinking!" She gave Ric a brief side hug and braced her hands on her hips before fiddling with her computer for a second. Ric's mouth quirked up into a smile. He winked at me. "Sorry I'm rambling; it's been such a day! Let's go before I get roped into another patient." She typed something off, smacked enter on the keyboard and turned off her monitor. Snatching up her purse, she tugged me up out of my chair, leaving Alaric to trail behind us. "C'mon Saltzman!" She called over her shoulder.

She chirped at Renee and waved at a few patients as we walked out the door, announcing that she had her cell and pager should any emergencies come up, though she gave me a look as we finally exited the building that clearly said she prayed that no such thing happened. We paused at the car as Ric caught up. He opened the door for me first, indicating that I needed to get in the front seat and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Meredith can sit up front." I told him, gesturing at her to move up to the door. She shook her head and said nothing.

"Just get in, little Gilbert." He said with a thrust of his chin and a brief sigh. I sighed too, though mine might have been a little more frustrated and climbed in. Meredith was next, though she took a little longer to get in. I kept my face forward, and refused to look in the side or rearview mirrors to give them a little privacy.

Ric rattled off the name of a restaurant and Meredith agreed heartily. I had never heard of it, so I shrugged. "It's good." Meredith said, leaning forward in the backseat. I turned to look at her. "Their salads are amazing and they have excellent sandwiches and burgers and chicken and pasta and basically everything on the menu is good." She grinned. "You'll like it." I nodded and turned to face forward. "Is Damon going to be joining us?" I bit my lip and glanced at Ric, letting him answer the question.

"He had some business in Mystic Falls. He should be back in a few hours." Ric told her, meeting her eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Oh." She said, whipping out her phone. "That's right. You guys won the deal with my uncle, right? The install started this morning?"

I watched Ric carefully, because I was in the dark as to Damon's 'business' in Mystic Falls and wanted to know what he was really doing and why he was being so secretive. It was worrisome. I knew he couldn't tell me everything, but given all the recent events I didn't like that he was keeping secrets. Especially about Mystic Falls. "We did win the deal. And the install did start this morning. We have the Mikaelson's overseeing that project. Damon's business in Mystic Falls lies elsewhere."

What the hell did that mean? I continued to stare at him. And he continued to stare straight ahead. He knew I was watching him. His _business_ lies _elsewhere_? Meredith was silent in the back. She knew Alaric was being cryptic as hell too. Lots of things were in Mystic Falls. But two things struck a chord that I couldn't shake. Mason. But Mason was still in jail. So why the hell would Damon drive all the way to Mystic Falls to see Mason? He wouldn't. That left Stefan. But why wouldn't Ric and or Damon just come out and say that Damon was going to see his brother? Unless it was something else entirely. Jesus. I was going to give myself a headache just trying to figure these men out.

Either way, during our 'talk' tonight, Damon Salvatore was going to come clean with me. We were going to talk about his 'business' in Mystic Falls _and _why he felt he couldn't tell me why he was going. I sighed. Ric glanced briefly over at me, smiled reluctantly like he knew what I was thinking. Damn him. He probably did.

"He'll tell you." Ric whispered softly.

I shook my head at him. "Doubtful." I responded. I turned to look out my window, signaling my end to the conversation. Ric noted it like the super observant man he was. I would always be thankful for that. Meredith seemed to take the hint too. A happy little chime came from somewhere in the vicinity of my purse. I leaned down to dig through it, delighted to discover an email from Caroline.

_ Word is Tyler and Mason found you! Are you okay? Please let me know you're okay! I'm super worried about you….though the fact that I haven't heard anything from Tyler in over 24 hours gives me hope that maybe his ass got thrown in jail or that your new boy toy…..well, it's probably better not said in email. Call me! Or email me back. PLEASE. If I don't hear back from you by the end of today I'm asking my mom to check with her contacts with the Richmond Sheriff Dept. Please don't make me involve her! _

_CALL ME!_

_ Love, Care_

I set the phone down in my lap and rubbed my temple. I know she meant well, but I didn't need her tied up in all of my drama. A quick reply should soothe her. For now. Hopefully. I just had to cross my fingers and pray for the best.

_Care,_

_ I'm alright. Long story short, yes. They did find me last night but didn't get anywhere near me. And yes, they're in jail. I'll call you when I can. Promise. It will probably be a couple of days when things calm down. Thanks for checking up on me. Talk to you soon!_

_ Elena_

I didn't even notice that we were parked when I finally looked up from my phone after hitting send. "Oh." I said, shoving my phone into my bag. "I'm so sorry." I said, reaching for the door handle. Ric immediately, held out his hand preventing me from opening the door.

"Don't apologize." Meredith said from the backseat. "We just got here."

"Elena." He warned. "Wait for me." Meredith exited the vehicle and was waiting on the curb when we finally joined her. I frowned at Ric. Why was he paying all the attention to me and not Meredith? We walked into the restaurant, flanked by Ric. Meredith was chatting my ear off though I was only half listening. Ric sat us on a bench to wait, while he spoke to the hostess a short distance away. He kept his body turned towards us while doing so. I never took my eyes off of him. I kept my purse in my lap, the handles in my hand, the paper clearly visible in my line of view. In fact I could clearly make out the first paragraph. If I turned my head just so I could read the second.

"You're fidgety." Meredith remarked. I looked up from my purse.

I clutched the handles tighter, like it was my lifesaver, my own personal flotation device. The piece of paper in there certainly felt like it. Like my saving grace. I quickly darted a glance at Alaric who was leaning casually against the wall on the other side of the small restaurant lobby. He was watching the both of us with a relaxed smile on his face. His hands were in his pockets and though he looked indifferent and relaxed I knew he was anything but. There was tension in his shoulders. His hands were inches from his waist and anytime he shifted, his suit jacket would move and I would catch a glimpse of the gun holstered on his hip.

Ric's phone rang and I jumped. Meredith reached down for my hand. "Your burn looks better this morning. You've used the cream?" She asked. I nodded absently, not taking my eyes off of Ric as he answered his phone. His eyes were intent on mine, full of sympathy as he nodded.

"Thank you. I'll let her know." He disconnected and slid the phone into his pants pocket. "He's been served. The order is in effect." He said softly. The breath I hadn't been aware I'd been holding left my lungs in a loud whoosh. Meredith squeezed my hand and I closed my eyes. There was something in his voice though, something he wasn't saying. I heard it, but I didn't want to hear it. I think I knew deep down what he was getting ready to say. Meredith's hand tightened even more around mine. She knew it too. I took a deep breath, held it.

"He's out." I whispered softly.

"He made bail an hour ago." Ric confirmed. I nodded and swallowed thickly. Ric was suddenly in front of me. "Hey." He whispered. "He's well on his way back to Mystic Falls." I laughed softly, opened my eyes and looked down at him. "How long do you think Salvatore would let me live if something happened to you on my watch?"

I cracked a smile. "I don't know. He's been real pissy all morning. Might be relieved to be rid of me."

Ric barked a short laugh. "You're real funny, little Gilbert." He raised an eyebrow. "He's had about eight hours of sleep over the past four days, Elena." Ric said gently. "When he gets home this evening, I plan on taking him around the ring a few times. Tire his ass out. He's grumpy. Needs his ass kicked."

My smile widened. I turned my head to see Meredith smiling as well. "Just make sure he's able to keep his promise to me afterwards tonight. That's all I ask." Ric waggled his eyebrows in a horrible imitation of something Damon did so well. I laughed. "Please, don't. He promised we'd talk."

"Saltzman, party of three?" The hostess announced. Alaric stood and offered us both a hand. I slid my arm through his. The hostess walked us to the table and we walked three deep, Meredith on his left arm and I on his right. Three days ago, if you had told me that I'd be walking through a restaurant on the arm of a man I'd known for only three days who had a woman on his other arm I would have laughed in your face. And then checked to make sure someone around us hadn't overheard you who would go run and tattle to Mason. But here I was. Funny how quickly life can change.

Alaric sat me on the inside of the booth, before sliding in beside me. Meredith sat across from us. When I frowned at him, he shook his head.

"Why aren't you sitting next to Meredith?" I asked him.

Meredith smiled. "You can't be that exposed." She said softly.

_Oh. _"But I thought…"

"He is." Ric replied. "But that doesn't mean that we'll take any chances with you. You'll always sit next to one of us." Dread filled me. So it wasn't over. It would never be over. Even with this protective order, I wasn't safe. I couldn't relax, couldn't be out in public without wondering if Mason or one of his goons was going to pop up somewhere and do God knows what. I blew out a tense breath. "It's all just precautionary." I nodded.

When our waiter walked up, we ordered our drinks and I buried my head in the menu allowing Meredith and Ric to keep up the conversation. Once I finally decided what I was planning on ordering I peeked over the top of the menu. Meredith winked subtly at me and continued conversing with Ric. I ducked back down into my menu. Our waiter returned with our drinks and took our order and our menus. And my effective hiding place.

Ric half turned to me, opened his mouth but I jumped in. "I need to use the restroom." I blurted out. He closed his mouth, and slid out of the booth, offered me his hand. I took it, keeping my head down.

"I'll go with you." Meredith offered, looping her arm through mine.

"I don't need a babysitter." I protested.

"We know." Meredith answered.

We walked off in the direction she led me in and I knew without even bothering to look over my shoulder that Ric was right behind us.

"Seriously?" I huffed. She laughed softly.

"Seriously." He answered from behind us. "Might as well get used to it, darlin'. If it's not me, it'll be Damon." I rolled my eyes. Meredith pulled me forward again.

"He's right. Might as well get used to it." She sighed softly.

"He's going to follow me to the bathroom?"

"He's going to follow you everywhere." Meredith answered. I pulled my lips inward and repressed a groan. Awesome. For some reason, it had been building since we had picked her up, the idea churning in the back of my mind. All of a sudden it pushed to the forefront. I frowned, I looked over at her. I opened my mouth to ask, but she beat me to it. "He's dead." She said, anticipating my question as she pushed open the bathroom door and I followed her inside. My jaw dropped and the door shut behind us loudly. I jumped. I had half expected Ric to follow us into the bathroom.

"What?" I asked, still a little shell shocked.

"Why doesn't Ric follow me everywhere I go?" She asked as she disappeared into a stall.

I stood there in the center of the bathroom, completing forgetting my excuse for leaving the table and stared at the stall in which she had disappeared into. My brain had ceased functioning. I was waiting for it to catch up.

"Uh…yeah." I finally responded. Eloquent, Elena. Really good with the words there.

"Because the poor excuse for a man who used to abuse me is no longer living." Meredith said rather nonchalantly.

_Oh._ My shoulders jerked back and my mouth closed but then dropped open again. When the stall door opened again, Meredith smiled sympathetically at the look on my face. "Don't you have to go?" She asked, waving her hand at the three open stalls behind her.

"Yes, but…" Suddenly it wasn't all that important. "What…."

"What happened?" Maybe Meredith was telepathic too. She sure as hell was picking all of my questions right out of my brain.

"Drug overdose." She said as she washed hands, only she didn't just wash, she scrubbed. It was fascinating to watch. I frowned. She looked up and met my wide eyes in the mirror. She jerked her head back towards the stalls. "Go. And I'll tell you." I resisted the urge to stomp my foot. But I slipped into a stall. "I threatened to leave him two years ago." She said casually. "He got ahold of some of my prescription pain meds for the broken arm that he had gifted me with, mixed those with his illegally purchased pain meds, threw in some alcohol for good measure and that was all he wrote." I slowly opened the door, not sure how to face her after that revelation. "I found him when I got home from my shift that night. Believe it or not it was the best gift he ever gave me." She said softly. I sniffled. She shook her head. "Don't cry for me."

I hurried over to wash my hands and after I had quickly dried them off I embraced her, hugging her tightly. "I'm not." I mumbled. "Promise."

She laughed lightly. "Well then I'm not laughing at you." She said. "Promise." She pulled back, held me by my shoulders. "I'm no longer in danger, Elena. Mason may well be on his way back to Mystic Falls and he might abide by the protective order but he might not. And Alaric and Damon are more inclined to believe he might not. It's in their nature to believe he might not. It's how they operate. I know it sucks, but until he's permanently behind bars they're going to dog your heels." She smiled. "Look. It could be worse. At least they're both arm candy. You'll be the envy of women everywhere." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

I sighed. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way."

"It won't be forever."

I nodded. Together we walked out of the restroom to find Alaric standing directly across from the door. He inclined his head. He met my eyes first; searching them quickly to make sure everything was alright. I gave him a half smile. He grinned at me, and then turned his eyes to give Meredith a quick look over. She beamed at him and he beamed right back. We walked back to our booth single file Meredith, myself then Ric.

Our food didn't take long and without my menu to hide behind I was forced to take part in the conversation, though Meredith and Ric were easy to converse with. Halfway through our meal a former client stepped up to the table to greet Ric. Ric politely introduced us and when Mr. Allen had a question regarding a potential job Alaric stood to escort him a discreet distance away, where he could still observe Meredith and I but also give himself and Mr. Allen some privacy. Meredith took this opportunity to offer her two cents.

"He's crazy about you, you know." Meredith whispered, though why she was whispering I had no idea. Ric couldn't hear us, not from the distance away he was. Though he did turn his head to smile at her, leaving me to wonder if he truly was telepathic. Freak, I thought humouredly.

"Who?" I asked my eyes still on Ric. Meredith was watching him too, trying to gauge the time she had before he returned to the table. "Ric? No, he's not!"

I turned back to her and she grinned at me. "No! Not Ric! Damon." She raised an eyebrow.

I raised both eyebrows at her, Damon style. Shaking my head emphatically at her, I told her. "You're crazy! The way he's been acting today and last night you'd think he can't wait to get rid of me." I said as I sipped my tea, hoping she wouldn't notice the way my hand fluttered. I picked up my napkin, folded it and then hid my hands in my lap all the while secretly playing with the napkin. I needed to keep my hands busy. Habit.

"Well, woman to woman?" Meredith said, leaning forward as Ric looked our way again checking on us. She smiled at him coyly, waved her fingers. He grinned. "You said your brother had a nice long chat with him yesterday, right?" I nodded. "And then when you talked to your brother, he warned you about Damon being a changed man?" I nodded again, swallowed thickly. "I'm willing to bet your brother warned him off of you, Elena. Told him to stay away."

My jaw dropped. "It's none of his business!" I shouted, probably a bit louder than I should have in a crowded restaurant. My eyes widened as did Meredith's. I slapped my hand over my mouth.

"No, it's not. But he's just looking out for his sister. Or he thinks he is. You're not ready for a relationship, Elena. And honestly, Damon's probably not ready either. But the two of you…." Meredith got all dreamy eyed.

"The two of them what?" Ric asked, sliding back into the booth next to me.

"None of your business." Meredith replied quickly with a slight blush to her cheeks.

Alaric reached over the table and plucked a cherry tomato off of Meredith's salad and popped it into her his mouth. He turned to look at me. "You're the calm to his crazy." He said matter of factly. Meredith eyed him distrustfully for a moment, then turned and nodded at me in full agreement a second later.

"But that doesn't mean…" I protested, my shoulders dropping in frustration. I sighed.

"Trust me." Alaric responded. "It means." He dipped his chin, looking down at me over his nose. He emphasized the 'means'.

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation right now." I muttered, covering my eyes with my hands. Meredith laughed lightly.

"You're among friends." She said softly.

It was my turn to laugh. "Who I didn't even know a few days ago!" I shook my head.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I blew out a tense breath. I shook my head again, dropped my hands. I met her eyes and looked pleadingly at her. "I don't know what I am right now, besides a hot mess."

Meredith smiled an encouraging smile, flicked her eyes briefly at Alaric, who suddenly developed an extreme interest in his phone and slid out of the booth, muttering an "I'll be right over here. Phone call to make."

"I don't know anyone who, after going through what you've been through in the past few years and certainly the last few days who wouldn't be a hot mess. So don't apologize or feel like you have any reason to be anything other than a hot mess." Meredith looked over my shoulder and leaned closer. "But don't fool yourself into thinking that Damon's doing all of this out of some misguided attempt to play the brotherly hero. His feelings towards you are in no way brotherly." I stared at her for a minute before opening my mouth but she cut me off with, "And I've seen the way you look at him too, Elena."

"I'm just grateful he was in the right place at the right time." I told her.

Meredith made a face. "Elena."

"He's one of my best friends."

She pursed her lips. "Elena."

"He saved me. I'm grateful."

"Elena."

"Isn't that normal? Kind of like, I don't know. Hero worship?" I shrugged my shoulders, desperate for her to agree with me, to confirm that everything I had been feeling over the past few days was just gratitude. Not some left over remnants of my childhood and teenage crush.

"I don't think hero worship is the reason your eyes twinkle when he looks at you."

"Twinkle." I repeated. I didn't do that. There's no way I was that transparent. Shit. Was I? "My eyes _twinkle_?"

She grinned. "And you blush?"

Now wait a minute! I held up a finger. "I blush at _everything._"

She continued like I hadn't even interrupted. "Your feelings for him are quite real, Elena. It's written all over your face. How long have you loved him?" She asked me gently. I felt my face grow hot. See? I was blushing! I looked down at the table. Shit. Damned insightful doctor. Her pager beeped and buzzed, dancing across the table. "Hell." She cursed. I turned my head discreetly to watch out of the corner of my eye as she picked it up and began pressing buttons. She made a disappointed clucking sound with her tongue. She lifted her hand and waved at someone. Ric slid back into the booth beside me a minute later.

"Tab is paid." He said, taking a quick look at my still burning cheeks.

"I could've paid for my meal, Alaric." I said, with a huff.

"Non-negotiable, darlin'. Business lunch."

I frowned at him. "This wasn't a business lunch."

He laughed, jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "That phone call? Business." I shook my head at him. "Mr. Allen earlier? Business. Although I would've paid anyway. You won't ever go to lunch with me and pay. Please. My daddy would roll over in his grave." He popped a mint into his mouth, offered one to me and then Meredith.

"Thank you." I said, meeting his eyes. "For lunch." I held up the mint. "And this."

"Always my pleasure, darlin'." He murmured. "Ready whenever you two ladies are." Meredith slid out first and Ric helped me out. He noticed though that I wasn't looking at Meredith. "Everything okay?" He asked me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. I pulled away instinctively, my shoulder automatically coming up to push him away. Meredith was walking ahead, already talking on her cell phone.

"I'm fine." Programmed response.

He stopped me with a gentle hand on my elbow. "Elena. If you're not, I need you to tell me. Did Mer say something?" He looked ahead at her, already standing at the car, while we were still in the restaurant having yet to walk out the doors.

I wasn't going to answer, but I knew he was made of the same stubborn grit Damon was. "She needs to get back to work. We should get going." I responded. A non answer. I started walking.

"Elena." He stopped me again. "You're upset and I don't like it. If Mer said something…" I shook my head.

"I'm upset with myself, Alaric. It's not something she said, it's something she observed." I spit out, frustrated that he had dragged it out of me. That I had to admit it or he'd never let it go. "I'm just apparently incredibly naïve and incredibly obvious."

Ric nodded perceptibly, glanced towards her. "I'll speak with her."

"No." I reached out, placed his hand on his arm. "That's not necessary. Jeez." I didn't need to be rescued every time I turned around. It was nice that he cared but honestly! I smiled at him. "Thanks though, Ric." I stepped into him quickly, slipping my arms around his waist and squeezing tight. Before he could even react I pulled away and sprinted to the car.

I was already inside the car and buckling my seatbelt by the time Alaric made it into the car. I dug through my purse looking for my phone, eager to distract myself with anything other than a conversation with the two of them. Once I found it I hastily tapped the Candy Crush app, the stupidly addictive game that I swear the next time I saw Rose I was going to punch her in the kidney for telling me to download it. Out of the corner of my eye I realized Ric was staring straight ahead and he didn't look happy. And though we were all in the vehicle, we hadn't moved. Uh-oh.

"Don't ever run away like that again." He said. Meredith was busy talking on the phone so I knew she wasn't listening, but I still felt like the scolded child.

"I'm sorry…"I whispered. Shit. I cowered.

"You _can't_ run away like that." He turned towards me slowly, sensing that he had frightened me seconds ago. He closed his eyes. "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have put it that way, shouldn't have…." He hung his head. "I can't protect you if….If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. And Salvatore would…"

"I'm sorry." I repeated. "I wasn't thinking."

He sighed. "Just please, Elena. Don't do it again." He shook his head, and then grinned at me. And I was completely and utterly confused. Until he opened his mouth. "The hug though? You can do that anytime you want, darlin'."

Any tension or apprehension I had melted away and I shook my head and laughed. Alaric just had one of those personalities that you just couldn't stay mad at. It was probably why he and Damon were such good friends.

Meredith was obviously wrapping up her conversation in the back. "Yeah. We're on our way back, now. I'll be there in ten. Put her in exam room 3. Thanks Renee!" She chucked her phone into her purse and then popped her head in between the seats. "So! What'd I miss?"

My forgotten phone buzzed in my lap and I glanced down at it. My heart thrummed faster in my chest.

**Just heard. Do you want me to come back? Can be there in a little over an hour if you need me. –D**

I typed out a quick reply. I was so glad he texted like an adult, and not a teenage boy. Those 'u's and 'b's and '2's and lack of punctuation really got on my nerves. If you're in a hurry, it's understandable, but come on. It takes two extra seconds to type out the word. It's how Mason used to text.

**I'm fine. Finish up your business in MF. Thanks though, for checking in. Means a lot. I'll see you later? : ) –E**

His answer was almost immediate.

**You're more important. If anything changes all you have to do is call, I'll head back. And you'll most definitely see me later. ; ) –D **

Well he'd certainly done a 180. Maybe we just needed to communicate via text from now on. My smile must have been splitting my face when I put my phone back in my purse I looked up at Alaric who was mysteriously silent. He was grinning like a fool. "What?" I asked him.

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his face. "Nothing, little Gilbert." He looked in the rearview mirror slyly. I turned to look in the backseat to see Meredith grinning too.

"What?" I asked her, though I was still a little upset with her for pointing out what I wasn't really ready to deal with.

She pulled her lips inward, like she was trying to repress her smile. "Nothing, Elena." She said. I turned back around in my seat, crossed my arms.

"Whatever." I muttered under my breath. I was surrounded by crazies.

* * *

Damon

_You didn't ask for this, nobody ever would_

_Caught in the middle of this dysfunction_

_Its your sad reality, It's your messed up family tree_

_And now you're left with all these questions_

_Are you going to be like your father was and his father was_

_Do you have to carry what they've handed down?_

_No, this is not your legacy, this is not your destiny_

_Yesterday does not define you_

-"Family Tree", Matthew West

He sat with his back to the room. _Idiot._ Ranger 101. Well, not really. But honestly, never sit with your back to the room. He took a minute to observe him. He looked older. Drugs would do that to you. And he was slouching. A 26 year old shouldn't slouch. Damon shook his head and slid into the booth across from him, perched himself so that he could see everything. He was alert, ready for anything. Had to be. He didn't know what to expect. And that was sad, especially since this was his own damn brother. But Mason Lockwood was out. And Damon was in his 'territory' so to speak.

Stefan looked up, a delayed reaction and scowled. It added another five years to his face. Jesus. "What are you doing to yourself, Stef?" Damon asked him softly, shaking his head.

"Hello, Damon. How the hell are ya? Missed ya. Been a while. I mean, don't waste time on any fucking pleasantries." Stefan spit out.

"Hey. How are you Stefan? I _have_ missed you." Damon amended.

"Right. As to your first question, what the hell you do care?"

Damon sighed. "I care because I'm your goddamned brother, Stef. I'm the only family you've got left. Beside the fact that you've screwed up everything good in your life, I'm here to help you."

"To help me?" Stefan scoffed. Their waitress walked up to the booth and seeing the tension turned around and walked away quickly. "Where the hell were you three years ago?"

Damon nodded and swallowed thickly. "I couldn't stay then, Stef." Damon said in a low voice.

Stefan shook his head, looked away. "That was when I needed you most." Damon crossed his arms, completely uncomfortable with this conversation and not expecting this topic or turn of events at all. He had prepared himself for several things upon seeing Stefan. Anger, disgust, resentment, but he hadn't prepared himself for this. His heart wrenched to see his brother hurting like this. But others were hurting worse, and there were other things that needed discussing. He hadn't come here to discuss Stefan's feelings. He walled off his heart. Something he'd had to do many times on many missions. He could mend his relationship with his brother later.

"Where were you when Elena needed _you_?" Damon asked. "When your dealer was beating her?" Stefan raised his lip in a snarl. "After you stole her money and kicked her out of your house. Who the hell are you? Who have you become?"

Stefan shook his head. "And who are you to waltz back into town and just fucking take over, huh? You make a beeline for my girl…"

"She's not your girl anymore, Stefan."

Stefan scoffed. "Never mattered to you though, did it?" He glared at Damon through his sunglasses. "I saw the way you looked at her, the way you watched her. Ironic, the way you hightailed it out of here that summer after the whole lost in the woods debacle, isn't it? Signed up for Basic real quick. Something happen that night, Damon?" Damon turned away, afraid Stefan would see it in his eyes. He said nothing. "Yeah. I thought so." Stefan leaned forward, whispered across the table. "Did you fuck her?"

Damon whipped his head back around, met his brother's glare. He ground his teeth, swallowed his retort and gripped the table top with all the force in his body. He shook visibly. "Watch your mouth." He growled.

Stefan smirked. "You didn't answer my question."

Damon blinked, swallowed. "You're my brother. And I love you. That is all that is stopping me from jumping this table and beating you fucking bloody."

Stefan laughed and it was a bitter laugh. "So you haven't then? It's a shame. She does this thing with…" Damon leapt up so fast that Stefan never saw him coming. He pinned Stefan to the back of the booth, one hand wrapped around his throat. The outraged cries and shocked gasps of the patrons of the diner went completely ignored as Damon got in Stefan's face. Damon heard one of the staff yell that they were dialing 911 over Stefan's gasps for air. Good, he hadn't seen Sheriff Forbes in quite some time.

"Apologize." Damon growled.

Stefan's sunglasses slipped off of his face, confirming Damon's suspicions as Stefan's fingers clawed at Damon's hand. Damon loosened his grip just enough to allow Stefan air into his lungs. But Damon had a good fifty pounds on Stefan and certainly more muscle and extensive training.

"Apologize!" Damon repeated.

"I'm sorry!" Stefan spit out. "I'm fucking sorry! Jesus! Let me go, Damon!" Damon released his hold, leaving Stefan to gasp for air. Damon gracefully slid off the table. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit pants and dug in his back pocket for his wallet. After he handed the waitress two one hundred dollar bills for the trouble he stuck it back in his pocket.

"We'll just wait for the Sheriff outside." He told her with a polite nod. "Sorry for the trouble. Family squabble." He winked, flashed his most charming smile and yanked Stefan out of the booth. Once he was standing, he grabbed his brother by the scruff of his neck and escorted him out of the diner. He paraded his brother over to the Range Rover much like a police officer would march a man soon to be arrested to the patrol car. Leaning him up against the car, he pushed his back up against it. Damon crossed his arms, spread his feet and rooted himself to the ground. Stefan stayed put. He didn't really have much choice. "I'm about to go out on a limb here, and bet that you're as high as a fucking kite." Stefan rolled his eyes, but he looked away. Wouldn't make eye contact. Bingo. Damon hunched his shoulders, lowered his head and forced Stefan to meet his gaze. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to help you here, Stef."

Stefan snorted. "Sounds more like you're trying to narc on me." Stefan rubbed his hand up under his nose, looked down at the ground. "You finally answer my phone calls," he gestured wildly, "tell me to meet you here, assault me and now that the fucking cops are on their way _I'm_ the one that'll be arrested!"

"I'm not trying to narc on you, Stefan." Damon said urgently. "Help me, Stefan. I need your help." He really did. Damon heard the sirens and he knew he was running out of time.

Stefan shook his head. He scoffed. "How could I possibly help _you_? _Why_ would I want to help you? You got the girl. You got Mason locked up. I'm a good for nothing druggie."

Damon's heart sped up, desperation beginning to bleed through his words. "Mason's out, Stefan. And he'll be coming after Elena. Help me put him away."

Stefan straightened then, lifted his chin defiantly. "Hell no! I'm not a rat, Damon."

Damon pointed his finger at Stefan's chest, poked him hard. "You owe her! You got her into this mess. Help me help her. I can get you help; can get you into a good rehab facility. I can get you clean! Tell us where he deals, where he keeps his drugs, who his distributors are." Damon pled. Stefan shook his head again, he held out his hands in front of him waving them around like a lunatic.

"No way, brother. Not for you, not for Elena. He'll kill me!"

"The information you have on him will put him away for a long time, they'll cut you a deal. I can help you negotiate it!"

"His brother…" Stefan protested

Damon stepped up and grasped Stefan's shoulders. Stefan had a rebuttal for everything Damon threw at him. He _had _to do this! "His brother cannot get him out of drug trafficking charges. Not felony ones! And between the file my partner and I have compiled on all the shit he's done to Elena…"

Flashing blue lights pulled into the parking lot. Sheriff Forbes stepped out of her car. She frowned at Damon before flitting her eyes to Stefan. Her many years on the job assessed the situation immediately. She took in Stefan's bloodshot eyes, his pose and the aggressive stance. "Damon." She said, while keeping her eyes on Stefan. Damon immediately let go of his brother, took a few steps back. "Welcome home."

"Thanks Sheriff." He said softly.

"Can't have you causing this kind of ruckus in my town, though." She made eye contact with him and he felt truly admonished. It had been a while since he'd felt that way. He nodded.

"Sorry, Sheriff." Damon sighed, and looked over at his brother who was studiously avoiding the Sheriff's gaze.

"Stefan. You're looking a little worse for wear." She remarked. She took her penlight out of her breast pocket, shined it in his eyes, and watched his pupils. "Have you been using today?" He looked down at the ground. She shook her head. "Dammit, Stefan. Turn around. Hands behind your back. You're in violation of your parole."

Damon's heart sunk watching the scene unfold before him, watching his little brother handcuffed, being read his Miranda rights and stuffed into the backseat of a patrol car. "Sheriff…" Damon approached her as she was searching Stefan's car.

"I can't let him go, Damon." She said as she opened and shut his glove compartment after rifling through the papers. She dug in between the seats.

"I'm not asking you to, but I think he might be of some use to you. He has some valuable information." Damon offered. Liz Forbes poked her head out of the bar and stood up. She sighed.

"Look, Damon. I know you're just back to town, and you're trying to help. I've seen this too many times, they have to want to help themselves." She took Damon aside, out of earshot as she waved a deputy over to continue the search of the car. "Your parent's death hit him hard and seeing Elena with Mason Lockwood hurts him too. I don't think he knows any other way to deal." Damon shook his head.

"You might be right about my parents, Sheriff, but you're way off base about Elena. He left her, kicked _her _out. And Lockwood isn't the town choir boy he's made out to be. He's Stefan's _dealer._ He's been beating Elena for the past two years. Those burns on her hands? The bruises? It's all _him._ Her _accidents_? Mason Lockwood."

The Sheriff cocked her head at him, "Those are pretty big accusations, Damon." She said, crossing her arms.

"They're not accusations, Sheriff. I've got a file in my car, would you like to see it? Hospital records, voicemails, the PPO issued just today. I've got pictures taken by a physician of the bruises, her scars." Damon shuddered and closed his eyes. "The domestic violence won't get him put away, not for long enough. The PPO won't stop him. You know it won't. He came after her last night, she left him on Saturday. You know what he gets away with; you just turn a blind eye to it." Damon lowered his voice. "Lockwood doesn't conduct business out of his house, Elena never saw where he deals, she can't testify. But Stefan knows. Convince Stefan to help you. I've tried. If Stefan turns, Stefan can put him away for a long time. Please Sheriff. Help me save her." Sheriff Liz Forbes was watching him wide eyed, taking it all in. He definitely had her attention. "Help me save him. I can get him into rehab, I can clean him up. I'm home now. For good. Help me. Please, Liz."

She swallowed hard. Looking around to see who was watching, who was listening she was satisfied to see that everyone appeared to be doing something, searching Stefan's car or filling out paperwork far enough away as to not overhear their conversation. Damon glanced over at the patrol car to see Stefan was watching the both of them with a mixture of resentment and trepidation. She nodded. "Let me see this file." She said. Damon's sigh of relief was profound. He smiled and led the way to the Range Rover.

The drive back to Mystic Falls seemed to take forever. Likely because he was brooding. He seemed to do that a lot on the drives back from Mystic Falls. Liz had promised to do what she could. She'd take a crack at Stefan the first chance she got, but it was a long shot. She honestly didn't think that Stefan would turn on Mason. In the mean time, she'd look in to Mason covertly; see if she could discover the location he dealt out of. She couldn't give the Mayor a heads up and several of her deputies were very close with him.

Damon drove with one hand on the wheel, his elbow rested on the window ledge his head braced on his hand. This was a living nightmare. He sighed deeply. On the plane ride home a few short months ago, he really hadn't seen his first meeting with Stefan going down like that. He'd pictured coming home, seeing his brother sickeningly happy with his girlfriend most likely fiancée and had been devising a somewhat devious plan on how to break them up. Was he proud of it? No. Absolutely not. But it was what it was.

His phone rang, jolting him from his thoughts, blaring through the car speakers. He answered without glancing at the number. It could be Elena. "Salvatore."

"Damon, glad I caught you." Damon wrinkled his brow. That statement could mean many things. Both bad and good.

"Elijah. What's up?" Damon replied.

"Just checking in. Everything's on schedule. I'm not really needed here. I was going to swing by the office later, have a sit down with you." That sounded ominous.

Damon frowned. "What's wrong?"

Elijah laughed his slightly peculiar slightly accented laugh. "Nothing's wrong, boss. Just wanted to go over the specs with you. Debrief you on the governor for next week. And apologize for my brother this morning."

Damon scoffed. "No apology needed. I'm well accustomed to Nik's temper."

"Yes, well. He's still my brother. I feel responsible."

Damon's mouth quirked. "I understand all too well, my friend." Damon glanced down at his watch. "I'm actually on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. Have you left the site yet? I can swing by. Otherwise I should be back in the office around four."

"I _am_ off site, so a four o'clock would be perfect. I've got a few errands to run, some supplies to pick up."

Damon nodded, though he knew Elijah could not see his response. "Well, I'll see you in the office at four, then."

"Sounds good boss. Bye, Salvatore."

"Later, Mikaelson." Damon disconnected using the controls on the steering wheel and sighed.

Should he call Elena? No. He didn't know what kind of mood she was in. Sure she'd reacted well to his texts earlier but they still had a lot to talk about. A lot. And he didn't want to delve into that over the phone. It was definitely a face to face conversation. He was actually looking forward to it, to opening up to her. It might be therapeutic. Might be just what he needed.

He was still pondering exactly what he was going to say to her, how much he would reveal when he pulled into Executive Protection's parking lot. He parked the borrowed Range Rover next to his own.

The cop car parked haphazardly on the other side gave him heart palpitations.

Fuck! He knew he shouldn't have left her. He should have taken her with him. He trusted Ric. Trusted Ric with his life trusted him with Elena but Jesus! Why the fuck didn't anyone call him? He left the keys in the ignition, the door wide open. He leapt out of the SUV and raced towards the building. His heart was in his throat as he threw open the door, surprised it didn't rip off the hinges. It most certainly would've slammed against the outer wall were it not for the safety latch at the top.

He came to a standstill at the sight before him. Elena was curled up on the couch in the lobby, casually chatting it up with Mutt in his uniform like they were the best of friends. He felt his face contort in rage. Goddamnit! Everyone turned to look at him like he was some exhibition on display for all to see. Fuck this! Damon shook his head and turned to walk back outside, needing a moment to cool off. He slammed his hand against the glass pane of the door, pushing it open violently before exiting the office.

"Damon?" She asked softly from behind him. He caught a flashing glimpse of her in the glass as the door swung shut. She had stood up swiftly, looked like she was getting ready to follow him. Not wise. He braced his hands on his hips as he walked back to the Range Rover, took deep solid breaths, breathed in and out. Slowly. In. Out. He shut the door to the Range Rover after reaching in to grab the keys.

"She's alright." He muttered to himself. "She's fine. She's not in danger. Never was. Not today." He resisted the urge to break something, like the window. He could almost hear Ric whispering in his ear '_company property!'_ It wasn't a good enough deterrent. Elena was. Not wanting Elena to see him break down was all the deterrent he needed. He took one last steadying breath, and turned around semi-ready to go back inside and deal with his demons.

"Do you honestly think…" Ric began arms crossed and standing directly behind him with a bewildered look on his face.

"Fuck." Damon hissed his hand flying to his heart, which was all of a sudden rapidly beating again. It was like all of his training had suddenly gone to waste. He was so caught up in his own damn head he didn't realize he was being followed! "Jesus, Saltzman!"

"If you'd stop talking to yourself, you would have heard me come out here." Alaric said with a raised eyebrow. "I was on your heels the second you walked out the damn door."

Damon leaned over, braced his hands on his knees. He closed his eyes, took a second. "I wasn't thinking." Damon responded. "Honestly." He looked up at Alaric, shielded his eyes from the sun and conveyed his emotions in that one look. "Alaric. I saw the cop car. I fucking freaked out. I wasn't thinking." He blew out a big breath.

"Damn right you weren't thinking! Would I let _anything_ happen to her?" Alaric was pissed off, offended. But it was fading quickly; Damon could hear it in his voice.

"I know you wouldn't." Damon turned to lean against the SUV. "The meeting with Stefan…." He shook his head. Ric sighed.

"Come on." Ric threw an arm around Damon's neck and tugged him in the direction of the back door. They slipped in with little notice. Elena glanced in their direction and Damon gave her a quick smile. It wasn't his best, wasn't very reassuring. Ric shook his head at her when she tried to follow them. The heartbroken look on her face was almost enough to ask her to join them but Ric was right. They could talk later.

Damon slid into his chair, booted up his computer. He heard the familiar tink of glass and the sound was music to his ears. When they both had glasses in front of them, both seated comfortably, Alaric gestured for Damon to continue.

"It messed me up." Damon whispered as he sipped once, and then downed the whole glass in one swallow.

"Gathered that." Alaric responded wryly. He rolled the glass in his hand, watched his friend. He knew his tells. Damon closed his eyes.

"It's all on Liz now."

"Liz?" Alaric lifted his booted feet onto the edge of the desk and crossed them at the ankles.

"Sheriff Forbes." Damon replied. "She's got to convince Stefan to turn on Mason. I couldn't. And I don't know that he will, Ric." Damon looked at his best friend, turned his tired, haunted eyes on him. "He's gonna come after her again, Alaric. I can feel it. He's not done with her." Damon held Ric's gaze, looking for a denial, for reassurance for something, some kind of rebuttal. But he didn't find it. Ric knew he was right. Mason wasn't done. If Stefan didn't turn on Mason, Mason was going to come after Elena again. And though he was ready for it and perfectly ready to take him down when it happened. Permanently, this time. He wasn't ready to deal with Elena's reaction or her regression when he showed up again. Fuck.

He glanced behind him at the security monitors. Elena was still chatting with Mutt. She was smiling. And Damon found himself cracking a smile. She hadn't smiled at him like that in a while. Probably because he'd been acting like an ass for most of the past twenty four hours. Fuck. He really needed to fix this. He couldn't keep shutting her out. He had to talk to her. And she had to talk to him. They had to talk to each other. It was a two way street. Fuck what Jeremy said.

"_Hello_? McFly!" Ric snapped his fingers in front of his face, pulling him from his thoughts. Damon blinked rapidly.

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Look. We can't focus on wondering what Stefan and Mason _might _do right now. Control the controllables. Fact. You're not one hundred percent."

"But I…." Damon interjected.

"Stop talking." Ric set his glass down, and sat up, pulling his booted feet off of the desk. "You need a good night's sleep." Damon laughed heartily. "I'm not kidding, Salvatore."

"You seem to be forgetting about my…"

"Oh, I'm not forgetting anything. We're all going over to the house where Meredith and Elena are going to indulge in some sort of women's ritual or girl's night, or whatever. They're cooking. You and I are going down to the gym and we are going to go a few rounds or ten around the ring. I'm going to wear your ass out." Alaric narrowed his eyes, "We'll even go for a run if we have to. I know how much you love your runs, Salvatore." By the time he finished, Damon was glaring at him.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Depends." Alaric smirked. "You ready to go?"

"This is ridiculous. You're being ridiculous. You think a few rounds in the ring, and maybe a run is going to solve my sleeping problem?" Damon stood up. Alaric snapped his fingers and pointed downwards at Damon's chair. Damon narrowed his eyes, but sat albeit reluctantly.

"No, my friend. I'll think you'll find that you're the ridiculous one. You've got the love of your life in there so fucking confused she's not sure if you're bipolar or just emotionally retarded. And frankly, brother, right now? I'm not so sure, either. You need to get your shit straight. You're focused here at work." Ric spread his arms. "Most of the time, anyway. You're entitled, though Jesus. You need to focus there." He pointed at Elena. "And you start by getting some sleep. You know how you do that? You train. You beat the ever loving shit out of me. Or you try. We both know I'm lighter on my feet. If that doesn't work? We run. I don't think you want to try the last resort."

Damon frowned, looked down at his desk. He shook his head and rubbed his fingers over his eyes. He really _did_ need sleep. And beating the shit out of Alaric actually sounded like fun. "No. No last resort."

"I don't want that either, buddy."

"So we train…and _run._" Damon sneered the word like it was disgusting. Ric chuckled. "I hate you." He whispered.

"You love me." Ric grinned.

"Wrong." Damon disagreed. "I love _her._"

"Stop pushing her away then, dumbass and show her." Alaric stood and replaced the bottle of Bourbon. "Don't drink anymore. I don't need you saying I only kicked your ass 'cause you were hammered. Finish up your paperwork and meet us out front in twenty. We're taking off early today." Damon rolled his eyes, but pulled up his spreadsheets that needed approval and began wrapping everything up. Alaric shut the door firmly behind him.

A quick glance at his watch told him that his appointment with Elijah was in an hour. He buzzed Rose. "Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Rose, I have a four o'clock with Elijah. Can you call him and reschedule for tomorrow, please?"

"Sure thing, Damon." She replied. "Anything else?"

Damon shook his head, "No, thanks though Rose. You're amazing if I don't tell you often enough."

He could hear the smile in her voice. "You don't, but I'm perfectly aware of my awesomeness, boss." She disconnected, and Damon found himself chuckling softly. She was something else, but truly amazing at her job and Ric's father had definitely found a gem when he'd hired her. Plus she put up with the two of them.

He checked an email sent from Andie regarding his closing and some additional documents she needed for Friday. He made a note to have those sent to her first thing tomorrow morning. It was nothing that couldn't wait. It was also a reminder that he needed to go back over the blueprints for the house, make some adjustments. He could get Elena's opinion on them while he was at it. If she was still talking to him. He snagged the tube sitting next to his desk that contained the blueprints and the folder left by the contractor that held some of his ideas to take home with him tonight. Maybe after he and Ric finished their workout they could look it over.

A soft, timid knock on his door drew his attention up away from his desk. "Damon?" She stood in his doorway, leaning against the doorjamb looking entirely unsure of herself and he kicked himself ten ways from Sunday for making her feel that way.

"Hey." He murmured. "What's up?"

"Ric wants to know if you're ready to go." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder. Damon lifted his head to see Ric standing in the lobby, glaring in his direction. When Damon met his eyes though, he grinned crookedly at him. Damon looked back at Elena and she smiled shyly. His heart sped up slowly and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

He looked back at his computer screen and his incomplete reports that he really should finish. He clicked the save button and locked his computer. He stood and snatched up his keys. "Yeah, sweetheart. I'm ready." Her eyes lit up at him and his heart warmed.

He was making headway. Finally. It was a start. He had a long way to go, but dammit she was worth it. He could fix this. He _would_ fix this. He just had to fight his insecurities, fight his brain and follow his heart. It'd been pulling him in Elena's direction for going on twenty years. His heart knew what to do. He just had to learn to listen to it.

**Another super long chapter! Don't get too used to these! There were several points I thought about cutting it off! I thought about ending it at the cop car part and leaving y'all with a cliffie but I wanted Ric and Damon to have their chat! And then I thought that would just be mean after a month with no update. Again I apologize for leaving you hanging. I did, however update it as SOON as our internet was fixed! Stupid Comcast! (and the tech was only here for FIVE minutes!) Feel free to yell at me in a review! ;)**

**SN: Also…I did get caught up in my favorite summer show and the only other couple I ship almost as much as Delena! Anybody else watch Rookie Blue? I freaking LOVE that show and hate that it's only 13 episodes and only on during the summer! I'm madly in love with Nick, played by Peter Mooney (who's a soldier turned cop who's stupid freaking hot with muscles that are just gah)… in love with his partner ( the start of season 4) and it's just ….sigh! I caught myself rewatching Season 3 where he makes his debut…another reason why I didn't write as fast…so sorry again but if you **_**do**_** watch it you might just understand…especially if you're a McCollins fan! AND if you caught Thursday's episode! ;) I've watched the ending an embarrassing number of times! **

**Anywho….sorry again! I'll see you amazing people later!...but not a month later! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 : Cardio and Confessions

**You guys? Freaking amazing. Not only were your reviews amazing, you weren't mad at me. And yes, Chapter 10 had very little Delena in it. Well, this one should more than make up for it! ;) Enjoy, my friends! And shocker!...I rambled on again…I even had to cut some parts out b/c Alaric and Damon tried to take over Elena's chapter! Also…I've been asked by a few how many chapters were left and I honestly cannot answer that question BUT we aren't even halfway done. I've got a lot more planned for you lovely people and for our favorite couple! And we haven't even had our first post-reunion kiss yet! ;) As always, any errors are mine! **

Elena

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I had til my feet went numb_

_Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_

_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_

_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing _

_Yeah, my heart is numb_

_But with you_

_I feel again_

-"Feel Again", One Republic

I stretched out on the sofa, curled my toes and admired the pretty cotton candy pink polish. It had been so long since I had painted my toe nails. I smiled, and reveled in the feeling of doing something so absolutely feminine. It felt amazing. Meredith plopped down beside me, handed me some sort of fruity concoction she had brought over. "Here." She said as she picked up the remote and pressed play. "I can't believe you haven't seen this movie!" I made a face and turned to look at her. "Oh." She replied, scrunching her nose up at me. "Sorry. Well, okay. You like Bradley Cooper, though right?" I blinked at her. She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well you're in for a treat. And Jennifer Lawrence? She's freaking amazing! The book of course is much better, and the movie is very Indie. It's a slow love story, but it's just….ugh!" She was gesturing wildly with her hands and I glanced at the drink in mine before sniffing it delicately.

"What the hell did you put in here and how many have you had?" I asked, laughing silently at her.

Sensing my laughter, she threw a piece of popcorn at me. "Don't laugh! You just wait! You'll be a Bradley Cooper and JenLaw fan before you know it!" As the previews started, we heard muffled shouts coming from downstairs. Meredith threw me a look. She grinned. "Who do you think is winning?" She asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know." I replied honestly.

"Want to place a bet?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No. No, not really." There was no need to bet. I _knew _who would win. Hands down.

"Aw, come on." Meredith turned to face me; the pleading look on her face was too much. "Please?"

I arched an eyebrow. "Do you honestly think they'd even tell us who won?" Devil's advocate.

She bit her lip, thought for a moment. "We could sneak down there!"

I scoffed, gestured at the television. "Can't we just watch the movie?" I asked. We would so get caught if we snuck down there. Ric and Damon were both trained to be aware of their surroundings. Granted, they were probably more relaxed here, but still. I really didn't want to go down there. The movie menu had just come up and was rolling short little clips of the film. I had to admit it looked pretty good. And Bradley Cooper was kind of hot. Not as hot as Damon, but still. I looked longingly at the screen and then back at my newfound friend who was making puppy dog eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Elena!" She fussed. "Let's live a little! They'll be so focused on beating the crap out of each other they won't even notice us!" She grabbed my hand. "C'mon!" She jumped off the couch, tugged on my hand, using all of her upper body strength to pull me off of my seat. For a small thing, she was unusually strong. "Plus you know you want to see Damon all hot and sweaty." She whispered as she crept closer to the door leading down towards the gym.

"Meredith!" I gasped.

She died laughing, and turned to grin at me over her shoulder, placing her finger over her lips. "Don't deny it, Elena!" She mock whispered. She opened the door slowly and slipped inside, motioned for me to follow her. We could hear the grunts and groans and smacks of gloves hitting flesh all the way from the top of the stairs. It sounded brutal.

"Jesus, Salvatore." Ric cursed. "Take it easy!"

"Your idea, Saltzman! This was your idea!" Damon panted. There was a loud thud as someone hit the floor. We crept softly down the steps, stopping halfway down to crouch under the awning to stay hidden.

As they came into view, I felt a blush spread over my entire body. Holy hell were those two fit. And by fit, I meant hot. Both were in gym shorts and just gym shorts. My eyes were only for Damon, but damn if Alaric didn't look good, too! Damon had his back to us, and the first thing I noticed was the tattoo the size of my fist on his right shoulder. It had to be an Army insignia probably Delta Force because I'd seen all of Jeremy's tattoos and he didn't have one like it. As Ric circled around the ring, I noticed he had the exact same tattoo in the same location on the same shoulder. It was a knife, with the blade pointing upwards towards his shoulder, and wrapped around the blade of the knife was an incomplete triangle. Near the top of the blade where the triangle would almost complete, the last section of the triangle broke off into a lightning bolt, crossing over the blade. It was kind of cool. And _very_ sexy. I fanned my face a bit. Meredith glanced over at me, nudged my shoulder with hers. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, well I didn't know you had so much deep seated rage! What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Alaric grimaced as he took a gut shot. Meredith winced for him.

"Fine. Time out." Damon called. "Pansy." The look on Alaric's face was priceless as they both dropped their gloves, relaxed their stances and drifted to their opposing corners. Damon grabbed his water bottle, squeezed it several times into his mouth and wiped his face with his towel. He had been muscled and fit in high school, but the Army had definitely defined him. His abs were something else. Super hot. And if I had _ever_ thought that Mason was fit, then Damon was in pristine condition compared to him. Damon's muscles were more pronounced, more defined. More drool worthy. And I probably needed to wipe my mouth just to make sure I _wasn't_ drooling. Damon spun back towards Alaric with a grin but not before sending a quick wink in our direction. Meredith gasped. Quite loudly. I smacked her lightly, and then wiped my hand over my chin to check for drool. You know, just in case. "Again!" Damon moved swiftly back into the center of the ring and Alaric rolled his shoulders, loosening up.

Damon raised his arms above his head, stretched and started bouncing on his feet. "You're having way too much fun with this." Alaric commented as they started circling each other.

"Thought that was the point." Damon remarked as he dodged an uppercut. He spun around Ric, dancing in a circle. Ric circled around too.

"The point was to wear your ass out. Apparently it's not working." Alaric huffed. You're like the fucking Energizer bunny."

Damon's grin grew and he waggled his eyebrows at his best friend. "That's what _she _said."

"Jesus." Ric laughed shortly. "You're unbelievable."

Damon snickered. "She said that, too."

Ric shook his head. "Set myself up for that one."

"Both of 'em, really." Damon shrugged, and then threw out two quick left jabs. Rick avoided them both narrowly. I shook my head at the both of them; though I was glad they seemed to be enjoying themselves. And getting a good workout.

"At least you're in better spirits."

"What can I say? Kicking your ass makes me feel good, Saltzman."

"That's not the point of this whole exercise!" Alaric complained as he got close enough to fake a right jab and then throw his left elbow to catch Damon in the jaw. Damon retaliated immediately, bringing up his knee into Alaric's stomach. Alaric doubled over with a soft grunt. Meredith hissed in sympathy and I patted her back in understanding. If the situation was reversed, she'd do the same. Damon threw his arm around Alaric's neck in a loose chokehold, holding him down at waist level in a submission stance.

"Tap out." Damon insisted. They were tangled together in a sweaty mass of limbs and neither moved much, each struggling for dominance. "I win."

"Never." Alaric growled. He exhaled sharply, contradicting his remark, like he was ready to give up and swiftly elbowed Damon in the solar plexus. Damon coughed and Alaric used Damon's momentary relaxing of his muscles to his advantage. Damon's grip loosened and Ric turned, wedged his knee behind Damon's. Putting all of his weight in his leg, Ric pushed backwards with his upper body causing Damon to topple over his leg and fall to the mat flat on his back. Alaric immediately followed him to the mat, pinning Damon to the floor. He was grinning down at him like an idiot. "Tap out. _I _win."

Damon bucked, attempted to roll but it was useless. Alaric had won. _This _round. Damon slapped the mat three times. Alaric let him go, and hopped up. He threw his arms up into the air. Damon rolled his eyes, pushed himself into a sitting position, and wrapped his arms around his bent knees. He took a second to catch his breath. Ric offered him a hand and helped him stand.

"Again?" Damon asked.

"Really?" Ric asked as he strode over to his corner for water.

"Yeah, really. You think I'm going to let it stay 1-1?" Damon arched an eyebrow.

"We're square now, Salvatore. Let it be." Ric laughed as he wiped his face and readjusted his gloves.

"We'll never be square, Saltzman." Damon replied. "Five rounds. C'mon. Loser…."

"Oh, so we're betting now?"

"Loser has to…." Damon was clearly struggling to come up with a bet.

Ric wasn't having the same troubles. "I win, you start taking your pills. Every night. You win? You pick." Ric offered.

"What?" Damon laughed, incredulous.

"Yes. You want to go five rounds, Salvatore? Those are my terms. Take it or leave it."

"Pills? As in plural? I've only got one prescribed to me right now." Damon retorted.

"Don't pull that bullshit with me, Salvatore." Ric strolled to the center of the ring, tugged the glove off of his right hand. Damon glared, narrowed his eyes. "Do we have a deal?"

"You win? I'll start taking my Minipress. To help me sleep. But that's a non-issue. Because you won't win. When _I _win, _you_ have to go on a date with Meredith." It was Ric's turn to narrow his eyes.

"She has to agree first, dumbass." Ric replied.

Damon smirked. "If you think she won't agree, then you're the dumbass." Damon grinned, turned his head just a little to his right towards the stairs as he stuck out his hand, tugging off his glove too. They shook.

"Alright ladies. Show's over." Alaric announced, turning to face us. Meredith gasped, apparently shocked to discover he was aware we'd been there. Me? I'd never be surprised when it came to Ric. "Go watch your movie. We'll be up after a while." He turned back to glare at Damon. "I've got a bet to win." Meredith stood and stomped back up the steps. I just laughed and grinned at Damon.

"Good luck." I called out to him.

He winked at me. "Don't need luck, baby girl. I've got you." I blushed, my entire face flaming. He was definitely back to being the fun and flirty Damon that I was used to. I was glad to see that whatever issues he'd had in the past few twenty four hours seemed to be a thing of the past. I don't know what had changed, but I was glad to have him back. I wouldn't question it. He laughed at the flush of my cheeks. Ric smiled.

"Up you go, little Gilbert." Ric flitted his fingers mockingly at me. I waved back at him mockingly, scrunched up my face at him.

"I hope you _lose._" I said with a grin, sticking my tongue out at him. Ric gasped, pretending to be shocked, and then stuck his tongue out at me, too.

Damon laughed heartily. "That's my girl." My blush came back full force and I turned and dashed up the stairs, Ric's booming laugh following me the whole way back to the living room.

Meredith was sitting on the couch, with a slight pout on her face. I put my hands on my hips, unable to resist. "They won't even notice us, huh?" I laughed.

She threw a handful of popcorn at me, which only made me laugh harder. Picking up the remote she hit play. After tossing the remote on the pillow beside her, she grabbed her drink and began slurping it up through her straw. She remained silent, but the corner of her mouth lifted in a smile. I drifted over to my side of the couch and sat down beside her, grinning the whole way. I picked up my drink too, and dug my hand into the popcorn. A minute in, I looked over at her and she was staring at me with a grin on her face. I grinned back, rolled my eyes.

"Watch the movie." She said, rolling her eyes back at me. I just shook my head at her and continued to eat my popcorn and drink my drink.

Almost two hours later I was ready to throw popcorn at the big screen. "He's seriously going to go back to _her_?" I yelled.

"Just watch!" Meredith chuckled beside me, shoving the last little bit of popcorn into her mouth before I really could throw it at the TV. I hugged my pillow closer to my chest, a nervous wreck as I watched the last little bit of the movie with baited breath. I broke into the cheesiest grin as Bradley Cooper took off running after Jennifer Lawrence.

"Yes!" I hissed in victory. Meredith started laughing beside me.

"Awwww." I sniffled as he finished reading her the letter.

"Told you." She laughed, setting the empty bowl on the coffee table in front of us. I sniffled again and Meredith handed me the box of tissues she had brought out from the bathroom.

"I don't need those. I'm fine."

She leaned forward to look at my face with a scrutinizing eye. "Are not."

I blinked rapidly at her, showing her my eyes and that I was in fact fine. "Am too."

"Thought y'all were watching a RomCom." Alaric said with a laugh as they both appeared in the doorway. Damon stood just behind him, hands on his hips. Thankfully they had both donned shirts. It would have been quite the distraction had they not. Though I don't think Mer and I would have minded too much. Damon looked tired and I smiled softly at him, glad that Ric had been able to tire him out. Meredith glared at them both, apparently still miffed we had been kicked out of the gym. Meredith paused the movie, not knowing how long Alaric was going to stand there chatting.

"We are. It's a sweet ending." She said with a slight bite to her tone. Alaric grinned at her sass, glanced at his wristwatch. "Who won?" She asked.

Ric smirked, shrugged. "How much longer?"

"However long it takes." She replied, not giving him an answer, since he didn't give her one. Alaric laughed, scrunched his nose up and formed his hand into a claw. Meredith snarled at him.

"Minutes." I said.

"Elena!" Meredith huffed.

"Thank you." Alaric said with a nod towards me.

"I was informing Damon." I said with a smile. Damon grinned, and Ric did too. He looked over his shoulder at Damon and raised his eyebrow.

"Well played, little Gilbert. Well played." Ric shook his head at me, but winked and they turned as one unit and walked back into the kitchen. Meredith hit play but the movie was practically over anyway. I was conditioned to keep an ear out for the needs of others. And though it was a habit I knew I didn't need anymore, I could hear them rummaging around in the kitchen as one grabbed bottle waters and the other found the energy bars we had bought yesterday. Damon knew his way around the kitchen, his OCD demanded it, he didn't need help and so I returned my attention to the movie, forcing myself to pay close attention to the last few minutes.

When the credits rolled, I turned to Meredith and smiled. "See?" She asked.

I nodded. "It was good."

"Want to borrow the book?" She said as she stood to stretch.

"Sure, why not? I haven't read a good book in a really long time." I stood too as Meredith waltzed into the kitchen, leaving the empty popcorn bowl and her glass on the coffee table to go join the guys. I stared at the two dishes. I could leave them there. It wasn't hurting anybody. I could clean it up later. I really could. But my palms itched to clean it up, to carry it with me into the kitchen. I was going in there anyway. So I did.

I picked them up, my glass too and walked past the group of people congregated around the breakfast bar chatting and I set all three dishes in the sink. I turned on the water. Hearing the conversation die down behind me, I knew they were aware of the battle I was facing. And I hated that they knew. I hated this. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. And turned off the faucet. Taking a second to compose myself I turned around. Only Damon's eyes were on me.

A small understanding smile crossed his lips and I knew then. Meredith was exactly right. As much as I hated to admit it, in the two days and several hours that she'd been around me she'd seen right through me. I was crazy about Damon Salvatore. It wasn't hero worship. Yes, I would forever be indebted to him for saving me from Mason Lockwood, but it was so much more than that. I had loved him since I was a little girl. I'd tagged after him and Jeremy and Stefan followed them everywhere, wanted to do everything they did. And it wasn't just because it was my big brother and his best friend and his brother. It was because Damon never treated me like a little kid or some pest that dogged his heels. I was his friend too. And I loved him. I loved him then. And I love him now. And it wasn't the best friend, brotherly kind of love either. I was head over heels for him. Being around him for the past few days had rekindled everything I had ever felt.

"So!" Alaric clapped his hands, shaking me out of my reverie. "We have a few options, ladies. Salvatore here needs a run." Damon grumbled something under his breath and Alaric grinned but ignored his friend and turned to me. "You feel like a run, little Gilbert?"

"Me?" I asked.

Alaric nodded, slapped Damon's back and Damon growled. "Yup. You, darlin'."

"I mean, sure. Aren't you guys tired, though?"

"Exhausted." Ric answered. "Go get changed." He nodded towards the bedrooms. "You too, Doc." Meredith arched an eyebrow, placed her hands on her hips.

"Excuse us?" She responded, with a little bit of two snaps and a twist to her tone.

"Pardon him, ladies." Damon volunteered. "He took a few blows to the head. _If _you would like to run with me, that would be great. If not, Saltzman here," Damon threw his arm around Ric's shoulder with a slight wince and patted his chest fraternally, "will be more than happy to stay here and help the two of you cook dinner or not if you want to order in."

Elena frowned. "So in other words, if I don't go, Ric stays here?" I asked Damon.

Damon nodded, "Essentially, yes." He made eye contact, made sure he was clear. "You don't have to, Elena."

"I didn't get my run in on Saturday." I told him with a shrug. "Haven't been since. I don't mind at all."

"Alright then. Let's hop to it." Alaric clapped again.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him. "Cool it, Coach." Ric just grinned. I slipped past Damon.

"Guess I'll go change."

"Thanks." He murmured as I walked by. He brushed his hand over my arm and I shivered at the contact. Meredith smirked knowingly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

Once in my room, I quickly slipped out of my comfy yoga pants and into a pair of slim fitting capris and a running tank top. I took a moment and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were brighter than they had been several days ago, my cheeks pinker. The bruises around my wrists were a pale yellow and if you didn't know to look for them, you just might not notice them. But because I did know they were there I self consciously reached into the dresser and grabbed two wristbands. I tugged them on and they conveniently covered up what I needed them to. I smiled and grabbed my running shoes.

I frowned as I sat down on the edge of the bed to tug them on. I desperately needed new ones. They were so worn. I guess I'd need an 'escort' sometime soon to take me to the store to buy new ones.

When I rejoined the group everyone had already changed into running attire. What the hell had taken me so long? But no one said anything, they all smiled at me and we moved outside to stretch. "I may not be able to keep up." I told Damon softly as we stretched our hamstrings.

"I'll keep pace with you, Elena." He said with a warm look. "I just went five rounds in the ring with Captain America over there." Damon nodded his head in the direction of Ric who was bouncing around, pretending to stretch while flirting with Meredith. I laughed and turned back to Damon. "Trust me. You'll probably have to slow down for _me_."

"I doubt it." I laughed.

He shrugged his shoulders, offered me his arm so I could stretch my quads and lean on him. I thanked him and when I was finished, I switched sides. I offered to let him lean on me to stretch. He declined with a shake of his head.

"I'm about as limber as I'm getting, sweetheart." He smiled.

"If you two are done flirting, we're ready to go over here!" Ric yelled from the end of the drive. I turned bright red and looked up to glare at Ric. Meredith smacked him hard in the stomach. "What?" He turned to look at her, then grinned at me and winked. "C'mon Salvatore! Run faster!"

Damon groaned and turned to me, whispering conspiratorially. "I know where all the cameras are. I'll hold him down if you want to take a few swings at him."

I shook my head as we slowly started walking down the driveway. "I…"

"Any day now, lovebirds!"

"Alaric!" Meredith hissed.

"…might take you up on that." I finished, changing my mind, narrowing my eyes at Alaric who started jogging backwards sensing my sudden turn of goodwill towards him.

"C'mon, little Gilbert! Let's see what you've got!" He yelled, before spinning on his heel and taking off down the driveway. Meredith waited until I got to where she was before she fell into step beside me as Damon locked the gate and set the alarm behind us. Once Damon caught up to me, she sped ahead, catching up to Alaric. Alaric slowed, matching her stride perfectly and it struck me how sweet it was. It completely escaped my notice that Damon had done the same thing, because I kept my eyes both on the pavement, and on the couple in front of me.

It had been too long since my last run. I had missed it terribly. And being in a relationship with Mason, running wasn't always feasible. There were sometimes injuries that prevented me from running: headaches, bruises, fractured something or others. Sometimes even just to get away, I'd take a walk, injuries or no. My passion though was running.

I realized vaguely as I passed Alaric and Meredith that I was speeding up and I forced myself to slow down, I looked beside me at Damon who was still right next to me, still matching me step for step. And for his part he didn't even look winded, though I knew he was exhausted. He was tired before we even started. He would never say anything though, it wasn't his personality. He knew a run was what I really wanted to do, and he would do it. For me. No matter how much he hated it. Plus, he would never admit it to Alaric either, but I think he desperately wanted to sleep, too. And a good workout was a good way to ensure that happened. "Sorry." I apologized on an exhale. He shook his head and just kept going, keeping up with whatever pace I set.

I was glad Damon didn't try to carry on a conversation. I didn't like to run and talk. Some did. I liked to run to clear my head. And after the weekend I'd had, a run was exactly what I needed. My feet pounded the pavement, my lungs filled with fresh air and after the first mile uphill I began to feel the burn in my calves. It felt wonderful. Amazing. I focused on virtually nothing at all but what my body was doing. The only thing I vaguely kept track of was Damon beside me. If he held his arm out to turn or point me in a direction, I followed. But it was mindless, instinct. I just went with it, went with him. I trusted him. And just ran.

I wasn't even sure how long we'd been running when I slowed to a stop, braced my hands on my knees. My lungs felt like bursting. Damon stopped beside me, and took slow, deep breaths. I'd learned the 'neighborhood' if you could really call it that was one big loop and we'd circled it I wasn't even sure how many times, but I was almost certain Meredith and Alaric had stopped some time back. We weren't that far from the house. In fact, I turned and looked behind me and could see the fence and the back of the house. Damon dropped down onto the curb for a moment and braced his head between his knees.

"Sorry." He murmured. "You wore me out. Wasn't expecting that from you." He panted as he wiped his brow with his t-shirt, revealing a delicious set of abs that I had to look away from. My legs felt like jelly to begin with. I probably should sit down. But if I sat down, I didn't think I could get back up.

I used my wristband to wipe my own forehead. "I'm sorry." I told him in between my own deep breaths. "I didn't realize I had that in me."

"Don't apologize." He said, leaning back, closing his eyes. "It was a great run, definitely Army worthy." He grinned. "Ric would be proud."

I rolled my eyes. "Speaking of…" I tapered off, looking around.

"Pansy hates running, even more than I do." Damon announced, pushing himself off the curb to a standing position. "I wouldn't be surprised if he and Meredith are sitting at the house laughing their asses off right now. C'mon." We started our slow walk back to the house.

"Well if he is, his ass better be making us dinner." I remarked. "After a run like that? I'm craving carbs." Damon laughed.

"Shit. If Rick is cooking, I hope you have a stomach of steel. Or you like burnt toast." Damon remarked. We finally made it to the gate and after punching in the code, it slid open enough for us to walk through and he punched more numbers in to shut it back.

"He burns toast?" I asked incredulously.

"He claims to like it that way." Damon shook his head in shame. "But I've seen him scraping off the charred stuff when he thinks I'm not looking. Make of it what you will."

When we walked into the house we were pleased to smell baked chicken. The relief on Damon's face was priceless as he realized that it must have been Meredith cooking and it caused me to giggle hysterically. I held on to my sides, bent over in laughter. My stomach began to ache, both from the run and the continuous laughter. Ric strolled out of the kitchen, drying his hands on a dish towel draped over his shoulder. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Damon sobered up real quick, fear in his eyes. "Please tell me you're cleaning up the dishes."

Ric narrowed his eyes at Damon, and then turned to me. He looked completely and utterly confused. "What if I'm not? Maybe I cooked."

Damon turned to Elena, deadpanned. "You want Chinese?"

"Oh! Is that how it is, Salvatore?" Ric laughed, taking the towel off of his shoulder, and twisting the ends, turning it over in his hands. "You used to love my cooking!"

"In Afghanistan! When my choices were your burnt toast or that packaged MRE shit!" Damon snickered, dodging the towel as Ric snapped it at him.

"I like my toast burnt!" Ric hollered.

"Sure you do."Damon grinned. I stood back and watched the two grown men that I had become quite fond of dance around the room like two little kids with a huge grin on my face. I made sure I stayed way out of the way, but I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed so hard. I seemed to be enjoying myself more and more these days. And it had everything to do with the company I was keeping.

Meredith emerged from the kitchen, still in her running clothes and grinned at me. She pointed at the two hooligans circling the coffee table. "What's this?"

"This is a disagreement regarding cooking talent." I said with a shrug.

Meredith nodded knowingly, smirked. "Oh. Dinner's ready in five." She said, then turned and walked back into the kitchen.

Damon braced his hands on the edge of the table, stopped dead center. "Truce?"

"Say you like my cooking."

Damon shook his head, no. "Never."

"No truce."

"Aw, come on man!" Damon rolled his eyes. "Fine. You serve the best burnt toast I've ever had!" He pointed at Ric as he backed away. "That's a compromise! That's all you're getting from me!" Ric lowered his towel. Damon narrowed his eyes suspiciously, offered his hand. Pointing at the middle of the coffee table, Damon indicated Ric should throw the towel there.

"I'm not finished with the dishes." Ric smirked, as he declined to discard the towel.

Damon scoffed. "You're just trying to impress your lady friend."

Ric opened his mouth to retort but Mer beat him to it. "Wrap it up boys! Dinner's almost ready!" She called from the kitchen as the oven timer beeped. With a smirk, I gave the two a wide berth and made my way in to the kitchen.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked.

She smiled at me and handed me the plates to set out on the dinner table. There were a few more shouts and some raucous laughter that came from the living room before a loud truce was made, though there was no migration towards the kitchen. After setting the main course in the center of the table, she sat down across from me and whispered, "It's been too long since I've seen them act like this."

I bit my lip, confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means things are finding their way back to normal." She laughed. "I mean they kid around and stuff but since they've gotten back Damon and Ric have both been pretty doom and gloom. I mean, they've been through a lot but it's not like either of their personalities." She shook her head and handing me a serving spoon. She lowered her voice, "it's nice to see them like they were pre Damon's POW days." My smile faded and I swallowed thickly. Meredith reached out and covered my hand with hers. "You're good for him. Whatever you're doing…"

I shook my head, frowned. "But I'm not doing _anything_." I protested.

"Elena." Meredith smiled softly at me. "You may think you're not, but you _are._ Ric used to come home on leave and bring Damon with him sometimes. _That_" She pointed towards the living room, "is the Damon and Alaric that came home to visit. They have the most unique relationship I've ever seen." She remarked. "If Damon's happy, Ric's happy. And vice versa. They're two kindred souls. They've been off balance since they've come home. Ric's been working overtime to get Damon back on track. You've been with him for two and a half days and he's almost his old self again."

"I…" Elena frowned. Wait. He'd come home with Ric? He'd been here in Richmond? Less than two hours away from Mystic Falls and he'd never visited once? I turned back to look in the direction of the living room, my heart doing this odd thing in my chest. He could have come to see me. All that time he'd stayed away and come to find out on occasion he'd been only a few hours away?

"Dinner smells _amazing_!" Damon said as he and Ric both strolled into the kitchen. Their faces were both flushed from activity and both had huge grins on their faces. They smiles were exuberant and extremely contagious. Damon stepped to the sink to wash his hands while Ric took his seat beside Meredith and began to serve himself seeing that Mer and I had already done so. Ric winked at me.

"It really does." He concurred with his best friend.

Meredith smiled as Damon slid into his seat next to me, but that smile quickly faded as she caught the look on my face. I immediately forced my hurt down, it wasn't relevant. Not right now. It wouldn't change anything to worry or stress over it right now. Maybe I could bring it up later. "Well then dig in." Meredith offered. Damon glanced at me, gauging my mood and when I smiled somewhat reassuringly at him he served himself dinner and dug in too.

Dinner was really enjoyable. Though I interacted with all three of them, I was definitely the quietest of the four. We sipped on wine and talked for a long time after the food was finished. When I finally lifted my plate and made a move to stand, Damon beat me to it. He placed his hand on mine, stood and took my plate and his. "I'll get this. You sit and enjoy yourself. Relax." I looked up at him.

"Thank you." I told him. After glaring at Ric, Damon managed to guilt Ric into helping him with dishes and clean up. We watched them in silence for a while, enjoying the respite and the repartee. There was of course an argument about who would wash and who would dry and who would load the dishwasher. Meredith and I just watched in amusement.

Shortly after dinner, Meredith and Ric announced they were leaving. Meredith had some early appointments and Ric, well Ric was plain old tired. I could see it in his eyes. We walked them outside. I hugged Ric first, "You won't need to, he should sleep soundly, but you can call me if necessary. I can be right over." He whispered in my ear. I pulled back and smiled at him before placing a quick kiss on his cheek. We both blushed. Damon grumbled something at his best friend before pulling him into a one armed 'bro' hug.

I stepped up to Meredith. "Text me and let me know if he takes his meds? I'll text if he asks me out." She whispered while Damon and Ric were off to the side talking business. I nodded, grinned. "We'll make plans for later this week, okay? Maybe have lunch on Friday?" Meredith peeked around me, stepped into Damon for a quick hug. He kissed Meredith's cheek. "All four of us this time?" She teased Damon.

Damon made a face. "Friday I'm closing on the property for my house, and then we've got lunch with my banker. Can't." He grinned, raised an eyebrow at Ric. "Maybe dinner?"

"Congrats on the closing!" She said happily, "but boo on lunch!" She too turned to Ric, intrigued to hear his answer. We all were. "Dinner?" She asked him.

He shrugged his face completely expressionless. A true poker face. "We'll see. Come on, Mer. Salvatore's eyes are drooping over there. Fruitcake's dead on his feet." I turned, concern written all over my face to look at Damon and was shocked to see how truly tired he really did look. While pleased that Ric had accomplished his goal, and I prayed it would work, I instantly shifted into caregiver mode.

Damon shook his head at me, forced a smile. "I'm fine."

"We're going." Ric announced. He reached for Meredith's hand as I corralled Damon into the house. I overheard Ric and Meredith talking amongst themselves as Damon grumbled at me.

"Stop herding me. I'm not a sheep."

"You're exhausted." I told him, shutting the door behind us as Damon armed the alarm system. I stood behind him and watched silently as he did his thing.

"I'm tired, yes." He admitted. "But there are still some things I need to do." He turned to face me, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like what?" I asked rather haughtily. "Damon. You need sleep."

"Yes." He nodded. He plucked his shirt off of his chest. "I also need a shower. And to do a perimeter check. I also promised you we'd talk. So, first things first." Good. So he still wanted to talk? My butterflies started up again. He pointed in the direction of my bedroom. "You go ahead and shower or take a bath, relax, get comfortable, take your time do your girly stuff or whatever. I'll do the perimeter check. It takes minutes. Then I'll shower, which also takes minutes. Then we'll talk. And then? Blessed sleep." I eyed him warily. "I'll meet you back here in thirty? Forty five minutes?" I nodded. "Alright." He waved me away. "Go. Shoo!" He laughed.

I beelined for my bathroom, quickly stripping out of my running clothes and hopping into the shower. I enjoyed my hot shower but at the same time I was hurrying too. I could tell when Damon got in the shower in his bathroom. The water pressure changed, but only slightly. Since the house was so new, the water temperature didn't even change any. It was a wonderful feature. Once I realized he was already in the shower, I hurried out. I applied Meredith's cream liberally to my forehead, and my hands. Everything was already looking so much better. It was amazing. She was amazing. After quickly taking my prescriptions, I combed my hair and pulled on my comfy pajama bottoms, a tank top and Damon's sweatshirt to ward off the cold.

I slipped out of my room silently and padded down the hall, surprised to hear the television on. Damon had turned on the news. His back was to me, as he sat caddy corner on the couch. His hand propped up his head and I crossed in front of him, and sat beside him, curling my feet up under me. I turned to face him and let out a small laugh. He was sound asleep! In the ten short minutes that I'd taken to brush my hair and get dressed, take my meds. I looked at my watch. He'd said thirty to forty five minutes, thirty five minutes ago! He let out a soft snore and I smiled softly at him.

Poor thing.

I stood and grabbed the blanket off of the back of the couch. I tugged it softly over him, tucking him in. I let out the recliner on his side of the couch and he eased into it mindlessly, turning onto his side automatically. I reached over him for the remote to turn off the TV and noticed the pill bottle sitting beside it. I stared at it for a minute, dumbfounded. Huh. I picked up the remote and turned the TV off. After setting it down, I automatically picked up the bottle. It was Damon's Minipress. The medication he and Ric had bet over. Had Damon lost to Ric? Well that sucked, but at least he was taking it. I just prayed it worked. I set it down, and turned off the lamp next to Damon, darkening the room.

Disappointed to have missed our talk, but glad Damon had finally fallen asleep I stood there for a minute and watched him sleep like a total creeper. My phone beeped from the kitchen and I raced to get it before it woke him up. I found it in my purse at the breakfast bar. I peeked back into the living room. Still asleep.

**Ric asked me out for Friday night! : ) Guess he lost! : ( -Mer**

Huh. Well that didn't make any sense. I replied.

**Aw. : ) Yay! But that's weird, b/c just found Damon asleep next to his bottle of Minipress. Thought that meant he lost. –E**

It didn't take long for her to her to respond.

**Interesting. We'll have to discuss this later. Thought y'all were going to talk? But glad he's sleeping. Call you tomorrow? Night Elena! –Mer **

I was just setting my phone down when it buzzed again.

**Sorry you didn't get to have your talk, but you know he needed this sleep more than anything. You'll get your talk. Promise. Call if you need anything. Night little Gilbert! –Ric**

I smirked. Telepathic freak. Or he and Meredith were still together. Or were talking on the phone. All three equally likely.

**It's fine. I'm glad he's getting what he needs. We'll be fine I'm sure. Thanks though, Ric. See you tomorrow. –E**

Done with texting and resolved to not respond to anything else, I set my phone on vibrate and slipped it into the pockets of the sweatshirt. I debated briefly on whether to go sleep in the big comfy bed in my room or to sleep on the other side of the couch in the event that Damon woke with another nightmare. It took only a moment to walk to my room. I snagged the comforter from the bed and dragged it through the house with me. I curled up on the other side of the couch, pulled the comforter up over me and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

Damon

_I know that it's gonna take some time_

_I got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_

_This might end up like it should_

_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_

_And hope to God that it don't scare you away_

_Don't wanna be misunderstood_

_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

-'Start of Something Good' –Daughtry

_He'd lost track of his days. A long time ago. The sleep deprivation had worked. All of their techniques had worked. His leg had thankfully not gotten as badly infected as it could have. He used what little water they gave him to clean it every day. It was all he could do. Most days they left him alone. On those days they didn't? Well, he dealt. He tuned out, blacked out. He honestly couldn't even remember half of the things they had done anymore. _

_ He looked down at his clothing. His shirt had so many holes in it; he wasn't sure why he even kept it on anymore. It was more of a rag at this point. He could see his ribs, could count them too. If he'd had to guess, and he wouldn't want to, but he knew he'd lost at least twenty pounds. It was grotesque. His eyes were so heavy; all he wanted to do was sleep. He'd give anything to sleep. _

_ He heard the commotion in the hallways. He didn't think anything of it. There was always commotion. The voices however were different this time. They weren't heavily accented, weren't speaking in a foreign language. These were American voices. Adrenaline coursed through his veins, giving him the strength he hadn't had in weeks. He winced as he pushed himself to stand on his injured leg. He leaned against the wall and opened his mouth to yell, though he suddenly thought better of it. Glancing down at his ankle, he realized absently that he was chained to the wall. That had happened sometime in the last few days. He thought. Part of his punishment for non-cooperation. Although he was lucky that was the extent of his punishment and he hadn't lost a finger or toe or any other extremity. When he heard the lock snap on the outside of his door and the door creak open, he wouldn't deny that his eyes blurred with something suspiciously resembling tears. When the two people that entered were wearing full United States military gear Damon Salvatore fell to his knees and closed his eyes. He blew out a deep breath. _

_ "Salvatore?" Damon nodded. He didn't trust his voice to speak. He recognized the voice, and he looked up to see fellow Delta Force operator Mathison and his ever trusty sidekick Roberts next to him. "Hey, brother." Mathison said softly. He approached Damon slowly, handing Roberts his weapon and reaching for the bolt cutters. "Let Saltzman know we found him. Third bunker, second corridor, sixth door on the right." Roberts nodded, ducked out of the room, speaking into his mouthpiece. Mathison held his hands up. "Damon." He spoke like he was speaking to a frightened animal, which could spook easily. And Damon could. "I'm going to break that chain, and we'll get out of that cuff later, okay? Right now we want to get you out of this room." _

_ "Yeah." Damon responded. _

_ "Alright." Mathison said as he knelt down next to Damon and broke the chain. _

_ "Adam?" Damon asked, as he slid from a kneeling position into a sitting position, his knee beginning to ache. _

_ "Yeah, brother." _

_ "What day is it?" _

_ "Sunday, September 16__th__."Adam answered him. He calculated the math in his head. Damon's breath escaped in a soft whoosh and Mathison would swear to this day that it was not a sob, though he and Damon both knew that's exactly what it was. _44 days._ 44 days he had been in this hell hole. Mathison helped him stand, ready to help him walk out of there until they could find a medic to look him over. _

_ They heard feet pounding down the corridor and Damon tensed, his heart rate kicking back up. Mathison stepped in front of him. He was wearing full body gear and though this bunker had already been checked thoroughly, all threats supposedly removed it didn't mean that there weren't still unfriendlies hiding places they had missed. He retrieved his side arm and pointed it at the door. _

_ The pounding stopped at the door and a familiar face appeared in the doorframe. There was no shame on Ric's face as the tears streamed down his cheeks. "Jesus, you're a sight for sore eyes." Alaric whispered. Those things that closely resembled tears earlier in Damon's eyes fell freely for him now too. Damon closed his eyes as Alaric moved swiftly across the room to him. The embrace they shared was supportive and comforting and brotherly and full of love. "I never stopped looking." Ric said, once he was able to speak. _

_ "Didn't think you would." Damon replied. Damon pulled back steadied himself as his leg tried to give out. Ric gripped his shoulders slid his arm underneath him to help support him. He noticed Damon was shivering and slid out of his jacket, draped it over Damon's shoulders. "I don't need that." He said as his teeth began to chatter. _

_ "Oh, shut up Salvatore." Ric said. "Your adrenaline's beginning to wear off; you'll go into shock any minute now. I need to get you to a medic." _

_ "Got a medic headed this way, should meet us at the end of the hall." Roberts said, reappearing in the doorway. Mathison and Roberts followed close behind, the rest of the team having cleared the remainder of the bunker after rescuing Damon. _

_ "Well, I'm glad to see you're still a pain the ass. Some things will never change." Damon remarked as he limped his way towards the end of the hall. He looked over his shoulder at Mathison. "Were there any other soldiers rescued?" Mathison glanced at Roberts who looked at the floor. Alaric avoided eye contact too. "What?" Damon asked. "Well? I know I wasn't the only prisoner here. They've had others." _

_ "_Had_ others." Mathison said. "We found several bodies, and plenty of marked gravesites. Lots of dogtags." Damon stopped walking. _

_ "Not one?" _

_ "No, brother." Alaric shook his head. "Not one. Come on Damon. You need a medic." _

_ "Yeah." Damon replied, putting one foot in front of the other. He saw the medic appear at the end of the hallway. The light at the end of the proverbial tunnel. He recognized him too. Young kid, good guy. Couldn't think of his name. His head was aching. His whole body was aching. He put his hand to his head. It was taking them so long to reach him. He moved slowly, but Ric didn't seem to mind. He was so tired, growing weaker as they moved. He wasn't going to make it much longer. Mumbled to Ric something of the sort. _

_ "Hang in there, brother. We're almost there. Gonna get you some nice meds, make you feel real good." Ric told him. He felt Ric look behind him and Mathison stepped in, for added support. They were practically carrying him now. The medic radioed something Damon couldn't hear and his vision was going, his adrenaline crash coming faster than normal given the circumstances. He could sense he was getting ready to pass out. He said Ric's name. And everything went black. _

He sat up straight gasping for air. Deep, wheezing breaths. His hand flew to his chest and the first thing he realized was that it was pitch black in the room. He panicked. He stood, needing something though he wasn't sure what. He was disoriented and he didn't like it. Still drawing in desperate breaths, he realized very quickly he wasn't alone. His heart kicked into overdrive.

** "**Damon?" Elena whispered.

Aw, fuck.

The lamp beside the couch clicked on and his heart instantly slowed. He closed his eyes in relief. He covered his face with his hands, and forced himself to slow his breathing. Practiced the techniques Lexi had ingrained in him.

"Damon?" She repeated. He could feel her wanting to move closer, to comfort. And while he desperately wanted it, desperately wanted her comfort, he wasn't ready for it. Not yet. He held up his hand.

"Just a minute." He said softly. "I just need a minute."

"Okay." She replied, sounding slightly hurt but understanding.

Blowing out another slow breath, he removed his hands from his face and noted the tremors as he clasped them in front of himself. He stared straight ahead and cursed himself for falling asleep in the living room, and for all of this happening in front of Elena. Again. He'd wanted to discuss this with her, but not like this. He hadn't wanted her to see it before she knew about it.

He wiped his sweaty palm over his forehead. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Hey, don't apologize." Though he didn't look at her, he knew she was shaking her head.

"I hope I didn't scare you."

"You didn't." She replied. "Are you okay?"

He nodded absently, turned to face her and he knew that his eyes probably told a different story. "I'm sorry I fell asleep. I know you wanted to talk. Go ahead on to your room. The couch is only so comfortable. We can talk tomorrow." He glanced at his watch. 4:30. He'd slept for a good six hours, which was more than he'd gotten consecutively in the longest time. Maybe Ric was onto something. He knew that he couldn't go back to bed, but _she_ could. Elena could probably get another few hours of sleep if she went now.

"Don't worry about it. And I know you won't be able to go back to sleep. I fell asleep shortly after you. So if you want to talk it out now, we can." Her hand brushed over his arm and he flinched, pulled away. "Sorry!"

Shit! "Don't apologize." He shook his head. Took a deep breath. "I'm on edge. You still want to talk? Let me make some coffee." He stood again, stretched and when he turned to face her he noticed the blush on her face. What? Why was she blushing? Deciding not to call her on it, he moved into the kitchen to start the coffeemaker. He heard her walk into the kitchen, her socked feet dragging on the floor. "You're still tired, Elena. We can talk later tonight." He said as he turned and rested against the counter. "Go get some more sleep, baby girl."

"I just woke up abruptly. After coffee I'll be fine." She slid onto a stool at the breakfast bar. She propped her chin up on her hands. He watched the coffee maker, glad it was one of the older models, not a fancy Keurig like at the office. He watched the steady, soothing drip and if he wasn't careful it just might lull him back to sleep. "Was it bad?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" She tore him from his trance.

"Your…" She apparently wasn't sure what to call it.

"Nightmare?" He supplied.

"Was it bad?" She repeated, her eyes softening.

He sighed, rubbed his hands over his face again and thanked God when the coffee maker beeped. "I think the living room would be more comfortable." Damon said, clearly avoiding the topic. Elena frowned at him. He reached for two mugs, making hers first exactly how she liked it. Lots of milk, a dash of sugar and a dash of cinnamon. The cinnamon wasn't something she always used, but if it was handy she loved it. And he made sure to buy the biggest canister of cinnamon they had at the store yesterday. When he handed her the mug she smiled at him, though he could tell she was frustrated with him. He waved her into the living room. "I'll be there in a minute." His eyes met hers briefly. He knew she was upset because he wasn't being very forthcoming. He would be. Very shortly. More forthcoming than he had ever been. With anyone.

She sighed and trudged back into the other room, curling up onto the couch. Cupping her mug in her hands, she blew on her cup of coffee to cool it. He watched her from his place in the kitchen as he slowly made his own mug the way he liked it. He was killing time, trying to come up with some sort of game plan. Some sort of way he could map out this conversation, steer it the way he wanted it to go. But there were no guarantees. Not with Elena.

When his coffee was to his liking he took a deep breath and slipped back into the living room. Taking the seat opposite her on the couch, he took a few sips of his coffee and set it down.

"To answer your question: no. It wasn't a bad one." He finally said after a few moments of silence. "Not one of the worst ones I've had. Not by a long shot." He turned to face her, make eye contact. The empathy there damn near broke his heart. Elena set her coffee down too, apparently wanting to pay full attention to him. Damon swallowed thickly, not sure if he liked that or not. He propped his arm up on the back of the couch and attempted to relax. It didn't work. He was still too tense. He looked away. "It was of the day I was rescued. A little over a year ago."

"I remember." She said softly. His head turned, he looked back at her, his eyes flying to hers. "It was all over the news." She admitted.

"Oh." He exhaled. He didn't know why he was surprised. He'd known it was on the news. Had found out afterwards. His name had not been released. Not until he'd made it home and been declared a hero. For what, he'd never understood. All he'd done was survived. His eyebrows pulled together in a frown.

"Jer called me as soon as he heard." She said as she bit her bottom lip. "Anytime I heard, well hear about any unit being ambushed or soldiers being killed, I worry." Damon nodded. And with her brother being a Ranger and Damon being former Delta Forces she had every reason to worry. They were constantly at the forefront of danger, always riding into battle. "I didn't know much about it. He couldn't tell me much. Said it was all confidential." She sniffled and his eyes flew to her face. "All I really wanted to know though was if you were alive and alright." Damon swallowed hard and rubbed his hand over his jaw and the five o'clock shadow that was growing there. He winced as he rubbed the heel of his palm over his bruise. He'd almost forgotten about it. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

He was silent for a minute. Did he? Not really. But he did. He wanted to be open with her. He wanted to lay everything out on the table, tell her his darkest secrets. And pray she didn't run screaming for the hills. But that just wasn't Elena Gilbert's style. No, she'd probably just crawl into his lap and hold him. Tell him that he was strong, that they could help each other. That they could get through this together.

He knew this really wasn't where she expected their talk to go, but he felt the urge to talk to her. To open up. To go for it. "They kept the lights on. All the time. Bright, fluorescent lights." She didn't respond, so he continued. "It's a form of sleep deprivation. They also played constant sounds, noises. A recording of screams on a loop." He sighed, "it wasn't always a recording." He shook his head. If he went too in depth, too much detail it took him back. And he desperately wanted to stay here in the present. "Anyway." Where was he going with this, he asked himself. "I eventually adapted. You have to," when she frowned at him, he pointed to the lamp. "To the lights. I adjusted to the lights." Understanding began to dawn on her face and he turned away, embarrassed. "I don't like to fall asleep without a light on." He admitted. "It's a deeply rooted psychological thing, but if, well…when I wake up from a nightmare and its pitch black, for a second I have this terrible feeling that I've died. I'm dead. Why else would the lights be off? So I freak the fuck out. It always takes me a minute or two to orient myself."

"Oh, God." Elena whispered. He whipped his head back around to stare at her. Her mouth was open in horror. "I'm so sorry, Damon. I turned off the lights in here. I didn't know. I assumed…"

He shook his head at her. His heart began beating again. In relief. She wasn't laughing at him. Not that he thought she would. It's just how often does a grown man admit to a fear of sleeping in the dark. He laughed self deprecatingly. "Please don't apologize. How could you have known? Hell I don't even know that Ric knows. I just always leave at least a small light on. Most of the time even the moonlight will do. It's just waking in the dark I have a problem with."

"Thank you for telling me." She whispered.

He nodded, "You've told me some of your darkest secrets." He admitted with a shrug. "I've seen a lot of things. I've been through a lot of things. I've done a lot of things. All of it, I'll never forget. Though there's a lot I'd rather forget." He sighed deeply. "I want to get better. The nightmares, the not sleeping. All of it. I want to move forward. I'm tired of this hanging over my head every day." Elena reached over and placed her hand on his. She squeezed gently. His heart overflowed with love for the woman next to him. It was practically bursting with it. And he knew. He knew now more than ever that she was the one for him.

"You will. You _will_ get better. You're doing amazing, Damon. It's only been a year." She shook her head at him, scooted closer. "Everything you've been through? You're inspiring!"

"I want a _life_, Elena." He said softly.

"Damon, you have one. You have a best friend, who's pretty freaking amazing and would do absolutely anything for you. You have a great job which you seem to excel at and seem to love. You're getting ready to buy a house. You're financially stable. That's more than half the world can say. It's more than _I_ can say." She said, placing her other hand over her heart.

"You're right." He said softly, meeting her eyes. "You're right. That's all pretty awesome but there's still something missing."

Her forehead scrunched together in a frown. "What? What's missing?" He would have laughed if she wasn't so beautiful and so beautifully confused. It was just like her too, to completely miss what he was saying.

He sighed, knowing there was no way to say it without sounding incredibly cheesy. "A relationship. A significant other. Love. That's what's missing." Her back straightened. Her face changed. She pulled her hand away from his and her mouth formed an 'o'. Not quite the reaction he was looking for or thought he'd get. She ran her hands through her hair a bit nervously. He stared at her as he watched her pulling away from him emotionally and physically. He tried to convey everything he was feeling to her with his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure that can't be too hard to find. Not for you." She said quietly.

Damon laughed softly, though it really wasn't at all funny. "I hope not. In fact, I don't think it'll be hard at all."

She nodded and ran her hands over her pajama pants legs. She avoided eye contact. Both not good. Why was she nervous? "I think I might try and get some more sleep after all." She made a move to stand and Damon reached for her arm.

"Elena, wait." She paused, but refused to turn to look at him. He sighed in frustration and ran his hand over his face.

"What, Damon?" She sounded a bit exasperated, a bit feisty. And very much like the old Elena Gilbert he knew and loved. Though he loved _all_ aspects of Elena Gilbert, new and old. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You really don't know, do you?" He asked.

She huffed and blew a puff of air out of her nose. If she wasn't so irritated he would have laughed out loud. As it was, he felt a smile break out across his face. It only served to irritate her further. "If I knew, Damon, why the _hell_ would I ask you?" Her voice raised an octave. Her eyes widened as his smile did the same. It was all he could do to hold back his laughter. "Really? Jesus, Damon! You _are_ bipolar, aren't you? Ric mentioned today in passing that you might be. Yeah, I think he said bipolar or emotionally retarded." At this point, he couldn't keep it in anymore. Damon's laughter erupted, bubbling out of his throat and Elena stood up. She shook her head, held up her hands. "That's it. I'm done!"

"Wait. Elena, wait." Damon stood, barred her from leaving. "I'm sorry. That was…I'm sorry. Please sit." He stopped laughing immediately, though he knew the mirth still stone in his eyes. She didn't sit though. She crossed her arms, narrowed her eyes and he could tell she was seconds away from tapping her foot in impatience. It was the most beautiful act of impatience and reluctant compliance he'd ever seen. _She _was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. "You cursed at me." He said, watching her eyebrows rise in a 'yeah, so?' motion. "You _yelled_ at me." He felt his face soften, his lips curl into a gentle smile. He watched her eyes change, watched her body relax as she realized that he wasn't really laughing at her. Not really. "That's the Elena I know and love. I've missed that spunk. You're coming back to me." He sighed. "I mean I've seen it happening slowly, seen glimpses of the old you over the past few days but Elena…he's fading from you." He took a few steps toward her, reached out slowly, tentatively and cupped her cheek. What little anger in her eyes was left faded completely and she closed them. She tilted her head, leaned into his hand. He inhaled sharply. "I've been so worried about you." He whispered. "Scared for you. Scared that he broke you." She opened her eyes and saw the tears that brimmed there. His heart broke for her. "I know it's going to take some time, and that's okay. I'm just so amazed by you. He didn't break your spirit, Elena." When the first tear slipped down her cheek, he bit his bottom lip. "Please don't cry. You'll break my heart, baby girl."

"I'm trying." She said, blinking back the tears. "I'm trying really hard to let you in. Trying to get back to _me._" Damon smiled and pulled her into a firm hug. He clasped her to his chest, cupping the back of her head and banded his arm around her back. She wrapped one arm around his back, the other she kept in front bunched her hand in a fist, holding onto his shirt.

"You're doing so good, sweetheart. So much better than I expected." He held her close for the longest time and she seemed content to be there. So he didn't move. How could he? He had everything he needed, everything he wanted right here in his arms. He brushed his hands over her hair. "I won't give up on you, Elena. Don't give up on me, either okay?"

"Never." She whispered fervently. "I would _never_ give up on you." She leaned back and looked up at him. Though her eyes met his and stayed there, he knew and he knew she knew that their lips were only inches from each other. And it would only take a whisper for them to meet. But the timing wasn't right. And there was _so _much left to say.

"Can we sit back down?" He asked and when she hesitated, his heart lurched in his chest. "There are still a few things I'd like to tell you." That seemed to sway her. She nodded and he released her reluctantly. He sat down first and he was pleased, ecstatic would be more accurate when she sat down right next to him, her thigh touching his. There was no space between them. He was glad though, because if she spooked he might be able to catch her quicker. But he was _really_ hoping she wouldn't spook. "Please don't freak out on me." He murmured, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's an interesting way to lead in." She said, reaching for his hand. He chanced a look at her face. He couldn't decipher the look in her eyes. He wasn't sure if it was a fight or flight look. He sure as hell hoped it wasn't flight. Not for what he was about to tell her. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. It made his heart swell with hope. He squeezed back.

"You _know_ me." He began, looking at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. "Better than almost anyone. And a lot happened to me over there, yes. But I'm still that same person. I'm still the same Damon." His heart was beating right out of his chest. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and dove right in. "I'm the still Damon that was in love with you when I left."

He opened his eyes and turned to look at her. Her jaw had dropped. He could see the shock in her eyes; sense her on the verge of a freak out. She opened her mouth then snapped it shut. "You're not." It came out in something resembling a squeak.

He chuckled softly, managing not to roll his eyes at her. It was such a typical Elena response. But at least she wasn't running for the hills. Yet. "I am."

"Are not."

He sighed. He could see where this was going. His mouth quirked into a smile. "You're freaking out."

"Am not." She retorted.

"Elena Marie Gilbert. I've known you for nineteen years and I've loved you for at least that long." He remarked. She leapt up, moving swiftly around the coffee table before he could do anything about it. He let her go though. She needed to move. He could see it in her eyes.

"So you think because you've known me for nineteen years that you know that I'm freaking out right now?"

"That's part of what I said, yes." He smiled gently at her, tried to make eye contact. But seeing as how she was mid freak out, she was somewhat irrational and she wasn't really looking at him. "And because you completely missed what I just said because you are in fact freaking out right now." She took a deep breath and turned her back on him. He watched her closely. "Say something." He said.

"I don't get it." She whispered her back still to him.

He frowned. "Don't get what?" He asked, completely dumbfounded. How could she not get it?

"Why now?" She turned around and he was floored to see the tears in her eyes.

"I know." He nodded. "The timing fucking sucks." He stood to go comfort her because the thought that his confession put those tears there completely destroyed him. But she held her hand up to keep him away. And if he thought he was destroyed before… "When would have been a good time, Elena? I'm three years older…"

She threw her arms out. "So?"

"…there are laws…!" Damon protested.

"Oh!" She snorted. "Because Damon Salvatore was such a law abiding teenager!" She laughed harshly. "Between you and Stef and Jer...!"

"You were with my brother, Elena!" Damon frowned, fisted his hands on his hips. He resisted the urge to run his hands through his hair. This was so not going the way he thought it would. "What the hell was I supposed to do?"

"I would have been with _you_!" She yelled, shocking them both into silence. Her own eyes widened at her admission. He was reeling from it too. They stared at each other for a minute, both weighing their next words carefully.

"What?" He shook his head, not quite understanding. How could she have been with him?

"If you would have shown any interest, I would have been with you." She sighed, crossed her arms and looked away. "I had the biggest crush on you. All growing up." Hold the fuck up. _What_? How the _fuck_ had he missed that? He closed his eyes. Idiot. Oh, my God. She sniffled and his heart was somewhere in his throat. What the hell had he done? "I'm pretty sure it started the first day of kindergarten when we all walked to school together." He remembered. "And mom told Jer to hold my hand, and he refused because he was too cool to hold his little sister's hand. But you weren't. You held my hand and walked me all the way to my first class." She said softly. He nodded. "You say you've loved me since you met me? Well, what a coincidence. I've loved you that long, too." She said, her voice softening with each word. Damon blinked rapidly, swallowing past the hard lump in his throat that had to be his heart. Well, that was good news. Wasn't it? So why did it feel like she was breaking his heart? And he hers?

"Jer and I came back from our senior trip that summer. I'd agonized over how I felt. I thought about telling you a thousand times. I _wanted_ to tell you." He whispered. "And I find out from mom that you and Stefan are dating. And we get to the lake house and you're missing and…" Damon shook his head. "What the hell was I supposed to do? You were happy with Stefan, Elena!"

"I was." She admitted tearfully. "I _was_ happy with Stefan. Until you kissed me." She scoffed and pulled her lips inward, smacked them together. She threw her hands up in the air. "And then you kiss me and I don't see you for a week. A _week_, Damon!" He ran his hand over his face and turned around. He couldn't look at her right now. It hurt too much. It hurt to hear these things. To hear it rehashed. "And I tried calling and texting you. You never responded. I had to hear it from Jeremy that you signed on with the Army. From my _brother_, Damon. I broke up with Stefan after that kiss. Did you know that?" He spun around.

"_What_?" He'd never told him. Stefan had never said a word. Probably because he'd ignored his brother _and _Elena. And the whole Gilbert family like the plague for a solid week while he'd decided what he wanted to do. When he'd finally figured out that he couldn't stay, that he couldn't be that close to Elena and not be with her? He signed up for the Army, somewhat pissed that he couldn't go through Basic with Jeremy; he'd missed the cut off by a week. But at least he was getting the hell out of there! He'd fucked everything up. Just like always. Typical Salvatore move.

"Yeah. You kissed me and I broke up with your brother. Because I knew, I _knew_ that after that kiss I was with the wrong Salvatore." Damon felt like his heart was being crushed in his chest. All this time. Wasted. He could have been with her. Nine years. He'd wasted _nine _years running from her. Nine _fucking _years. If it wasn't so fucking depressing he'd laugh. He balled his hands into fists. He needed to punch something. Where the hell was Ric when he needed him? Or Lockwood? Jesus, he'd love to lay into Mason Lockwood right now. Even after everything he'd been through he didn't consider himself a violent person. His anger was always something he could control. But right now, he needed an outlet. And Elena knew him too well. She saw that. "I think we've done enough talking for tonight." She said abruptly.

"No!" Damon called out as she turned to walk away. "Elena!" He didn't want to leave things this way. His hands rose to his hair, he gripped the strands in his fingers, held them there.

"I think we both need to take a breather, Damon." She kept her back to him. "For right now, we've said enough."

"I want to talk this out." He said, frustration ringing clear in his voice. "I don't like going to bed angry. Elena, please."

"Then I guess it's a good thing we both already got our sleep for the night." She whispered.

"Elena…" He murmured.

She sighed. "I just need space." Damon dropped onto the couch. He closed his eyes and took several deep breaths, unable to watch her walk away. When he heard her door close softly he dropped his head into his hands. He felt a range of emotions pour through him and he wasn't sure how to process them. He'd finally opened up. To the one person he felt he could be his true self with and while he hadn't been completely shot down, he hadn't been received the way he'd been hoping to be received. He laughed shortly and reached for his phone. He needed to talk to _someone_. And since Elena wasn't volunteering, it would have to be someone else. And he didn't feel like talking to Ric. He loved Ric, but he and Ric were talked out. He knew what Ric would say. He needed another opinion. A neutral opinion.

He scrolled through his phone looking for a number that he didn't frequently dial. In fact, he hardly ever dialed it. Finding the number easily, he selected it and pressed the phone indicator. It rang three times.

"Hello?" She sounded groggy. Though with a quick glance at the clock Damon imagined most would be at a little after 5 in the morning.

"Got a few minutes?" Damon sighed.

"Uh.."

"Or hours?" He heard sheets rustling, then the snick of a lamp.

"Salvatore?"

"The one and only. Well, the only one you know." He said with a wry grin. "Though I'm sure my brother could use a few sessions with you."

"What's wrong?" She asked, sensing his unease.

Damon put his hand over his eyes, leaned back on the couch and let out a deep sigh. "Where should I begin?"

**So I keep saying that I'm not going to have these long chapters….and then I just keep writing…..though I hardly think y'all mind! See? Not a month! And it would've been sooner…but I had to go back and reread the entire Fic to make sure Elena's response to Damon's confession fit…b/c I totally rewrote her reaction a couple of times! Hope it seemed believable…AND that Damon having an aversion to waking up in the dark is believable too. You know how much I heart reviews! And... Damon took his pill. Ric asked Meredith out. So who won? Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review! **

**And hey! Just a little over a month to go for the Season 5 premiere! :D **


End file.
